


That Boy

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Arguing, Blackmail, Break Up, Car Accident, Childbirth, Children, Crying, Cuddles, Dating, Domestic Violence, Domesticity, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Food fight/play, France - Freeform, Friendship, Grumpy Burt Hummel, Hand Job, Husbands, Infidelity, Kissing, Lacrosse, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mentions of Sex, New Relationship, Nightmares, Non consensual anal sex, Non violent homophobia, Not Blaine Friendly, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attack, Pregnancy, Prison, Racism, Regret, Rimming, Romance, Scandal, Smut, Speeding, Straight Sebastian :/, Surgery, Surrogate, Threats of Violence, Unwelcomed sexual advances, Verbal Abuse, all the love in the world, bad language, first 'date', gay conversion therapy, gay threesome, lots of love, morning quickie, pot brownies, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 145,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: He won't say why but Burt Hummel really just does not like his son's new boyfriend Sebastian Smythe. After all what was so wrong with that charming Blaine Anderson anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiJuly17th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiJuly17th/gifts), [FanofChrisCandMaxA1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofChrisCandMaxA1/gifts).



> This will be a multi chapter after all we need to give Seb the chance to win Burt over don't we?
> 
> As usual I'm just winging it. Let's just see where it goes. ;)

Burt Hummel didn't like Sebastian Smythe but when questioned on the topic by his wife, Carole he was never quite able to explain exactly why. Sebastian was always respectful, thoughtful and polite when he visited the Hudmel home. He treated Kurt well, doted on him, supported his interests and always had him home before curfew on date nights. But still for Burt something didn't seem quite right about a 17 year old boy, who'd never worked a day in his life, driving around in fancy Maserati wearing a solid gold Tag Heuer watch. Honestly who did the over privileged brat think he was? James Bond maybe? Burt wasn't entirely sure he just knew that boy wasn't right for his son. Not right at all.

"I think he's a lovely young man," Carole gladly sang Sebastian's praises. "Did you see the beautiful roses he bought for Kurt tonight? So romantic."

"There's only two reasons why a man buys flowers," Burt grumbled, rolling over in the bed to spoon his wife.

"Is that right?" Carole turned her head frowning. "And what are they? Dare I ask?"

"Either he's messed up big time or he wants something," Burt explained cynically. 

"So when you bought me those lilies last week?" Carole teased Burt, reaching up to turn off their bedside lamp.

"That was just because I love you," Burt gave Carole a little squeeze, kissing her hair.

"Right," Carole chuckled, not taking her husband too seriously. "Did it ever occur to you honey that maybe Seb buys Kurt roses because he loves him too?"

"They're 17," Burt huffed. "They are too young to know what love is. What that boy wants has much more to do with lust than with love. Have you noticed the way he looks at Kurt? like Kurt's a turkey on thanksgiving and he hasn't eaten in months."

"I've noticed how he always pulls out Kurt's chair for him at the dinner table and insists every time he's here on helping with the dishes," Carole pointed out. "Not once did Blaine Anderson ever pick up so much as a sponge in our kitchen in all the times he visited and you liked him."

"He suited Kurt," Burt's excuse was weak.

"He was boring and self absorbed," Carole reminded Burt. "All he ever talked about was himself. Did he honestly think we cared one iota about his extensive collection of scented hair gels?"

"I found him charming," Burt argued.

"I found him dull. He didn't challenge Kurt or support him the way Sebastian does. It's not up to us anyway. We should just be pleased that Kurt is so obviously smitten and that they are both so happy together."

"Of course that boy is happy," Burt scowled. "It's clear he's violating my son every chance he gets."

"I'm not certain that's true. They haven't been together very long. Kurt isn't the kind of kid to be bullied into sex and if you ask me Sebastian is far too sweet on him to push. On the off chance that they are sexually active it's because they both want to be," Carole felt a little disappointed in her husband's attitude. "They are practically adults anyway. It's not our business. If you're concerned maybe just give Kurt a little reminder about being safe. That's all you can do."

"I could forbid him from seeing that boy," Burt released Carole and rolled over moodily in the bed with his back to her.

"You will do no such thing," Carole snapped harshly, rolling over with him. "You've raised Kurt well. Now you just really need to trust him to know his own mind...and heart. You and Kurt are closer than any father and son I know. Don't burn that bridge Burt. Sebastian is a good person. He's kind, generous and respectful. I get the feeling that /that boy/ might be around for a very long time and if one day there is a wedding I want to be invited to it and so do you."

"A wedding?" Burt scoffed. "Pfft. Kurt wants an acting career not a husband."

"And Sebastian wants a law degree. He's an extremely ambitious young man Burt. Kurt could do way worse."

"Like Blaine Anderson you mean?" Burt muttered sourly.

"Precisely," Carole agreed. "Just be happy that Kurt is happy."

"Fine, I'll try," Burt conceded reluctantly. "But I'm still not fussed with that boy."

Regardless of Burt's feelings for that boy Kurt liked Sebastian. As it turned out Kurt Hummel liked Sebastian Smythe a lot. Maybe it was love. Maybe not. He hadn't quite decided yet. It was still a little too soon to tell but whatever it was it felt awfully good and neither Kurt nor Sebastian could get enough of it.

The new couple were close. They spent time together as often as two young men living in two different towns and going to two different schools could. Sebastian had every Tuesday afternoon free for study leave and rather than studying he chose to spend the time driving to Lima to be with Kurt. He'd pick Kurt up from school and they'd go to the Lima Bean for coffee or to the park for a picnic. Sometimes they'd study together or just snuggle, make out a little and watch tv or listen to music. Kurt shared his Gaga, Beyoncé and Katy. Sebastian shared his old school grunge. They shared their secrets and gossip. They laughed a lot. Tuesday's were fun. 

Every Friday night they had dinner at Kurt's. Burt was adamant that regardless of who Kurt was dating the family tradition of Friday night dinners should continue. It was often awkward for Sebastian. Burt Hummel was a hard man to please and Seb sensed that he wasn't that fond of him but still he persisted. Kurt was worth it and Carole was an incredible cook. 

Sebastian seldom got home cooked meals. Both his parents worked long hours, his father as a state's attorney and his mother as a oncologist. He knew by heart the phone numbers of every take out restaurant in a 10 mile radius of his home and usually ate alone. Family dinners seemed so nice to him. Loved ones gathered around the table together, sharing food and stories about their week. With Finn amongst them the evening was never dull. 

After dinner each week, Sebastian would insist on doing the dishes. He wasn't sure what kind of household in the 21st century didn't have a dishwasher but he thought it was the least he could do to repay the family's kind hospitality. Kurt always assisted him. They chatted away while they worked. It was all very domesticated and they liked it.

Once the chores were done their time was their own. There was always someone having a party and they enjoyed getting to know each other's friends, dancing, maybe having a little drink or two. Burt didn't seem to object even though they were underage as long as they didn't drink and drive and Kurt was home by his 12am curfew. He even let Sebastian stay over sometimes, on the sofa in the living room, certainly not in Kurt's bedroom. It really didn't bother Kurt or Sebastian. They just liked to be together and Kurt always joined Seb in the living room anyway. There was something so nice about waking up together after a night of cuddling.

They hadn't had sex yet. They both wanted to. They'd talked about it but had decided they were only 17 and that this was a long term thing. There was no urgency, no need to rush. They both wanted it to mean something and were certain they'd know when the time was right. That didn't mean that everything between them was family friendly. Sometimes hands wandered...or mouths and when they did it was good, exceptionally good. Kurt often pondered about how a simple handy from Sebastian could feel so much better than sex with Blaine. He put it down to chemistry. Sebastian was tall and strong and incredibly sexy. Kurt was immensely attracted to him. He had to be touching him constantly, holding his hand, embracing, kissing. He loved best that he had to stretch up just a little to kiss Seb. He liked having a taller boyfriend. It made him feel protected.

Kurt was protected with Sebastian. Sebastian was very doting. He always thought of Kurt first. Tuesdays and Fridays were just the start. The weekends for Sebastian were all about Kurt. Staying over at the Hudmel's house always meant them cooking breakfast together. Eggs and bacon, waffles and/or pancakes for Sebastian and Finn. Scrambled egg whites and wholemeal toast for Burt and Kurt and oatmeal and fruit for Carole and occasionally Rachel, all washed down with freshly squeezed juice and bucket loads of coffee. 

Saturday mornings were busy. Burt was always rushed to get to the shop and Carole to the hospital. Finn lumped around, getting in the way and complaining because he actually had to wait for things to cook while Rachel whined incessantly at him about whatever solo she'd missed out on in Glee Club that week. Sebastian found it all very amusing. He loved the hustle and bustle of family life. As a lonely only child he wanted a big family of his own someday. In this environment it was quite easy to imagine having that with Kurt.

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked, noticing the glazed over look in Seb's eyes as he stirred his eggs whites.

"Your family," Seb grinned, shoving a plate of pancakes at Finn. "They are crazy."

"Speak for yourself," Finn laughed stuffing way too much food into his mouth. "You're the one who's here voluntarily."

"That I am," Sebastian eyed Kurt fondly as Rachel chastised Finn on his table manners.

"What are your plans today?" Burt frowned lightly in Seb's direction, unsure if he liked being considered crazy. 

"Finn and I are rehearsing for my solo this week," Rachel cut in as Kurt served Burt his breakfast. "I'm doing Celine Dion. She obviously doesn't have my vocal range but it what's the group wants so I guess I'll make do."

"That sounds fun," Kurt teased Finn, knowing it was exactly the opposite of what Finn or anyone else in the New Directions wanted. "Seb and I are going to the farmers market. We thought we might cook dinner tonight if anyone will be home."

"My dad's are doing a roast tonight," Rachel shook her head. "Finn is coming over."

"I am?" Finn seemed completely clueless.

"Of course," Rachel confirmed. "I wrote it on our date calendar two weeks ago. They are expecting you."

Finn just nodded his consent. He knew by now it was pointless arguing with Rachel especially about their date calendar. 

"We can't be here either honey," Carole looked regretfully at her step son. "Your father and I have to attend that hospital fundraiser."

"I completely forgot," Kurt turned to Sebastian quietly pleased. "Looks like it's just you and me then babe."

Carole could see Burt about to protest so stepped in quickly. "I hope you have a lovely night. There's ice cream for dessert if you want it. I got Caramel Chew Chew. Sebastian, you said it was your favourite."

"It is. Thank you Mrs Hummel," Sebastian smiled warmly. 

"Nonsense," Carole smiled back. "And please sweetie I've told you before call me Carole. You are practically family."

"I wouldn't say that," Burt grumbled under his breath, picking at his unappetising heart healthy meal. 

Getting up from the table Carole shot him a quick glare. "Finn, please do the dishes before you go out," she requested firmly.

"But..." He began to protest.

"We will," Rachel promised. 

"Thank you," Burt smiled at the girl as he got up. He scraped his left overs into the trash and left his plate on the sink.

"Dad your lunch is in a brown paper bag in the fridge," Kurt offered. "I picked you up a pumpkin cous cous salad and some mixed berries."

"Sounds delicious," Burt replied with a sarcastic eye roll. "Thank you so much."

"If you want to be around in ten years to see your grandchildren you'll eat it and like it," Kurt's tone was compassionate despite his frown. "Please dad."

"Sure," Burt nodded his reluctant acceptance. "Grandchildren huh? I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb obsesses over the impact Burt's contempt for him might have on his relationship with Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for drowning me in love after the first chapter of this story. It means so much xxx
> 
> Warning very Blaine unfriendly and my apologies to anyone who plays lacrosse. Its a great sport.

It was blatantly obvious to Sebastian Smythe that Kurt's father wasn't at all fond of him. He'd seen the way Burt looked at him, heard his quiet mutterings. To Sebastian it was not only troubling but also completely puzzling. Parents always loved him. Always. Jeff and Nick's parents found him to be a delight and even Hunter's homophobic military dad tolerated him but not Burt Hummel. Sebastian struggled to fathom why, after all what was there not to love? Seb was witty and charming. He was thoughtful and intelligent. He was ambitious and focussed, focussed mainly on Kurt Hummel recently above all else but who could blame him? Kurt was divine. He was everything Sebastian never knew he wanted in a boyfriend, the perfect combination of sexy, sweet, smart and sassy, practically perfect in every way except that his father seemed to think that poor Sebastian was the devil incarnate.

It wasn't like Sebastian hadn't tried with Burt Hummel. He'd done this best to follow all Burt's rules. He'd attended his Friday night dinners, even enjoyed them, at least as much as any boy could with his boyfriend's father glaring down on him. Seb always ensured Kurt was home before his ridiculous 12am curfew, despite never having had one of his own. He deliberately and painstakingly reined in all forms of physical affection toward Kurt in his father's presence and had never complained, not even once about having to spend Friday nights on the world's lumpiest sofa despite Kurt having a perfectly good double bed that they could have shared together

Sebastian even tried bonding with Burt over sports, pro football, basketball, hockey. That had gone almost okay until Burt had discovered Seb played lacrosse. Lacrosse was apparently a sport only played by Canadians, losers and people who were too slow and stupid to play hockey. Ouch! But still Seb had persisted. He'd done chores, cleaned dishes and cooked. He'd even befriended Kurt's idiot step-brother Finn and his obnoxious diva girlfriend but nothing had worked.

Burt's stubbornness frustrated Sebastian. At times even hurt him, especially after Rachel had thoughtlessly boasted about the older man's affection for Blaine Anderson. There was no one on the planet that Sebastian hated more than Blaine Anderson. He'd never in his life met a more over rated asshole. He personally considered him to be a total and utter waste of perfectly good oxygen. Seb despised the douche bag's wandering eye and how Blaine had repeatedly propositioned Seb online back when Kurt had still been dating him. Just thinking about it turned Seb's stomach. Even if the guy hadn't been a complete narcissist and a total bore that alone would have turned Sebastian completely off him. Cheating was a selfish, classless act. Sebastian could never condone it or the deceit associated with it. He'd witnessed first hand growing up all the heartbreak and humiliation that extra marital affairs could unleash. His mother's repeated indiscretions year after year had caused his father endless pain and Seb blatantly refused to inflict that kind of needless suffering on another human being. Even now at 17 he couldn't understand why his father stayed. It was something they'd never spoken about, his mother's casual flings. 

In Sebastian's opinion casual hook ups were fine for single people, he'd had a couple himself before dating Kurt. He had no problem with that at all, between two unattached consenting people of age but being in a relationship was totally different. A relationship meant commitment. It required loyalty, fidelity and honesty. It required compassion. The human heart was so incredibly fragile, so easily shattered. It deserved tenderness. To Sebastian's mind Kurt Hummel deserved tenderness. He deserved everything and most certainly better than anything he'd ever received from Blanderson. That lying, cheating, egotistical prick had never been worthy of Kurt. 

Sebastian wasn't entirely sure that he was worthy either of Kurt's greatness but he was determined to do his best to be. He supported Kurt's hopes and dreams and listened with empathy to his troubles. He definitely had no desire to be the source of them. He would never hurt Kurt, cheat on him or hit on other guys behind his back and then lie to him about it. That he could promise with complete certainty. It just wasn't in his DNA. Sebastian's only goal was to make Kurt happy, to keep a smile on his pretty, precious face in any way that he was able. He cared deeply for Kurt and he wished more than anything Burt could see that because without Kurt's father's support or approval Seb feared greatly for the longevity of their budding romance and those fears were becoming harder to hide.

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt eyed Sebastian's sullen face with concern, taking his hand as they wove their way through the crowded farmer's market. "We don't have to stay here if you hate it. We can just grab what we need at the supermarket or go out to Breadstix for dinner if you'd prefer."

"No it's not that," Sebastian shook his head, clenching Kurt's hand tight. "I'm fine. This place is great, the food, the music, the people, very vibrant. Besides you had your heart set on fresh organic spinach. You won't get that at Walmart."

Kurt tensed. Dread overwhelmed him as he looked into Sebastian's sad green eyes. "I can tell just by glancing at you that you are not fine honey," he pushed gently. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"It's nothing," Seb denied any problem, stopping at a fair trade coffee cart laden with multitudes of coffee varieties. "Do you want to try one?"

Kurt sighed, nodding. He wanted coffee. He loved coffee. It was one of his favourite things aside from Sebastian. Sebastian, who was currently hiding something important from him. "Oh fuck," Kurt gasped, suddenly dropping Seb's hand and looking down at his feet as his boyfriend scanned the coffee selections. "You want to break up with me don't you?" He backed away slightly looking crushed. "You're not happy. I'm not enough."

"Are you insane?" Sebastian, beyond shocked, looked at Kurt horrified. "Not happy? I've never been happier in my entire life. I'm crazy about you doofus. I can assure you that you are way more than enough Kurt in the best possible way. Breaking up with you is the last thing on my mind."

"You're crazy about me?" Kurt smiled wide, gazing inquisitively at his boyfriend. 

"I thought you knew that," Sebastian grinned back shyly. "Didn't all the time I spend with you give me away? Or the flowers? Or the glares I put up with from your dad?"

"My dad?" Kurt asked quietly, knowing his boyfriend was right about Burt. "Is this about my dad?"

"He hates me," Sebastian grimaced, troubling his bottom lip. 

"No," Kurt denied Seb's claim. "I know dad can come across as a little gruff but that's just him. He's been the same with all my boyfriends."

"All your boyfriends?" Seb narrowed his eyes. "How many were there?"

"Before you?" Kurt grinned, stepping forward and taking Seb's hand again. "Only Blaine."

"Right," Seb mumbled, scrunching up his nose as he turned evasively back to the coffee cart. "Rachel said he loved Blaine."

"Rachel is a moron," Kurt scoffed. "Whose brain rarely co-ordinates with her mouth."

"Harsh," Sebastian couldn't resist a small smirk. "Still, she's right isn't she?"

"You're an amazing guy Sebby. You're gentle and kind and totally adorable," Kurt smiled supportively. "Dad will see that."

"I hope so," Seb muttered dubiously. "Because honestly how long do you really think you'll want to stay with me without your dad's approval? You two are so super close."

"We are," Kurt agreed. "For most of my life since we lost my mother it's just been me and Dad. He was the only person I had that I could count on. I love him Seb. He's my dad and he's always going to be my Dad but I love you too and I won't let him come between us."

"Woah! Wait, hang on there a second," Sebastian gawked wide eyed at Kurt. "What did you just say?"

"I said I won't let my dad as much as I love him come between us Sebastian," Kurt was confused.

"Nope, no," Sebastian shook his head chuckling. "Back up. Before that? What did you say before that?"

"I said..." Kurt thought back, quickly recalling his words in his head. "I said I love you," Kurt sounded as surprised as Sebastian looked. "I love you," Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I do Sebby. I love you."

"You love me?" Sebastian clarified, beaming from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Really," Kurt nodded throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Seb held him close, squeezing him tight. "I love you too," he whispered sweetly against Kurt's ear before pulling back just a little to claim Kurt's lips in a soft tender kiss. 

"Aww so cute," the young barista commented as their lips slowly parted. "Can I get you that coffee now?"

"Please," Sebastian giggled, unable to pull his eyes from Kurt. "A double espresso please and a latte for my boyfriend." He pointed out his selections on the board. "He loves me you know?"

"I can see that," the girl smiled warmly. "Take a seat Hun," she gestured to two small shabby chic bistro tables along side her cart as she accepted Sebastian's money. "Your drinks won't be long."

"Next time I'm paying," Kurt smiled as he took a seat. "She's nice. I like her."

"Pfft," Seb smirked. "Sure yeah, like her all you want, you /love/ me."

"For some reason unbeknownst to me I think I do," Kurt chuckled fondly. "Who'd have ever imagined that?"

"I'd hoped," Sebastian whimpered quietly, holding Kurt's hands on the tiny table. "Just like I hope I'm deserving of you."

The barista promptly brought their coffee, along with complimentary biscotti "for the love birds," she'd teased. Kurt had liked it, the gentle teasing from a stranger. He hadn't expected to make such a huge, emotive declaration today. He hadn't expected to fall in love with Sebastian Smythe at all or with anyone for that matter, at least not for a long time yet after his nasty break up with Blaine. Blaine Anderson was barely a bleep on Kurt's radar these days. He'd become little more than a bleak distant memory, relegated to Kurt's past and although Kurt sadly still felt a slight sting at the mention of his name he had found the strength to move on now and he happy with Sebastian. He was so happy, honestly happier than he had ever been. He was in love and it felt resplendent. 

The couple stared at each other with longing heart eyes as they sipped their coffees and went over their shopping list. Kurt was determined with Sebastian's assistance to perfectly replicate a spinach lasagne that he'd seen Jamie Oliver cook on the food network the other night with Seb over Skype. He'd even gone to the trouble of looking up and printing out Jamie's recipe. 

Sebastian had mocked him lightly, taunting him about his celebrity crush on the British chef and reminding him that there was no way that the two of them could eat an entire lasagne. Kurt hadn't cared. He'd taken it all his stride, promising Seb a doggy bag to take home with him on Sunday evening so he wouldn't be forced to order take out every night that following week.

Sebastian had been quietly touched by the thoughtful gesture and was promptly on board with cooking the lasagne. He wasn't certain about the spinach aspect of the whole thing but he knew that with Burt's heart problems that healthy eating was important to Kurt and he simply couldn't fault him for that. 

Sebastian of course wasn't much of a cook. Aside from a single semester last year when he'd accidentally taken Family and Consumer sciences, (which had turned out to be a cooking class, not economics as he'd expected) he had very little experience. Seb had always had a nanny growing up. One who had smothered him completely, barely letting him even tie his shoelaces alone until he was 12. There was no way sweet protective Olga would have let him anywhere near a hot oven or stovetop. That would have been way too dangerous for her precious little poppet. Luckily though upon his move to Ohio, while his parents were too busy working and squabbling to impart any knowledge on him, he'd had Delilah Sterling, Jeff's mother. She'd schooled him at least in the art of making breakfast after having taken Sebastian on as a second son from the first time Jeff had brought him home. She'd insisted cooking breakfast was an essential skill for every young bachelor preparing to go to College and had gladly spent hours in the kitchen teaching both Sebastian and Jeff how to cook eggs in every way imaginable. Seb was grateful to Delilah. She was a great mother, strangely a lot like Carole, that is if Carole had ever worn Armani and way too much make up.

Their coffees done, The boys wandered the market hand in hand in search of organic spinach, fresh herbs, cheeses, bread and whatever looked good to toss into a side salad. They savoured every moment together. In each other's arms they laughed, taste testing and sampling way more delicious little tidbits than they should have. It was the perfect day. They left the market hours later with wide smiles and bags overflowing with fresh produce. Enough, Sebastian was convinced, to feed an entire army. Together they loaded it all into the back of Kurt's Navigator and headed home to cook.

"We have the place all to ourselves tonight," Kurt gazed around his empty kitchen, dumping his shopping on the counter and beginning to unpack. "Those fundraiser things always go late. Dad and Carole won't be home for hours."

"Is there popcorn?" Seb checked, not wanting to make any assumptions. "We could snuggle and binge watch ShadowHunters like we've been planning to do for the last three weeks."

"No," Kurt shook his head, putting the cheese in the fridge then reaching for Sebastian and pulling him in for a kiss. "Magnus Bane can wait. I was thinking maybe we could...maybe it's time to...you know..." He blushed shyly.

"No I don't know," Sebastian feigned ignorance, wanting to hear Kurt say the words. "Do you want to go out instead? I don't mind if you want to go out. Scandals has 2 for 1 cocktails tonight before 10pm."

"I do NOT want to go out," Kurt narrowed his eyes, kissing along Seb's jawline to his neck. "I want to stay in, with you and..." He slid his hands down Sebastian's back to cup his ass.

"A...and?" Seb stuttered lamely, tilting his head and moaning softly as Kurt pushed against him and nipped at his neck.

"Seriously Seb?" Kurt whined, looking a little offended that Sebastian didn't seem to be getting his point.

"What?" Seb chuckled innocently before burying his hands in Kurt's hair and claiming his lips passionately.

"Make love to me," Kurt pleaded breathlessly. "Here, now. I'm ready Sebastian. I want you. I've wanted you for weeks."

"Oh Kurt," Seb huffed, looking torn as he abruptly pulled back. "Fuck babe, I want to. You know I really want to," he directed his eyes down to the already rock hard bulge in his jeans. "But in your dad's house? in his kitchen? He already hates me. Imagine how he'd feel if he knew I'd taken his beautiful boy on his kitchen counter top. We prepared his breakfast right there this morning. It's not right babe. It seems a little sordid."

"Right dumb idea," Kurt mumbled, pulling away and returning to his shopping. He felt rejected, humiliated, small. He wanted to disappear. It felt like Blaine all over again. He hadn't wanted Kurt much either. He'd only ever wanted Kurt's adoration and praise. Kurt had thought Sebastian was different. Maybe he wasn't. That hurt. "If you don't want me you only have to say so. You don't need to use my father as an excuse," he snapped bitterly.

"I want you," Sebastian spoke firmly, gripping Kurt's hand and forcing it hard against his erection. "Can you feel that? Don't think I don't want you. I want you Kurt. Any man with half a brain and eyes in his head would want you. You're beautiful. You're smart and so incredibly sexy. Every time I catch even the smallest glimpse of you I wonder how I got lucky enough to call you mine."

"You could do better," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"I couldn't," Seb argued barely hearing him. Gently gripping Kurt's chin he forced eye contact, speaking softly and awkwardly from his heart. "Please understand there is no one better for me than you and even if there were I'd still only want you. I know you said it first but when I said it back...well you should know I've never spoken those words to another boy before. I meant them sincerely from the bottom of my heart. I love you Kurt Hummel and there's never been anyone I'd ever want more than you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt Hummel will never eat cheese sauce ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for kurtbastian food play  
> And a Burt/Carole shower ;) 
> 
> Enjoy x

And so...it turned out, surprise, surprise, that renowned television chef Jamie Oliver was something of a culinary genius and that the /simple/ heavenly looking spinach lasagne that he'd been able to whip up expertly on his show in just 15 minutes had taken Kurt and his trusty and particularly attractive assistant Sebastian almost two hours to prepare and bake. 

Cooking with Kurt had been something of an eye opener for Sebastian. He'd enjoyed the experience much more than he'd anticipated. He'd even learned a little though the kitchen had suffered terribly with every possible surface ending up splattered in cheese sauce. It was Seb's fault...He'd started the "tiny" food fight by booping a little of the left over sauce onto the end of Kurt's nose as they were clearing up, then playfully nibbling it off. That had solicited the most devious of grins from Kurt who in response had scooped up some of it himself and swiped it mischievously across Seb's lips removing it with the deepesg of kisses. Kurt would use any excuse he could to kiss Sebastian, not that he ever needed one Seb was always immensely keen to let him. 

The cheese sauce fight had escalated quickly from there, giggling happily Seb had dragged a handful down Kurt's face. Kurt had retaliated by attacking Seb's hair and by the time Burt and Carole had arrived home from work to shower and change for the hospital banquet their kitchen and both boys were an horrendous mess.

Burt had cleared his throat aggressively to alert the hysterically happy, wrestling boys of his presence. He scowled harshly as he surveyed the war zone that had once been his kitchen. Sauce was everywhere. He'd never seen such a sight and the boys well...He should of known that boy couldn't be trusted with his son. "What the hell is going on here?" Burt roared seething with anger.

"Dad!" Kurt gasped looking up guiltily from where he had Seb pinned to the floor straddling him. His boyfriend's shirt and jeans were open, his bared chest was sticky with sauce that Kurt had been in the process of attentively licking off as a seriously aroused Sebastian writhed delightedly beneath him. 

"Get this cleaned up NOW!" Burt had boomed furiously, storming angrily for the stairs. "Kurt, you and I will discuss this later."

"Cleaning supplies are in the laundry Kurt honey. I doubt you'll be able to mop up all of this with just your tongue," Carole giggled quietly, taking pity on the love struck boys as they scurried anxiously to their feet, Kurt honourably but futilely attempting to shield Sebastian's exposed body from her as Seb, blushing furiously, hastily buttoned up. "It's fine," Carole consoled the pair sweetly. "Don't worry. I'll talk to my husband. He was a teen age boy once."

"He seemed kinda mad," Kurt mumbled awkwardly, unable to hide his embarrassment. 

"He doesn't mean to be so harsh," Carole spoke kindly. "You're his only son. He loves you. He just wants to protect you."

"Hmm," Kurt sighed dubiously.

She grimaced her understanding. It was an awkward situation. "Just get cleaned up in here huh? And don't forget to check the oven. Your dinner smells amazing."

"Spinach lasagne," Sebastian offered lamely.

"Well I hope you enjoy it," Carole smiled fondly at the floundering teen. "I need to go and get dolled up for this big hospital soirée tonight. Are your parents attending sweetie? I occasionally see your mother at work. It would be lovely if Burt could meet her."

"I'm not sure," Sebastian shrugged, feeling immensely uncomfortable in her presence after being caught in an almost compromising position. He was certain had Kurt's parents returned home just 5 minutes later they'd have surely found Kurt riding him. He can only imagine how that would have gone. Seb was determined to never let things get so out of hand in Burt Hummel's house ever again should he ever be permitted to return. Burt had been struggling to tolerate him before. This incident would definitely make things worse.

Carole went upstairs, joining Burt in the shower while the boys mopped up. 

"I want that boy gone," Burt grumbled, his face still red with fury.

"He heads home tomorrow," Carole assured him, taking the sponge from him to wash his back.

"No," Burt shook his head, turning to face his wife. "Gone gone. I want that horny over privileged little ass out on my son's life."

"Kurt is extremely fond of Sebastian Burt," Carole sided with the boys. "He's beyond the age now where you get to choose his friends. You need to relax." She kissed his shoulder reaching around to fondle him a little.

"Relax?" He scoffed, agitatedly brushing her hand away. "Relax? How can I relax when I know that that boy was all but sexing my son on my kitchen floor."

"Is that what you saw?" Carole couldn't believe her husband's bias. "Because honestly if you ask me Kurt was definitely the aggressor in that scenario."

"Ugh!!" Burt grumbled, aggressively washing his face.

"You've seen worse with Blaine," Carole reminded Burt bluntly.

"That was unfortunate," Burt sighed, recalling the time he'd walked in on Blaine very enthusiastically doing Kurt against his bedroom wall. "That Blaine was a lovely boy. I wish I knew what happened there between him and Kurt."

"We may never know," Carole mused, handing Burt the sponge. He applied some shower gel and caringly bathed her shoulders. "Sebastian is great too. You'd see that if you just gave him a chance."

"I don't trust the spoiled upstart," Burt muttered to himself.

Downstairs both boys silently cleaned the kitchen, both quietly embarrassed and unsure of what to say to each other. Burt's reaction to their fun had left them both a little rattled. Seb felt more insecure than ever. He just really wanted to go home and hide and never see Burt Hummel ever again. He couldn't tell Kurt that though so instead he just cleaned.

On the plus side with their attentions focussed single-mindedly on their task they did get through the clean up quicker and in the end their lasagne had sort of, almost kind of, honestly not at all turned out to resemble the online photograph. It was even almost edible, better probably than Sebastian had expected considering that it was vegetarian and Seb most definitely was not. 

Kurt's peculiar diet of vegetables and egg white omelettes was a total mystery to Seb. Sebastian was all about meat. There was nothing he enjoyed more than a good greasy burger, a grilled steak preferably about the size of his head with loaded fries or a huge plate of BBQ pork ribs. It astounded poor Kurt who constantly watched his own weight, the huge quantities of food that Sebastian was able to devour and yet still remain so fit and lean. His appetite easily rivalled Finn's, who could without hesitation sit down and annihilate a dozen donuts and an entire tub of ice cream without drawing breath. Despite Burt's loathing for Lacrosse, Kurt certainly did appreciate the significant effect that the sport had had on Sebastian's limber body. His Seb was beautiful.

Before eating, the couple had taken turns to quickly shower and clean up, changing casually into tees and sweats for a night in together. Although the meal had been a little below par, in their own biased opinions the company had been astounding. Still a little apprehensive as they waited for Burt to return down stairs they had managed to have a little giggle at their barely esculent efforts as they'd washed up their plates.

"Maybe I should head home," Sebastian muttered quietly as he put away the cutlery.

"Good idea," Burt responded rudely from the kitchen doorway, now smartly groomed and dressed formally in a black tuxedo and bow tie.

"No. Stay sweetheart," Carole stepped frowning past her husband to give the boy's arm a supportive squeeze. She looked lovely in a sophisticated royal blue gown with her face all made up and sparkly sapphire earrings dangling from her ears. "Don't forget the ice cream in the freezer," she smiled kindly leaving the pair money on the counter. "In case you want pizza," she offered looking with sympathetic amusement at the dismal left over lasagne.

"Thank you," Kurt kissed her cheek gratefully. "You look stunning. I'm glad we decided on the blue dress."

"Me too," Carole smiled, recalling the lovely shopping trip her, Kurt and Sebastian had taken to the outlet mall a few weeks back. "And doesn't your father clean up nice."

"Hummel, Burt Hummel," Kurt half grinned doing the world's poorest James Bond impression.

"Very dapper," Sebastian ventured carefully.

"Thank you," Burt responded gruffly after a nudge from his wife. "We won't be late."

"Have a fun night. I have my cell phone if you need anything," she double checked her clutch to make sure as she followed Burt out to the car.

"Thank you for defending me," Seb frowned accusingly at Kurt. 

Kurt looked at him startled. "What?" 

"He's so rude to me Kurt and Carole always has to stick up for me. You never say a word," Seb rose his voice in frustration. 

"Since when does Sebastian Smythe need defending?" Kurt asked weakly. "You never had any trouble standing up for yourself when we first met. What was it you said me? That my only contribution to the gay community was fashion usually only seen on Costa Rican Pride floats?"

"It was Puerto Rican," Sebastian smirked slightly. "And you said I have giant horse teeth. It doesn't matter anymore. This is different. He's your dad Kurt. I want him to like me. I can't just tell him to go fuck himself, no matter how much I'd like to."

"He's not that bad," Kurt defended his father. "And I don't want to upset him unnecessarily. He has a weak heart."

"But you're okay with him upsetting me?" Seb was clearly hurting. He needed Kurt to understand that. 

"You're over reacting," Kurt reached for Seb to comfort him.

"No. No I'm not," Seb pulled away angrily. "Your dear daddy has not once had a nice word to say to me."

"That's not true," Kurt argued, clearly becoming distressed.

"Name one time," Seb shot back. "Just one."

Kurt faltered lamely.

"You can't can you?" Seb snarked. "That's it Kurt. I'm out of here."

Seb marched off downstairs with Kurt on his tail. "Don't go," Kurt pleaded desperately as he watched Sebastian frantically gather his things and stuff them aggressively into his Dalton backpack. "He's out now. We have the place to ourselves. Tonight was going to be the night."

"You can't be serious," Sebastian chuckled ironically. 

"You said..." Kurt trailed off looking hurt.

"I know what I said and I do want you," Seb mumbled feeling broken as he zipped up his bag and headed for the door. "But never under this roof. Never."

"Right," Kurt sighed, willing Seb to stay with his eyes. "What about ShadowHunters?"

"I'll text you when I get home," Seb bit into his lip to hold back tears as he dashed decidedly upstairs and out to his Maserati.

"I love you. Please don't go," Kurt mumbled inaudibly, throwing himself onto his bed. He cried softly as he heard the rumble of Sebastian's car starting, soon sobbing alone in the dark as the engine noise rapidly faded off into the distance. Sebastian was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carole maybe discovers a scandalous secret when she eavesdrops on her husband at the hospital fundraiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. I hope this is a surprise. A lot of you are really smart so you probably already worked it out.

Carole giggled happily as Burt spun her around elegantly on the dance floor. She was having a lovely evening, feeling almost like a teenager again as her husband sang softly, romantically into her ear along with with the Journey cover band that the hospital fundraising committee had hired for the evening. Burt had been quiet, barely speaking for the entire drive. Carole was relieved to see him finally relaxing and enjoying himself. 

At the conclusion of the song the couple parted. Burt headed to the bar for a Kurt Hummel approved red wine and Carole proceeded to browse over the many silent auctions which were the evening's major revenue raisers. A couple of items for her boys caught Carole's attention, a Browns helmet hand signed by Cody Kessler which she knew Finn would be crazy about. He idolised Kessler and his 18th birthday wasn't far away. It would make the perfect gift. Secondly with Kurt in mind she put down a bid on a Platinum ticket package for 2 with front row seats to see and meet Lady Gaga in Columbus. She knew Kurt was obsessed with the artist and thought what a lovely, extravagant date night it would make for him and Sebastian. Both items were potentially expensive on her meagre budget, if she should win them but she seldom got the opportunity to spoil her boys and the money went to the hospital so she didn't hesitate. That's what savings were for after all.

Finished with her bidding, Carole scanned the room for her husband. She spotted him sitting at a table by the dance floor, wine in hand. He was deep in conversation with an exquisite blonde woman, tall, slim, stunningly dressed. Carole smiled to herself. She was pleased Burt was meeting Sebastian's mother. It might make him realise that poor Seb was just a normal kid not some predator out to destroy his son. 

As Carole approached the pair, weaving her way through the crowd of chattering people, something seemed a little odd. There was a certain familiarity about their interaction that puzzled her. If Carole didn't know better she would swear they already knew one another. Scarlette Smythe sat a little too close to Burt for Carole's comfort. Her hand rested comfortably on Burt's thigh as she spoke in hushed tones. Burt's pose was defensive. He looked a little upset as he replied, but had made no attempt to move the inappropriately placed hand. Carole wasn't usually a jealous woman. She trusted Burt implicitly but this raised alarm bells even for her especially after her husband had been so hasty to brush her hand away in the shower earlier in the evening.

Knowing she hadn't been spotted yet Carole stayed out of sight. She moved closer, listening in but was only able to pick up small snippets of their conversation amongst the noise.

"...years ago Darling..." Scarlette softly stroked Burt's leg, making Carole hiss possessively as she watched.

"...could have said you were married..." Burt was frowning. 

"...no fun in that..."She smirked, her green eyes sparkling deviously. 

"...no never again. I'm married now. I love my wife," Burt crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, now finally removing Scarlette's hand. That made Carole smile a little. She loved Burt too.

"...we had fun Baby," the doctor flipped her long mane of hair and flashed Burt the most flirty of smiles. Carole cringed.

"...broke my freaking heart Scar," Burt was scowling. "...keep your son right away from mine...enough damage," he got up from the table, leaving Dr Scarlette Smythe looking totally dejected as he scanned the room for his wife. 

Carole approached then, feeling totally bewildered and confused. Had her Burt and the beautiful Scarlett Smythe  
once dated? Or maybe had some kind of affair? Burt had been widowed for sometime before he met Carole. It wasn't out of the question. It seemed that whatever it was, it hadn't ended well, at least not for Burt. Carole sighed. Stepping forward she greeted Scarlette with a slightly forced smile, making polite small talk before briskly whisking her agitated husband off to the bar for a glass of champagne. She'd hoped he might confide in her about his history with Sebastian's mother but sadly he didn't. He just sat thoughtfully sipping his wine.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of drinking and dancing and the couple eventually left the event just before midnight. Sadly for Carole she missed out on the Kessler signed helmet for Finn but did manage to score Kurt's Gaga tickets. She couldn't wait to see her step-son's face when she gifted them to him. He would be so excited. 

Carole sensed doom though the second their cab pulled up in the driveway and she noticed that the red Maserati was gone. She'd have assumed the boys had gone out to a party or something expect she knew Kurt was too environmentally aware to leave lights on in the house when he was out.

"Oh good," Burt grumbled as he too observed that the fancy car was gone. "And good riddance."

Carole glared at him, muttering in annoyance under her breath as she climbed from the cab. Leaving Burt to pay the driver, she rushed inside. 

Wrapped in a blanket, amongst a swarm of used tissues, Kurt was curled up in the corner of the sofa, nursing the almost empty tub of caramel chew chew. He looked so small with ice cream around his mouth and red, teary eyes.

"Sad movie?" Carole spoke softly, noticing The Notebook on the TV.

"Sebastian went home," Kurt blubbered pitifully. "We had a fight and he went home."

"Aww honey," Carole sat down and comforted her step son with a warm hug. "How about I make you a nice hot chocolate? That will make you feel better."

"Thank you," Kurt nodded sadly, gathering up his tissues with a frown as his father came inside. He couldn't help thinking that Sebastian might have stayed if Burt had been just a little more hospitable.

"If you're putting the kettle on love, I'd love a..." Burt looked at Kurt with concern as he removed his shoes. "...Camomile tea please."

"I'm not," Carole huffed, pouring milk into a saucepan. "I'm making our son hot chocolate."

"That would be lovely," he narrowed his eyes, curious about her attitude.

"Sorry there's not enough milk," she hissed, openly returning almost a quart of milk to the refrigerator in Burt's full view and slamming the door closed.

"Is something wrong?" Burt sensed his wife may be upset.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Carole's voice was pitchy as she searched the pantry for the cocoa.

"I'm not sure," Burt cluelessly shrugged off his tuxedo jacket, draping it over the back of the sofa before flopping down in to his favourite chair. "I thought we had a lovely night."

Carole sighed, stepping out of her heels and removing her ear rings. She placed her jewellery delicately on the window sill before beginning to gently stir in the cocoa. Normally for Kurt she didn't add sugar because she was painfully aware of his healthy lifestyle but tonight he just looked so forlorn she decided to treat him.

"Ugh Women," Burt rolled his eyes in Kurt's direction when his wife didn't answer.

"I wouldn't know," Kurt sniffed quietly barely looking away from his movie.

"What is this?" Burt frowned at the television before glancing around for the remote control. "What's the time? There should be highlights from today's game on ESPN."

"I am watching The Notebook," Kurt glared. "But whatever." He got up, throwing the remote in his father's lap to join Carole in the kitchen.

"Don't leave the ice cream out. It will spoil," Burt reminded his son as he changed the television channel. 

Without a word Kurt picked up the ice cream and took it with him. Burt was a great father but he could very insensitive sometimes.

"Here you go honey," Carole swapped Kurt's ice cream with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She joined Kurt at the dining room finishing off his ice cream while he sipped his beverage with his blanket draped comfortingly around his shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carole checked kindly. Kurt hadn't had easy time with relationships recently. She was worried about him.

"He said he would text me when he got home," Kurt mumbled despondently. "...but he didn't. I know he got there okay because he's been on twitter."

"It's late. I'm sure he'll call in the morning honey," Carole tried to sound supportive. "Or you could call him."

"He was really angry," Kurt looked so sad. "He thinks I'm an awful boyfriend."

"Is that what he said?" Carole couldn't believe it.

"No," Kurt held back tears. "Today we said the L word for the first time. I love him Carole but he thinks Dad hates him so it doesn't even matter," he pushed his almost mug aside and got up from the table. "I'm tired. Thank you for the drink. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Carole cooed, sadly watching the weary teen shuffle down stairs as she cleared away his hot chocolate. She picked up her discarded shoes from the kitchen floor and ignoring Burt, headed upstairs for bed. She hoped as she changed for bed and washed her face that Sebastian would have the good sense to call Kurt tomorrow. They made a truly adorable couple and they really did deserve happiness together. Her thoughts were racing as she climbed into bed, Burt and Scarlette? Was that really what it seemed and why hadn't Burt ever talked to her about it? If it were true it would somewhat explain his biased attitude towards Sebastian...Aww Sebastian and Kurt, poor little darlings. Oh Damn! She realised she'd forgotten to give Kurt the Gaga tickets. She'd definitely do that in the morning over breakfast. She couldn't wait to see his smile. Oh and Finn. She would text him in the morning too. At least she knew everything was always okay with Finn. Burt and Scarlette though? She really wasn't sure. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "In the morning," she mumbled sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kurt anxiously heads to Westerville to reconcile with Sebastian Burt's eyes are opened to the truth about Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian didn't contact Kurt on Sunday. Sebastian didn't contact Kurt on Monday either and when Kurt ventured expectantly out into the school parking lot after school on Tuesday Sebastian was no where to be seen. Kurt had of course tried texting him. He'd called, leaving messages because Seb wasn't answering. He'd even considered sending flowers but figured if Seb was freezing him out he wouldn't want lame gifts. 

Kurt was missing Sebastian so much. He missed the deep, warm sound of Seb's voice. He missed his laugh, the softness of his lips, the loving touch of his hand, his comforting scent. He missed Seb's teasing, his quirky sense of humour. He missed holding him close, breathing him in. He missed Sebastian terribly. It had only been three days.

Kurt's phone rang as, without a lift, he made the short trek from school to home on foot. He startled a little, answering it immediately, not even taking the time to check the caller ID.

"Sebby honey. Thank Goodness," he'd never felt more relieved in all his life. "I've missed you so much." 

"Aww cute but guess again," the sarcastic voice on the other end of the phone replied. "Still can't believe you're dating that guy. What do you see in him?"

"Loyalty and...love," Kurt sneered. "Not that it's any of your business. What do you want Blaine?"

"I'm having car trouble. I don't know. It might be just be the battery but she won't start. I'm stuck at school. Can you come and have a look pleeeeease?" Blaine begged. "You're the only person I know who has any idea about cars."

"I'm almost home. I'm tired," Kurt protested. "I have a ton of homework to do. Just call my dad at the shop. He'll send out a tow truck."

"Sounds expensive for just a dead battery," Blaine whined. "Can't you just come and have a quick look?"

"Isn't there someone else there that can do it?" Kurt suggested as he reached his house. He really did not want to see to Blaine. "Sam or Mike, Mr Schuester maybe?"

"I'm the last car in the lot," Blaine sounded a little agitated. "And my parents don't knock off work until 6pm. There's no one."

"Fine, Just give me ten minutes," Kurt huffed, unlocking his front door and stepping inside. "But let me be clear this doesn't mean that we're friends again or that I've forgiven you. I'm only helping you because it's what any decent human being would do."

"I understand," Blaine sighed sadly. "Thank you Kurt."

"Sure," Kurt replied flatly, ending the call. He left his bag in his bedroom and grabbed his car keys from his dresser. He attempted once more to call his boyfriend as he wandered upstairs, getting himself a Diet Coke from the fridge. No answer. He was starting to worry. Was this Seb's way of breaking up with him without actually having to break up? Kurt wasn't sure. It scared him a little, frustrated him more. He was going to have to take the drive to Westerville and deal with this face to face but first he had to deal with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was waiting alone, just as he'd said when Kurt arrived back at school. Leaning back against his broken down Camaro he greeted Kurt with a half smile and a shrug.

"Start her up," Kurt instructed flatly as he climbed unimpressed from his navigator. His cheating ex boyfriend was the last thing he needed today. He needed to be in the safety of Seb's strong arms, softly kissing his sweet lips. He had it so bad for this boy. 

Blaine got into his car and started the engine. It rumbled for a moment, spluttered and died.

"It's not the battery," Kurt informed Blaine decisively. "It could be a number of things but dressed in Marc Jacobs and without any tools I can't really help you."

"Thanks anyway," Blaine smiled through the open car window. "I'm really sorry Kurt for the way things ended between us. It's not too late though. We could try..."

"It is definitely too late," Kurt snapped harshly, tossing Blaine his severest bitch glare. "Sebastian treats me like a prince Blaine. He's affectionate and loving, so kind and surprisingly faithful," Kurt's voice and expression softened as he talked of his Sebby.

"Sounds more like a golden Labrador than a boyfriend," Blaine scoffed sarcastically, mock yawning. "And incredibly boring."

"Better a golden Labrador than a spotted cheetah," Kurt defended his boyfriend.

"Oh shit! You're in love with him," Blaine sounded surprised and extremely hurt. "I thought you were just using him to get revenge on me for...well you know...I assumed we would get back together. We are Klaine. You and I but you've fallen for Sebastian Smythe," Blaine scrunched his face in disgust.

"I don't even know what to say to that except yes I do love Sebby," Kurt felt awfully uncomfortable. 

"Oh eww, you have cute little names for each other? Does he call you Kurtie? Wouldn't that be adorable?" Blaine's tone was bitter and seething with jealousy.

"He calls me beautiful and hot and sexy," Kurt gloated confidently. "He can't keep his hands off me and he's gorgeous Blaine and so big if you know what I mean. I'm talking huuuuge," Kurt held his hands a foot apart for emphasis. It was a minor exaggeration but he had a point to prove. "And thick. Just wow! Like a Coke can. I can't get enough of him."

"I...I...umm," Blaine stuttered feeling extremely inadequate and looking incredibly offended. "Big isn't always better."

"If you say so," Kurt chuckled arrogantly, wiggling his pinky at Blaine knowingly. "Now if you're ready to return to reality I'll call dad and order you a tow truck. It shouldn't be long." Kurt dialled as he turned and headed back to his car.

"You're not going to wait with me?" Blaine complained, checking out Kurt's ass as he walked away. Kurt's ass in skinny jeans was just about Blaine's favourite thing in the entire world, so shapely and round and as his memory served, so incredibly tight. It was Blaine's main motivation during his "alone" time. It got him there every time. As he watched it walk away he realised how much he missed it, how he'd almost kill for just one more go at it. Kurt was easily the best lover he'd ever had and there had been a few. Blaine groaned softly in frustration. Sebastian Smythe was one really lucky asshole to be hitting that thing. 

"I have somewhere to be," Kurt responded as Burt answered his call. Kurt explained the situation to his father while he climbed into his Navigator. 

"You're with Blaine?" Burt sounded delighted. "Wait there. There's not much happening here. I'll be 5 minutes."

"I can't wait," Kurt objected putting his phone on speaker and tossing it on to his passenger seat carelessly as he started his vehicle. "Please tell Carole I won't be home for dinner. I'm going to Westerville."

"To see that boy?" Burt asked sounding disgusted as he picked up the keys to the truck.

"To see my boyfriend," Kurt corrected his father as he gave Blaine a quick wave and headed out of the parking lot. "Seriously what is your problem with Sebby? He's so good to me Dad. Why don't you like him?"

"He's not right for you," Burt grumbled, heading out to the tow truck. "He'll break your heart."

"Losing him would break my heart," Kurt's voice was soft and sincere. "I don't intend to ever let that happen. I love him Dad."

"You're 17," Burt scoffed as he climbed up into the tow truck. "You'll love a dozen guys before you find the one."

"Did you love a dozen girls before mama?" Kurt challenged his father "You were my age when you two fell in love, not much older when you married and yet you knew in your heart that Mama was the one."

"Because my heart would skip a beat when she entered the room. Her giggle, her smile, it took my breath away and when she touched me, just a simple graze of her hand on my arm or the soft brush of her lips on my cheek and I would tingle all over. She was angelic Kurt, so beautiful," Burt spoke nostalgically. "I want that for you."

"I have that," Kurt was moved by his father's sweet words. "I have that Dad, with Sebastian. He makes me feel all those things and so much more. He's incredible. He's the one."

"But Blaine?" Burt argued timidly, firing up the truck.

"He's not who you think is," Kurt responded vaguely, not wanting to get into the sordid details of his shattered past relationship with his father. "I have to go Dad. I'm about to hit the freeway. I'll call if I'm going to miss curfew."

"It's a school night kiddo," Burt reminded him. "No later than 11pm."

"Thank you for helping Blaine." Kurt's tone was dismissive.

"Just drive carefully," Burt reminded him ending the call. 

As Kurt made his way down the freeway to Sebastian, Burt headed to McKinley High School. He spotted Blaine's familiar Camaro immediately and reversed his truck expertly in front of it.

"Hey kid," Burt jumped down from his truck and greeted the teenager with a huge smile and a friendly hug, patting him warmly on the back. "Good to see you. You haven't been around at the house in a while. We've missed you. How are you?"

"Mr H," Blaine grinned. "I'm good, really good well aside from Getsy here," he patted the hood of his car. "She seems to have given up the ghost. I thought it was just the battery but Kurt says no."

"Let's get her back to the shop then and we'll have a look at her," Burt smiled encouragingly as he unhooked the winch from the truck. "It has been a while since you brought in her for a service."

"I thought it might be a little awkward," Blaine admitted cautiously. "I mean after what happened with Kurt and I."

"I'm sure you boys will work out," Burt spoke supportively as he attached the hook to Blaine's car. "The road to true love is never smooth."

"That's so nice of you say Mr H," Blaine sounded so grateful. He'd always got along well with Burt who had generously welcomed him into the family right from the start. "Everyone makes mistakes right? It was just that one time. I didn't even have feelings for the guy. I tried to explain that to Kurt but he wouldn't listen."

"Other guy?" Burt sort clarification with a harsh scowl on his face.

"No one special," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly as if to say he thought it was no big deal. 

"So you're saying you cheated on my son, a kind sweet kid who loved you but that it's all okay because you didn't have feelings for the other boy?" Unable to believe his ears, Burt enquired calmly despite his fury.

"Exactly," Blaine smiled cluelessly. "I'm so glad you get it Mr H. Boys will be boys right? It was nothing really."

"Nothing?" Burt's temper rose instantly along with the volume of his voice as he fought the overwhelming urge to take a swing at the petulant little brat. "Nothing!? You think breaking my son's heart was nothing? You cruel, selfish, deceptive, little punk." Burt aggressively unhooked the winch from the Camaro and reeled it back in as Blaine backed away dumbfounded. "Nothing?" Burt screamed angrily, as he got back into his truck. "I'm sure that what ever is wrong with your broken down piece of shit car here is nothing!"

"But Mr H..." Blaine protested weakly as Burt started the truck.

"No," Burt roared fiercely out the window. "Be grateful I'm not breaking every god damn bone in your lying, cheating body. Find yourself another tow truck and stay the hell away from Kurt. You so much as breath in his direction and so help me God!"

Blaine nodded lamely, trembling, his mouth agape as the second upset Hummel man of the day drove away leaving him stranded in the school parking lot. He didn't know what to do now. He felt totally alone.

Burt was seething with rage as he drove back to the shop. He couldn't remember ever being so furious. He felt terrible for how severely he'd misjudged Kurt's situation. He was no stranger to heartbreak. He'd lost a wife, Elizabeth, Kurt's darling mother. He'd also been deceived by Scarlette Smythe, a beautiful, charming, seductive woman who had stolen his heart and left him shattered when revealing months into their relationship that she was in fact married, unhappily married but still married none the less. He broken up with her instantly and hadn't dated or trusted another woman for years after that until Kurt had introduced him to Carole Hudson. Carole was so special, a wonderful, loving woman. Burt was so grateful to Kurt for her. 

Burt couldn't imagine how Kurt must have felt to be betrayed so unforgivingly by his first love. It must have been brutal to nurse that heart break alone, while his father sung the praises of the remorseless boy who crushed him. It must also have taken a lot of courage to get out there again so soon and dare to love again like Kurt had with Sebastian Smythe. Kurt obviously saw something in that boy that Burt missed. Burt couldn't look him without seeing Scarlette. Sebastian had the same green eyes, the same smirk. Just one glance at Seb brought all Burt's pain and humiliation flooding back. Burt was quickly realising that Kurt shouldn't suffer for that. None of it was his fault. Kurt was a great kid. He deserved to be happy and he deserved to be loved. As much as Burt struggled to admit it that boy, Sebastian he corrected himself, did maybe seem to make Kurt happy and just maybe he loved him too. He was very doting, very attentive...so maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt visits Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Don't hate me.

Despite the light Tuesday afternoon traffic Kurt's drive to Westerville seemed to take forever. Not even listening to his favourite playlist made the time pass by quicker. He sang along a little to his best girls but mostly he was too distracted wondering if he'd still have a boyfriend when he made the drive home, wondering if Sebastian would be pleased to see him, wondering if Seb would talk to him, what he'd say, what his explanation would be for his past few days of silent treatment. Kurt knew Sebastian had left Lima very upset but they loved each other right? Everything would be okay. Everything had to be okay.

As he finally approached the outskirts of Westerville Kurt became increasingly anxious. With sweaty palms and a stomach full of butterflies he began to second guess himself. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if Seb wasn't home? Or even worse he was at home with another guy? Kurt was almost sure that wouldn't be the case but what if Seb turned him away anyway? What if he just didn't want to see Kurt anymore? 

Amongst the tortuous homophobic bullying and dealing with Blaine on a daily basis at school, Sebastian was the one bright light in Kurt's world. His love and support made everything bearable. Kurt knew if he was having a bad day he could call him and Seb would know exactly what to say. If it were terrible he knew Seb would be there, literally be there on Kurt's door step, as soon as he could with kisses and support. Kurt had never had that before. Blaine's best effort was to text him 'courage' which Kurt had found incredibly romantic until it turned out that all his courage each day would eventually go into facing Blaine, humiliated and heart broken. 

As Kurt approached Sebastian's street he almost couldn't breathe. He wondered if he should just turn around, go back to Lima and forget about Sebastian Smythe, except realistically he knew he could never do that. He could never and would never forget Sebastian no matter how today's encounter turned out. Sebastian was Kurt's soul mate, his other half. It was so mega corny to say but honestly Sebastian Smythe completed him. 

Kurt was relieved to see the familiar red Maserati parked out the front of Sebastian's parents house as he approached. He took a deep breath as he parked behind it, wiping his sweaty palms on his skinny jeans after turning off his engine. He hesitated for a moment gazing up the pretty tree line street at mansion after mansion each towered by the next and all with of some kind of a fancy over priced European car parked in the driveway. The Smythe home was no exception, with its three car garage and a huge water feature out front, it was one of the largest in the street. It intimidated Kurt a little. He and Sebastian really were from different worlds.

Kurt checked his reflection in his side mirror after getting out of his car. He looked tired. He hadn't slept well the last few nights. Locking his car he sighed then timidly approached Sebastian's front door. He rang the door bell and promptly heard the shuffle of approaching feet.

"Unless it's our pizza's tell 'em to fuck off," Kurt heard Sebastian yell, laughing from out the back as Nick Duval opened the door giggling, in nothing but a pair of dripping wet board shorts.

"I don't think you're going to want me to do that," Nick shouted back ushering Kurt inside. "I'd hug you," he smiled warmly at the new house guest. "But I'm a little wet. We're all out in the pool. Come on."

"All?" Kurt queried, as he followed Nick out to the pool. "I didn't see any cars outside. I didn't realise Seb had company. Should I go?"

"Company?" Nick mocked him a little. "What are we English royalty? We're just hanging out. Me and Jeff, Hunter, John, Thad and his girlfriend Josie."

"Thad has a girlfriend?" Kurt didn't mean to sound surprised.

"Just wait until you meet her," Nick laughed heartily. "She's a real firecracker."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, spotting Sebastian as he stepped out into the courtyard. Seb was in the pool wrestling with Hunter and hadn't seen Kurt yet. "Kurtie," Jeff squealed excitedly sitting up on his sun lounge and with a giggle offering Kurt a seat beside him.

Hearing Kurt's name Seb looked up immediately with the goofiest grin on his face. "Baaaaaaaabe," he drawled with a laugh, climbing clumsily from the pool.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt narrowed his eyes watching his boyfriend's wobbly approach.

"Not drunk," Thad chuckled, guiltily eyeing the almost empty container of chocolate pot brownies sitting on the table.

"Guys? Really?" Kurt frowned as Sebastian attempted to quickly dry off.

"We had to do something," Josie piped up defensively. "Seb's moping was getting pathetic. If you ask me he just needs to dump that asshole boyfriend of his and move on."

"Except," Kurt began over multiple gasps. "I am the asshole boyfriend."

"I...I didn't know," Josie looked moderately apologetic. 

"What did you tell them?" Kurt huffed accusingly at Sebastian.

"You look so pretty today," Sebastian grinned wide as he dropped into Kurt's lap. Jeff jumped out of the way as Seb lowered Kurt back onto the sun lounge with a passionate kiss. Cat calls, whistles and cheers surrounded the couple as they made out. Kurt having missed Seb so much that he just kissed back despite himself.

"Ugh! You've made me all wet," Kurt complained as he came up for air, cringing at the state of his clothes as he gently pushed Seb off him.

"That's what Josie says to me ALL the time," Thad joked crudely.

"Undoubtedly in the same disgusted tone," Jeff teased his friend.

"You're hilarious," Thad looked unamused as he shoved Jeff roughly into pool. Jeff hit the water with a huge splash.

"The fuck?" Nick glared, defending his man. "Are you okay Boo?" He checked as Jeff rose to the surface coughing and spluttering.

"He'll live," Seb laughed, reaching for another brownie. "We can share," he flashed Kurt a cheeky smirk as Nick helped his Jeff from the pool and together they chased after Thad to seek their revenge.

"No," Kurt shook his head, grinning at the other boys hijinks. "I don't...I have to drive home tonight." 

"Just one bite," Seb tried to persuade him as he ate.

"I was hoping we could talk," Kurt replied evasively.

"Oooh," Hunter taunted looking highly amused. "I think you've upset the Mrs, Sebster. You're in big trouble."

Kurt shot the Warbler Captain his best bitch glare. "Your condescension is probably the reason you don't even have a 'Mrs' you pig."

"Touché," Hunter chuckled heartily. He liked Kurt. The boy was so sassy. He suited Sebastian well. "Should we all leave so you two can just fuck already? Oh that's right you haven't done that yet. What's it been three months now?"

"Hunter?" Seb warned with a shake of his head.

"Two months," Kurt corrected Hunter before turning back to Sebastian. "Did you tell your friends I won't sleep with you?" Kurt accused Sebastian in an annoyed tone. "I hope not because you were the one who turned me down the other day."

"'Cause of your herpes wasn't it Seb?" Thad laughed hysterically as he dashed by narrowly dodging Nick. 

"I didnt...I don't have herpes," Seb attempted to defend himself while his friends watched on laughing.

Kurt gazed around them bewildered.

"Yep, We'll leave," Nick offered, giving up on Thad to take Jeff's hand. "You two should talk. You are fucking perfect for each other. You need to sort this shit out."

"But the pizza?" Jeff whined childishly. "I was promised pizza. I'm hungry." He quickly nabbed another brownie, nibbling delicately at the corner.

"We'll get pizza at my place baby," Nick assured his boyfriend. "If you come now I'll let you eat it off my abs," he added quietly against Jeff's ear.

"See you at school tomorrow," Jeff dragged Nick inside towards the door with a laugh. 

"No one needs to leave," Seb assured his friends with a stifled giggle. "Kurt and I are fine. Aren't we baby?"

"If by fine you mean you're high and I'm pissed," Kurt scowled. "I shouldn't have come," Kurt clambered to his feet, brushing off his damp clothes. "You all stay. I'm going home."

"No," Sebastian protested. He grabbed Kurt's hand firmly before he could storm off, understanding despite his drug haze that his relationship might be in trouble. "They'll go. I want you to stay."

Kurt looked into Seb's blood shot eyes, nodding as the door bell rang. "That's the pizza," Seb looked at Thad. "Leave us two and piss off."

Thad grabbed Josie's hand, nudged John awake and they followed Jeff and Nick out to the front door. "Will we see you at Lacrosse on Friday night?" Hunter checked with Kurt, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Kurt has family commitments on Fridays," Sebastian answered on Kurt's behalf.

"I'll try," Kurt smiled. "I haven't seen this one play yet," Kurt patted Seb's bare chest affectionately.

"Ehh," Hunter smirked. "He's not that good anyway. If you wanna see a star come and watch me."

"Fuck off," Seb rolled his eyes. "Remind me again who is team captain?"

"You are," Hunter grumbled.

"And who made State last year?" Seb pushed.

"You did," Hunter reluctantly admitted.

"And who isn't getting laid because his cock blocking friend won't leave?" Seb joked. 

"I'm outta here," Hunter took the hint, running to join the others. "See you." He turned back smirking. "Oh and Sebster...If you have an erection, and don’t want an infection, you better use protection on your genital section."

"Great thanks. Just go home," laughing Seb waved his friends out the door before turning all his attention on Kurt. "I meant it you really do look pretty today," he stroked Kurt's cheek fondly.

"You didn't return any of my phone calls asshole," Kurt swatted his hand away.

"Didn't I?" Seb narrowed his eyes. "Do you know in the 9 weeks since we started seeing each other this is only the second time you've been to my house?"

"Umm well you always come to mine," Kurt didn't really know what to say.

"I do," Sebastian acknowledged. "As often as I can and I bring you flowers or coffee sometimes both and I call you and text you and Skype you and love you and in return I get nothing but hostility from your dad. I don't even know what I did that's made him hate me so much. I'm good to you Kurt."

"You are good to me Hun," Kurt admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't realise."

"I love you Kurt. I honestly do. Just the thought of you makes me smile but I think we need a break."

"You mean a break up," Kurt looked absolutely gutted.

"No," Seb shook his head, watching Kurt withdraw. "Just a week or two apart. You can deal with your dad and I..."

"And you can see other guys," Kurt got to his feet, fighting back tears.

"I don't want to see other guys," Sebastian was adamant. 

"This is because we haven't had sex yet," Kurt was beyond hurt.

"Of course not," Sebastian denied Kurt's accusation. "When you let your father disrespect me it feels like you don't respect me much either."

"That's bullshit," Kurt scowled. "Of course I respect you. Were you even going to invite me to your game on Friday?"

"No," Sebastian replied honestly. "You have your family dinners on Friday. I wouldn't want to mess with that."

"I'd like to see you play," Kurt spoke sadly, his tone full of regret. 

"You will," Seb replied quietly.

"I don't want a break," Kurt sounded desperate. "I want to be with you."

"I want that too," Sebastian agreed. "You're perfect Kurt. You're perfect for me. You're so beautiful inside and out but we can't work if I feel like everything always has to come from me and that I'm stepping into a battle field every time I visit you. It's too hard."

"But..." Kurt began to argue, stopping when he saw the devastation in Seb's eyes. "Can we...?" He reached for Seb to comfort him, to sooth him and himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. He loved this boy. He needed him. He couldn't bare to let him go.

"No please babe," Seb stepped back. "I couldn't, not with you then watch you leave. It would crush me."

"So this is a break up," a tear ran down Kurt's cheek. "Don't do this Sebastian. I'll do better. I'll talk to my Dad. I promise."

"Maybe you should go," Seb muttered quietly. "We can talk again soon."

"But you kissed me," Kurt protested looking down at the sun lounge where they'd made out just before, to the cheers of Seb's friends.

"I'm sorry," Seb's voice broke, his bottom lip quivering, "I'm so sorry Kurt."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt and Kurt open up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are a little slow.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> No warnings

Carole repeatedly checked the microwave clock as she tensely washed the dishes. Her husband, by her side, tea towel in hand, dried them as they talked. Finn was out with his friends after football practice and Kurt was yet to return from Westerville. Carole was quietly pleased he'd gone to see Sebastian but she thought he should probably be back by now. It was a long drive and they undoubtedly had a lot to discuss so she tried her best not to worry just yet. It was just that she cared so much for Kurt. She was painfully aware that he wasn't biologically her son but still in her heart he was hers and his melancholy since Sebastian's premature departure on the weekend had troubled her greatly. Kurt was an amazing kid, stronger than he should be. He'd been through way too much in his 17 short years, the loss of his mother, a stressful coming out, bullying at school, his break up with Blaine. He deserved a little happiness. That was all she wanted for him.

If anyone should ask Carole Hudson-Hummel she would certainly say that her step-son Kurt and his boyfriend Sebastian made the sweetest couple. They were opposites in many ways but somehow so much the same. Where Kurt was poorer, liked fashion and cooking and was close to his family, Sebastian wanted for nothing, liked sports and gaming and seemed detached from his busy parents. Sebastian was also popular and extremely close to his many friends. The Warblers, his lacrosse buddies and just the general Dalton population looked up to Sebastian. Not to say Kurt didn't have friends, he did but he wasn't exactly one of the guys like Sebastian. Sebastian was a born leader. Kurt not so much but somehow like two pieces of the world's strangest puzzle they were the perfect fit.

Carole liked them together. She liked Sebastian and to her Kurt was a better man with him, more content, more confident, more animated, more himself. Sebastian had a sweet sincerity about him and she saw in his eyes that he so obviously adored Kurt. He accepted Kurt as himself, with all his quirks and nuances. He didn't try to change him or mould him to his will. He was gentle and just seemed to enjoy the Kurt he was getting to know. It was a beautiful thing to witness. She sincerely hoped they could work things out. 

Carole knew her husband's attitude towards Sebastian was at the centre of the couple's problems. She could only imagine how confronting it must be for the poor young man to face such blatant hostility each time he visited his boyfriend especially when he'd done nothing to deserve it. Sebastian was a great kid. It really wasn't fair. Carole had repeatedly tried to talk to Burt but as much as she loved him she had to admit that he was just too stubborn to listen to her. She hoped he'd open his mind and his heart before it was too late and he caused irreparable damage to his relationship with his only son. 

Tonight he seemed to be off to a good start. Carole had listened intently for hours, while they prepared dinner, ate dinner and now cleared up after dinner as Burt raved about the perils of trusting one Blaine Anderson. He was beyond furious at the boy he once praised for betraying Kurt's trust but seemed more angry at himself for assuming that Kurt had been the one responsible for the break down of that relationship. Carole had attempted multiple times to calm him reminding him how bad the stress was for his blood pressure and how Kurt was now practically an adult who had managed to move on now with a new boy who he seemed very fond of but it didn't matter what she said he just went on.

Burt Hummel hated to be wrong. He argued that Blaine had always seemed like such a wonderful boy, smart, well spoken, well groomed and always loving towards Kurt. He hated that he was so badly mistaken and that he'd encouraged Kurt to reconcile with the cheating rat. He also hated that he was beginning to doubt his judgements of Sebastian. If he were wrong about Blaine, perhaps he was wrong about Sebastian Smythe too. He knew Carole thought so and that Kurt definitely saw something special in that boy. 

Burt wasn't completely oblivious. He saw the soft warmth that glazed over Kurt's eyes when he looked at Sebastian Smythe or talked about him or got even a text message from him. He noticed that even Finn seemed to like the lacrosse player, not that that really said much. Finn wasn't the best judge of character. He was dating Rachel Berry after all. Burt couldn't imagine the tolerance it must take to endure her overwhelming personality on a daily basis. At least Sebastian didn't sit at every meal, dominating the conversation to boast about himself incessantly. He was always pretty quiet actually, content just to be with Kurt if Burt was completely honest. It wasn't that the kid didn't have anything to brag about. He went to that great school, was captain of his lacrosse team, vice captain of his show choir, he had Kurt and he had that car, way too much car, in Burt's opinion, for a kid his age. Burt would have admitted if he weren't being so stubborn that Seb's car was indeed incredible. You simply didn't see many Maserati's in Ohio. The mechanic in him would truly have a loved a sneak peek under her hood. Curse his stupid pride.

Burt decided once Kurt got home it was time for a frank honest talk with his son. He hoped he wouldn't be too much longer. It wasn't curfew yet but it was getting late and Burt had never been that keen about his son driving that freeway after dark. It could be dangerous. visibility wasn't always the greatest. When Kurt did finally get home he was in no mood to talk. He sneaked quietly past Burt and Carole who were talking in the kitchen and went straight to his room. Locking the door behind him, he undressed and climbed straight into a steamy shower, leaving his phone on his dresser. 

With tears streaking his pale cheeks, he frantically scrubbed himself clean, desperate to remove any trace of his wretched day from his weary body. Blaine and his fucking Camaro, Sebastian and his fucking break. He despised the both of them right to his very core. Fuck them for rejecting him. Fuck them for not appreciating his love. He should have just stepped back at the start, when they'd first met at Dalton and let them be together. The assholes fucking deserved each other. He hated them so much except that he didn't really hate Sebastian. He never could hate Sebastian. He loved him more than anything and he wanted to be with him, right now in every way. He wanted those arms around him, those lips on his. 

Kurt slid sobbing to the shower floor with the water streaming over his exhausted curled up body. He felt so alone, abandoned, like he had not a friend in the world. Blaine had cheated on him and it had stung, Karofsky had threatened his life and terrorised him but nothing was worse, nothing hurt more than hearing Sebastian's voice over and over in his head, those four dreaded words no person in love ever wanted to hear. 'We need a break. We need a break. We need a break.' We need a fucking break?? What the fuck? They didn't need a break. Kurt needed to stand up and deal with his father. He needed to make Burt see how much he cared for Sebastian, what a decent, kind and loving person Seb was and then he needed to win Sebastian back. 

As he composed himself and turned off the shower he knew just where to start. He had to begin with Blaine. Maybe if his dad knew the truth about their break up, if he knew Blaine wasn't the angelic saint that his father thought he was then he might be more open to hearing about the real angel in Kurt's life, the adorable 6 foot 2 Dalton Academy Warbler with the gorgeous green eyes and sassy smirk. The boy who had stolen Kurt Hummel's heart.

As Kurt towelled dry, he could hear his phone chiming, with three, four, no five text messages. The news of his 'break' from Sebastian had already got around, from a sullen Seb confiding his pain in Jeff, to Nick then Hunter and so it continued on...to Trent who just had to tell Blaine. An elated Blaine who instantly saw a way in for himself and joyfully spread Kurt's misfortune amongst the New Directions. Kurt read through his text messages. Rachel, Mercedes, Finn who'd obviously been prompted by Rachel, Tina all checking on his well being and of course predictably Blaine, already inviting him out for coffee tomorrow. That was never going to happen. Kurt sighed, tossing his phone on his bed without responding. The only person he wanted to hear from was Seb but that was never going to happen either. He sombrely dressed in sweatpants and an old Gucci tshirt and unlocked his door. Turning off his light, he climbed into bed, too low to even bother with his nightly skin care routine. He was more or less single again. No man wanted him so who cared how his skin looked? 

He was comfortable and nostalgically going through photos of Sebastian on his phone, selfies of them together on days out, at parties, the most adorable picture Kurt had taken of Seb snuggled on the sofa sleeping, when a soft knock came at the door. Burt opened it and tentatively poked his head around.

"Are you still awake kiddo?" Burt asked quietly, spotting the soft glow of Kurt's phone screen in the darkness. "I thought we might talk."

"Will it take long?" Kurt sighed, sitting up in bed and turning his lamp on. "I've had a long day."

Burt shook his head and took a seat at the end of Kurt's bed. "I thought we might talk about Blaine," he suggested.

"Oh," Kurt grimaced, the last thing he needed right now was to hear his dad ramble about the amazing, the charming, the incredible Blaine Anderson. "Thank you for helping him today," he mumbled through tight lips. "What was wrong with the Camaro? I thought it might be the fuel line."

"Why didn't you tell us Kurt?" Burt looked disappointed and a little hurt. "You aren't responsible for that creep's infidelity."

"It was personal," Kurt immediately sounded defensive. "I was humiliated. I thought I was in love with him. It hurt so much to not be enough."

"You are enough," Burt covered Kurt's hand supportively. "Sometimes you're too much," he smiled warmly. "I'm really sorry he hurt you. You deserve better."

"I'm really tired dad," Kurt pulled away gently.

"How was Westerville?" Burt didn't budge from his spot on the bed.

"The same," Kurt shrugged, "Mile after mile of mcmansions and overpriced luxury cars."

"That's not what I meant," Burt looked unimpressed. "It's been too long since we really talked Kurt. "Did you speak to that boy?"

"Good night Dad," Kurt switched off his lamp and slid back under his covers, turning his back dismissively on his father.

Burt persisted, turning the lamp back on. He heard Kurt groan softly in frustration. This was going to be difficult but it had to be done. It was now or never. "Did you speak to that boy?" Burt repeated.

"That boy has a name," Kurt snapped, shooting up in his bed. "His name is Sebastian and he's kind and generous and he's faithful and loyal and beautiful and I love him."

"I know," Burt nodded. "I kinda wished you didn't though."

"I'm aware," Kurt glared fiercely. "And so is he. You needn't worry though. I'm sure you'll be elated to know that he broke up with me tonight. He called it a break but we all know what that means."

"I'm sorry," Burt was a little shocked. "I knew he'd break your heart. He's just a chip off the old block, using you and then tossing you aside."

"Oh don't even," Kurt was becoming fired up. "He didn't use me. We haven't even...we didn't have sex yet. We were waiting until it meant something. I was ready. I wanted to but he didn't think it was right under your roof," Kurt scowled. "He respected you and he respected me and now it's over and I only have you to thank for that. I've always been so proud that any of my friends could hang out here and feel at home but you never made Sebby welcome Dad. Never! What did he ever do to you? He loves me Dad and I love him and..." Kurt paused looking confused. "What do you even mean? Chip off the old block?"

"Back in your freshman year, long before you introduced me to Carole do you remember I dated a woman from Westerville for a few months?" Burt looked down at the floor shamefully.

"Kinda," Kurt huffed clearly annoyed by Burt's apparent evasiveness. "But what does that have to do with Sebastian and I?"

"She was beautiful Kurt, a kind, generous woman. I fell fast and I fell hard and I was caught completely unawares when she told me that she had a husband and son living in Paris. I of course broke it off with her immediately but..."

"But you think because Sebastian is from Paris too that he's going to break my heart like this woman did yours?" Kurt assumed through narrowed eyes. "That's ridiculous dad. Not every Parisian is like that. Sebastian isn't like that."

"Maybe he is and maybe he isn't," Burt speculated thoughtfully. "Either way it's little more complicated than that son. I don't know quite how to tell you this but the woman, the one I dated, the one who so cruelly deceived me and broke my heart, her name was Scarlette Smythe Kurt. She was Sebastian's mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrible horrible very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this little dribble has over 100 kudos. I'm grateful to all you precious darlings for reading and commenting. My writing is my therapy and it means a lot that you enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm having a day today so if this chapter is a little over emotional/dramatic I'm sorry. I watched the most beautiful movie. "Lion" I highly recommend it with a side of tissues. So heartwarming. Go watch it!!  
> But read this first ;)
> 
> Love you all to bits x  
> Have a great day.

Kurt was in a filthy mood when he arrived at school. He was tired, beyond depressed. He'd left home early to avoid his father after their horrendous argument the night before, stopping for coffee at the Lima Bean on the way. That hadn't been Kurt's wisest idea. Sebastian was in every square inch of the place. Kurt saw him at every table, the soothing sound of Seb's confident chuckle surrounded him. Kurt missed Sebastian. This break was ridiculous. He didn't want it. He just wanted his boyfriend back.

Kurt caught his reflection in the store front window as he exited. He looked a total wreck, his face paler than usual, his eyes dark from lack of sleep, his hair barely styled, his outfit of skinny jeans, boots and Sebastian's hooded Dalton sweatshirt looking mismatched, crumpled and unkept. His face bore a rigid scowl that was enough to send small children scattering. He didn't care. He sipped his coffee. It tasted like nothing. Everything was beige without Sebastian.

Kurt sat in his Navigator, his nose buried in Seb's shirt. The scent was comforting and right now the only part of Sebastian Kurt had. Kurt refused to cry. He had no tears left. He bitterly made the short journey to school. He climbed from his vehicle with a heavy sigh, slamming the door closed then locking it before storming inside with his head down and hood up. Acknowledging no one, he charged straight to his locker, ignoring all the confused and sympathetic looks being bestowed upon him as the made his way along the corridor. Did everyone know he'd been dumped?

As Kurt had expected Blaine Anderson was waiting expectantly by his locker in anticipation of his arrival. Blaine had become way too predictable, monotonous even. Kurt could read him like a book. He was now certain that even if Blaine hadn't been a dirty cheater they wouldn't have lasted. Blaine bored him. The sex had been mediocre at best and the spontaneity and excitement were long gone. Kurt needed both. He thrived on both with Sebastian. Laughter too. Sebastian always made him laugh.

Blaine's chirpy smile faded to a soft frown as he took in Kurt's appearance. He'd never seen Kurt looking so dismally bedraggled. Here Kurt stood looking practically homeless in his ex-boyfriend's sweater. It was pitiful, almost like Kurt actually cared about Sebastian and hardly what Blaine had hoped for now that they were finally reuniting. He was more than a little disappointed especially in the way Kurt was staring so blankly through him. It wasn't meant to be this way. Why was nothing simple? It seemed Blaine might have to be a little more persuasive than he'd first intended but he was confident he could talk Kurt around. He began to inanely babble. Saying anything to fill the awkward void, talking at Kurt way too quickly. Kurt remained blank. He wasn't hearing. None of it mattered to him. He couldn't have cared less. Blah blah blah. His thoughts were on Sebastian and still on the savage argument he'd had with his father. Blaine's nonsense just didn't rate. What was he even talking about?

Kurt was furious with his dad. They'd never fought before like they had last night. Kurt wasn't fazed so much about his father's affair with Scarlette Smythe. That wasn't the issue. He certainly wasn't thrilled about it by any means. He was painfully aware that it would seriously complicate his relationship with Seb. Even though he and Sebastian hadn't even known each other at the time and Burt had been unaware of Scarlette's marital status. Kurt was certain Seb would find it difficult to forgive the man that had put his parents marriage in jeopardy. He hoped that together they could work through it.

What truly angered Kurt was the fact that his father had waited so long to tell him about the affair and that he'd punished Sebastian, and Kurt by association, for Mrs Smythe's deceit. Sebastian was Scarlette's son but he was not his mother. Sebastian was honest and thoughtful. He was faithful. He'd deserved a chance to prove that. It wasn't fair that Burt had refused to give him one.

Kurt aggressively opened his locker, almost hitting Blaine in the face. Why was Blaine even still here? Why was he still talking? Blaine took a step back, frowning as he narrowly dodged the metal door. He offered up a uninspired bouquet of red and yellow roses to Kurt...still talking...Kurt accepted it with an eye roll, turning and passing it off with a forced smile to a random unsuspecting passer by. Blaine gasped in offence. 

Kurt took out his books, taking a long moment to glance at the precious photo of Sebastian that adorned his locker door, his Seb dressed in the very Dalton sweatshirt Kurt was now wearing, laughing happily, his nose scrunched, his green eyes mischievously sparkling. Kurt smiled sadly. He loved that photo so much. He'd taken it himself and hung it so proudly in his locker after their first date. It had soon been joined along the way by various sentimental little mementos from their relationship, a daisy that Seb had picked for Kurt in the park, now dried and pressed, the ticket stub from their first movie together and a post it note with a hand written heart on it that Seb had left stuck to Kurt's bedroom mirror after he'd stayed over for the first time on the living room sofa, priceless little keepsakes meaningless to anyone but Kurt. Seb would tease him so badly if he knew how treasured they were.

Kurt forcefully closed the locker. Blaine was still talking, saying something about walking him to class. Kurt glared at him in disgust. "What do you want?" He sneered through gritted teeth. "I told you yesterday we aren't friends. You're a liar and a cheater and quite frankly a horrible human being. Take a hint. Leave me alone. I'd rather walk bare foot through broken glass than walk to class with you."

"How many times do I have to apologise to you?" Blaine pleaded, looking totally perplexed. "I've been patient. I let you have your little fling with Smythe but now that it's done I think it's time we put all this nonsense behind us and got back together."

"You let me?" Kurt looked at Blaine in shocked horror. "You let me have a fling with Sebby? Are you even serious right now? Who do you think you are? Honestly Blaine get over yourself. Sebastian isn't a fling. He's the one. He's my love story. We may have hit a tiny bump in our road but we love each other and we will be together."

"You're too good for him," Blaine protested. 

"No!" Kurt snapped dismissively. "I'm too good for YOU. Now please just leave me alone." Kurt turned dramatically and marched off to class leaving a stunned Blaine to stare longingly after him.

Blaine wasn't giving up that easily though. All day, he was everywhere. Between classes, at lunch, after school, he was there begging Kurt for a second club, At Glee club, with some pathetic song dedication to Kurt. He must know Kurt wasn't fussed with John Mayer. Did he honestly think another song would change anything? Make up for his cheating and lying? It didn't. How could it? Kurt despised him. He couldn't believe he'd even ever liked Blaine or his voice. Right now, it sounded like nails dragging down a chalk board, grating savagely, unbearably on Kurt's nerves. He couldn't stand it. He needed it to stop. Sullenly he got up and walked out mid number, without even a glance back. Enough was enough. He'd reached his limit.

He got in his car. He drove and he drove around Lima, aimlessly, seething with anger. School was a nightmare. Blaine Anderson was a night mare. The Lima Bean and home were no better. He still wasn't ready to face his father. He had no where to go. He pulled over to the side of the road and with a frustration groan called the person he needed most, the only person who could turn his day around, his dear Sebastian. He knew he shouldn't, they were on a break, but he had to. He needed to hear Sebastian's voice, even just his voice mail message. With a stomach full of butterflies Kurt dialled, listening, one ring, two, then three. Sebastian answered, a soft smile on his lips, his tone gentle and loving. "What's up my pretty?" 

"It's been a horrible day," Kurt whined emotionally, a calm settling over him as the sweet sound of Seb's voice drained all the day's tension from his body.

"I know," Sebastian agreed sympathetically, so pleased that Kurt had called. "Tell me all about it Baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invisibility is a sucky superpower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of you asked in the comments about Sebastian's day so luv_u_4eva_418 and Manchurai this chapter is for you. It's kinda sad I'm sorry. 
> 
> Warning for bad language and masturbation. We are talking about Seb after all. Don't judge him. let's remember different people deal with loss in different ways. He's all over the place.

Sebastian had never been more relieved to see Kurt's number appear on his phone. It had been a long day for him, a confusing, shitful, lonely day where not much had gone right. He needed someone to confide in, someone who cared about just him, his day and what he had to say. For the past few months that someone had been Kurt. Sebastian hoped that wouldn't change. They might not be boyfriends right now but they could still be...what? best friends maybe while they sorted things out. Sebastian was disgusted with himself for even thinking such a thing. He and Kurt loved each other. They could never be just friends. He didn't want them to be. Non-boyfriends, maybe that was a better label. Sebastian wasn't sure. He was exhausted and overwhelmed. He had no idea what he was doing.

Sebastian had spent the entire previous night home alone, hating himself and second guessing his decision to take a break from his relationship with Kurt. Watching Kurt walk away had almost ripped his heart right from his chest but he needed a man who would stand up for him and until Kurt could Seb was busy trying to convince himself that this 'break' was for the best. He did still have his pride to consider after all even if Kurt Hummel definitely had his heart. 

Sebastian felt so torn. He'd have loved to talk it all through with his dad but as usual Dad was working late at the office where he couldn't be disturbed except in a dire emergency, broken spine, missing eye, detached limb. Was a shattered heart an emergency? It felt like one to Seb but he doubted his father would agree. A man who worked 100 hour weeks to deliberately avoid his wife probably wasn't the best person to advise on relationships anyway. It all seemed so pointless to Sebastian because his mother was never home either. For her there was always some research paper to finish or undoubtedly some new intern to bang.

Sebastian's parents were fighting again, constantly and loudly. It had been a while since things had been this bad but they'd escalated since the hospital fundraiser. Sebastian couldn't help but over hear that Mama Smythe had apparently been up to her old tricks again. Did she really think it wouldn't get back to dad that she'd attempted to seduce some old flame from back in the day? She denied it, was adamant that nothing had happened but Sebastian, like his dad, was sceptical. They both hoped that it had all stopped but they were doubtful. A leopard never changed its spots. She was so dishonest and calculating and yet still men seemed unable to resist her. Sebastian didn't understand it. He did understand though that his parents desperately needed to divorce. Their family had already fallen apart long ago.

Sebastian tried talking to Jeff about it and about Kurt but Jeff was too preoccupied with Nick, Nick's lips. Nick's abs, Nick's fine ass, to really listen. There was Hunter but their friendship was more superficial. Hunt loved to hang by Sebastian's pool, play video games and watch sports but was seriously uncomfortable talking about what he referred to as 'the whole gay love thing' or any kind of 'feelings' so Seb spent the night until almost day break restlessly pondering his dilemma alone. He was always alone.

Without his early morning wake up text from Kurt, Sebastian over slept, waking instead once more to the sound of his parents screaming furiously at each other from downstairs. He hadn't even heard them get home last night and yet here they were too busy throwing insults and today, coffee cups at each other, to even wish him good morning as he stepped around them to fill his travel mug with coffee. He needed to move out or one of them did. Seb couldn't deal with this shit anymore.

Pissed off he drove to school, speeding like a crazy man through the streets of Westerville to get to school on time. His head pounded from lack of sleep and stress, parent stress, Kurt stress, running late for school stress and despite his best efforts and running at least two sets of traffic lights he still didn't make it until almost 20 minutes past the bell, earning himself after school detention. Fantastic! That was just what he needed. That meant no lacrosse practice for him this afternoon. This day sucked already and it was barely 9am. He sighed heavily in frustration. He loved lacrosse. On days like today he lived for the practise. He needed the exercise. Exercise was how he worked through his shit, exercise or sex. He really missed sex. It had been hard waiting for Kurt, even though he'd done it for all the right reasons. Kurt was hot. His attitude, his body, the way he carried himself was so sexy. Sebastian had been in a constant state of want since they met, he was still but what happened now they were apart? He'd told Kurt he didn't want to see other boys and that was true but fuck, he did want to get laid. Was it cheating if you were on a break and hadn't slept together yet?

He rushed to his locker and then to class, taking his seat beside Thad in AP Physics. Of course they were in the middle of a major assessment that he had totally forgotten about and was completely unprepared for. Distracted, he fumbled through, if he managed a D he'd be lucky. On the plus side a failing grade might actually alert his parents to his existence. Any attention was good attention right?

He struggled through the rest of his day, quietly moping. No one seemed to notice. Jeff and Nick were all over each other as usual. Thad was occupied texting Josie and Hunter was pissed. His parents wanted to take him and his siblings on a family skiing vacation to the Swiss Alps for the entire winter break. How dare they? Poor Hunter Clarington. Seb rolled his eyes. He couldn't imagine a family vacation. He couldn't imagine going out for a civil meal or even ice cream with both his parents together. Hunter had no idea how lucky he was to have a close family. Seb would have loved to.

Much like at home, sitting amongst his friends at lunch Seb felt invisible. He missed Kurt so much it hurt. He'd made a terrible mistake. A break? It was insane. He didn't need a break. So what if Burt didn't like him? Kurt did and that's what mattered right? Yes... but No. Sebastian had been nothing but respectful to Burt Hummel he deserved as much back in return. So back with Kurt? No not yet, Sex yes, all he needed was sex. That would make the world right again. There had be some hot little twink around this place who'd be up for a good half hour of fun. Maybe not even a half hour the way he was feeling right now, probably just 10 minutes. It had been a while.

"Your phone's ringing," Hunter nudged Sebastian with a frown. "Can't you hear it?"

Lost in his head, Sebastian stared at Hunter blankly for a moment before realising what he was saying. He looked down at the screen. He could tell by the area code that it was a Lima landline, not Kurt's home number though or even Blaine's. He was curious but not curious enough to answer it, because now his frazzled mind had wandered to the whole new issue of Blaine Anderson. It hadn't occurred to Sebastian until right now that if he was considering getting laid then maybe Kurt was too and if Kurt was going to do it, it wouldn't be with some random stranger. Kurt didn't do that. It would almost inevitably be with the only guy he'd been with before, Blaine. 

Blaine fucking Anderson, who Burt Hummel loved and who'd made no effort to hide his continued interest in Kurt even after Sebastian and Kurt had begun dating. Seb could just picture it now and it made him sick to his stomach. Blaine's cheesy predictability. They'd be roses, cheesecake and coffee, sappy songs and fucking 'courage'. Kurt, at a low point, freshly rejected, hurt and vulnerable. Blaine preying on that, manipulating, taking full advantage. They were probably fucking right now, Klaine, Ick, in the back seat of Kurt's Navigator. There was plenty of room in there for that. Seb had done the math in his head, hoping he'd be the one. Fucking Blaine Anderson. He hated that little weasel.

Sebastian's phone rang again, same Lima number. He answered it this time, anything to distract himself from the images of Kurt and Blaine sexing that now seemed stuck in his head. There was nothing that could have prepared Seb for who was calling, saying they needed to talk and cordially inviting him to Friday night dinner. You could have knocked him over with a feather as he explained politely to Burt Hummel that he had lacrosse commitments on Friday night. Burt had suggested he might come with Carole and Kurt of course to the game before perhaps going out for burgers or kale salads, if that suited Sebastian. Seb was dumbfounded, totally astounded. If that suited him? Seb didn't know what to say. He managed to squeak out a timid yes before Burt hung up the phone. 

So maybe Kurt wasn't screwing Blaine right at this moment. Maybe he'd talked to his father. It must have been some conversation. Seb wished he could have heard it because Burt Hummel had never been so almost friendly. Seb wondered what he wanted to talk about. Maybe he wanted to warn him off Kurt, finally tell him officially to back off but then he could have done that over the phone just now and he probably wouldn't bring Kurt with him to do that. Maybe he was finally willing to give Sebastian a chance. Sebastian dared not hope. He was still stunned that Burt had phoned and agreed to attend his lacrosse game. Burt hated lacrosse almost as much as he hated Seb. It was all very mysterious and extremely unsettling. The only thing he knew for sure was that if he was going to impress Burt Hummel he'd have to be on fire on Friday night. Dalton Academy had to win that game.

Seb went to his final class of the day feeling more anxious than ever. He wanted to call Kurt, talk it through with him but that would have to wait until after detention. He couldn't wait to hear Kurt's voice, his laugh. He missed him so much. Sex could definitely wait. He couldn't believe he'd even considered a random hook up. Seb was certain Kurt had talked to his dad. That meant so much to him. Friday couldn't come soon enough. If everything went as Seb hoped he'd be getting his Kurt back, preferably in the backseat of that Navigator. A boy could dream.

Alone in detention, aside from one distracted teacher who was marking papers, Seb dreamed of nothing else. He imagined kissing Kurt, his lips, his toes, his neck and every single inch of perfect, pale skin in between. It excited him. Burying his hand in his pocket he touched himself discreetly under the desk. It felt good. His eyes fell closed. He could almost hear desperate, pretty pleading pouring from Kurt's sweet, soft mouth and a precious, pitchy moan escaping him as he pictured himself, hard and hot pushing ever so slowly inside Kurt for the first time, reverently savouring the most delicious moment of his young life thus far. He saw them together in his minds eye, eyes locked, clinging to one another, poetry in motion, in perfect unison. Kurt, in all his beautiful perfection clenched so tightly around Sebastian's cock that he could barely breathe, as he slid so deeply inside then out and in again over and over and over and over again, writhing, scratching, biting, begging, moaning, sweating, with overwhelming passion, desperation, hunger, need, heat and best of all love, all the love in the world. Kurt's love. Who knew he was such a romantic? What he wanted, what he needed most was the love, the orgasm too but mostly the love. He'd never had that before. Love would be what separated Kurt from the all the others. It's what would make it all special and something they'd remember for always.

He bit into his lip and planted his feet to the floor as he came in his pants, hoping not to attract his teacher's attention. He couldn't imagine what the punishment might be for pleasuring one's self during detention and he certainly wasn't keen to have that conversation with the school principal or his parents. Maybe some attention was bad attention. He smirked to himself.

He came down from his high with Blaine Anderson on his mind, not in a sexual way. Eww. That crush had passed mega quickly but more in an 'I finally understand why I hate him' kinda way. It was impossible not to be wildly jealous of the fact that Blaine knew the blissful pleasure of Kurt while Sebastian himself was still waiting. He had to admit it stung. It stung a lot. He guessed that was the price one paid for love.

Just as they been all day, Sebastian's thoughts were all over the place as he left detention and went to the bathroom for a quick clean up. Break or no break? Blaine Anderson? Burt Hummel? What could Burt possibly want? Sebastian's mind raced uncontrollably. He couldn't stop it as he made his way out to the Maserati but then his phone began to ring. The personalised ringtone, familiar and welcome stilled his thoughts for the first time today and sent his heart racing. His Kurt. He hadn't expected to hear from Kurt today but he was so glad he was. It seemed to be the day for unexpected phone calls. With a soft smile Seb pulled his phone from his inside blazer pocket as quickly as he could.

"Hello my pretty. What's up?" He answered, trying but epically failing to sound indifferent. Who was he even kidding? Kurt was the love of his life. He was head over heels. There could never be anything but love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wants to meet Seb to end their stupid break but sometimes things don't do as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was slow. I always know I'm taking too long when Niki emails me checking if I'm okay. ;) 
> 
> This was a difficult and sad chapter to write.
> 
> I'm sorry for the plot twist and I hope I've done it justice.

Sebastian listened intently, sympathetically as Kurt vented about his day, struggling to hold his temper in check as Kurt told him all about Blaine's incessant harassment. He wanted to rip the horny hobbit's stupid over gelled head from his tiny body but honestly didn't think a douchebag like Blanderson was worth the jail time especially when that would mean time away from Kurt. 

Sebastian was relieved that Kurt was at least resistant to the piss ant's charms. He hadn't accepted Blaine's cheesy flowers and he'd stormed out refusing to listen to Blaine sing Your Body is a Wonderland. That was encouraging. Sebastian knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Kurt did love him after all. It was just that Klaine had so much history together. It made him feel a little paranoid and insecure.

Seb ran the lyrics of the John Mayer song through his head as he fumed. “I know you’re mine, all mine, all mine, But you look so good it hurts sometimes, Your body is a wonderland.” What the fuck had made Blaine think that it was appropriate to sing such a song to someone else's boyfriend? or non-boyfriend? Whatever their label it didn't matter, Kurt was his, not even one tiny bit Blaine's. He knew that sounded so possessive and that Kurt wasn't a possession but Kurt was the best thing in his lonely world. Kurt was beautiful, so heavenly, so sweet. He was Seb's person. He was the one. 

Sebastian couldn't believe that Blaine had had the audacity to sing Kurt that song. He tried not to obsess about it but It made him furious, wildly jealous. He didn't need yet another unwelcomed reminder that Blaine Anderson had been where he hadn't yet with Kurt. He was already painfully aware that Blaine had been Kurt's first. He hated that. He hated Blaine, more as every second passed. That boy needed putting in his place and Sebastian would deal with him later. Right now he needed to deal with Kurt, comfort him. Kurt came first always and Seb had never heard him so upset. It distressed him deeply that Kurt was suffering.

Sebastian tenderly reminded Kurt he loved him, told him how much he'd missed him, even though it only been a day, how without his wake up text that morning he'd overslept and had to negotiate his way through his parent's battle field on his way to being late for school. He told Kurt a little about his detention, not everything, surely a boy was allowed to keep a few little secret fantasies to himself. Then finally Sebastian told Kurt about the mysterious call from Burt.

Kurt was surprised, slightly impressed by his dad's effort but also a little apprehensive. He wasn't sure if maybe his dad planned to tell Sebby about his past with Scarlette or how Seb would react. He knew he'd of course be hurt. Would he break up with Kurt for real? Blame him for the affair or for not telling him about the affair? Maybe Burt wasn't planning on saying anything but either way Kurt wasn't sure he could keep such a huge, potentially devastating secret from the boy he loved. If their relationship turned out to be the forever kind, which Kurt sensed it might, it couldn't be based on secrets and lies. He needed to see Seb. Explain to him, hold him and breathe him in.

"Have you eaten?" Kurt checked apprehensively. They were on this stupid break. He didn't know the rules. Were they allowed to meet up? "It's been an awful day. I miss you Seb. I need to see your face. Can you meet me at Bellefontaine? It's about halfway. Is that okay? Say in an hour? We can grab some food and chat."

"I can be there in 30," Seb was keen. "Where? The Super 8 Motel? It's not classy but..."

"I'm not meeting a boy I'm not dating at some skanky hotel in Hicksville Ohio no matter how hot he is," Kurt feigned offence. "What would people think?"

"You think I'm hot?" Sebastian somehow sounded surprised.

"Super hot," Kurt slurred seductively. 

"Hmm really? Well what about if we were dating again?" Seb chuckled softly, his tone a little flirty "Would you meet me then?"

"Is that an option?" Kurt tried not to sound too hopeful. "To end this stupid break."

"Maybe," Sebastian teased. "It's not really working is it? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day. Meet me at Don's Diner and we'll talk about it huh? Do you know it?"

"I know it," Kurt smiled. "I'll see you soon baby. Drive safe okay? No speeding."

"No speeding," Seb agreed happily preparing to end the call. "Oh and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you gorgeous," Seb spoke softly. He sounded almost shy. Kurt could almost picture him blushing. He was like an adorable little puppy when he blushed. It was so cute.

"I love you too," Kurt sighed contently, his day suddenly seeming so much brighter. He ended the call and shot a quick text off to Carole to let her know he would be out for dinner then he went to meet Sebastian.

He was half way to Bellefontaine, halfway to meeting Sebastian, it seemed more like a week than a day since they'd last seen each other, Sebastian's ridiculous break had put a space between them that Kurt despised. It had hurt him when he'd felt he couldn't text Seb for support at the very moment Blaine had given him the flowers and pained him even more that Seb hadn't text him when his parents had been launching crockery at each other earlier. So far they had always dealt with these kinds of things together. Their communication and mutual support had made them stronger, both individually and as a couple. They were better together. 

Kurt's phone began to ring. Just his standard ringtone, not Seb's personalised one 'One Call Away' by Charlie Puth. Kurt assumed it was probably Carole replying to his message to check that he was okay. Kurt felt so lucky. She was an amazing step-mother. It touched him how concerned she'd been about him lately. He truly appreciated it and adored her even though she hated text messaging. It was for the young'uns she always said, with all the typing, emojis and acronyms that she didn't understand. Why didn't people just talk to each other any more? Kurt smiled to himself. Carole was so perfectly suited to his dad. He also refused to text.

Kurt took the call handsfree, not taking his eyes from the road to check the incoming number. "Hell-o," he singsonged, still on a high from Sebastian's I love you.

"You sound cheerful," Blaine grumbled. "For someone who just totally humiliated me in front of our entire glee club. Why'd you walk out on my song like that?"

"Because you embarrassed me," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not yours Blaine. I have a boyfriend. That song was just so wrong in every way imaginable."

"I know he broke up with you," Blaine scoffed arrogantly. "He could never love you the way I do. I was your first Kurt. You let me cum inside you. That means something. We are destiny. There's no point in fighting it. I love you. You love me."

"No," Kurt protested.

"I want you back," Blaine insisted. "We belong together."

"Ugh!" Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes and pushing his foot down a little harder on the accelerator as his patience waned. "I don't love you and truthfully you don't love me either Blaine. I'm not sure you even know what love is. When you love someone you stay faithful to them. You don't stick your dick in other guys."

"But I didn't Kurt," Blaine defended himself lamely. "I wouldn't do that to you. It was just once. I couldn't help it. He was just so...and anyway I bottomed so that doesn't even really count."

"You can't be serious. By that logic you're saying our first time didn't count for me. Actually you know what? That suits me just fine. I'm done having this conversation with you," Kurt was fed up and disgusted, distracted from the road. "I'm on my way to a date with my boyfriend. Leave me alone."

"Well I hope he gives you crabs," Blaine scoffed cruelly. "The entire district knows he's the whore of Westerville. He's probably hooked up with half of Dalton today alone before even meeting you."

Furious, Kurt ended the call without even dignifying Blaine with a response. How fucking dare cheating Blaine call Sebastian a whore? How dare he even call Kurt at all? Saying they were destiny, that he loved him, that he hadn't cheated because he wasn't pitching. What a joke! Kurt couldn't believe he'd ever had feelings for such an imbecile. Who did he think he was, talking about Seb like that? Kurt wasn't naive. He was aware that Seb had had his fair share of partners, that he was indeed much more sexually experienced than Kurt. He didn't need Blaine pointing that out or suggesting that Seb would cheat on him. Kurt knew Seb wasn't a cheater. He'd said he didn't want to see other guys. Kurt believed him. He trusted Sebastian Smythe.

Driven my rage, Kurt sped up from 50 miles per hour to 60 then 70 and faster. He screamed out loud in frustration, taking his eyes off the road for just a moment to turn up his music. Lady Gaga always made everything better. He needed her wisdom and he needed it loud. He looked up just in time to catch a cyclist in his peripheral vision. They'd come from no where. He panicked, swerving erratically into oncoming traffic to avoid them, side swiping a passing vehicle then skidding in the gravel as he hit the brakes too aggressively. The navigator was hit hard from behind throwing Kurt around as it spun out of control. Terrified, Kurt screamed as his car slid off the road, slamming head on into a tree at high speed. He was forced forward as the hood of his precious Navigator buckled, hitting his head with a resounding thud against the steering wheel. Blood flowed freely from a nasty head wound as he slouched trapped and unmoving in his seat. His horn sounded constantly as his airbag failed to activate. 

The unscathed cyclist and other passers by came to his immediate aid, working together to call for help and to assist him and the other accident victim. They used what they had to keep him warm and to tend to his bleeding until emergency services could cut him from his vehicle.

Totally unawares, Sebastian waited in Bellefontaine outside Don's diner for 30 minutes before he started to worry. Maybe Kurt was delayed in traffic or had stopped for gas. Perhaps he'd gone home to change first. Seb was sure he'd be here any minute. He waited a further 15 minutes before becoming uneasy. This wasn't like Kurt. Even if he'd had changed his mind, decided that Seb wasn't worth the trouble he'd have called but that was ridiculous right? Meeting had been Kurt's idea. Kurt loved him. He was simply delayed. Seb decided to phone him, just to check everything was okay. He knew Kurt would probably tease him, tell him he was just around the corner and call him too needy. Seb welcomed that as he dialled. No answer, just Kurt's voicemail. That was strange. Kurt had handsfree. Seb left a quick message. "Where are you baby? I miss you." Then dialled again. This time an unfamiliar woman answered with a distressed "Hello."

"Um hi," Seb was confused. "Is Kurt there?"

"I don't know Kurt," she replied unhelpfully. "Do you mean the driver of this black Navigator?" she checked, her voice shaky.

"Yes," Sebastian, filled with dread snapped harshly. "Who are you? Why do you have my boyfriend's phone?" 

"There's been an accident," she teared up. "I'm Gretchen. The ambulance is on its way."

"Is Kurt okay?" Seb felt sick to his stomach. "Tell me he's okay. Put him on. Let me talk to him."

"I can't," the woman began to cry. "There's blood, so much blood. It's everywhere."

"What?" Seb bit into his bottom lip to hold back tears. His heart raced, he couldn't breathe. His mouth went so dry it became difficult to speak. He was afraid, terrified to ask but it was his Kurt so he had to know. "Is he breathing? He's still alive right? My baby is still alive."

"I don't know," she mumbled as Seb heard sirens through the phone. "He's trapped in the car. I've tried to help. I have to go the ambulance is here." She ended the call.

Seb sat numbly dumbfounded at the wheel of his Maserati, his body trembled as shocked tears ran down his cheeks. What should he do? This was all his fault. If Kurt hadn't been coming to meet him he'd still be fine. Seb had no idea how injured Kurt was or if he was even still alive, lots of blood that woman had said. What kinda thing was that to say? Seb wasn't a doctor but he knew that wasn't good. He took a deep shaky breath and tried to pull himself together. Step one, he needed to inform Kurt's dad. Step two, he had get to the hospital but he wasn't sure which one. Lima or Columbus?

Seb searched his phone quickly for his recently received calls and dialled the earlier Lima number. He couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be happening. A cheerful young male voice answered. "Hummel Tyres and Lube. Finn Speaking."

"Umm hi Finn," Seb struggled to hold himself together. "I need to speak to Mr Hummel. It's about about Kurt. It's an emergency."

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Finn seemed unconcerned. "Hey Burt," Finn called out across the garage. "It's Sebastian. Something's wrong with Kurt."

"What the hell?" Burt sounded peeved in the background. "I don't have time for this today. What happened this time? Did the sequins fall off his favourite sweater?"

Seb was offended as he overheard. "He's been involved in a car accident," he revealed bluntly. "He was coming to meet me. I don't know what happened. I don't know if he's okay. I just don't know."

"Fuck," Finn gasped. "Shit, Fuck. Burt? Kurt's been in a crash."

"What?" Burt paled as he slid out from under the car he was working on. He wiped his greasy hands on his overalls as he got to his feet and then took the phone. "Is Kurt okay?"

"I don't know," Seb fought to keep calm, deliberately withholding any information that would cause Burt unnecessary distress. "We were meeting for dinner at Bellefontaine and when he was late I called him. Some woman answered his phone. She said he'd been in an accident. The ambulance was there."

"Right," Burt replied emotionally. "Is it serious? Do you know if he's..." Burt couldn't bring himself to say the word. 

"I don't know," Sebastian whimpered helplessly, unwilling to consider the possibility that Kurt hadn't survived.

"You better come to the hospital," Burt suggested gruffly. "My son seems fond of you. He'll want to see you. I assume they'll take him to Lima General. It's the closest.

Seb started his engine, as Burt ended the call and realising it was now dark out, he switched on his lights. He made his way a little too quickly to Lima, with his eyes full of tears, slowing only as he passed the accident site where he saw two of Burt's tow trucks and multiple police tending to Kurt's smashed up car and a second smaller vehicle. In the dark it was impossible to access how severe the damage was. It didn't look good though. Sebastian wasn't religious but he prayed that Kurt was okay. His Kurt had to be okay. He couldn't lose him now. Not now that Burt was finally warming to him and they stood a real chance of making their relationship work. The world couldn't be that cruel. 

Seb parked in the first spot he saw outside the hospital and dashed inside after quickly locking up. He found Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and a few of Kurt's New Direction friends including Blaine waiting in the emergency department. Carole greeted him with a sad smile and a warm nurturing hug. He clung to her tight, as his tears flowed. "Is he alright?" He blubbered quietly as Blaine shot him death stares.

"He's unconscious but alive. He lost a lot of blood. We don't really know anything yet else yet honey," Carole spoke compassionately, sitting down and patting the chair beside her. "I'm sure he'll be fine. What about you? Are you all right?"

"No," Seb shook his head as he watched the doors for the doctor. Carole held his hand. They comforted each other as they waited.

"Why are you even here?" Blaine addressed Sebastian rudely across the open space. "You broke up with him. Go jump in your fancy car and piss off."

"It's none of your business cheater," Sebastian flared up instantly under the strain. "Kurt and I were working through something but make no mistake he's my boyfriend and your pathetic attempts at wooing him with cheap gas station flowers and sexed up love songs are futile."

"Enough!" Burt rose his voice, clearly agitated. "I've put up with you being here because of your history with my son but if you're going to stir up trouble while he's behind those doors fighting for his life then I want you to leave. Just get out!"

Devastated, Sebastian assumed Burt was speaking to him and stood to leave. Burt looked up at him a little surprised. "No," he grimaced, shaking his head. "Not you Seb. Sit down boy. I meant him." He pointed to Blaine as Sebastian returned to his uncomfortable chair. "Get out. I don't want to see you here again or you'll be filling a bed of your own. Do you understand me?"

"But Mr H?" Blaine looked between Burt and a shocked Sebastian in disbelief.

"Burt? Sweetie calm down," Carole warned, patting Burt's hand softly. "We all care about Kurt and we're all worried." 

"Leave," Burt sneered at Blaine through gritted teeth before nodding at his wife.

"Fine," Blaine huffed, pulling a childish face at Sebastian as he got up to leave. He turned to Mercedes Jones before walking off. "Call me when you know something please."

"Of course Boo," Mercedes called after him as they all watched him leave. 

Time passed slowly. Rachel and Finn did a Lima Bean run, returning with coffees and pastries and although Seb's blood stream was extremely thankful for the caffeine and sugar, his taste buds registered very little. He felt so numb. He said nothing and despite the incessant chatter around him he heard nothing. His eyes just remained fixated on the emergency room door, willing and praying for someone, anyone to walk through with good news about Kurt. All Seb could think about was Kurt, not that that was unusual. He went over their last conversation in his head on repeat, flirty and cheerful, full of love and hope for the future. How desperately he wanted that future. How could everything had gone so suddenly wrong.He prayed a little harder.

Finally those doors opened. Seb startled. An older doctor, who seemed familiar with Carole approached her and Burt. His face was stern, serious as he took the couple aside and spoke in hushed tones. Sebastian held his breath as he waited, watching their faces for any sign of Kurt's well being. Burt was nodding as he signed something on the doctor's blue clipboard. Carole just continued to look concerned. No was crying that had to be a positive. Sebastian couldn't really tell though. "What's going on?" He asked fearfully as they returned to their seats.

"He needs surgery," An anguished Burt offered very little. "I've given my consent."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting...waiting...waiting.

Burt paced the hospital waiting room long into the night, watching the wall clock compulsively as the hours ticked by. The seriousness of the situation was clearly displayed on his tired, strained face. Almost 10 years ago he'd lost his beloved Elizabeth in this very hospital from ovarian cancer, he couldn't lose his son here too. He looked to Carole for support. Like Burt her heart was breaking but she did her best to support and nurture those around her with hugs, encouraging words and vending machine coffee. 

It had been a long harrowing day for Carole. She was both physically and emotionally drained after a hectic work day at the hospital. Kurt had text messaged her just as she was leaving to let her know he was skipping dinner at home to meet Sebastian. She appreciated that he was always courteous like that. She'd been relieved on two counts when she'd read it. One, she was pleased he was sorting things out with Sebastian. They made each other happy and two, she could get away with grilling the steaks she had in the freezer without Kurt's nagging about cholesterol and his father's heart health. She felt so awful right now that she'd even had that second thought. It was so sweet, the concern Kurt had for his father and honestly there was nothing Carole wouldn't do right here in this second just to hear his precious voice, nagging or other wise, as she fought to stay strong. 

Her horrendous day had evolved into a long agonising night. Carole had to be begin her next shift in just a few hours so she reluctantly dozed lightly on and off, with one eye open waiting expectantly for any news of step-son. She'd gotten tough about 11pm and sent all Kurt's friends including Finn home to sleep. They had school tomorrow and besides there was nothing any of them could do at the hospital besides add to the tension. She selfishly needed a break from their worried faces. 

As she'd expected there was one extremely worried face she couldn't budge. Sebastian had politely stood firm, refusing to go anywhere. He was adamant he wasn't moving until he knew Kurt was okay. Neither she nor Burt argued. Both recognised the dangers of sending the obviously upset and exhausted boy on the almost 2 hour drive back to Westerville in the middle of the night. Of course there was always the option of him going home with Finn to rest but in their distressed states no one thought of that. There really wouldn't have been much point anyway Sebastian wouldn't be sleeping no matter where he was. He was too on edge. Carole decided he was best off with her.

He sat silently now in the corner of the room, waiting, watching Burt and Carole with apprehensive concern, occasionally flipping through a magazine. glancing up at the TV or down at his phone, seeking just a second's distraction but taking none of it in as he willed this night mare to end. He'd cried. Alone in the end cubicle of the men's room, anguished sobs had overwhelmed his weary body until no tears remained and the numbness returned. 

He'd tried calling both his parents, neither had answered. They were too busy working and hating each other to be parents, even now when he needed them more than ever. It hurt but he shrugged it off, not even bothering to leave voice mails. He couldn't. He didn't know what to tell them, that his boyfriend was in surgery and it was all his fault? That Kurt wouldn't even be on an operating table right now if he'd hadn't asked for a break? That he'd be safe at home in bed if Seb had just driven all the way to Lima like he always had? He couldn't tell them any of that. He hadn't even told them he had a boyfriend. He wasn't positive that they even realised he was gay. Not that they would care, they didn't care about him at all. Neither of them had any idea where he was right now or that he was out all night. Neither had bothered to check on him. Sebastian knew for sure that if Kurt was out until 3 or 4am that his parents would be frantic. That was how parents were supposed to be. His parents weren't like that. Sometimes he wished they were.

"You okay kid?" Burt grumbled at Sebastian. He'd noticed the lost expression on the kid's face and taken pity. 

"Not one bit Mr Hummel," Sebastian mumbled with a shake of his head. "How much longer can it take?"

"Try to get yourself some sleep huh? Carole and I will wake you if there's any news," Burt sat down massaging his forehead. "Kurt's going to need us at our best when he wakes up."

"Right," Seb nodded awkwardly, sinking back into his chair. He dared to close his eyes for just a second. A short rest couldn't hurt. He was no use to Kurt dead on his feet. 

"I'm worried about him," Carole whispered softly gesturing to Sebastian. 

"He's loyal," Burt glanced at the napping boy. "I'll give him that. Do you think I've judged him too harshly?"

"Yes definitely," Carole answered bluntly. "You know it's after 4am and his parents haven't even called to check on him. Can you imagine?"

"Maybe he spoke to them earlier," Burt shrugged. "I'm sure he'll hear from them in the morning."

"I hope so," Carole sounded sceptical. "He's a good boy."

"Is he?" Burt sniggered softly. "He did certainly put Blaine in his place didn't he?"

"Blaine had it coming," Carole half smiled. "I'd say Kurt is well over that little rat by now anyway. He has himself a nice new boy there."

"Nice huh?" Burt still wasn't sure.

"I think so," Carole nodded. "Give him a chance. He loves Kurt honey and Kurt loves him."

"He does seem sincere," Burt reluctantly acknowledged. "I'm not certain how many kids would hang around in these circumstances when they aren't getting lucky yet."

"Did Kurt tell you that?" Carole seemed a little surprised."They haven't yet? Good for them." 

"He mentioned something before we argued," Burt grimaced. "What if he doesn't make it? I didn't get a chance to tell him I'm sorry or remind him how much I love him."

"Don't you worry. He knows," Carole squeezed her husband's thigh reassuringly. "And besides he's going to be fine. You know he is. You can't be thinking like that."

"If we hadn't fought he might not have even gone to see Sebastian," Burt looked heartbroken. "He'd be tucked up safe in bed."

"Honey, I doubt your fight had anything to do with it. You might choose not to see it but those two are inseparable. If they're not together they're on the phone, talking, texting. They watch cooking shows together using video chat. It's really kind of adorable."

"I didn't know that," Burt seemed a little surprised. "Cooking shows? Really?"

"Kurt loves Jamie Oliver," Carole smiled fondly. "Can't say I blame him. I mean that accent."

"Hmm should I be worried?" Burt feigned jealousy.

"I don't think so," Carole shook her head, pecking Burt's cheek. 

"That boy's going to be around for a while isn't he?" Burt gazed over at Seb in disdain.

I'm betting long after all this is all just a distant memory," Carole sounded confident. "I have a sense for these things."

"Maybe he's not like his mother at all then," Burt muttered quietly as the side door opened.

Sebastian jumped awake at the sound of the squeaking hinge. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drift off. Kurt?"

The doctor from earlier approached the anxiously waiting parents with a cautious smile. On Carole's insistence Sebastian joined them to hear his report. He was optimistic. They had managed to quickly locate and stop the small bleed in Kurt's brain, tend his head wound then repair his broken wrist. The doctor was confident his rib fractures would heal well in time with loads of rest. They were told they could see him once he was moved from recovery to ICU, probably sometime within the next hour. "He's heavily medicated," the doctor reminded them. "We'll know more once he wakes up and we can do tests, possibly within the next 24-48 hours."

Carole, Burt and Sebastian looked amongst each other as the doctor walked away. Burt dared smile first, pulling both Carole and Sebastian into a relieved hug. Seb chuckled softly embracing the pair warmly. He couldn't remember the last time his parents had hugged him.

"Thank goodness," Carole smiled giving Seb an extra squeeze. "He's going to one sad, sorry boy for the next few weeks but at least the surgery went well. I'm so relieved."

"Me too," tears of relief and joy streaked Seb's cheeks.

"Don't cry honey," Carole offered the boy a tissue from her purse. "I might go up and check on him now. See if I can get them to assign me to his care."

"Is that ethical?" Burt narrowed his eyes.

"Shh," Carole raised a finger to her husband's lips. "Do you want him to have the best care or not?"

"You've barely slept all night," Burt looked concerned. 

"I've got this," Carole assured him. "You two go get freshened up, grab some breakfast and meet me on the third floor at ICU. Seb can spend a little time with Kurt before I put him in an uber to school."

"I think the kid can take the day off today," Burt protested before Sebastian had the chance. "He's been awake all night."

"I'd rather stay," Seb pleaded. "I want to be with him. I'll go to school tomorrow. I promise."

"If it's okay with your parents it's okay with us," Carole nodded. 

"They won't care," Seb muttered despondently, almost to himself.

"Well I'll give Finn a call shortly, give him the news. I can get him to bring you by a change of clothes if you'd like. You can't be comfortable in that uniform." 

"Thank you Mrs Hummel," Sebastian smiled gratefully after the woman as she headed to the elevator.

"Eat something," she reminded the pair as she stepped inside, checking her watch. "It's almost 5am. The Lima Bean opens in 10 minutes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt lets down his guard and gets a glimpse of the real Sebastian.

Before now Burt had made no qualms about not being particularly fond of Sebastian. Seb had reacted to Burt's open hostility by very deliberately avoiding spending any time alone with the older man, ensuring there was always Kurt or Carole even Finn around to act as a buffer or to fill any strained silences. Now though as they stood face to face in the hospital waiting room no safety barriers remained. It was just the two of them and the world's most awkward silence.

"I suppose we better do what the boss says." Burt finally spoke. He was exhausted, stressed and beginning to realise that he had maybe been a little too harsh on this boy. Kurt liked Sebastian, loved him he'd said when he'd very aggressively defended him during their heated argument the other night. Maybe Kurt was right and Sebastian's only resemblance to Scarlette was his eyes. Burt wasn't entirely sure yet but considering Kurt's current circumstances and the fact that Sebastian had insisted on staying the entire night out of concern for him, Burt decided he should at least be civil. He sighed, massaged his aching right temple and extended a figurative olive branch. "You hungry kid?"

"Not really Mr Hummel," Sebastian shrugged, feeling very apprehensive about eating breakfast alone with Burt. Seeing no way out though he attempted to make the best of things for Kurt's sake and met Burt half way. "A decent coffee would be good though."

"I hear you," Burt nodded his agreement as he lead the way out through the sliding doors. "That vending machine stuff is horrendous."

"Terrible," Sebastian scrunched his nose as he followed Burt outdoors, gratefully breathing in a deep lung full of the cool, fresh morning air. It was a welcomed stark contrast to the stuffy air conditioned hospital interior and made him feel a little more human. Honestly though he still felt completely disgusting. He needed a shower, fresh clothes, sleep but most of all he needed to see Kurt, see for himself that he was okay. Not that fractured ribs, a broken wrist and head injuries sounded anything resembling okay.

Seb wanted to cry again just thinking about it. His poor baby. He couldn't fathom how such an accident could have happened. He'd travelled with Kurt at least a dozen times now and he was always a sensible driver, conservative even. He always wore his seat belt and unlike Seb stuck stringently to the speed limit. He knew the road well too, having travelled it regularly when he'd attended Dalton previously. Sebastian couldn't understand it. He just knew it sucked.

"We'll have to take your car," Burt pulled Seb from his thoughts. "Finn took my truck home last night."

"Sure, of course," Seb yawned, taking his keys from his pocket and remotely unlocking his Maserati. "She's right over here. Would you mind driving? I'm beat."

"Ah yeah sure," Burt agreed, catching the keys as Seb tossed them in his direction. He felt like a kid in a candy store as he got behind the wheel. Seb's car was beautiful. Luxury leather seats, all the bells and whistles. Burt couldn't help but be impressed, not that he'd ever admit it to Sebastian.

"You can drive a stick right?" Sebastian checked with a discreet smirk as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

"Of course I can," Burt grumbled as he put on his seat belt then started the engine. "You're a little low on gas," he noted, as he listened to her purr. He just had to pick at something. He couldn't help himself.

"I hadn't intended to come to Lima last night," Seb reminded Burt. "And I didn't want to stop for any. I was trying to get to hospital as quickly as I could."

"Of course," Burt acknowledged as he reversed the car carefully out Seb's parking spot. "We'll stop for some. You really care for my son don't you?"

"I love him," Sebastian, on the verge of tears again bit into his bottom lip. "He's the best person I know."

"He's the best person I know too," Burt nodded almost in approval as he pulled the car out on to the street. She handled beautifully. If he ever had the money and his dear wife would let him, he had to get himself one of these. She was a dream.

They drove in silence for the remainder of their journey. It wasn't far to the Lima Bean and the streets were empty and quiet. Seb put his window down and closed his eyes, willing the sharp morning breeze to blow his cares away. It didn't. Kurt was still in hospital when he reopened his eyes. He was still injured and unconscious.

"What should we get Mrs Hummel?" Sebastian checked as he held the coffee shop door open for Burt. 

Honestly it hadn't occurred to Burt to get her anything. "She likes cherry danish, I think," Burt sounded a little unsure as he looked around the otherwise empty store. "I'll take an egg and bacon sandwich."

Seb looked at the older man through narrowed eyes. "Fine," Burt huffed, offering Sebastian twenty dollars from his wallet. "The bran muffin and a green tea."

"Kurt would be proud," Sebastian smiled softly as he stepped forward to order, declining the money. "My shout."

Burt didn't have the energy to argue so he let the kid pay, offering up Carole's coffee order. Seb ordered the three hot drinks, the bran muffin, Carole's danish and a ham and cheese toastie for himself. He hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday and even though his stomach churned with anxiety he knew he needed to keep his strength up. If he got ill the doctors wouldn't allow him to be with Kurt while he healed. 

The service at the Lima Bean was quick for once and the pair were soon on their way. Seb handed Burt his green tea as they returned to the car. "Is there anywhere open I could grab Kurt a gift?" Sebastian asked quietly, still a little unfamiliar with Lima. 

"A gift?" Burt clarified, looking at Sebastian with a puzzled expression as they got back into the vehicle. He wasn't sure if the boy was thoughtful or just liked to show off by throwing his parent's money around. He couldn't quite decide.

"Flowers or balloons maybe, or a cute cuddly toy. Something to cheer him up," Seb explained, feeling awkward again.

"Only the gas station's open this early in the morning," Burt offered blandly, slipping his tea into the console cup holder before restarting the Maserati. He was totally in love with this car. "We need to go there anyway, though I got the impression last night that you're not very fond of gas station flowers."

"I'm not very fond of Blaine Anderson," Sebastian corrected Burt honestly.

"Any particular reason why?" Burt asked curiously, as they headed up the street.

"You mean apart from the fact he keeps putting the moves on my boyfriend after breaking his heart?" Sebastian tried to keep his tone calm and even in Burt's presence despite the fury Blaine incited in him.

"He and Kurt share a history," Burt reminded Sebastian. "They had a very intense relationship. Blaine moved schools to be with Kurt."

"I'm aware," Sebastian nodded, sipping his coffee. "I'm also aware he didn't treat Kurt the way he deserves."

"And you will?" Burt wasn't convinced.

"I have my flaws Mr Hummel but I would never cheat on Kurt. My mother, she's...she's umm never mind," Sebastian looked solemn. "I'd just never be unfaithful. It's not right when you love someone."

"You're right," Burt agreed, looking away guiltily at the mention of Scarlette. "Why Kurt though Sebastian? You've travelled the world, lived in Paris. Look at your car. You're obviously from a wealthy family. Why are you so keen on my son? He's just a small town boy, not one of the rich sophisticated boys that you're used to I'm sure."

"Kurt is not JUST anything. He's my first boyfriend. He's special. He's beautiful," Seb hesitated, taking a gulp of his drink as he sort the right words before continuing. "Kurt is the real kind of beautiful, not just on the outside but the kind of beautiful that comes from the soul and from the heart. He's good and kind and loving. He's funny and sassy, so smart and just the tiniest bit shy. Everything about him makes me so happy. I adore him. As for this car Mr Hummel, it was my inheritance from my Grandpa, My mother's father when he passed away 6 months ago. It's a sweet ride but I'd give it up in a heartbeat just to hug him one more time. He was awesome."

Burt hadn't expected Sebastian to say anything like that. The kid sounded sincere, like he really cared. Burt didn't quite know how to respond. "Premium gas?" He muttered as he pulled into the gas station.

"Of course," Seb nodded, a little disappointed by Burt's aloofness as he removed his seat belt. "Fill it up please." He got out of the car and went into pay while Burt filled the car, browsing around the store for a little something for Kurt. He found the cutest plush purple lama in a bargain bin by the drinks fridge. He grinned to himself as he checked it out. It was only $2.99 and absolutely perfect with its fluffy fur, button nose and oversized red heart eyes. Kurt would love it. Sebastian purchased it along with the gas and a couple of car magazines and returned to Burt.

"Find anything?" Burt grunted as Seb got comfortable.

"Yeah," Seb chuckled, taking the lama from the bag and waving it in the air. "Isn't he great?"

"If you say so," Burt shook his head looking mildly amused as he turned back onto the street. "Back to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Seb nodded, once again looking afraid. "He's going to be okay right?"

"I hope so," Burt muttered wilfully almost under his breath. "I sure hope so."

Finn was waiting for the pair outside when they returned to the hospital. "Did ya get me breakfast?" He whined, eyeing the bags Seb was carrying as Burt returned the car keys.

"You can have my sandwich," Seb rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks," Finn took the food and passed Sebastian a gym bag with clothes in it "The underwear is Kurt's not mine," he explained awkwardly. "You gay boys share right?"

"Not generally," Seb frowned then looked through the bag. "Thanks though."

"No worries," Finn shrugged, woofing down Seb's sandwich. "Good news about Kurt ain't it? Whose is the pastry?"

"That's your mother's breakfast," Burt snatched the brown paper bag, also containing his muffin, from his step son. "Do you want to come up and see your brother before school?"

"I guess but isn't HE going to school today?" Finn looked accusingly at Sebastian. "If he gets the day off I should too. I'm family."

"He's not my responsibility and you need all the education you can get," Burt taunted his step son. "I've seen your grades."

"Gee thanks," Finn scoffed. "Did I see you driving the Maserati just now? She's so awesome. Hey can I take her to school?"

"No!" Both Sebastian and Burt gasped in horror.

"All right, all right," Finn grinned, raising his hands in the air defensively. "We going up or what?"

"Yeah," Burt nodded. "If you boys are ready."

"I might get changed and meet you up there," Sebastian offered quietly. He needed a moment to prepare himself emotionally. He didn't want to fall apart in front of Kurt's family. "Give you guys some family time. Third floor right?"

"ICU," Burt reminded him. "He should be up there by now. I'm sure Carole took care of everything."

"I won't be long then," Seb headed for the men's room as Burt and Finn took the elevator upstairs.

Seb changed quickly into the clothes Finn provided. Boxer briefs, grey sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hooded sweat shirt. He wasn't going to win any fashion awards but it was better than his uniform. At least it was comfortable plus he kinda liked wearing Kurt's underwear. It felt really intimate, like they were closer. Seb needed to feel close to Kurt right now. He needed it more than anything. 

He returned his uniform to his car, remembering with relief that he had his running shoes in the back for lacrosse practise. He hastily put them on, grabbed the bag with Kurt's fluffy lama and his magazines and locked up. Taking a long deep breath, Sebastian looked up at the hospital building anxiously. Up on the third floor injured and broken was his boyfriend. His boyfriend! He'd decided the minute he'd heard Kurt was hurt that their insane break was over. He wanted to be with Kurt no matter what. He loved him. Nothing was going to stop him. He could handle Kurt's disgruntled father, even his idiot brother. Kurt was worth it besides Burt did seem to be warming to him a little now. He had even chosen him over Blaine when they'd argued last night. Sebastian saw that as a huge step in the right direction. He was gaining ground. 

Seb yawned again as he stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. He thought he knew what to expect. He'd seen his dying grandfather in the ICU. All the machines, tubes and wires connected to his still limp body. Nothing prepared Sebastian though for how his heart shattered at the mere sight of Kurt lying similarly pale and seemingly lifeless in his hospital bed. An oxygen mask covered the only visibly unbandaged part of his sweet face. His plastered wrist lay supported across his gowned chest. Machines beeped all around.

With Burt and Finn no where to be seen, but Carole close by his side, Seb stood trembling just inside the door, his chest excruciatingly tight as his breath caught in his throat. This was his worst nightmare realised. It hurt like hell to see Kurt like this.

"It's okay," Carole gently nudged Sebastian forward with a soft hand on his back. "You can touch him honey. Talk to him. He'll be glad you're here."

"Oh Kurt," Sebastian's eyes fixated on Kurt's face. A single tear slid down his cheek as he cautiously approached his boyfriend's bed. "I'm here baby," he sat down, placing his bag between his feet and tenderly taking Kurt's uninjured hand in his. "I'm here. You're going to be okay honey. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I love you so much Kurt Hummel, so so much."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb sits vigil by Kurt's bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA I've been slowly chipping away at this chapter for days. I have an awful sinus infection and I feel horrendous. Happy Easter to me!
> 
> Happy Easter to all of you too xx  
> Love you all to bits

Finn didn't stay long with Kurt. Actually he didn't stay at all. He took one look at his step-brother and silently backed out of the room. Kurt was asleep or unconscious maybe. Finn wasn't sure. Either way in this condition, Kurt wouldn't even know anyone was visiting so he saw no point in hanging around. He had to get to school and he was hungry. That sandwich from Kurt's lover boy had barely touched the sides. What kind of person ordered only one sandwich? Finn could easily eat three. It wasn't really Sebastian's fault. He was obviously stressed about Kurt. They all were.

Finn was beginning to like Sebastian. Now that he'd had the chance to get to know the Dalton boy he didn't seem anywhere near as bad as Blaine said he was. He was good to Kurt, good at video games and sport and although he was yet to apologise for the whole humiliating photoshopped picture fiasco Finn had forgiven him and moved on. The guy seemed to make Kurt happy. Anyone, even Finn could see the changes in Kurt since he'd been dating the Warbler. He'd had a renewed confidence and energy, except now laying here unconscious in this hospital bed he had no energy at all. It made Finn anxious. The doctors were confident of a full recovery but what if something went wrong? What if they lost Kurt? Burt would never recover or Carole. Finn wasn't sure he would either. He couldn't see Kurt like this. It scared him. He left quickly and searched out his mother for breakfast money. 

Burt had stayed a moment longer. He at least said hi to his son. It was a lot to take in though, the oxygen mask, the monitors, the IV, Kurt almost lifeless in his bed. He suddenly looked so much like his mother, pale and small and it brought so many sad memories rushing back to Burt of his sweet Elizabeth in her last days. She'd been in palliative care of course not the ICU but still the likeness was almost unbearable. Burt wasn't ready to go through all that pain and loss again. He wasn't strong enough to deal with it and besides he really needed to get to work. There was no time to dwell.

Burt had left the shop early yesterday when that boy had called with the news. Now he was behind and had so much work to finish off plus the police investigators and the insurance company representative would undoubtedly be wanting to access Kurt's Navigator right away. Burt had towed enough smashed up cars in his day to know the routine. He gave Kurt's hand a quick squeeze and dashed out. If he was quick enough Finn could give him a lift to work on his way to school. He needed to check in with Finn anyway and make sure he was doing okay. Kurt's accident was stressful for everyone. 

The whole situation was particularly stressing for Sebastian, not that Burt would acknowledge that. Seb was different from everyone else. Where everyone else was evasive, he was clingy. He couldn't bare to take his eyes off the boy he loved. He decisively took his seat by Kurt's bed and he didn't budge for the entire day. As doctors came and went, he remained by Kurt's bedside. He lovingly held his boyfriend's hand, kissed it, stroked it softly as he chatted away to him, pleading with him to fight, to get well so they could be together again. He cried a little, paced a bit, read to Kurt from his car magazines. He and Kurt both loved cars. It seemed so ironic that it had been a car that had left Kurt in this state. It seemed so unfair. Kurt was strong though. Sebastian knew he would get through this. He'd survive, just like he had survived his mother's passing, the bullying at his stinking public school and Blaine Anderson. Sebastian was determined he would remain with Kurt every step of the way. They would survive this ordeal together, always together. Sebastian and Kurt. Kurt and Sebastian. Kurtbastian.

Carole came by regularly to check on Sebastian, as much as Kurt. His devotion to her step-son warmed her heart. She was concerned for him. He looked exhausted and she could see he'd been crying. He was just a kid and not as strong as he tried to make out. She stood back unnoticed and listened to him talk. She knew it probably wasn't right to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself. It was just so sweet. He told Kurt how much he loved him and about his hopes and dreams for their future together. Carole knew Kurt planned on going to New York after graduation. She didn't know Sebastian planned to join him. She wasn't surprised. They were so in love and it was clearly evident that Sebastian was a smart boy. He was meant for great things. Columbia would be a perfect fit for him. 

Carole listened to Seb sing to her step-son. Who would have known he had such a beautiful voice? There was such a melancholy undertone that she hadn't excepted. She suspected there was some real pain beneath the boy's cocky facade. He was a bit of a mystery to her. Now that she thought about it Sebastian didn't talk about himself much. She hoped he had someone to open up to. 

Carole smiled sadly as she listened to Sebastian's song. The lyrics were so beautiful, so loving and sweet, so revealing. She admired how open he was about his feelings for Kurt. It was a beautiful thing in someone so young. She prayed that Kurt would pull through this because this dear boy would never be the same again if he didn't. She leaned lethargically against the door frame trying to recall where she'd heard the song before, probably on the radio in the car or maybe it was one Finn played way too loud when he was a mood. He was really into that lovely ginger haired Irishman. It seemed that all the kids were. Ed something or other. She couldn't quite remember his surname. Maybe it was one of his. It sure was lovely.

"We were sitting in a parked car  
Stealing kisses in the front yard  
We got questions we should not ask but...  
How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
It's just something that I want to do  
I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too," Sebastian sang so softly, so sweetly. His voice so emotional, so sincere, so broken. Carole wished she knew how to record audio on her phone. She would have loved to have captured this moment, Sebastian singing this gorgeous song, to play back to Kurt when he was well. He deserved to know just how much Sebastian truly adored him.

"I umm... I didn't realise you were there," Sebastian blushed shyly. He promptly stopped singing as soon as he noticed Carole behind him. 

"It's okay honey," Carole stepped forward into the small room and gave the boy's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "Don't stop. That was beautiful."

"I was done," Seb mumbled lamely not taking his eyes off Kurt. "When do you think he'll wake up? I've been watching the monitors. There's not been any change."

"It's hard to tell with head injuries," Carole spoke compassionately. "His medications are keeping him asleep for now. Maybe in a day or two sweetheart."

"I might need to get Jeff to bring me some things then," Sebastian's thoughts seemed to drift off. "Clothes, my phone charger, homework."

"I'm not your mother honey but I really think you should be heading home soon. You need to get yourself a good night's sleep for school tomorrow. Don't you have a lacrosse game tomorrow night too? I'm sure Kurt told me that you're the team captain."

"I can't leave him," Sebastian looked up at Carole horrified. "What if he wakes up and I'm not here. He'll think I don't care about him."

"I don't think there's anyone who knows you sweetheart that would ever think you don't care about Kurt. He'd want you to go to school and to your lacrosse game. They are important Seb. You can always come back over the weekend and sit with him."

"I want to stay," Sebastian pleaded softly. "This was all my fault. If he hadn't been coming to meet me none of this would have happened. I can't leave him."

"This isn't your fault Sebastian," Carole comforted the teenager. "Kurt loves you. He wanted to see you. That wasn't your fault. Accidents just happen sometimes. There's no one to blame."

"Look at him," Sebastian fought back tears. "He needs me. Please let me stay with him."

"Kurt could be in the hospital for a while honey, possibly weeks. You need to go to school but I tell you what, if it's okay with your parents I'll get you a fold away bed and you can stay with him tonight, on the condition that you go to school tomorrow and to that game tomorrow night."

"But..." Sebastian began to protest.

"School's important," Carole reminded him.

"I don't have a clean shirt or anything. It's easier if I just go back on Monday," Sebastian tried to reason with Carole. He couldn't think about school or lacrosse while Kurt was like this.

"I finish at 3pm today," Carole smiled reassuringly. "I'll take your laundry home honey and do it for you this afternoon. I can bring it back tonight with some dinner for you. That's if it's okay with your parents. Did they mind you staying last night?"

"They don't exactly know," Sebastian evaded eye contact sadly as he went on to explain. "I did try calling them both multiple times last night but I got no answer."

"And they haven't rung to check on you this morning?" Carole narrowed her eyes. She tried not to judge other parents. She knew parenting teenage boys was challenging but if either of her sons was out all night without explanation she would be frantic.

"They probably haven't noticed I'm gone," Sebastian shrugged despondently. "They both have busy important jobs. They don't have a lot of time to worry about me."

"I see," Carole tried her best to hide her disapproval. "Is everything okay at home Sebastian?"

No one had ever cared enough to ask Sebastian that before. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Umm..." He hesitated with a shake of his head. "They fight a lot, you know? All the time actually and it's been worse since the hospital fundraiser. My mother, She...oh never mind. It's fine. I'm fine."

"None of us are fine sweetheart," Carole softly squeezed Seb's shoulder again in support as she gazed at Kurt. "Please know I'm here for you if you need someone to chat to. For now though I better record our boy's vitals or I'll be out of a job, especially after getting special permission to take care of him."

"Thank you," Seb replied gratefully watching as Carole scribbled down notes in Kurt's chart. "Is he okay? I don't really know what all the numbers mean."

"His heart rate and oxygen levels are good," Carole smiled, taking an electronic thermometer from Kurt's bedside. She swiped it across his forehead. "Temp is good too. Try not to worry."

"That's impossible," Seb sighed, still not letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Have you eaten?" Carole checked with concern as she put the thermometer away and ever so gently lifted Kurt's closed eyelids to check his eyes with her torch. "You must be hungry. Why don't you take a break? Grab something from the cafeteria downstairs. Maybe try calling your mother and father again."

"I bought a sandwich but Finn was starving so..." Seb shrugged lamely. "It's okay I'm not hungry." It wasn't true but Seb simply wasn't ready to leave Kurt's side.

"Ugh," Carole groaned, rolling her eyes as she wrote again in Kurt's chart. "That son of mine is hopeless. I'm about to take a break. What if I bring you something back?" 

Seb reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"No," Carole waved him off. "My shout sweetie."

Seb thanked her as his phone chimed with a text message.

"Maybe that's your mama now," Carole sounded hopeful as she headed for the door. 

"It's Jeff," Seb murmured quietly as he checked the screen, noting his battery was at 9%. "Would anyone around here have an iPhone charger? She's dying."

"I'll ask around," Carole offered before heading off down the hall. Sebastian listened to the sound of her footsteps disappear off into the distance as he read Jeff's message.

From Jeff: You're late for school again asshole. Never thought you'd be the type to lose your shit over some guy. Get a grip.

Seb ground his teeth together in irritation as he promptly typed a reply.

From Seb: Fuck you. I'm at the hospital in Lima. Kurt is in ICU. Car accident.

From Jeff: Bullshit! You really gonna joke about shit like that? It's not funny.

From Seb: not joking. I've been here all night. It's not good. Not coming to school today.

From Jeff: Thad says you better be at the fucking game tomorrow night.

From Seb: Did you not read where I said that Kurt's in ICU?! Fuck the game.

From Jeff: Sorry Seb. Do you or Kurt need anything? Why are you there? Didn't you two break up?

From Seb: Taking a break isn't the same as breaking up. I was just being a dick.

From Jeff: Aren't you always? :P Don't forget the game. It's a big one.

Seb rolled his eyes, returning his phone to his pocket. For the first time ever he couldn't care less about Lacrosse, about whether they won or lost. It was just a game and in the grand scheme of things didn't matter one bit. What truely mattered was the beautiful broken boy on the bed before him. Kurt mattered more than anything. Seb took Kurt's hand again and softly kissed his palm. 

"Come on baby," he whispered, his tone full of love and desperation. "You've gotta fight Kurt. You got this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know its Carole that thinks Ed Sherran is Irish not me. I'm totally loving his latest album. 
> 
> The song Seb sang Kurt is called How would you feel (Paean) obviously by Ed Sheeran. If you haven't heard it check it out on YouTube https://youtu.be/ZZMZiBCRX4c  
> It's beautiful. Very Kurtbastian IMO.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kurtbastian origin story aka known as how Blaine Anderson inadvertently made Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe into Kurtbastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a truck load of fluff in this chapter. I hadn't intended to get so sentimental here but I'm still not feeling great so I just went with my feels.  
> I love these two way too much especially my precious Sebby. I love you all too xx  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Sebastian stretched and yawned as his eyes reluctantly opened. He had managed a few short hours of unbroken sleep before the kind night nurse accidentally woke him making her final check on Kurt before the end of her shift. He'd drifted off sometime in the early hours of the morning to the rhythmic regular bleeping of Kurt's heart monitor but now he had to get up and prepare for school. He really didn't want to. It was so early, so cold and he was beyond reluctant to leave Kurt but he'd promised Carole he would do it. She seemed to be his only ally currently. She'd been so good to him. He didn't want to let her down. 

"How is he?" Sebastian mumbled sleepily to the nurse, running his hands through his sleep tousled hair as he climbed from his too short, too narrow fold away bed. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She grimaced guiltily.

"It's fine," Seb grumbled checking the time on his phone. Burt had kindly brought him a phone charger when he'd dropped off his freshly laundered uniform, a bag of toiletries and dinner last night. His kindness, obviously prompted by Carole, had surprised Sebastian. He was grateful though. Just as he was grateful that Burt hadn't stayed scowling at him across the room for too long. "How is he?" He asked the night nurse again.

"He's holding his own," the nurse smiled encouragingly as she slipped from the room.

Seb moved towards the bed. "Good morning Gorgeous," he sighed, leaning over to delicately peck Kurt's bandaged forehead. He tenderly stroked his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt appeared to have a tiny bit more colour this morning. Sebastian was sure of it. That was promising. "I love you," he mumbled. "They are making me go to school, well Carole is. She says it's important. I wish she understood nothing is as important as you baby." Seb took Kurt's hand and kissed each finger tip sweetly. "I need to shower Hun. If you were awake you'd tell me I stink. I'll come say goodbye before I leave. You be good." With that Seb grabbed his clothes and toiletries and with a final longing glance at Kurt stepped into the adjoining ensuite.

He showered lazily, feeling himself slowly come back to life as he scrubbed the hospital grime from his weary body. He had no idea how he was going to concentrate at school today or even stay awake for that matter. He was so tired. He decided a Lima Bean coffee might be a good start. It wasn't the best coffee in Ohio. There were better coffee shops just minutes from Dalton but then he'd never really ever made the drive to the Lima Bean for the coffee. The first time had been with Blaine, eww! He'd been stunned and almost disgusted to discover that the douche who had been aggressively flirting with him had a boyfriend especially considering what a impressive boyfriend he was. Damn!

Seb had been mesmerised by Kurt from the moment he first laid eyes on him. He was tall, lean and easily the most beautiful boy Sebastian had ever seen. They hadn't got off to the best start though. Kurt had read Sebastian so wrong in the beginning and once under attack Seb had been too proud to correct him. He wished he'd had the courage to step up and tell the stunning boy with the venomous tongue that he took his breath away or that it was in fact him that Seb drove 90 minutes each way hoping to see for just 5 minutes over very ordinary coffee. He instead battled to keep up the pretence of an interest in Blaine to avoid blatant rejection. Someone like Kurt would never look at him like that.

It was strange how things worked out though. It had actually ended up being Blanderson and his infidelity that had initially brought Kurt and Seb together. They'd never acknowledged that though. It simply didn't matter anymore. Blaine Anderson didn't matter. Standing under the streaming hot hospital shower Sebastian thought back to that day. It had been in the Lima Bean, a Tuesday afternoon, Seb had made the journey to Lima hoping to catch a glimpse of Kurt after a long lonely day at Dalton. He was early. None of the public school losers were there yet. He lined up to place his order and was about to pay when Kurt had stepped in from behind him with a $20 bill and paid for them both. "Join me?" He'd requested confidently. He looked gorgeous. Seb just nodded lamely in response.

Sebastian had been confused at first. He'd checked behind himself to clarify Kurt was indeed talking to him. "Come on Sebastian," Kurt had smirked, collecting both their coffees. "Unless you're scared."

"Why would I be scared?" Sebastian looked at Kurt through narrowed eyes as he followed him to a table.

Kurt looked at Seb with hostility almost hatred as he took a seat and slammed his coffee down in front of him. "Well you are the one fucking MY boyfriend aren't you?"

Sebastian had been stunned and just a little turned on. Fiery cursing Kurt was so freaking hot. He'd been so distracted by the fire in Kurt's eyes that he'd forgotten to respond.

"Answer me!" Kurt demanded, furiously. "Are you or are you not fucking Blaine Sebastard?"

"Did you just call me Sebastard?" Sebastian struggled to hide his amusement. He was so crazy about this boy already. Kurt just got feistier with every encounter. Seb wanted him so bad.

"I know it was you," Kurt looked so incredibly hurt, so vulnerable. Sebastian had wanted to rip Blaine's throat out for putting that pain in Kurt's eyes.

"It wasn't," Sebastian denied the accusation honestly. "Truthfully Kurt. I mean he's kinda over rated plus he's with you. I like to play around but I'm no home wrecker."

"Why would I believe you?" Kurt tossed Seb his severest bitch glare and to Seb it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else ever," Sebastian ventured cautiously. "My mother isn't always...she's not umm...she cheats on my dad. I've seen how it crushes him. I'd never want to play any part in anything like that."

"You told me in no uncertain terms that you wanted Blaine," Kurt was unconvinced. "He's all yours now. I broke up with him. I really just want the truth."

"I don't want him," Sebastian hid his smile as he sipped his coffee. Kurt Hummel had broken up with Blaine Anderson. It was sad, tragic even considering Blaine had obviously cheated but it did mean one thing. Kurt was single. Sebastian was internally elated. He wanted to ask Kurt out right then but the pain on Kurt's face deterred him. Kurt wasn't ready. "It wasn't me," Sebastian repeated his earlier denial. "I kinda like someone else."

Kurt eyed Sebastian sceptically. He sighed and seemingly calmed a little as he saw truth in Sebastian's eyes. "I was sure it had to be you."

"No," Seb shook his head. "Did he say it was?"

"No," Kurt confirmed. "He said it didn't matter. I just assumed because you're hanging around here all the time and I know you two chat online a lot."

"I don't hang around here for him," Seb considered confessing his attraction to Kurt but it was way too soon. "I really like the coffee."

"Right," Kurt chuckled softly. It was the most beautiful sound Seb had ever heard. "I maybe owe you an apology then."

"You could slip me New Direction's song list for regionals," Sebastian thought it was worth a try.

"We don't have one yet," Kurt saw the amusing side of Seb's request. "It wouldn't help you anyway. We are way out of your league."

"Cocky aren't you?" Seb shot Kurt a flirty grin.

"Only when I can back it up," Kurt flirted gently back. 

This was new and Sebastian lived for it. Kurt was so incredible. "If you really want to apologise you can buy me dinner," Seb suggested bravely. "I love burgers, the greasier, the better and I'm a delightful dinner companion."

"Are you asking me to take you on a date?" Kurt looked extremely surprised.

"No," Sebastian replied too quickly. "Just for a burger. You owe me after accusing me of banging your ex. Is he even any good?"

"I'm not telling you that," Kurt blushed furiously.

"I mean he's small statured so if everything is proportional he can't have much to work with right?" Seb spoke lightly but was only half joking.

"Are you proportional?" Kurt shocked himself with his own brazenness. He wasn't sure where that had come from as he glanced curiously down the long length of Sebastian's body. He'd never consciously noticed before how extremely attractive the irritating warbler was.

"Do you want to find out?" Seb raised a single eyebrow in challenge, relaxing back into this chair as he proudly noted Kurt's admiring glance.

"What?" Was Sebastian hitting on him? Kurt laughed uncomfortably, wondering how the conversation had evolved into a flirty discussion about the size of Sebastian Smythe's penis. He didn't even like Sebastian did he? This was so peculiar. Was he actually considering willingly having a meal with this guy? 

"Never mind," Sebastian backed down self consciously as Blaine approached their table. When had he got here? His timing couldn't be worse. Sebastian thought he was maybe making progress with Kurt. It was useless though. "I should go. Thanks for the coffee and the interrogation." Seb got up to leave.

"Stay," Kurt pleaded with his eyes, covering Seb's hand with his own to halt him. "Please."

Seb sat back down with a sympathetic nod understanding that Kurt needed an ally to face the boy who'd cheated on him. He wasn't keen to be caught in the middle of a messy break up but this was the boy he liked and if he wanted Kurt to really begin to notice him or see him as a potential boyfriend he had to support him anyway he could.

"Can we talk?" Blaine stood apprehensively by the table facing Kurt. He knew he'd screwed up. He looked a mess. 

"I'm kinda busy," Kurt, who was still holding Sebastian's hand didn't even turn his head to look at Blaine. Even by Sebastian's standards that was cold. He tried to maintain his composure.

"Can you give us a minute?" Blaine snapped at Sebastian.

Seb looked at Kurt for guidance. He shook his head subtly. "Sorry," Seb glared up at Blaine squeezing Kurt's hand supportively. What kind of asshole would cheat on a someone as special as Kurt? "Kurtie and I were just leaving."

"Together?" Blaine looked horrified as he stared at their incidentally joined hands on the table top.

"Of course," Sebastian smiled warmly at Kurt. His heart racing in his chest when Kurt smiled back. Kurt had the sweetest smile but it had never been directed at Sebastian before. It made him feel like the luckiest boy alive. "We can't really have our first date separately. Can we baby?" Seb knew he was seriously pushing his luck but he'd found a way in and he was going to take full advantage of it.

"Might be tricky Hun," Kurt chuckled quietly playing along as Blaine's bottom jaw hit the floor.

"So we'll be seeing you," Sebastian smirked at Blaine as he got up from the table. Kurt took his hand and they left together while a totally perplexed Blaine watched after them.

Seb wasn't sure what to do once they were out of Blaine's view. He assumed that would be it, that they'd just go there separate ways but Kurt was so grateful that he'd thrown himself into Sebastian's arms hugging him ever so tightly. Stunned, Seb hugged him back with equal enthusiasm. The feel of Kurt's body pushed against him was everything and he smelled like heaven and then it was over. Except it wasn't. 

"Oh my God, Thank you Sebastian. That was incredible. I could kiss you. Did you see the look on his face?" Kurt babbled in elation. "He didn't know what to say. You are so amazing."

"Um...yeah," Sebastian laughed at Kurt's excitement. He wasn't sure what was going on as Kurt hugged him briefly again.

"My car or yours?" Kurt asked admiring Seb's Maserati across the parking lot. "I owe you the world's best burger. I still can't believe that expression on his stupid face. I know just the place to take you. Come on let's go." Kurt took Seb's hand and dragged him laughing across the lot to the Maserati.

"You'll have to give me directions," Seb grinned as he unlocked his car and held Kurt's door open for him. 

"Such a gentleman," Kurt looked impressed as he climbed in. "Wow she's beautiful," he dragged his hand down Seb's leather driver's seat. "So sexy. I could get used to this."

"Me or the car?" Seb teased as he closed Kurt's door for him.

"Maybe both," Kurt muttered to himself as watched Seb make his way around the front of the sports car to his seat. Sebastian was surprising him. He never would have expected someone he'd treated so poorly to come to his rescue like that. This could be the start of an amazing friendship. Kurt didn't really have any male friends. He knew Sebastian had dozens but maybe he could use one more. He did spend an awful lot of time on his own in Lima.

Kurt had directed Sebastian to a quiet little hole in the wall cafe in West Lima. Without even consulting with Sebastian he ordered him a double barbecue bacon cheeseburger with onion rings, loaded fries and a Coke. He ordered himself a Cobb Salad without dressing and a Diet Coke. That explained his incredible body at least. 

They'd sat together at a rustic, outdoor table and chatted away amicably while they are ate. It was the most Sebastian had enjoyed himself in a long time. Kurt was incredible company, so funny and smart, very animated. The burger was amazing too. Sebastian ate slowly drawing out the experience as long as he could. He wanted this to never end. Inevitably it had to though.

"Are you in a rush to get back to Westerville?" Kurt checked as they wandered back to the car. "They have a musical night every Tuesday at The West Lima Cinema. Chicago is playing tonight. I was going to go on my own to take my mind off things but if you wanna come..."

"Yeah, sure. Yeah," Seb nodded lamely. "I'd like that. I've never seen Chicago."

"You can't be serious. What kinda gay guy are you?" Kurt teased Sebastian lightly.

"The kind that likes boys," Sebastian laughed as they stood by his car. "One in particular actually for a while now."

"Will he mind you being here with me?" Kurt asked cluelessly. 

"I don't think so," Seb shook his head. "He barely knows I exist."

"You're so surprising," Kurt spoke sincerely. "You act all cocky and confident but you're really kinda shy aren't you?"

"Pfft," Sebastian scoffed, blushing lightly.

"You should tell him," Kurt suggested. "Show him the you that you've shown me today. I'm sure he'll like you."

"Do you?" Seb stepped a little closer to Kurt. "Do you like me?"

"I think maybe I do," Kurt nodded, nervously licking his suddenly dry lips as he looked into Seb's darkened green eyes.

"Good," Seb replied breathlessly as he cupped Kurt's face and leaned in tenderly brushing his lips ever so softly against Kurt's. Kurt chased his lips as Seb attempted to pull back, burying his hand in the back of Seb's hair as he deepened the kiss. They both moaned softly into it, sparks flying as their tongue met erotically.

As Seb thought back now that had been one incredible kiss and the start of something truly amazing. They'd seen the movie together, well kinda. Seb still had no idea what Chicago was about but had left with a very intimate knowledge of Kurt's mouth. They made plans to see each other again on the coming Friday and everything had just flowed organically from there. 

Seb realised as he turned off the shower and dried himself that it had been the best few months of his life, despite Burt's hostility. Burt seemed to be coming around though. His previous glares had softened to scowls and he was yet to ask Sebastian to leave the hospital. It was all progress. 

Seb dressed, took 30 seconds to fix his hair. He was too tired and worried about Kurt to care much about his appearance, and then returned to Kurt. No change. He kissed Kurt's cheek softly goodbye, slipped the fluffy purple lama he'd bought at the gas station the previous morning carefully under Kurt's injured arm and left for school with a whispered I love you. 

He stopped at the Lima bean for a coffee and a chocolate caramel muffin. The place was so full of memories of Kurt. Seb could almost hear his laugh as he stepped through the door. He got his order to go then made his way to Dalton. Passing by the accident site was the worst. Seb held his breath. He didn't want to see where his baby had been hurt. The accident was the strangest thing, on the straightest stretch of road. He tried not to think about it. He just had to get through this dreaded school day and his lacrosse game so he could get back to Kurt. Who knew? Maybe he'd be awake when Seb returned.

Seb's day at school was mundane. He numbly went through the motions taking very little in. He called Carole at every break to check on Kurt and she reassured him each time that his boyfriend was doing okay and that he shouldn't worry. He couldn't help it though. Coming to school was a huge mistake. All his friends were just going about their day as if everything was fine, as if Kurt wasn't in a bed in Lima fighting for his life. It made Sebastian feel so frustrated how they took everything for granted.

He went straight home after school, did a load of laundry and packed a bag of clothes for the weekend. He looked over some homework, ordered in some Chinese food then got ready for his game. He didn't want to play. He just wanted to go to the hospital and sit with Kurt. It was probably what he should have done because he played atrociously. He was totally off his game. Dalton did win beating Columbus Grammar by just 1 but it was no thanks to Sebastian. He'd been a mess. He knew it. He didn't hang around for feedback or post game celebrations. He dashed from the field, straight to his car and then to Lima where his precious Kurt awaited. Surely he'd be waking anytime now and Seb wanted to be there holding his hand when he opened those beautiful eyes of his. He truly missed drowning himself in those pure pools of heavenly blue. "Soon enough," he mumbled to himself as he turned up his music and concentrated diligently on the road ahead. "You'll be with Kurt soon enough."/p>


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody gets in the way of true love though some people will try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Blaine friendly though I doubt that surprises anyone who knows me.
> 
> Warning for hints of homophobia towards the end. (Non violent ignorance)

Finn and Rachel were sitting side by side at Kurt's bedside chatting when Seb entered the ICU room.

"How was your game?" Rachel asked politely, noting Sebastian's sweat stained sporting attire. 

"We won," Seb muttered with disinterest, putting down his overnight bag to check on Kurt. He brushed his lips tenderly against his sleeping boyfriend's forehead, pleased to see that his oxygen mask had now been replaced by nasal prongs. That had to be a good sign. "I'm back baby," he whispered too softly for the others to hear. "I missed you."

"Dude?" Finn scrunched his face in discomfort at the sweet display of affection.

Seb rolled his eyes at the Neanderthal in irritation. "Any change?" He asked Rachel anxiously.

"None since we've been here," Blaine stepped from the ensuite with an arrogant frown. "What are you even doing here Sebastian? I know for a fact that Kurt dumped your lame ass."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian defended himself swiftly against the shorter boy. 

"I think I know my own boyfriend," Blaine scoffed. "You can return to your rich bitches in Westerville any time you're ready. Kurt and I are back together now. He was only meeting you the other night to tell you."

"You are so deluded," Sebastian shook his head in bewilderment. He knew that was total bullshit. There was no way in hell Kurt was back together with Blaine Anderson. He hated Blaine as much as Sebastian did. He'd spent half of their last conversation before the accident complaining about how the douche had been harassing him all day at school. He'd been furious about it.

"Except I'm not," Blaine scoffed. "Enjoy this while you can asshole because as soon as he wakes you're out of here and I'm in... and is it any wonder because just look at you. You're a wreck Sebastian. You look feral and damn, you stink." Blaine turned up his nose in disgust.

"This isn't the time or place for this," Rachel cut in bluntly. "If either of you love Kurt at all you'll stop this arguing right now."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Sebastian looked down at his boyfriend again with concern. Unperturbed by Blanderson he lovingly took Kurt's hand and gave it a soft supportive squeeze. If he wasn't mistaken Kurt squeezed back. "Did you see that?" He checked with Rachel as tears emotionally filled his eyes.

"What?" Rachel looked at him blankly.

"Kurt squeezed my hand," Sebastian smiled through his tears. 

"He's unconscious dickhead," Blaine rolled his eyes. 

Seb squeezed Kurt's hand gently again and this time Kurt squeezed back even harder.

"I saw that," Rachel grinned excitedly. "He's waking up. Kurt? Kurt? It's Rachel. Can you hear me? Finn go get the nurse. He's waking up."

"You get the nurse," Finn grumbled, too lazy to move. "I didn't notice anything."

"He squeezed Sebastian's hand," Rachel frowned at Finn. 

"Right," Finn looked sceptical. "Press the buzzer then. I dunno."

"It's okay baby," Sebastian spoke soothingly to Kurt. "I'm here Kurt. You just open your eyes when you're ready Gorgeous. Everything's okay."

Kurt held Seb's hand tightly, groaning then coughing weakly. "Shh honey," Sebastian caressed the back of his hand affectionately, his expression uneasy as he pushed the buzzer. 

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked out as his eyes fluttered open. 

Sebastian looked at Kurt shattered as Blaine shoved him out of the way with a cocky "Yes Babe."

"Fuck off," Kurt's eyes dropped closed again as Blaine gasped in surprise and Sebastian roared laughing. 

"Back together huh?" Sebastian laughed heartily. "I don't think so. I believe you were just asked to leave sweetheart," he smirked sarcastically, never looking happier.

"He's barely conscious. He doesn't know what he's saying," Blaine stood his ground as the nurse from the previous night rushed into the room.

"Is everything okay? How's our patient?" The nurse addressed Seb as she turned off the buzzer. They were familiar with one another by now. She really liked Sebastian. He was such a devoted partner.

"He opened his eyes and spoke a few words," Sebastian beamed excitedly at her.

"That's good news," she smiled. "I'll check him over if all of you wouldn't mind stepping out for a moment, then we'll call his neurologist."

The group all wandered outside into the hallway to let the nurse do her work.

"It's getting late," Finn yawned. "Think I might just head home and tell Burt the news. You coming Rach?"

"Yeah sweetie," Rachel nodded, nestling into Finn's side.

"I'll stay with him," Blaine offered.

"No dude," Finn shook his head, wrapping his arm around his girl and pecking the top of her hair. "Everyone here knows you cheated on him. He made it pretty clear he doesn't want you around. Seb's come all the way from Columbus. He's got this. Don't you?" He looked to Sebastian for confirmation.

"Of course," Seb nodded, watching Kurt's door anxiously. "You all go home. I'll call if he needs anything."

"Fine," Blaine stormed off childishly.

Rachel offered Seb a quick hug. "Take care of him because if you don't my boyfriend is big and he'll hurt you," She teased. "Don't worry about Blaine. He's just jealous because Kurt loves you."

"I love him too," Seb sighed in relief as the nurse exited Kurt's room.

"He's very drowsy but he's asking for you Sebastian," she squeezed Seb's shoulder as she passed. "Go in and see him while I page the doctor."

"Thank you," Seb took a deep breath. "I'll see you both tomorrow," he gave Finn and Rachel a quick wave before practically skipping in to see Kurt.

Kurt smiled feebly as Seb appeared in his line of vision. He struggled desperately to keep his eyes open long enough to reacquaint himself with that beloved face. "Kiss me?" He murmured breathlessly.

"Hardly conscious and already trying to get into my pants," Seb teased, looking deeply into Kurt's hazy blue eyes before ever so daintily pecking his soft but dry lips. "Fuck I love you."

Kurt moaned softly as their lips met. He'd never been more pleased to see Seb. He wanted to be held and comforted by him so badly and never let go. The love he felt was that intense. "Love you," Kurt whined in discomfort as he leaned up a little for a second kiss. One was never enough from Sebastian. He was always so loving and tender. Please let us be back together, let him stay, Please, please let this not be the beginning of the end Kurt pleaded in his mind as Sebastian's lips caressed his.

Seb grimaced in anticipation of Kurt's pain as he reluctantly pulled back. "Don't move honey. I don't know if you remember but you were in an awful accident. You've hurt yourself, your head, your wrist and your ribs."

Kurt barely nodded, hissing as he attempted to reach for Seb's hand. He needed to touch him, to know he was really here with him. Seb met him halfway, pulling up a chair to sit beside the bed. They linked their fingers together, both savouring the touch of the other. Without needing words Kurt sensed they were a couple again. The love in Seb's eyes, in his touch, said everything. Kurt had his boyfriend back. He relaxed a little. As long as he had Sebastian he knew he'd be okay.

"Blaine," Kurt tried to talk, everything hurt, even breathing but he needed Sebastian to know what had happened out on the road.

"He's gone beautiful. Forget about him. It's just you and me now. I've got you," Seb spoke warmly, gazing adoringly at the boy he loved. Whatever needed to be said about Blaine could wait until Kurt was stronger. Kurt's recovery was the only priority.

"He's awake!" Kurt's doctor burst cheerfully into the room. He was way too enthusiastic for such a late hour. "How are you feeling buddy? You gave this poor boy sitting here a huge fright. He's barely left your side. I'd say he's pretty keen on you."

"Sore," Kurt whimpered, gently clearing his scratchy throat before smiling softly up at his blushing love.

"I bet. That's a nasty bump you've got on your melon," the doctor chuckled. "You wanna excuse us for a bit son?" He addressed Seb kindly. "Maybe head home."

"I'm staying the night," Seb gestured to the folded bed in the corner of the room. "I might grab a shower though. I came straight from my lacrosse game. I feel kinda gross."

"Did you win?" the neurologist asked curiously.

"Yeah," Seb nodded with a grin as he grabbed his bag. "We got lucky."

"Well congrats," the doctor smiled after Sebastian as he closed the ensuite door behind him. 

It was such a relief for Sebastian to get out of his sweaty lacrosse uniform. It was an even greater relief that Kurt was awake. He was ecstatic that Kurt had not only told Blaine to fuck off but had also asked for a kiss. Never had a kiss been so sweet. Seb could still feel it lingering on his lips, so soft and welcome. He had no idea what he'd been thinking asking Kurt for a break. He must be an insane man. They belonged together. He didn't care about Burt or Blaine. In the grand scheme of things they were inconsequential. All that mattered was getting Kurt well. Then they could finish high school, move to New York City together, work hard, eventually marry, maybe in Central Park, living happily ever after, perhaps while raising kids that they'd spoil and adore, never neglect or ignore, unlike his parents. Sebastian still hadn't heard from them, not a single word. They just didn't care.

It was eight days after Kurt's accident, with some prompting from Carole that Sebastian's parents finally realised they hadn't seen him a while. Kurt had been moved from ICU to a general neurology ward three days prior and constantly surrounded by his family and friends was progressing well. Carole nursed him by day. Finn, Rachel and his New Directions friends came by after school for an hour or two until Burt arrived after work to see his son. Burt would help Kurt with his dinner before Seb got in from Westerville. He'd spend the night with Kurt, every single night, usually in the fold away bed, except for tonight when Kurt had assured Seb that his pain was minimal and begged for a cuddle.

Seb couldn't help himself. It had been so long since he'd held Kurt so he'd complied, climbing into Kurt's way too small hospital bed to snuggle with him. They watched a little TV together, sadly no Jamie Oliver, and shared precious, tiny kisses and whispered words before Kurt dozed off with his healing head cradled safely against Seb's chest. It meant everything to both of them to be in the loving embrace of each other's arms again. 

Seb hadn't recognised her voice out in the hall immediately. It had been a while since he'd heard her do anything but scream hysterically at his father. His anxiety levels skyrocketed as he realised it was his mother. He knew she ran a clinic at Lima Hospital one day a month, which was why she'd attended the same hospital fundraiser as Carole and Burt. Seb had no idea of her schedule but guessed that today must be that day. Why was she in the neurology ward though? Her department was oncology. Seb froze as he listened. 

"I'm looking for Kurt Hummel," the formal female voice demanded. "His step mother informs me I might find my wayward son with him."

"Sebastian is your son?" the nurse sounded extremely surprised. "He's a darling boy, here every single night. It's the room just there. Go right in. They're just watching TV together, having a little cuddle. They're the most adorable couple."

Scarlette had attempted to hide her shocked horror. She had no idea Sebastian was seeing anyone and she certainly had no idea he was seeing a boy, especially not Burt Hummel's boy. Carole might have mentioned that little tidbit when she dropped by the clinic earlier, sticking her nose in where it wasn't required. The insolent woman had practically accused Scarlette of being a bad mother. Of course she wasn't. She loved her son but he was practically an adult now and she had a demanding career, she couldn't be expected to dote on him every moment of everyday. She couldn't be blamed if Sebastian chose to never talk to her about his life anymore, if he was always so private and secretive. She was beginning to understand his motive now though.

It appeared maybe her son was one of those homosexuals. That all seemed a little distasteful to her, boys touching other boys, kissing other boys, sleeping with other boys. It was so nasty but all kids went through weird phases. Didn't they? They experimented with drugs, sex, all manner of things. It was all a part of growing up, a play for attention. Surely her son would outgrow this just as he'd outgrown his fear of the dark as a small child. She was certain that she hadn't raised a queer. Heaven forbid.

Sebastian considered for a millisecond the possibility of climbing out of bed and denying his romantic involvement with Kurt to his mother but he couldn't hurt Kurt like that plus deep down he knew there was really no point. His love for the glorious boy asleep in his arms may as well have been written in neon lights across his forehead. It was that undeniable. So he just held Kurt a little tighter, nestled him a little closer and braced himself for the unavoidable. This wasn't how he'd planned to come out to his mother but seriously how bad could it be?

He listened to the clinking of her heels on the tiles, getting louder, closer. He looked up as she entered the room without so much as knocking. That was a little rude in Sebastian's opinion considering she didn't know Kurt. 

"Sebastian," she scowled sternly, her voice pitchy and loud. "Have you lost your mind child?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos prompts an open, honest conversation between two boys in love bringing them even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for arguing, name calling, blatant homophobia, slut shaming and just over all unpleasantness. It's the only way you can deal with some people.

"Mother, lower your voice please," Sebastian's voice strained through his gritted teeth. "You'll wake Kurt and he really needs his rest."

"Gather your things," Scarlette looked thoroughly unimpressed. "I'm taking you home Sebastian."

"Don't you think it's a little late for you to be trying to play parent now?" Sebastian couldn't believe the audacity of her considering it had taken her over a week to even notice he hadn't been home. A week where he hadn't heard from her even once, a week where Carole had laundered his clothes, cooked his meals and emotionally supported him, along with Burt like real parents. "I'm not going home. I'm not leaving Kurt. I love him and he needs me."

"You're 17 years old and you'll do as you're told," Scarlette scowled severely, obviously unused to having her authority questioned. "I won't have you missing any more school."

"I haven't been missing school," Sebastian replied defiantly. "I get up early and attend every day then drive back each night to be here with Kurt."

"Ugh!" Scarlette sighed in agitation. "I won't have you throwing your future away over some lower class, blue collar, Ohio hick. His father is a mechanic, for goodness sake, a mechanic Sebastian and his nosey interfering step mother just a nurse and not even a very good one from all accounts."

"How dare you?" Sebastian rose his voice as his temper flared. He was surprised to find himself defending Burt. "You have no idea about Kurt and his family. Kurt is far from a hick and his parents are kind, decent, hard working people. They love their son and they've been here for him and for me. You have no right to judge them."

"Here for you?" Scarlette scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Stop acting like a child Sebastian. You're a senior. You're almost 18. Your focus needs to be on your education and preparing for college, not on some boy. A boy Sebastian? Come on, what is that? Have you been having sex with him?"

"That's none of your business," Sebastian glared at her. "Is that what your problem is? That he's a boy Mother? Guess what? I just happen to like boys. I like boys a lot. I like kissing them. I like touching them but you know what I like most Mother? Sucking cock. Big, hard, juicy cock. Kurt's is incredible, tastes so good. There's nothing I like more than to get down on my knees and..."

"Enough!" Scarlette looked mortified. 

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about don't you Mother?" Sebastian was beyond furious. "I mean you've sucked almost every cock in Ohio haven't you? Probably most of Paris too. Do you think I don't hear you and Dad screaming at each other? Do you think I don't know you're repeatedly cheating on him like some common whore?"

"You will not speak to me like that," Scarlette roared.

"Actually," Kurt slowly sat up, tossing her his severest bitch face. "Excuse me Dr Smythe but I won't have you storming into my hospital room and speaking to my boyfriend like that or insulting my family. Sebastian is the most loving and kind boy I've ever met. He is so amazing. No thanks to you. Honestly what kind of mother are you? How can you not see him or even speak to him for a day let alone a week and not miss him terribly. That would kill me." Kurt gave Seb's hand a little squeeze. "You barely know him and you don't know me or my family either. Carole for example, my step mother is a ten times better mother than you could ever hope to be and my father the lowly mechanic? I am quite certain his blue collar occupation was of no deterrent to you when you were callously shattering his heart. Now kindly leave please or I'll have hospital security escort you out."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian pulled back from Kurt a little as Scarlette began ranting about how Sebastian was never going to get admitted to The University of Oxford in London if he was a putrid homosexual and how she was planning to book him into a program during his next semester break to heal his addled mind.

Sebastian was angry and beyond bewildered. Kurt and Scarlette were both beyond furious. Clinging to Sebastian, Kurt pressed his buzzer as he repeatedly asked Dr Smythe to leave. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Scarlette continued her tirade of hate, suddenly silencing and instead smiling falsely only when the nurse arrived. Appearances were everything to Sebastian's mother. She couldn't have the staff where she sometimes worked thinking she was anything less than the perfect mother.

"I need her to leave," Kurt requested anxiously. It was clearly evident to the nurse that he was distressed. 

"My patient needs his rest Dr Smythe," the nurse spoke more politely than she wanted to. She had over heard some of the argument from the hall and suddenly found her over privileged co-worker quite distasteful. Surely a well educated person like this doctor should possess a more open mind.

"Very well," Scarlette shot a discreet glare at Kurt. "Come along Sebastian darling. We should get home. It is late."

Sebastian glanced at Kurt, who already had his eyes fixed on him. Neither said a word, a single look was enough. "I'm staying," Sebastian declared adamantly. 

"No you're not," she began to lose her cool again.

"Yes he is," Burt stepped into the room. "You have yourself a great kid here. He's mature and smart and he's been a great support to my son this past week. They love each other. Leave them be."

"Of course you encourage this depravity," Scarlette looked at Burt in disgust as Sebastian watched on overwhelmed. He couldn't believe Burt was defending him, even praising him. 

"Unlike you, they aren't hurting anyone. They are open and honest about who they are and how they feel. You could learn a lot from them," Burt stood strong.

"It's unnatural," Scarlette muttered judgementally.

"I'll admit it took me a while to get used to the idea of my son being gay and when I first met Sebastian I was pretty bloody awful to him because I assumed he would be callous like you but seeing these two together...they changed my mind. Sebastian has a nurturing tenderness about him that you could only hope to emulate and a patience that's way beyond me. Kurt loves him and he's shown he adores Kurt. I don't see anything unnatural about that Scarlette. Head along now. My son is recovering from a pretty nasty accident. He needs his sleep."

"If you don't come home with me now Sebastian, don't bother coming home at all," Scarlette spat out at her son.

"Suits me," Sebastian sneered back. "Goodbye Mother."

"How about I see you out?" Burt offered ingenuously, gripping Scarlette's shoulders and directing her towards the door. "You can sort out this nonsense with your son when you're calmer."

"I wipe my hands of him," she muttered as Burt escorted her out. 

"Are you both okay?" the shocked nurse checked. She followed the couple out after getting a nod from both boys.

"Are you really okay? How do they know each other? And did your dad just defend me?" Sebastian spoke first. Words pouring rapidly from him as his mind raced.

"Shh, just hold me," Kurt pleaded softly nestling back down into Seb's chest. "Your mother is a horrible homophobe. What did she mean about you going to Oxford? That's in London Sebastian. England. What about New York? You know I would never stop you from following your dream but...Do we have an expiry date?"

"I could never get into Oxford," Sebastian scoffed wrapping his arms around Kurt again. "That's her dream not mine. My dad and his dad, before him went to Columbia. I've always wanted to go there. I want to even more now that I have you and I know you'll be New York too."

"Do really think we've been together long enough to be planning out our whole future together?" Kurt sounded so sad. "Isn't that a little naive of us?"

"I love you," Sebastian cupped and stroked Kurt's face gently. "I don't see that ever changing in the future. Do you?"

"I don't," Kurt agreed, continuing on warily. "But the night of my accident, I was meeting you in Bellefontaine because I needed to tell you something." 

"About Blaine?" Sebastian asked, trying to hide his hurt. "He said you..."

"No," Kurt cut Seb off. "I know what he told you and it's all lies. He's an ass. It was about our parents." Kurt hesitated. "My father and your delightful mother."

"I'm kinda assuming from what I overheard that they had an affair," Sebastian grimaced. "How long have you known? When did it happen?"

"It happened a few years ago while you and your father were still in France," Kurt began to explain. "My dad broke it off as soon as he discovered she was married but not before falling in love with her."

"And you've known this entire time? All these months we've been together?" Sebastian suddenly felt very betrayed. "You didn't think you should tell me that your dad hated me so much because my mother is a tramp?"

"I didn't know," Kurt replied honestly. "I came home crying after you decided we needed a break. My dad confided in me then. I decided immediately to tell you Sebby but it had to be face to face. That's not something you tell someone you love over the phone like, hey Hun by the way my father banged your mother years back and that's why your parents marriage is a mess and my dad isn't so fond of you. I couldn't do that to you. I had to see you, be with you to comfort you if you needed but then my accident happened so..."

"I get it," Seb calmed a little. "Everything makes so much more sense now. Why your dad doesn't like me. Why my parents have been fighting so much lately. Does Carole know?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighed. "You're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you Gorgeous?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Did you sleep with my mother too?"

"No," Kurt sniggered softly. "I'm saving myself for someone very special but my dad jeopardised your parent's marriage."

"He didn't know," Seb spoke dryly. "If it hadn't been him it would have been some other unsuspecting sap. She's done it so many times now. It's hardly Burt's fault."

"Your poor dad," Kurt empathised, knowing first hand how much it hurt to be cheated on. "Why does he stay?"

"He loves her," Seb replied bluntly. "Us Smythe men are absolute suckers for a pretty face."

Kurt smiled warmly at the compliment. "Your mother is stunning," he admitted.

"She's got nothing on you," Sebastian melted into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you," Kurt kissed Seb ever so softly.

"I love you too," Seb replied against Kurt's lips, before a second kiss.

"What are you going to do about your mother?" Kurt was beyond worried. "Do you think she was serious about kicking you out?"

"Were you really thinking about my mother while I was kissing you?" Sebastian feigned offence. 

"I'm serious," Kurt was concerned. "You could always stay with us, if you had to. You know that don't you? You'd never be homeless."

"I'm sure your dad would love that," Sebastian wasn't convinced.

"Sam used to live with us," Kurt explained. "He shared Finn's room. His bed is still stored in the basement."

"I'll be fine," Seb assured Kurt. "Would you really want me to share with Finn?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'd definitely want you to share with me, to share everything with me," he rocked his hips against Seb's thigh for emphasis.

"Don't tease me," Seb growled playfully. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to lie here this close to you and resist touching you."

"You can touch me," Kurt smirked. "I'd really love you to touch me."

"That's just your drugs talking," Seb shook his head, suddenly hating his own strong moral compass. A lesser boy would never have refused such an offer. "You're in no condition to give informed consent Baby. Your ribs, your hand, not to mention your head, too much medication. I can't."

"You told your mother I taste good," Kurt giggled. 

"Well you do," Sebastian blushed a little as he giggled too. "Oh lord! what was I thinking there? I'm so sorry. She just made me so furious. All her nonsense about gay rehab and your family. Ignorant old witch. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"It's okay," Kurt seductively dragged his tongue across Seb's lips as he kissed him. "There is one way you could make it up to me you know?" He gripped Seb's ass suggestively beneath the covers with his unplastered hand and a smirk. "Please Sebby. I need you so bad. Please?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes but can they deal with the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so extremely nervous about posting this chapter. It's very extreme even for me and I'm not quite sure how it will be received.
> 
> Warning for smut, not at all who you'd suspect.  
> Also blackmail and racism :( 
> 
> Proceed with caution. Don't hate me.

With hostile glares at each other across the elevator Burt and Scarlette silently made their way down to the ground floor. He walked apprehensively beside her across the hospital foyer and out through the main entrance. Their steps were in perfect unison as they crossed the parking lot to her imported, metallic blue Bentley Bentayga. 

"Nice car," Burt commented awkwardly as he watched her take her keys from the pocket of her jacket. It was so difficult to be around this woman. Even after all this time it still stung. Burt wondered how someone so beautiful had the capacity to possess so much hate in her heart. He didn't understand how anyone could treat their child and partner so coldly and yet look so stunning doing it. Burt eyed her wantonly. He didn't mean to but he was only human. His eyes wandered from her undoubtedly expensive, sexy, red heels, up her long, shapely, bare legs to her classy but slightly too short, black skirt, higher to where just a hint her sexy red lace bra showed delicately through her soft white blouse. His mouth went dry as his eyes lingered on her exquisite, surgically enhanced breasts.

Burt just knew she'd be wearing the panties to match that scanty lace bra, probably a thong. She'd always worn the most provocative lingerie. She could easily afford to on her doctor's salary. Burt swallowed hard as he pictured her in his mind's eye. He knew he shouldn't be. He was a happily married man and Scarlette was such an horrendous woman but just being so close to her again, smelling her alluring perfume brought so many lust filled memories flowing back. 

"Thank you for walking me out," she smiled knowingly, noting his hungry stare. "Very chivalrous."

"Don't push it Scar," he warned harshly. "The way you spoke to those boys up there..."

"Yeah, yeah," she licked her lips as she looked deep into Burt eyes. "It was good seeing you again though Darling."

He nodded silently and leaned in to give her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. He wasn't sure why he did that, maybe habit, maybe he was being polite, maybe he just really wanted her. Either way Scarlette took full advantage, her keys dropping to the ground as she trapped him back against her vehicle with her body and aggressively claimed his lips in a deep, dirty kiss.

He knew this wasn't right, knew that he should stop her. He even screamed stop multiple times in his mind but no sound besides his moans of pleasure escaped his mouth as he kissed her back, all teeth and tongue and angry animal lust.

"I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered breathlessly against his ear, as she trailed kisses up his neck. "I know how that turns you on Tiger." She forced his hand up her skirt to prove her point. He whined quietly as he eagerly slid a finger inside her, so hot and wet, just as he remembered. He thrusted his finger, then added a second as Scarlette undid his jeans and slid her petite hand inside, pulling him free. She gave him a few hard rapid tugs before he roughly flipped her around, tugged up her skirt and forcibly pushing her feet apart, entered her from behind. 

Scarlette cried out her pleasure, gripping the roof of her car for stability as she ground back against him, savouring the most welcome of intrusions. She'd never enjoyed any other man as much as she enjoyed Burt Hummel. She had almost considered leaving her pathetic door mat of a husband for him back in the day. If not for Sebastian she may have, except that Burt probably would have expected fidelity and that was something she couldn't abide with. Monogamy was almost as unnatural as homosexuality. Neither sat well with her. 

"Shut the fuck up Scar. Have you seen where we are?" Burt covered her mouth with one hand to silence her and cupped her right breast with the other, sucking and nipping at her neck and grunting as he repetitively slammed into her. She met him enthusiastically thrust for thrust, whining and biting at the palm of his hand as she slipped one hand down from the car roof to pleasure herself.

Together they moved in familiar, well practised synchronicity, their quiet moans filling the cool night air as their need grew and their end hastily approached, Burt fondled then squeezed Scarlette's boob, pinching her nipple through the fabric of her blouse as she climaxed. A muffled howl of his name poured from her covered, kiss swollen lips as wave upon wave of unbridled pleasure coursed through her beautiful, shuddering body. Burt wasn't far behind, instinctively pushing as deep as he could inside her as he silently released.

Burt regretted this interaction the exact moment his orgasm ceased. He pulled out instantly and released Scarlette in absolute disgust. Mostly he was disgusted at himself for being so weak, for being unsafe, and especially for cheating on his adoring wife. He loved Carole so much. He couldn't believe he'd done this to her.

"A pleasure as always darling," Scarlette drawled snidely as she turned and slid her skirt down. "You certainly haven't lost your touch have you? Carole is a very lucky woman."

"You're not worthy to speak her name," Burt snapped defensively as he tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped himself up.

"No need to be rude honey," Scarlette feigned offence. "We are both consenting adults here and you can't deny you enjoyed yourself. We ALWAYS did enjoy ourselves."

"I'm ashamed of myself," Burt looked down at his feet.

"Now now," Scarlette chuckled sarcastically, tracing a finger up Burt's clothed chest and lifting his chin up to gain eye contact once more. "Don't be like that Baby. No one even has to know. All you have to do is head back up to the hospital room and convince my perverted son to return home and I won't whisper a word of this to anyone."

"I can't do that," Burt shook his head. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been or how cold and calculating this woman was. "Those boys up there are deliriously happy together. You can't black mail me into destroying that."

"Can't I?" Scarlette raised an eyebrow. "Either Sebastian is home safely in his own bedroom tonight or I'll speak to that dowdy, frumpy wife of yours in the morning. What time does her shift start? 7am?"

"She wouldn't believe you anyway," Burt scoffed, quietly taking offence to Scarlette's unflattering description of the woman he loved. "She trusts me."

"Oh you're so naive," the arrogant, leggy, red head gloated. "I have DNA proof all over my skirt sweetheart. A skirt, that your wife saw me wearing when she came by my office earlier today to inform me of my failings as a parent. I'm not bluffing Burt. You get my son home or I'm talking to your wife. I'm sure she'd love to hear all about your dirty little sexcapade in her work parking lot."

"You're a disgusting human being," Burt huffed in aggravation. "Don't talk to Carole. I'll go up and see the boys now. I'll send Seb home. I think you're making a huge mistake though. He's practically an adult and you can't keep them apart forever."

"Just watch me darling," Scarlette bent down seductively to pick up her fallen car keys from the ground. "Don't fancy another round do you?" She teased feeling Burt's eyes on her again.

"No," Burt grumbled, shaking his head. 

"Pity," she shrugged. "You're easily the best lover I've ever had, so well endowed. I can almost still feel you inside me," She rose an eyebrow as she reached for the waist band of his jeans again.

Burt stepped back this time, brushing her hand away. "Don't," he glared, turning to walk away. "Breaking my heart was one thing but now you're breaking my son's too, forcing me to go up there and tear those boys apart."

"You know it's the right thing to do," Scarlette spoke firmly as she unlocked her Bentayga and climbed in. "What kind of futures will they have? They can't produce children together and I for one don't want some filthy, adopted, foreign grandchild from one of those starving, AIDS ridden, African countries. That's just embarrassing. Life is hard when you're homosexual. I want better for my son. We need to stop this now."

Burt just shook his head again in bewilderment as he walked away from the worst mistake of his life. He doubted Kurt would ever forgive him for what he was about to do. He knew he would never forgive himself. He also knew that by going up there to that hospital room he wasn't just sending Sebastian home, he was undoubtedly condemning that boy to the torture of totally unnecessary gay conversion therapy possibly even electroshock therapy or worse. He could only fathom the lengths a manipulative bitch like Scarlette Smythe might be prepared to go to to get what she wanted. It was wrong. He had been so wrong. There had to be a way around this but sadly he couldn't see one.

Burt sighed as he reentered the building. It was late. He was tired, physically and emotionally drained. He felt sick to his stomach. He made his way to the men's room to freshen up. He needed a moment to think. He splashed water on his weary face, dry heaving as he examined his reflection critically in the bathroom mirror. He looked horrific. This had to be his lowest point as a husband and father. He adored his wife. He adored his son and he'd betrayed them both. He'd betrayed Sebastian too, the boy his son was obviously in love with and who he himself had almost become fond of in recent days. Sebastian, who'd dug his heels in when things had got tough and made himself part of the family, returning night after night, despite the distance to lovingly dote on Kurt as his injuries healed. It had been totally unexpected and as Burt vomited into the sink he finally saw it for what it truly was. Love. 

Thankfully the boys were young though. Young meant resilient. They would bounce back, soon meet new people. Who knew if their relationship would last anyway? What did they even have in common? His marriage on the other hand was for keeps. Carole was a ray of sunshine in his otherwise mundane life. A rare second chance after losing Kurt's precious mother. He couldn't lose her over one foolish slip with a heinous old flame. She and Finn meant too much to him, to Kurt too. He had to defend that. 

Burt rinsed out his mouth with water from the tap. He used the urinal and washed his hands and splashed his face a second time, deliberately delaying the inevitable. He knew Sebastian wouldn't leave without a fight and he dreaded the confrontation and the distress it would cause Kurt. He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, taking the elevator back up to the third floor. He wandered slowly along the hallway to Kurt's room opposite the nurse's station. He knocked timidly, waiting.

"Come on in," Sebastian called through the door, his tone friendly. 

From where they lay still cuddled snuggly together in Kurt's hospital bed, both boys looked up at Burt as he entered the room

"Oh hey dad," Kurt half smiled at his dad.

"Hi Kiddo," Burt responded, pulling up a chair and taking a seat beside the bed. "I think we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written straight smut before and never expected to write it for Burt Hummel lol.
> 
> My apologises if it's awful.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt puts Burt first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I just couldn't seem to find the words to tell the story I wanted to tell. This version, my fifth rewrite is as close as I could get.  
> I'm predicting it may leave you with tons of questions and a bitter taste in your mouth.
> 
> I'm sorry.

"You're home late honey," Carole glanced from her bedside clock to her husband with concern, as he joined her in their bedroom. It was almost midnight and he looked beraggled and thoroughly exhausted. She put down the book she was reading and took of sip from the glass of water by her bedside. "How are the boys? Is everything okay at the hospital?"

"Nothing to worry about. It was a bit of a stressful evening but I'll tell you about it tomorrow," Burt sighed, evading eye contact. "You go to sleep. I'm going to grab a quick shower."

"A shower? At this time of night?" Carole looked a little surprised. "It's late Burt and I haven't seen you all day. Come to bed. You look like you could use a cuddle."

"I won't be long," Burt kept his distance. He couldn't get into bed with his wife. He positively stunk of Scarlette, maybe not literally but he could feel her all over him and women had a sense for these things. His little indiscretion had made him paranoid. He was certain if he so much as touched Carole unbathed she would know he'd cheated. "I'm covered in shop and hospital grime," he lied. "I couldn't possibly fall asleep feeling so grotty."

"Okay," Carole eyed her husband suspiciously. He was behaving strangely, a little shifty. He hadn't even kissed her. He always greeted her with at least a peck to the cheek. She frowned as she watched him undress and toss his worn clothes in to the laundry hamper. "What happened at the hospital? You said it was stressful. Is Kurt okay? Has his condition changed?"

"Kurt is fine," Burt shrugged on his bathrobe over his underwear. "He had a visit from Sebastian's mother this evening. It didn't go so well that's all."

"Why aren't I surprised? She's such an obnoxious woman," Carole scoffed. "I went by her clinic today to talk to her about Sebastian and she couldn't have cared less. He's spent every night at the hospital with Kurt since the accident and not heard from her or her husband even once. It's been over a week Burt," Carole frowned. "You know I'm not one to judge other parents but that's unacceptable. I begin to worry if our boys are out after 10pm and I haven't heard from them in two hours."

"That's because you're an incredible mother," Burt smiled. It was true. Carole was a very loving mum. She doted on her boys, on Kurt just as much as Finn. She'd moved into Burt's house and filled it with laughter and home cooking. She'd made it a loving, nurturing home, turned the four of them into a real family. He felt ashamed that he may have jeopardised that for a parking lot quickie with Cruella Deville. "You can stop worrying though because she took Sebastian home tonight," Burt slipped out into the hall like a fleeing coward before Carole could probe too deeply. "I won't be long," he repeated as he escaped into the bathroom with Carole gazing curiously after him.

Closing the door behind him, Burt turned on the shower, slipping off his robe and briefs as the water warmed. A soft moan of relief escaping him as dragging his hands down his face, he stepped under the strong stream of steamy water. What a day it had been. Stressful from beginning to end. He ran through it in his mind as he attempted to scrub the shame and deceit of his infidelity from his skin. He was going to need more than a loofah and shower gel for that. So so much more. 

It had been one of those days that had started out like any other, a quick breakfast with Carole, a quick peck on her cheek as he dashed out the door, forever running late. The shop was bustling when he arrived, his team already busy at work. 

"There's a message on your desk boss," his head mechanic looked up anxiously from the Mustang he was working on. "That part we ordered for Mrs Collin's Chevy has been delayed again. They are saying next week now."

"Ugh," Burt groaned rubbing his forehead. "It's already been three. What the hell is going on at that place? She's going to be furious."

"Also the insurance company called about Kurt's Nav. They want you to call them back. How is Kurt? We miss him around here. We did send him a fruit basket the other day though."

"He's slowly recovering," Burt nodded appreciatively. "He got the fruit thanks. I wonder what those insurance bastards want. It couldn't possibly be more info."

"Dunno," the mechanic shrugged. "Just know I desperately need that Chevy part. Mrs Collins seems like such a lovely old dear but I seriously fear for my life if she doesn't get her vehicle back soon."

"I'll call around," Burt chuckled, heading into his office. He sympathised with his mechanic. Mrs Collins had become quite a handful but then again she had been waiting weeks to get her car back on the road. He'd be impatient too if it were him. 

Burt waded his way through his cluttered office space to his desk. He desperately needed a huge clean out. That would have to wait for now though. There just wasn't time, especially with Kurt in hospital. He flopped on his chair with a heavy sigh, glancing vaguely through his other phone messages. Nothing pressing considering 6 of them were from Mrs Collins. She really was becoming terribly fed up waiting for her car. Burt figured she could wait just a little longer and chose to call the insurance company before dealing with her. 

Calling the insurance company had been a nightmare. Burt had sat on hold for 39 freaking frustrating minutes before speaking to an operator who ever so politely put him on hold again for a further 23 minutes while she transferred him to the correct department. He was fuming by the time his call was answered. He was trying to run a business. He didn't have time for this bullshit.

The insurance assessor attempted to calm him. "We have good news Mr Hummel," the gentleman sounded delighted. "Your claim has been approved. As you know your son's car was too damaged to repair."

"I'm aware," Burt, in no mood for this clown's false joviality, interrupted the man rudely "Just tell me how much!"

"Ten thousand dollars Sir," the accessor replied proudly. He sounded as if he really thought he was doing Burt a good deed.

"You can't be serious!" Burt was angry again. "The car was worth three times that. Where's my son going to get another Navigator for that price?"

"We, I mean my company believes it's more than fair Mr Hummel," he replied sounding offended. "Police reports do indicate that your son was at fault, speeding and swerving into oncoming traffic."

Burt ended the call in disgust. He spent the rest of his morning, making call after call trying to locate the Chevy part. Of course if he couldn't get that particular part then no one else could either. He'd almost given up until finally around lunch time he found one at a small car part retailer in Akron. It was twice the price he'd expected to pay but at least the dealer had agreed to ship it next day delivery so that would get Mrs Collins off his back. He hesitated before calling her with the good news.

With that sorted but the stingy insurance claim still in the back of his mind Burt decided to spend some time out on the shop floor helping his team with the cars. He did a few quick wheel alignments, repaired a punctured tyre and changed some oil. Monotonous, tedious, mind numbing work, absolutely perfect for his current frame of mind. He desperately needed a vacation. He made a mental note to pass the idea by Carole sometime soon. A weekend away would do them both the world of good, once Kurt was back on his feet.

He joined his employees for a drink after work, except that one drink soon turned into dinner and then three or four more drinks after that. That was probably the catalyst for his great fall from grace. Alcohol always made him horny. He should have gone straight home to his loving wife instead of stopping by the hospital to check on his son. He could never have known though that she'd be there when he walked through the hospital room door, that vile but stunning bitch who'd shattered his heart with all her lies, being all snarky and forceful. Why'd she have to be so damn sexy? He could have resisted any other woman.

He thought about her now. It excited him. That quickie in the parking lot was the dirtiest, most exhilarating experience he'd had in a long time. A far cry from the repetitive blandness of slipping down Carole's beige, cotton, granny panties twice a week for 6 minutes of missionary sex before falling asleep. He felt kinda guilty for thinking that. He hadn't exactly put a lot of effort into his marriage There were many things he could have done better. He didn't need to cheat. He knew Kurt would be happier if he hadn't. He wouldn't be lying in that hospital alone, crying and hugging a fluffy purple llama as if his life depended on it. He'd be with Sebastian now if only Burt had had more willpower.

Burt had been terrified as he sat down to talk to the boys after his encounter with Scarlette Smythe. He'd been riddled with guilt as he'd watch them cling together in Kurt's bed, sharing little kisses as Seb fussed over Kurt, adjusting his pillows and offering him comfort. He'd watched their joy turn to pain as he'd requested Sebastian do as his mother ask and leave the hospital and Kurt to go home to her. He'd persuasively assured them it wouldn't be forever. Maybe just a day or two until Scarlette calmed down or became distracted by something or someone else more relevant. She was after all was a reasonable person wasn't she? She wouldn't really inflict gay conversion therapy on her son. Would she? Surely not. Burt had read about those places in research he'd done about homosexuality after Kurt had come out to him. The extreme ones were brutal, tortuous even. They were known to place electrodes where no man would ever want electrodes. Burt cringed at the mere thought of it. Then there was straight rape therapy. He honestly wasn't sure how being repetitively raped by a woman could turn a gay man straight. He was sure he knew Scarlette though and he felt confident Sebastian would be okay.

Kurt and Sebastian had been less confident. They'd fought hard, cried, begged, pleaded for Seb to be allowed to stay but Burt had stood firm. He'd had to. Too much was at stake for him to back down now, his marriage, his family, his life as he knew it. It broke his heart to see the pain in Kurt's eyes as he'd kissed Sebastian goodbye, tenderly stroked his face and watched him leave. It even stung to see the same hurt, reflected in Seb's face as he'd muttered a final "I love you Kurt Hummel" before dragging his feet out the door.

Burt felt terrible even now as he turned off the shower and stepped out dripping all over the cold tiled floor. He knew it wasn't fair what he'd done to the boys but he'd had no choice. He reasoned with himself that Kurt was way better off losing Sebastian, a boy ill suited to him that he'd only been dating just a few short months than to lose his step mother and brother who he dearly loved and who loved him in return. Family came first always. If only Burt had remembered that when Scarlette had kissed him.

Burt dried himself quickly and slipped back into his robe. He turned off the bathroom light and returned quietly to the bedroom. Carole put down her book again and turned off her lamp, reaching for him as he removed his robe and slid naked beneath the covers. 

"Mmm" Carole smiled as she pecked his bare chest and snuggled in. She hadn't forgotten how lonely widowed life could be especially at night. Her favourite time of day since marrying Burt was each night, being held tight in her husband's loving arms before she fell asleep. "You smell so good honey," she complimented him sincerely

"Come here," Burt growled, kissing his wife deeply as he rolled her on top of him. His thoughts of Scarlette from the shower still had him all hot and bothered and he needed to use up that energy somehow. 

"Oh Burt!" Carole giggled, feeling him hard against her as she straddled him. "What's gotten into you? Three times this week and it's not even my birthday."

"I just love you so much," he drawled. It was true. He did love her. He loved her unconditionally, without measure. He knew as he gripped her hips that he'd been such a fool.

"I love you too," she grinned, taking both his hands tightly in hers and pinning them above his head. He grimaced unintentionally as one of her fingernails accidentally grazed the broken skin on his hand from Scarlette's biting.

"What's wrong?" Carole asked reaching over and flipping the lamp back on with concern. "Is it your chest? Do I need to call 911?

"No, calm down woman. I just hurt my hand today," he replied quietly, hiding it under his pillow. "Nothing serious. Not even worth mentioning truthfully."

Carole looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "Show me Darling," she pushed. "It's obviously tender."

"It's fine," Burt shook his head. He rocked his hips up against his wife in an attempt to distract her. It wasn't successful. She pulled his hand out from beneath the pillow. It wasn't anything serious. Just a few small punctures in the skin that he hadn't even noticed until now.

"Are they bite marks?" Carole frowned as she examined his wounded hand. She climbed off him with a scowl to turn on the light for better look. "How did you do this?" She enquired looking baffled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carole's world comes crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to begin this chapter by wishing heartfelt congratulations to my muse and eternal inspiration Grant Gustin on his engagement today to his lovely girlfriend Andrea Thoma. May they share a long and happy life together <3 
> 
> That aside I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Love you all xx

Carole exhaled deeply as she shut down her car engine. She checked her lipstick in her rear view mirror then exited her car, satisfied. She pulled her cardigan tight around her as she crossed the hospital parking lot. She was early. The sun had barely been up an hour and it was cold out. She needed to see Kurt though. She sensed he might be upset about Sebastian leaving him and wanted to sit with him a while before her shift started to offer any needed comfort and assist him with his breakfast. It would still be a month, maybe two before he'd have full use of his wrist again.

Carole also desperately wanted to escape her house, to put some space between herself and her husband. A dog bite he'd told her last night. She knew he was lying. Did he think she was an idiot? She was a nurse. She'd seen and stitched literally dozens of dog bites and this simply wasn't one. It looked nothing like a dog bite. When questioned he haven't even been able to provide a breed of dog or indicate how it had happened but then had the audacity to wonder why she'd gone to Kurt's room to sleep. She used the word sleep very loosely as she made her way up to the third floor of the hospital. She'd barely slept a wink all night, instead tossing and turning as she stewed. Things simply weren't adding up. 

Not only did the bite have her baffled but she just couldn't fathom why Seb had suddenly gone home. It was out of character for him. He'd been so determined since the accident to spend every moment he could with Kurt. Aside from school, lacrosse and warblers they had been inseparable. She knew it must be wearing on Seb but he seemed so content with Kurt. The whole situation was very peculiar. Carole had the feeling he'd been bullied into it. That angered her. He was practically an adult and he was still taking care of all of his responsibilities. She saw no reason why the boys shouldn't be together. They needed each other, just like she needed Burt. 

Burt was a whole other story. If Carole didn't know better she might almost think Burt was cheating on her. The signs were there. His midnight shower last night was bizarre in itself. Except Burt would never do that. He wouldn't cheat. Would he? She wasn't as certain as she'd once been. She began to wonder if he'd even gone out with the boys from the garage the previous night. Maybe he'd been with Scarlette Smythe the entire time. He'd admitted to seeing her at the hospital. Maybe that wasn't the only time he'd seen her. Surely she was being crazy though, paranoid. It was silly. She knew her and Burt had a strong marriage. They shared an amazing family and their sex life wasn't completely horrible. It wasn't earth shattering but it was regular and loving. 

Carole acknowledged that it probably wasn't as exciting as the stunning Dr Smythe's. Rumours suggested that despite being married, Scarlette enjoyed a varied assortment of willing lovers who boasted of her prowess. Carole seldom listened to rumours and hoped for Sebastian's sake that they weren't true. She knew in reality though that they were. She'd seen the way Scarlette had flirted with Burt at the fundraiser, how she battered her eyelashes at every man she passed in the hospital halls, how she made all women around her feel inadequate, almost invisible in her glowing presence.

Carole could never be like Scarlette Smythe. For a start she didn't look like a Barbie doll. She wasn't tall and leggy with fake boobs. She didn't flaunt her sexuality by dressing in skimpy revealing clothing. Maybe she should. Was that the kind of woman her husband was attracted to? He had been with her in the past, not that he'd ever admitted that to Carole. They hadn't really talked about past lovers. At their aged it had seemed unimportant. They were both adults with children, not timid teenagers. If Burt still had feelings for this woman or had started seeing her again Carole needed to know that though. She loved Burt and she cared for him and his sweet, dear son. She would always care for Kurt but she wouldn't tolerate cheating. Not ever! Fidelity was such a small thing to expect from a marriage.

Carole pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind as she exited the elevator and approached Kurt's room. She braced herself with a deep breath, unsure of what to expect. No doubt there'd be tears. Kurt was so vulnerable right now, still in significant pain from all his injuries. Sebastian had been his main support, his strength, his inspiration to fight and heal. She expected to find a more despondent patient now Seb was gone.

Except...Sebastian wasn't gone at all. You could have knocked Carole over with a feather when she'd stepped into Kurt's room and found the boys snuggled up in bed together, watching morning television and sharing breakfast. Seb smiled over at Carole as she entered the room. He turned down the television respectfully. "Please tell me you brought good coffee," he pouted, looking with disdain at the cup before him.

"I would have," Carole smiled back in relief, taking a seat beside the bed. "But a little birdie told me you'd gone home."

"It was strongly suggested that I should," Seb rolled his eyes. "So I left. I made it almost 2 miles up the road then our song came on the radio." Seb sang a few lines of the song Carole had heard him sing the morning after the accident. "How would you feel, if I told you I loved you? It's just something that I want to do. I'll be taking my time, spending my life, Falling deeper in love with you...It was sign." He returned to his normal speaking voice. "I had to come back to my baby."

"We have a song?" Kurt enquired with a smirk.

"Of course we do," Seb booped Kurt's nose playfully. "We love Ed Sherran."

"We do?" Kurt giggled, scrunching his nose. 

"Yes," Seb nodded, with a cheery chuckle. "We love each other too."

"Are you sure about that?" Kurt teased, trying to keep a straight face. 

"I'm certain," Seb feigned a scowl. "I would never have come back if we didn't."

"I'm so glad you did," Kurt was serious now as he affectionately pecked Sebastian's cheek. "I was so worried about you especially after your mother's reaction to you coming out of the closet."

"I didn't exactly come out of the closet," Sebastian grimaced as he recalled the crass and totally inappropriate things he'd said to his mother. "I more exploded out. It was so bad."

"I'm sorry," Carole sympathised. "You know you have my support and Burt's if you need an adult to confide in. We obviously don't know what you're going through but we are happy to listen."

"I'm not exactly certain that's true, at least in Mr Hummel's case," Seb looked sceptical as he took an open banana from Kurt's breakfast tray, broke off a small piece and fed it to Kurt. "He made it absolutely crystal clear last night that he thinks I should be in Westerville with my tyrant mother not here with Kurt."

"We argued but he wouldn't listen," Kurt added after swallowing his food. 

"What do you mean?" Carole couldn't have been more surprised. Burt had told her that Scarlette had taken Sebastian home but that didn't appear to be the case at all. The lies certainly were piling up. She didn't like this one bit.

"He sent me home," Seb explained, taking a bite of banana himself. "My mother dearest turned up here being her usual charming self, threatening to send me to straight camp and to disown me. I guess finding out I'm gay was a bit of a shock for her. I was so moved when Burt defended me but then he came back from escorting her to her car with a completely different attitude. I have no idea what she said to him but she had totally changed his mind."

"Don't mind him," Carole was more confused than ever now. She knew she needed to have a serious talk with her husband.

"I don't want to go to straight camp or home," Sebastian scrunched up his face in distaste. 

"You don't have to," Kurt assured him with adoring glance. "I'll be in here for at least another week and we can sort something out after that."

"You should be going to school though Sebastian Honey," Carole reminded the boy gently.

"I need today with Kurt," Sebastian didn't have the words to explain. He hoped Carole would just understand. Coming out to his mother had been tough. Her reaction to it had been even tougher. He'd been too preoccupied at the time by his concern for Kurt to acknowledge his own pain but in the cold light of a new day he felt gutted. He hadn't expected that her opinion would matter to him but she was his mother. She'd raised him, with a nanny but still...still her rejection, her hateful words hurt. They hurt more than Sebastian cared to admit and today more than any other he needed Kurt, Kurt's presence, Kurt's love, Kurt's sweet soft kisses to help heal those deep emotional wounds. Carole had to understand that.

"Just today," Carole narrowed her eyes fondly at the pair as she got up from her chair. "My shift starts in 5 minutes. I'll be back to take your obs shortly. Behave."

"Of course we will," Seb tossed Carole a cheeky smirk. "Thank you Mrs Hummel."

"Enjoy your breakfast," Carole pecked the top of her step-son's head before wandering out of the room.

"She's amazing," she heard Seb mutter to Kurt as she crossed the hall to the nurse's station to begin her 7am shift. "You're so lucky."

"I am lucky," Kurt agreed with a fond smile. "Because I have you. Are you okay Baby?"

"Don't worry about me," Sebastian assured his love as he helped him with his orange juice. "You're the patient here."

"But last night..." Kurt cringed a little, "those things your mother said...She was so cruel Sebby. It must have hurt."

"I don't want to talk about it," Seb spoke dismissively. "Have you had enough breakfast honey?"

"Plenty. Thank you," Kurt nodded looking disappointed. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know," Seb nodded, getting out of bed to remove the tray. "That's why I love you. Now just let me grab your toothbrush and stuff. You wait here."

"Where am I going to go?" Kurt scoffed, pointing with his casted arm towards his still bandaged head.

"Right, sorry," Seb smiled. "How's your pain today?"

"Less when you're with me," Kurt pouted. "My toothbrush is in the drawer. If you could just put the paste on it."

Seb nodded, bringing Kurt his paste laden toothbrush, a glass of water to rinse with, and a small dish to spit into. He used the adjoining bathroom to brush his own teeth and freshen up while Kurt self consciously struggled to clean his teeth. Seb cleaned up after his boyfriend, before getting dressed. He was helping Kurt wash his face when Carole returned. She'd taken longer than expected, was quieter now and if Seb wasn't mistaken she'd been crying. Her eyes looked red and a little puffy. He wasn't sure if he should enquire. Maybe that was too intrusive. Kurt didn't hesitate though. 

"Carole?" He gripped her arm softly with his uninjured hand to halt her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Honey," She sniffed a little.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you," Kurt pushed as Seb pottered around the room, tidying up a little. "Is something wrong with Dad? It's not his heart again is it?"

"There's nothing wrong with your father. He's great, absolutely perfect." Carole over compensated, biting into her lip, deathly afraid she might say more than she should. She'd just had a rather disturbing call from that home wrecking whore Scarlette Smythe claiming that she'd had sex with Burt against her car in the parking lot last night. She been particularly graphic in her depiction of the event. Carole knew in her heart that it was true but didn't want to believe it and she certainly couldn't discuss it with the boys, not before she had it out with her husband. What Scarlette had described didn't sound like Burt at all. Outdoors? In the parking lot? That was atrocious behaviour for middle aged people and totally out of character for her man. He wouldn't even do it in the living room at home. "There's nothing to worry about. You just focus on getting well."

Kurt side eyed her in frustration. "Has Finn done something stupid again? Don't tell me Rachel is pregnant?"

"Heavens above, No," Carole half grinned checking Kurt's IV. "Everything is good. I promise."

Neither Kurt nor Sebastian were convinced. 

"You said Burt escorted Scarlette down to her car last night," Carole tried to sound casual. She didn't want to alarm the boys. "How long was he gone do you think?"

"A while," Kurt shrugged.

"Bout 45 minutes, maybe an hour, why?" Seb frowned heavily as he put two and two together. "Fuck," he cursed. "Not again?"

"What?" Kurt looked between his boyfriend and step mother in absolute confusion. "What Seb?"

"Carole?" Seb looked to Carole for confirmation. She nodded weakly. "Fuck," Seb cursed again. He hadn't meant to curse in front of Carole but fuck seemed like the only appropriate word to say when you discovered that your boyfriend's married father was cheating with your married mother. "Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked cluelessly as Carole shook her head, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Seb stepped forward, squeezing Carole's arm supportively. "I don't know why it didn't dawn on me last night."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Kurt pleaded as Carole pulled Sebastian into a tight hug. Seb held her awkwardly as she sobbed openly into his chest.

"Your father cheated with my mother," Seb mouthed over Carole's shoulder.

"No way," Kurt gasped in shock. "No! He wouldn't do that."

"Think about it," Seb screwed up his face in disgust. 

"Eww no. I'd rather not," Kurt looked equally disgusted. "I'm sure this is just some misunderstanding. Dad loves you Carole. He just wouldn't."

"My mother would," Seb scoffed, patting Carole's back lightly as she composed herself.

"I should get back to work," Carole grabbed a handful of tissues from Kurt's bedside and scurried from the room, wiping her tears.

"Fuck," Kurt and Sebastian exclaimed in unison at each other. "If our parents get together you know that will make us step brothers," Seb added, looking at Kurt in horror. 

"No," Kurt burst out laughing. If he didn't he was going to cry. He was so furious at his father right now. "Eww Seb. Just no!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt gets the shock of his life when he returns home for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry that this update has been so slow. I was interstate attending a Supernatural convention with my daughter. We were blessed to meet the gorgeous Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles as well as Matt Cohen, Richard Speight Jr., Rob Benedict, Amy Gumenick and Emily Swallow. They were beautiful people. We had an amazing time, spent way too much money and it's been mega hard to return to real life.
> 
> That said here's your next chapter. Angst, arguing and more angst. Sorry again.

Sebastian spent a quiet day with Kurt in his hospital room. They watched some television, listened to some music, Ed Sherran of course now that they were both clearly such huge fans these days. They sang a little, made out heaps and attempted a crossword puzzle from the news paper. Kurt napped a lot. He was still healing, so Sebastian, tired from all his commuting, laid with him. Seb loved the warm, fuzzy feeling he got inside as he watched Kurt sleep, wrapped lovingly in his arms. The other boy's bandaged head, nestled safely into his chest. It was the best feeling in the world. He didn't care what his mother or anyone else thought as he affectionately stroked Kurt's back. This couldn't be wrong. It just couldn't. 

Sebastian Smythe loved this boy with all his heart. He could see their whole future together in his mind's eye. They'd live in a fancy Manhattan apartment. Kurt would be a famous Broadway Star whose picture would adorn the biggest billboards in Times Square. He'd be a big shot attorney with his own firm, with multiple legal partners and dozen of associates working below him until he one day became a judge. He knew that would make Kurt so proud. They'd have kids too, after their huge destination wedding. Three, maybe four kids. All cheeky and adorable and loved to bits. He imagined lazy Saturday's, all of them snuggling in bed together before getting up to make piles of pancakes. They'd go to the park all together, with their dog. He and Kurt hand in hand with the kids all running happily around them. 

He saw himself chasing his kids around on the grass, laughing, pushing them on the swings. Or in the winter, with Kurt by his side building adorable snowmen with carrot noses and twig arms, having massive snow ball fights before running home in the trickling snow for hot chocolates, loaded with marshmallows. He imagined evenings, when Kurt wasn't on stage, all of them cuddled together on the sofa, reading together or watching movies with huge over flowing bowls of popcorn. Then he imagined the nights. Nights after all their beloved little monsters were tucked tightly into bed. Nights where he'd take Kurt eagerly into his arms and prove his love to him in a way that only he was able. They'd make love slowly and passionately over and over, drowning in each other's eyes, falling apart under each other's touch, overwhelmed by their intense undying love for one another.

He'd do just about anything to be able to make love to Kurt right now but the timing still wasn't right. They had time. He knew they'd get their chance and that it would be perfect and super hot. He knew once it finally happened that they would be together forever and on their 50th wedding anniversary would tell their grandchildren and maybe great grandchildren about how their love for one another had saved them, How Seb had cared so lovingly for Kurt after his awful accident and how Kurt had brought a sad and previously lonely Seb back to life. He'd tell them how Kurt gave him hope, gave him love and affection, How when he smiled he filled Seb's heart with joy. How his adorable pitchy laugh raised Seb's soul to a higher place. Seb was totally besotted with Kurt, so smitten. Kurt had become his entire world. His muse, his inspiration, his present, his future, his eternity. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone come between them, not ever. He eventually dropped off to sleep secure in that thought.

Then Burt arrived at the hospital. He'd had a long day at work. The part he'd long awaited had finally arrived for Mrs Collin's Chevy and he'd spent the entire day disassembling then reassembling her engine. He was keen to get home to Carole for a nice home cooked meal and perhaps a quick roll in the hay. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him but since his entanglement with Scarlette he'd been so incredibly horny. It was unlike him. He needed to check in on Kurt first though. His son did seem to be recovering well but considering it had been touch and go for a while Burt was still a little anxious about Kurt's condition plus he feared may be a little low without that boy around. Burt did a double take, almost having a second heart attack when he stepped into Kurt's room and saw Sebastian, Kurt wrapped up tightly in his arms, both of them sound asleep. 

He tried not panic. He'd seen Sebastian leave last night. Surely he'd gone home, gone to school today then just snuck back tonight. Burt was certain that was what had happened. Everything would be alright. As long as that boy had gone home Scarlette would honour her silence. He couldn't control what happened after that. He couldn't be held responsible for Sebastian's return. Scarlette had to know that, surely. There was no need for her to tell Carole or for Kurt or Finn to ever know about his slip up. Everything would be just fine. He loved his family. Everything had to be just fine.

Burt Hummel slinked quietly from the hospital room and back out to his truck. Maybe he should call Scarlette, check with her about her intentions but then maybe she hadn't noticed that Sebastian was gone. He certainly didn't want to be the one who might alert her. He had no desire to trigger a further series of events that would lead to Carole's awareness of his infidelity...No not infidelity, indiscretion, slip up, accident. He searched his mind for the correct term. Yes accident. He hadn't meant to do it after all and it hadn't meant anything. It was definitely an accident, an incredibly good feeling accident. So good. He hadn't expected how amazing it would would feel to have Scarlette Smythe clenched around him again. They had always been incredible together. She was such a beautiful sexy woman after all. It was no wonder that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Carole was in the kitchen, peeling vegetables at the sink when Burt got home. He hung his coat on the hook by the door and removed his boots before joining her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck softly in greeting. Carole cringed unseen but didn't pull away. She didn't say a word. She didn't say a word as Burt took the carrot and peeler from her hands and turned her in his arms. She didn't say a word as he kissed her, gripping her behind as he forced his tongue between her lips. She didn't say a word as she bit down as hard as she could while stamping her foot on his with all her might. She didn't say a word as he jumped back shrieking in pain. 

Then she let him have it! With tears streaking her cheeks she called him for every single nasty name she could lay her tongue to. He stood frozen in absolute shock with his bleeding mouth agape. He'd never heard her curse like that before. Carole never cursed. She knew. She knew about Scarlette and she was of course furious and devastated. He was in huge trouble. Freaking Sebastian hadn't gone home at all and Scarlette had called just as she she said she would. Damn that boy! How could one boy cause so many problems?

Swiping the tears angrily from her cheeks, Carole picked up a roll of paper towels from the counter top and launched them forcefully at Burt, metal holder and all as she continued to hurl insults. "Damn you Burt Hummel. You cheating bastard," she screamed abusively, storming off upstairs as he ducked for cover. 

"Fuuuuck!" Burt cursed, bending over and picking them up from the floor. He tore off a couple of sheets and held them to his bleeding mouth, returning the rest to the counter as his foot throbbed. He hobbled upstairs after his wife. She was obviously angry but if he just explained, made her see that it had been unintentional maybe she'd calm down. He just needed to talk to her. They loved each other. He could make things right. He had to make things right.

Carole was aggressively tossing Burt's clothes into a suitcase when he reached their bedroom. "I want you out," she shrieked, throwing the shirt in her hand at him, before clumsily emptying his entire underwear drawer into the case. She then stormed in frustration from the room, unable to even be in his presence. "I need to cook Finn dinner. Pack your own things and get out!" 

Hearing his name and the word dinner together, even through his head phones, Finn poked his head out of his bedroom door. "Is dinner ready?" He checked, noting his mother's tear streaked face with concern. "What's going on? Is Kurt okay? Did something happen at the hospital?"

"Something definitely happened at the hospital," Carole scoffed sarcastically. "But don't worry. Kurt is fine and dinner won't be long."

"Are you okay?" Finn began as Burt darted from the bedroom on pursuit of his wife.

"Carole honey? Wait!" Burt pleaded desperately. "You have to let me explain."

"Explain?" Carole glared at her husband in utter disbelief. "What can you possibly have to say? Are you going to tell me that I'm mistaken? That you didn't cheat on me?"

"He did what?" Finn interrupted, looking between the feuding pair with a mixture of revulsion and confusion. 

"Just get back in your room Finn," Carole snapped at her son. She needed to talk to Burt. She needed him to tell her she'd made a mistake. She needed him to say that the beautiful Scarlette had lied, that she was just trying to cause trouble for those poor, dear boys at the hospital but as Finn slipped silently back into his bedroom and closed the door behind him Burt said nothing. He gazed guiltily at Carole, his eyes full of regret as they dropped from her face down to his feet. He didn't know what to say. He needed her to understand that he loved her more than anything, that it had just been one minor indiscretion, an insane moment of weakness, that it meant nothing but as he continued to dab at his mouth with the paper towel no words came out.

"How long has it been going on?" Carole demanded, her face contorted in pain. "Have you been seeing her this entire time?"

"Of course not," Burt couldn't believe his wife would ever think that. "I love you Carole."

"Don't you dare!" Carole roared at him, turning her back on him and retreating back downstairs. "Don't you dare talk to me about love. You don't cheat on someone you love. Do you think I haven't had opportunities? Do you think there aren't doctors at the hospital who have offered me their services?" She put air quotes around the word services.

"What?" Burt gasped, chasing after her into the kitchen where she resumed cooking her son dinner, despite her distress.

"You're not the only one whose been tempted Burt but I wouldn't. I would never...correction, I could never be unfaithful to you because I do love you and I love our boys, our family and the home we have created together."

"I...I..." Burt stuttered, lamely.

"Oh just get out," Carole huffed. "You're such a cliche'. Go be with your whore."

"I want to be with you," Burt argued. He sounded sincere, devastated, completely heartbroken. Much the same as she was feeling. Carole knew he meant was he saying but she was too hurt, too furious to acknowledge his pain so she figuratively pushed him away.

"Was she good?" She asked instead, her voice full of venom as she furiously peeled the vegetables for dinner. "Tell me Burt. Did she rock your world?"

"Of course not," Burt lied tactfully. He'd make a stupid mistake but he wasn't a stupid man. He wasn't about to admit to his wife that his car park tryst with another woman had been the most exciting sex he'd had in a long time, maybe ever.

"You disgust me," she scrunched her face at him hatefully, her tears flowing again. "I can't even look at you. I want you to go."

"But Carole..." Burt began, his tone desperate and needy.

"Mama asked you to leave," Finn stepped into the kitchen, his tone firm as he defended his mother. He passed Burt his suitcase of clothing that he'd collected from their bedroom and his boots from by the door. "I think it's a good idea."

"Right," Burt sighed heavily, this expression forlorn as he accepted the bag and boots from his step son. "You both should know I never meant..."

"Never meant what?" Carole cut him off, her red angry cheeks now streaked with mascara from crying. "To make love to another woman? In public none the less. For goodness sake Burt she's married. You are married. What if someone had seen you? What if the boys had seen you?" 

"It was an accident," Burt made one final plea which just seemed to anger Carole even more.

"Accident?" She threw her peeler forcefully into the sink as her voice became shrill and pitchy. "Accident?" She repeated, glaring through narrowed eyes. "What does that even mean? Accident?"

Burt took a step back nervously, tossing the blood stained paper towel he was holding into the trash as Carole stepped towards him. "I didn't mean for it to happen," he replied lamely.

"But you just couldn't help yourself?" Carole spat out. "Did you even think of me? Of how I would feel? Of our family? Our life?"

Finn supportively pulled his mother into his arms as she openly wept. Burt watched on weakly, wishing he could console her, wishing he could turn back the clock and resist the feminine wiles of that evil seductress, wishing that that boy, that son of hers had stayed true to his word and actually gone home like he was supposed to. As Burt considered his predicament he realised this was mostly Sebastian's fault. If that boy had just stayed away from Kurt like Burt had wanted him to none of this would be happening. His marriage, his life, his family wouldn't be falling apart. Kurt wouldn't have even been in the hospital at all. Burt took one final sympathetic look at his sobbing wife before taking his case and backing out of his kitchen. He left out the front door, pulling it closed quietly behind him. He sat on his front doorstep and slowly put on his boots, taking his time, hoping his wife, the woman he loved would come after him. She didn't. She'd dropped to the kitchen floor, weeping uncontrollably in her son's arms. Burt couldn't know that though. All he knew was that this wasn't over. They both simply needed time to calm down, to gather their thoughts. They would reconcile soon. He was certain of that.

With his boots now on and his case in the back he climbed into his truck and started the engine before reversing it out onto the street. He had no idea where he was going. The hospital maybe? Did Kurt know what he'd done? Even worse, did Sebastian? If they didn't yet he was sure they soon would. He couldn't go there. He drove around for the longest time, fuming, feeling sorry for himself, laying blame...if only Scarlette wasn't so devious or so beautiful, if only that boy had returned to Westerville, if only his sex life at home had been more exciting then he wouldn't have been so susceptible to that vixen's advances. Burt managed to blame everyone except the person truly responsible, himself. He honestly believed he was the victim here.

Circling around Lima, Burt finally settled on a destination, detouring through a MacDonald's drive thru on his way. He was hungry. It had been an horrific day and he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten McDonalds, definitely not since his heart attack. The first bite, after wrestling his Big Mac from the wrapper single handedly as he drove, was heavenly, so greasy and delicious. He moaned softly as he chewed, devouring the burger quickly before it could fall apart in his hand. He knew Kurt wouldn't approve. He'd be disappointed, probably horrified but it was the least of Burt's offences recently so he shrugged it off. After all what was one measly Big Mac when compared to cheating on one's wife? His diet just seemed so trivial in the grand scheme of things. At least that's what Burt told himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the seedy American Family Motel, his hopefully temporary new home, with a mouthful of salty french fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't remember The American Family Motel was where Finn & Rachel found Sam Evans living after his dad became unemployed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt bond while Burt settles into his new "temporary" home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates are so few and far between. My depression is acting up again. :( 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy xx  
> Love you all lots x

Burt looked around his seedy motel room with disdain. He sighed as he tossed his suitcase in the corner then flopped heavily onto the ratty bed with his face buried in his hands. How had he ended up here? In this cheap nasty hotel room? He groaned as he looked down at the floor and pulled off his boots for the second time this evening. He really didn't want to know what that disgusting stain was on the beige shag pile. This place was definitely a clear case of getting what you paid for. At least it was only temporary.

Burt flicked on the ancient, tiny television and flipped through the channels. He watched the game for a bit before venturing out to the vending machine in his socks for a snack. Pork rinds and cola. Who cared if they were bad for his heart? Thanks to Sebastian Smythe he'd lost his wife, his step son and probably Kurt too. His health seemed trivial by comparison. He was tempted to call Carole, to maybe even go home and try to talk to her again but the disappointed look he'd seen on Finn's face when the kid had found out about his little accident deterred him. He wasn't sure they'd even let him in the house after what had happened and he was unwilling to face the humiliation of further rejection.

If only that boy had gone home last night like he was supposed to none of this would be happening. Burt would be home in bed snuggled up with his wife, probably making love to her. He'd be waking up beside her in the morning but no instead he was here in hell and he knew exactly who to blame. Why did kids of this generation always act so entitled? Why couldn't they simply do as they were told? Sebastian claimed to love Kurt and yet he had no qualms about selfishly tearing Kurt's family apart. To Burt Hummel that wasn't love. Burt had been warming to Sebastian recently but now he honestly couldn't understand what Kurt even saw in that narcissistic boy. He was pissed.

It didn't even occur to Burt as he found fault with Kurt's boyfriend to see the situation from Sebastian's point of view or to acknowledge that the teenager was totally unaware of his mother's threats. He chose to ignore that Seb had merely acted on the limited information available to him and that he'd put his love and his need to protect Kurt, while he was injured and vulnerable before all else. What Burt was seeing as selfishness was in fact the most selfless act anyone had ever performed for his son. It was a pity the older man was too blind and too stubborn to see that. 

Burt returned to his room, slipped out of his jeans and shirt and into his bed to watch the rest of the game. He should have gone back to the hospital to see Kurt but that damn boy was still there and if Finn had been disappointed he could only imagine how Kurt would feel when he found out. Kurt had been so elated when Burt had married Carole. He finally had a mother again, not that Carole had ever tried to replace Elizabeth. He'd planned them the most beautiful wedding. It was on that day that Finn had finally accepted Kurt as his brother, after a few initial hiccups and that the four of them had become a loving family. That was all until that boy came along and with him, his mother. Now everything was all a huge mess. Burt couldn't face Kurt yet. Even though none of this was his own fault he still felt a little ashamed. This had become such an ugly situation. He needed time to gather his thoughts. He needed to be mentally prepared. Kurt was going to be furious and a furious Kurt could be terrifying even to his father.

Kurt woke up from his nap feeling drowsy and a little disorientated. He whimpered pitifully as he opened his eyes, reaching around and realising his bed partner had abandoned him.

"Are you okay baby?" Sebastian spoke from across the room looking up from his homework anxiously as he heard Kurt whine. "I'm right here. I just thought I'd take the chance while you were napping to get my Physics homework done."

"I thought you'd left me," Kurt pouted, awkwardly trying to raise himself up in his bed.

"Seriously Sweetheart? I'd never leave you," Sebastian smiled fondly, jumping up from his chair to Kurt's aid. He lifted Kurt carefully and attentively adjusted his pillows. "You just missed Mercedes and Brittany. They left you some chocolates." Seb gestured to a small gift box on Kurt's table. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I'm so fed up with these four walls," Kurt yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "You must be too."

"A little," Seb confirmed. "But what kinda boyfriend would I be if I wasn't here taking care of you in your hour of need?"

"Hour?" Kurt scoffed. "More like month of need. I'm so sorry and so grateful Sebby. You've been so good to me. You really have gone above and beyond. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Seb leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead softly. "I love you and there's no where else I'd rather be. Tell you what though...if the doc says it's okay I'll hijack a wheel chair for you tomorrow, rug you up and we'll get you out in the garden for a walk. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Kurt smiled up at his love. "How were Mercedes and Britt?"

"They're good," Seb assured him. "They wanted to know if you'd be okay with Blanderson visiting tomorrow though."

"I hope you told them no," Kurt frowned at the mention of Blaine's name. "I can't deal with him and this shit with my dad. I wouldn't even be here...I mean my accident might never have even happened if it weren't for him."

"How'd your dad cause your accident?" Sebastian misunderstood what Kurt was saying. 

"Not dad," Kurt grimaced. "Blaine. He called me when I was on my way to Bellefontaine to meet you. I told you how he'd harassed me that entire day at school with the flowers and the song and just by being a general pain in my ass, well he kept going on the phone, saying shit about how he and I should be together and awful things about you, such awful, awful things. It made me so angry and I guess I was distracted and driving faster than I should have been and I almost hit a cyclist. Except I didn't. I swerved and lost control. The last thing I remember is the Nav spinning around uncontrollably and then I woke up here."

Sebastian stared down at Kurt, his face red with fury and his mouth agape. "Why didn't you mention this before?" He demanded a little too harshly. "You could have died Kurt. I could have lost you forever just as we were beginning our lives together and it's all Blaine's fault. He better not dare show his ugly hobbit face around here again. I swear I'll rip his fucking over gelled head from his tiny weaselly body. I'll kill him."

"You'll do no such thing," Kurt took Seb's hand in his to calm him. "I'm fine Seb. My ribs hardly hurt anymore, my wrist is healing and my head will be as good as new in no time. You and I are together and happy or at least as happy as we can be considering where we are and what's going on with our parents. He's not worth it. He's really not. I love you and although it's been dreadful and I might scream if I have to stay here a moment longer I think this whole ordeal has definitely brought us closer. I never would have imagined that that obnoxious over sexed warbler I met in the Lima Bean a few months back would so caring and nurturing. You've been my rock Sebby. You have the kindest heart. I would never have guessed you'd be such a loving softie."

"You think I'm a softie huh?" Seb looked totally unamused. "I'll have you know..."

"You can't fool me," Kurt chuckled softly. He reached up and cupped Sebastian's face and pulled him down for a sweet gentle kiss. "You're an amazing human Sebastian Smythe. I'm so glad you're mine."

"I'm glad too Kurt Hummel," Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips, brushing their noses together playfully. "You honestly can't expect me to let Blaine get away with this though."

"I would really rather not talk about him while I'm kissing you," Kurt teased Sebastian. "I'd rather just let it go and pretend I never knew him."

"He was your first though," Seb scrunched his nose jealously. "He'll always have a place in your heart."

"Does your first?" Kurt wasn't sure why he'd asked that. He really didn't want to think about Sebastian being with other boys. He knew he had been, but he chose not to think about it considering he hadn't had the honour yet himself. He hoped he would soon. He couldn't deny he loved this boy with all his heart. He wanted him desperately. He couldn't hide it. He didn't want to. There was really no point. He was sure his need must practically be oozing from his every pore by now and yet Sebastian had been the perfect gentleman. Kurt admired his restraint. His patience spoke volumes to Kurt about his feelings and it meant so much. It couldn't be easy on Seb waiting so long for him especially when he was so used to instant gratification. Kurt had plans to make it up to him though. As soon as he was out of this hospital he was taking Sebastian away for a few days. The semester was almost over so the timing would be perfect. They could have some precious alone time together, naked time, very very naked time. Kurt couldn't wait. 

"Not particularly," Seb returned Kurt from his thoughts, stepping away with a shrug.

Kurt wasn't sure he believed him. He knew Sebastian wouldn't deliberately lie to him but he might soften the truth a little to save Kurt's feelings. "Who was he?" Kurt ventured carefully.

"Nobody special," Seb grunted evasively, his expression surly as he returned to his homework. "Don't worry about it."

"K," Kurt grumbled, trying not to sound as offended as he felt. Sebastian could still be so guarded at times. Maybe chocolate would help open him up. Kurt over reached with his good hand for the chocolates that Mercedes and Brittany had left for him while he was sleeping. He almost toppled out of bed as he knocked the box to the floor.

"Shit babe! Be careful," Sebastian gasped, reaching out quickly to steady his boyfriend. "Let me get them for you." Seb picked the box up from the floor and passed it to Kurt, putting up the side rail on his bed to keep him safe. "Are you okay? We really don't need you falling out of bed and injuring yourself further."

"I guess my balance still isn't great," Kurt huffed in frustration. "Do you want a chocolate?" He struggled to open the box with one hand then offered it to his boyfriend.

"Are there any with nuts?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, taking a close look. "I like nuts."

"Of course you do," Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he popped a soft centre into his mouth.

"What are you implying?" Sebastian giggled as he chose a hazelnut chocolate and then returned the box to the table.

"No, Nothing," Kurt giggled along. "I was just thinking..."

"Oh," Sebastian smirked, slapping Kurt's arm lightly as he bit into the chocolate. "You're naughty. Get your mind out of the gutter Hummel."

Kurt blushed a little. "It's kinda hot when you call me Hummel," he whispered with a shy smile.

"Really?" Sebastian raised a cheeky eyebrow. "Hummel," he purred seductively. "You like that huh?"

"Yeah," Kurt admitted bashfully. "It sounds so sexy when you say it like that. Come cuddle with me?" Kurt shuffled across in the narrow bed, raising the covers for Sebastian to join him.

"Cuddles?" Seb asked sceptically, lowering the rail again and carefully easing himself into bed. "Hmmm some people are just so needy."

Kurt wrapped himself around Sebastian affectionately. "I've never hidden how much I need you," he muttered into Seb's neck.

Seb shivered slightly as Kurt breath brushed his sensitive skin. "Ugh," he groaned with a grin, clearly frustrated. "I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body."

"Not only your body," Kurt smirked back, running his hand down Seb's chest. "Though it is spectacular."

"What? This old thing?" Sebastian smiled, clearly flattered by the compliment. "I think you're hot too."

"I am," Kurt agreed cockily. "And I'm all yours whenever you want me."

"Kurt?" Sebastian whined in protest, feeling a little pressured. "I thought we decided not here, not for our first time. I don't want some nurse walking in on us."

"If you don't want to..." Kurt pulled away a little.

"You know I want to," Sebastian frowned. "You know I've wanted to for weeks just not here or in your father's kitchen. You are special to me Kurt. I want our first time to be special. I want every time we are together to be special."

"It will be special," Kurt assured him, touched by his sentimentality. "It will be special because it's you and I together and we love one another."

"I do love you," Sebastian agreed, gently pulling Kurt close again and seeking out his lips for a tender kiss.

Kurt smiled into the lip lock. "I love you too," he murmured into Seb's mouth before their tongues intertwined. He moaned softly burying his hand in Seb's soft hair. He really did love this beautiful boy so much and it sent his heart racing how much Sebastian loved him back.

"I thought when I get out of here that you and I might take a few days away," Kurt breathlessly expressed his earlier thoughts aloud between kisses.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed eagerly. "Do you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Somewhere quiet and secluded where we can be alone," Kurt suggested. "Just you and I, your gorgeous eyes, your soft lips and..."

"The eyes and lips kinda come as part of the package," Seb grinned.

"Really?" Kurt teased. "What else is included?"

"You're have to wait and see Hummel," Seb rolled Kurt's surname off his tongue before pecking Kurt's lips playfully.

"You're killing me," Kurt's pout was over exaggerated. 

"Am I?" Sebastian flirted, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"Honestly," Kurt suddenly became serious, "I think you saved me. I would never have gotten through his whole traumatic ordeal without you."

"You're tough Kurt. You're the most resilient guy I know. You'd have been fine," Sebastian undersold his impact on Kurt.

"Not without you," Kurt argued, stroking Seb's face as he gazed into his eyes adoringly. "This whole mess with our parents too. I don't know what I'd do without your support."

"My mother has been pulling this shit for years," Seb sighed, leaning into Kurt's touch. "I've learned just to stay out of it."

"But what about Carole and Finn," Kurt was clearly concerned about his step family. "You saw how devastated Carole was."

"Yes I did," Sebastian agreed. "I've being seeing that in my father for as long as I can remember."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt snuggled close into Seb, nuzzling his nose into his chest. "That must have been so painful for you."

"It's not been easy at times," Sebastian admitted openly. "But I don't have to go through it alone any more. We will get through his together you and I and we'll get Carole and Finn and my dad through it too."

Kurt nodded in confirmation. The certainty in Sebastian's tone was incredibly reassuring. Seb had clearly been through this pain countless times before. Kurt trusted him without reservation so if Seb said everything would be okay then Kurt knew in his heart that it would be.

"You're perfect," Kurt muttered quietly, resting his head over Seb's heart to listen to the rhythmic beating. It was the most comforting, soothing sound in all the world to Kurt. 

"I'm really not," Sebastian disagreed bashfully. "You know how you asked about my first time? About who he was?"

"Yeah," Kurt looked up at Sebastian's face with interest and a little dread. 

"Umm well," Seb gnawed at his bottom lip seemingly having second thoughts about continuing. "Well umm..." He hesitated again. 

Kurt waited apprehensively. "Who was he?" He pushed gently.

"Her name was Pascala," Sebastian replied almost inaudibly, his face flushed red and full of shame. "My first time wasn't a boy at all. It was a girl Kurt, a sweet, pretty Parisian girl. I'm so embarrassed."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets some relieving news at the end of a trying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Seb's dad in this chapter because one of you lovelies asked to meet him a while back. I couldn't remember if I'd already given him a name. I glanced back through quickly and couldn't find one, if it was there, so either way from this chapter on he will now be known as Spencer. Sorry if I've messed up. You're welcome to correct me and I will edit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really feeling for my beloved Sebby at this point. :( The poor boy needs the world's biggest hugs. 
> 
> Hugs to all of you. You're all amazing humans x thanks for reading xxx

"What's up with you bitch?" Jeff looked Sebastian up and down judgementally as he joined him and their friends at the lunch table. 

"Huh? What?" Sebastian grumbled, clearly distracted as he opened his bottle of water and took a long gulp. He yawned, massaging his temple before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

"You look like shit dude," Hunter frowned at his friend. "And you haven't been to warbler practice in the past two weeks. You know I need written confirmation if you're withdrawing. You can't just stop coming."

"Whatever," Sebastian snapped harshly. "In case all of you assholes have forgotten my boyfriend is in hospital. He almost fucking died, not that any of you have even bothered to ask or visit him. I'm travelling 3 hours a day so I can be with him and still keep up my grade point average. I'm tired. I'm stressed. I just came out to my mother this week and she reacted by wanting to send me to fucking gay conversion therapy so you'll just have to fucking excuse me if I'm not looking my best and if I've missed a few of your precious warbler jerk off sessions," Sebastian tossed his sandwich down aggressively onto his plate as he got to his feet. "Fuck all of you."

"Woah, woah, woah," Nick glared up at Sebastian gripping his forearm to halt his retreat. "Where'd all that shit come from? We're here for you. We've been covering your pathetic ass for weeks now. None of us even said a word to you when you almost lost us our lacrosse game last week. You could be a little more grateful."

"Do you honestly think I give a toss about lacrosse right now?" Sebastian snarled, swiping Nick's hand away. "All I care about is taking care of my boyfriend and keeping up my A+ average so I can get into Columbia next year and finally escape this suffocating shit hole."

"Well it's nice to know your mates are a priority," Hunter scoffed. "I don't see what's so great about New York or this Kurt guy. I thought you were dumping him."

"Kurt's cool," Jeff defended Kurt on Seb's behalf. He'd always liked Kurt when he was at Dalton. He'd liked him with Seb too initially, although he wasn't so certain anymore. Sebastian's brain seemed to dissolve into mush at the mere mention of the diva's name. He was neglecting his friends and his other responsibilities. It was severely testing the patience of the group because he couldn't be counted on for anything anymore. They assumed from his high level of preoccupation that he must be having the world's best sex and hoped the haze would pass as the novelty wore off. They all just wanted their friend back, jealousy over his amazing new relationship had nothing to do with it or at least that's what they told themselves.

"Kurt's more than cool, he's perfect," Sebastian couldn't help the soft smile that rose to his lips as he slumped back down in his chair and returned to his lunch, relieved that he at least apparently had Jeff on his side.

"Aww," Thad cooed, finally entering the conversation. "I think our little Sebby has fallen in love. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up moron," Nick tossed Thad a disapproving look, kicking him under the table. Like Jeff, he wasn't at all fussed with the changes Kurt seemed to have evoked in his friend. "How is Kurt anyway? Is he on the mend?" He attempted to feign interest for Sebastian's sake, feeling only slightly guilty that he hadn't asked sooner.

"He's improving," Seb nodded in confirmation. "They've been gradually lowering his pain meds. He should be out of hospital by semester break. You know it wouldn't kill you to visit him."

"It's a fucking long drive," Hunter scrunched his nose, poking his piece of pie suspiciously with his fork. "I asked for cherry," he complained. "I swear this is blueberry."

"No one cares about your stupid pie Hunt," Nick rolled his eyes at the Warbler captain. "I've got a band recital on Sunday but I guess we could all go visit Kurt tomorrow if you guys are free." He wasn't exactly keen on the idea but he felt like he owed Seb the effort.

"I've got dinner plans tomorrow night with Josie and her parents," Thad replied. "As long as we are back by 5:00pm I guess I can come."

"Yep I'm in," Jeff agreed. "I'd love to see Kurt. We'll need to take your car though. Mine's out of gas and I'm broke until Monday. I spent all of my allowance on a new pair of dolce jeans."

"Worth every cent too," Nick wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Your ass looks incredible in them."

"Thank you darling," Jeff cupped Nick's cheek and placed a wet kiss to his lips. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I love you Jeffie," Nick whispered shyly to Jeff as Hunter mock gagged. "How about we all meet at my place at 10:00am? You coming Hunter? What time are visiting hours?"

"They're 1pm to 7pm for non family members," Seb provided helpfully as Hunter shrugged, mumbling a quiet "I guess."

"We'll make it 11:00am then," Nick looked around the table for confirmation. "If we are early we can always stop by that Lima coffee shop everyone from McKinley always raves about."

"The Lima Bean," Seb smiled thinking of all the moments he'd spent there with Kurt. "Personally I think their coffee is a little overrated."

"We aren't all coffee connoisseurs like you," Jeff responded to Seb's smile with a grin. "Should we bring Kurt flowers?" 

"He likes chocolate," Seb and all his friends got to their feet as the bell sounded signalling the end of lunch. They cleared their plates and headed to class. Seb had drama which meant an easy afternoon. With the way he was feeling that was exactly what he needed. He took a seat by the window and gazed out over the school grounds. He got lost in thought watching the gardener weed the roses. He thought back to the previous night at the hospital with Kurt nestled tightly in his arms...

"...My first time wasn't a boy at all. It was a girl Kurt, a sweet, pretty Parisian girl," he'd ventured carefully, nervous but deep enough in love with Kurt to trust him with his biggest secret. None of his Dalton friends knew about Pascala. He could only imagine what their insensitive asses would do with that kind of information. He'd never hear the end of it. Kurt though was different. He was accepting and open minded. He loved Sebastian yet still Seb wasn't sure how he'd react. It was risky. Over all Kurt did take the news quite well, without judgement and with a little humour.

"A girl?" Kurt bit into his lip struggling to hide his shocked amusement. "Right. Umm well there's nothing wrong with that. Were you two dating? Was she your girlfriend?"

"Ugh," Seb hid his blushing face in Kurt's shoulder. "I never should have told you."

"Of course you should. You can tell me anything," Kurt pecked Seb's hair to reassure him. "My first kiss was with a girl, Brittany actually. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Kinda can't believe my Sebby had himself a pretty Parisian princess though. Were you two in love?" His tone became light and teasing.

"She was just the girl next door," Seb sounded less than impressed by Kurt's flippant attitude. "I was only 15 and I wasn't sure about the world. You saw what my mother is like. To her there's no worse sin than being gay so I tried to please her. I slept with the neighbour's daughter. It was a disaster from beginning to end. It was awkward, uncomfortable and well honestly unsatisfying. I was the asshole who bragged about it to all my friends so they'd think I was this big macho straight guy. Eventually it got back to my parents like I wanted but then also to hers. They sent her away to boarding school in Switzerland. I never saw her again."

"Seb that's awful," Kurt grimaced sympathetically. "That doesn't sound like you at all. That poor girl."

"Yeah like I said it was an absolute disaster. She was totally humiliated. I was too," Seb closed his eyes and sighed. "I've never told anyone else before but I wanted you to know so you'd understand why our first time is so important to me. I want it be perfect. I've never felt about any person, female or male the way I feel about you."

"You know I love you too," Kurt leaned up pecking Seb's lips. "I'm sorry your first time wasn't perfect."

"Was yours?" Seb asked, cursing himself as the words fell from his lips. He really didn't want to hear about how Blaine had taken Kurt in his arms and sent him soaring into blissful oblivion.

"Ehh," Kurt shook his head, his facial expression saying he didn't want to discuss it. "I guess it was okay. I've enjoyed messing around with you more."

"You don't have to say that," Seb was quietly flattered despite himself.

"It's true Sebastian," Kurt responded seriously. 

"...Sebastian? Sebastian? Mr Smythe? Are you with us young man?" Sebastian's drama teacher Mr Dibley cut into his day dream.

"Um um yes Sir," Sebastian stuttered, as his hazy mind cleared.

"Well then maybe you might want to consider participating in today's lesson. You can start the next reading if you please. It's page 97, Sonnet 92 by our dear friend Mr William Shakespeare."

Sebastian enjoyed drama. It gave him an opportunity to express himself and helped a lot with his Warbler performances. He'd learned a lot about posture and how to make his voice carry. Shakespeare though wasn't his favourite, especially these sonnets that his teacher seemed so obsessed with lately. Who even knew what half of them were about? Sebastian nodded none the less and obediently opened his text. Trying to hide his complete disinterest he began to read sonnet 92 "But do thy worst to steal thyself away, For term of life thou art assured mine, And life no longer than thy love will stay, For it depends upon that love of thine..."

Seb's teacher looked suitably impressed as he concluded with "But what's so blessed-fair that fears no blot? Thou mayst be false, and yet I know it not."

"Great Mr Smythe, Very expressive. Well done," Mr Dibley clapped his hands frantically, seeming way too excited. "Now who can tell me what our beloved Mr Shakespeare is saying here?"

Sebastian's mind drifted off again as the class nerd almost lunged from his seat in desperation to answer the question. He wondered where Pascala was now. Was she happy? Was Kurt okay? Had he enjoyed kissing Brittany? Was maybe she a better kisser than him? Was Blaine? Although Kurt had indicated he'd enjoyed messing around with Seb more, Sebastian was still left feeling insecure. Mostly he just wanted this day to end. He planned to sneak by his house and grab some fresh clothes before his game. He really couldn't expect Carole to keep doing his washing with everything she was going through.

He sighed heavily in discontent. It was so tempting just to skip his lacrosse game, he'd practically been phoning it in anyway, and just head straight back to Kurt, after all he had promised him a walk in the hospital garden. Sebastian could just imagine how his friends would react to that though. They'd come down on him like a ton of bricks if he didn't show up. He couldn't face that right now on top of everything else. He would just have to soldier through.

He barely heard the bell sound at the end of class, he more noticed the boy beside him clumsily rushing to pack up his belongings. "Good luck at your game tonight Seb," Simon turned to Sebastian smiling. "I'm bringing my girlfriend. You guys better win."

"We'll try our best," Seb dragged himself from his seat. He picked up his books and wandered off to his locker. He was packing his books away and sorting his homework when Jeff joined him. 

"We're all going for burgers and milkshakes before the game," Jeff bounced excitedly on the spot. "You should join us. We haven't hung out since Kurt's accident."

"I need to go home and grab some more clothes and stuff. I'll just meet you at the field," Seb shut his locker, tossing his school backpack over his shoulder as he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Jeff sounded a little annoyed about being given the brush off. "Are you okay Sebastian?"

"No I'm not," Sebastian replied bluntly. "I told you at lunch what's bothering me and you all acted like it was nothing. You all suck." Sebastian walked away, out to the parking lot in disgust, leaving Jeff staring open mouthed after him felling like that abrasiveness was totally uncalled for. 

Seb tossed his bag onto the passenger seat and climbed into his Maserati. He took several deep breaths before starting the vehicle. The sweet purr of her engine calmed him. He wasn't sure why he was so agitated. Things rarely got to him the way they were today. He pulled out of the parking lot and made his way home, doing a quick drive by to ensure his mother wasn't there before doubling back and parking out front. He dashed inside and upstairs to his bedroom, tossing some extra clothes, underwear, shoes and a few DVDs into a bag. He didn't hear his father step into the room behind him.

"Oh Seb I thought it was you," Spencer Smythe grinned cheerfully at his son. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks. How are you boy?"

"You haven't Dad," Sebastian rolled his eyes rudely at his father.

"Well I'm glad I caught you now then," Spencer was unperturbed as he took a seat on Sebastian's bed. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's about my boyfriend I really don't want to talk about it," Sebastian was completely dismissive. "We aren't having sex yet but I promise when we do we'll use protection."

"You have a boyfriend?" Spencer didn't seem surprised. "Is he one of those...what do you call them? Wobblers?"

"Warblers Dad," Sebastian corrected his father with a sigh. "No he's not. He lives in Lima. He goes to public school."

"Oh my! Won't that thrill your mother," Spencer chuckled. "Does he make you happy?"

"So happy," Sebastian nodded with a wide smile. "He's amazing."

"I hope it works out for you then Son," Spencer sounded sincere. "You might not have noticed but things haven't exactly been great around here between your mother and I lately."

"Only lately?" Seb raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Why haven't you left her already Dad? She's been cheating on you forever. She's a whore."

"Don't talk about your mother like that," Spencer defended his wife. "I'm not without blame Sebastian. I've had the odd indiscretion myself over the years."

"Oh my lord," Sebastian threw his arms in the air in defeat. "What is wrong with you people? How hard is it to keep it in your pants? Seriously?"

"Marriage is hard," Spencer shrugged lamely. "It's nothing like you picture. You go in thinking it's going to be all romance and hot morning sex but in reality it's all responsibilities, debts and chores."

"Maybe for you two," Sebastian shook his head. 

"For everyone," Spencer replied seriously. "Trust me when I tell you there is not one perfectly happy marriage on this planet."

"That's so cynical Dad," Seb's tone was disapproving. "Is this really what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that your mother is moving out. You are old enough to decide if you want to go with her so we are leaving it up to you. I hope...I mean I really would love you to stay here with me. I promise I will make more of an effort to be a good parent to you. I guess you don't really need that anymore though. Look at you. You're a man."

"I could always use another friend," Seb felt so relieved that all the fighting had finally come to an end. "I'd like to stay here Dad. Where's she going?"

"Back to Paris," Spencer sighed sadly. "She was always happiest there. If you're staying here then maybe when all the dust settles we can have this new boyfriend of yours over for a boy's night, pizzas, video games. Something like that," Spencer suggested warmly. "I'd love to meet him."

"I'm not sure Kurt's into video games," Seb just couldn't imagine Kurt playing Call of Duty or Grand Theft Auto. "But I'd love to bring him over when he's out of hospital."

"He's in hospital?" Spencer grimaced. "What happened? Why didn't you say anything Seb?"

"I did try calling," Sebastian frowned. "He was in a bad car accident a few weeks ago. I almost lost him."

"I'm sorry I've been so busy," Spencer at least had the decency to look guilty. "Is he okay? What did you say his name was?"

"He's doing well now," Seb assured his father. "I'm heading back to the hospital after my lacrosse game tonight. His name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Isn't that a little late to be visiting?" Sebastian's dad looked uncertain.

"No not really," Seb shook his head. "I've been living there for the past few weeks. Don't worry I'm still going to school. I've only missed two days."

"I assume you know what you're doing," Spencer got up from the bed. "I have a business meeting that I need to get to. Good luck at your game."

"Thanks," Seb half smiled. "Are you okay dad? I mean with mother dearest moving away and everything."

"I will be," Spencer sighed as he left the room, not bothering to check how his son felt about this significant change to his life. "I soon will be Son. Don't worry."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb makes his intentions clear when he and Kurt discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff fluff! Think cotton candy rainbows and marshmallow unicorns.  
> This chapter is basically about nothing at all but it makes me happy. <3

"How was your day baby?" Seb arrived back late to the hospital following his lacrosse game. He tossed his bag carelessly against the wall and greeted Kurt with a warm smile and a soft kiss. "You look tired. Have you been getting enough rest today?"

Kurt moaned softly as their lips met. "It's been an interesting day. I'll tell you all about it after you shower Smelly. Did you win?"

"Killed 'em," Seb nodded proudly, his face contorting as he took a sniff of his shirt. "Scored 3 times." He was so pleased with himself that he'd stuck it to his hating friends, by having an incredible game despite all the issues going on his life. He wished Kurt could have been there to see him walk away with MVP and the $50 gift card for the best burger joint in Columbus. He couldn't wait to share it with him when he was better. They both definitely deserved a fun night out.

"You scored 3 times? Awww Congrats Sebby. I should be so lucky," Kurt whined with a grin. 

"As soon as you're out of here," Sebastian promised knowingly, kissing Kurt again. "Did Finn come by and help you with dinner? I text him this morning."

"We'll talk after you clean up," Kurt scrunched his nose, nudging Seb gently toward the adjoining bathroom door. "Did you eat?"

"Didn't have time," Seb shook his head, sitting down to remove his sports shoes and sweaty socks. "I just wanted to get back here. I missed you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I missed you too but you need to eat honey, especially when you're playing sport. I don't want you passing out on me. Why didn't you grab something before the game?"

"Got caught up chatting with Dad," Seb basked in Kurt's lustful gazes as he lifted his lacrosse top off over his head.

"Right," Kurt mumbled, subconsciously licking his lips as he admired Sebastian's long lean body. "Damn you're hot. Have I told you that?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Seb blushed bashfully, tossing his top onto the chair and slipping quietly into the bathroom. He showered quickly, keen to get back to his beautiful man. He needed to hold him and be held while they shared news from their day. He needed food too. Maybe he could convince the night nurse to order him a pizza. He'd been craving one since his dad had mentioned them earlier.

He dried himself and exited the bathroom, his towel draped low around his hips and his damp hair flat yet tousled. Kurt did a double take, his eyes widening and his throat constricting at the sight of his boyfriend. "Fuck me," he gasped silently under his breath, desperately wishing Seb just would already.

Seb smiled, totally unawares, searching through his bag for a tshirt and clean underwear. "Do you think they'd order me a pizza?" He checked with Kurt as he slid his boxer briefs on discretely underneath his wet towel. "I really don't feel like going back outside tonight. It's been a long day."

"For me too," Kurt sympathised. "How were the guys today at school?" 

"Assholes as usual," Seb tried not to sound too discouraged as he pulled on his fresh tshirt. "They mentioned they might come by tomorrow for a visit."

"That's nice," Kurt smiled. "It will good to see some fresh faces. It's a bit out of their way though isn't it?"

"Fresh faces? Are you sick of mine?" Seb mock pouted, tossing his hospital towel into their provided laundry hamper before tidying up his dirty lacrosse gear.

"Don't be insane," Kurt smirked, shaking his head. "I love your face. Those gorgeous green eyes, soft sweet lips. Your adorable little nose. I could never tire of your face, not even in a thousand years when it's all wrinkled and pruney."

"I think that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Seb's voice was emotional as he melted a little inside. "I love your face too." 

"You're just saying that," Kurt hid his face self consciously in his pillow. 

"No," Seb hooked a single finger under Kurt's chin, forcing eye contact again. "I think you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen."

"Thank you," Kurt's cheeks glowed red. He didn't take compliments well. He'd never received many in his past relationship. "Put on some pants and go and order your pizza," Kurt suggested. "I have lots to tell you while you eat. Dad came by tonight."

"I have news too," Seb offered, pulling on a pair of grey sweat pants and grabbing his wallet. "I'll be right back." He dashed out the door and across the hall to the nurses station. He had the nurse order 2 pizzas, one for her and her co worker and a half pepperoni and half vegetarian for him and Kurt to share. "You better have them toss in a large Diet Coke too please," he added, leaving her money then returning to Kurt.

"20 minutes." Seb informed his boyfriend as Kurt pulled back the covers for him. "I got half veggie in case you're hungry too."

"You're too sweet," Kurt patted the empty spot beside him in the bed. 

Seb climbed in, pulling Kurt familiarly into his arms. "My mother is moving back to France," he blurted anxiously.

Kurt's heart plummeted. He looked away, biting back instant tears, assuming that if Scarlette Smythe was leaving the country that she'd be taking her son with her. His Sebastian was leaving him, not just leaving, crossing an ocean. He couldn't believe it. He should have known things with this perfect human were too good to last. He felt so stupid now for telling Seb he'd love his face for a thousand years when he may never see it again. "So you will be going to Oxford then," Kurt mumbled, as tears streaked his cheeks. "When do you leave?"

"Oxford?" Sebastian was totally confused. "What do you mean leave?"

"Well if your mother is moving to France Oxford is only across the English Channel. I guess we could try long distance if you want to. With Skype and FaceTime, texting and phone calls we might be one of the lucky couples who can make it work."

"Long distance?" Seb looked at Kurt horrified. He couldn't think of anything worse than a long distance relationship with Kurt. He'd become accustomed to seeing Kurt everyday since he'd landed himself in hospital, to holding him, kissing him, sharing meals, their hopes and dreams, their troubles. He could never do long distance with Kurt. It would kill him. "Wouldn't you come with me?"

"Umm," Kurt didn't know what to say. "With you and your mother? To France? She's not exactly supportive of our relationship Sweetheart. Would that even be an option? Would it be something you'd want?"

"It would definitely be something I'd want if I were going to France," Sebastian nodded. "But I'm staying with Dad Babe. Do you honestly think I'd leave you? Put an ocean between us? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're my love story Kurt."

"That's what I tell people about you," Kurt kissed Sebastian softly. "So you won't be leaving me for some sophisticated French Prince Charming with a sexy accent?"

"Never," Seb assured him, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Give me your hot American drawl any day."

"I'd be lost without you," Kurt let out a heavy relieved exhale. "Are you okay with your mother leaving? I know she's a little bit..."

"...of a bitch," Seb offered.

"Kinda," Kurt agreed carefully. "But she's still your mum."

"I'm relieved their constant fighting will be over, that they've decided to stop torturing each other. Mostly I'm relieved for my dad. Maybe he'll be able to move on and find someone new that appreciates him. Though he did say he's seen other people too since he got married."

"Some people just aren't meant to be together," Kurt speculated. 

"We are lucky to have found each other," Seb smiled softly at Kurt. "Promise me we'll never cheat on each other."

"I'd never humiliate you the way Blaine did to me or my dad did to Carole," Kurt confirmed seriously. "You should have seen poor Carole today. She's devastated. She kicked Dad out. He's living in that nasty motel by the freeway."

"Did you say your dad came by? How did it go?" Seb looked sympathetic. If anyone knew about cheating parents and the pain they could inflict it was Sebastian. He was sadly an expert in this field.

"Where do I start?" Kurt rose an eyebrow thoughtfully, looking up as a knock came at the door.

"Pizza," the night nurse smiled, sitting the box, the large Diet Coke and two plastic cups on Kurt's table and wheeling it over close to the bed. "How are you feeling Kurt?"

"Good now that my man's back," Kurt smiled snuggling into Sebastian. 

She smiled back, looking between them. "He misses you so much when you're gone," she informed Sebastian teasingly. Kurt blushed a little but didn't deny it.

"I miss him too," Seb kissed Kurt's temple before helping him to sit up a little to eat. "This smells good."

"Enjoy," the nurse gave a little wave before backing out of the room. "How's your pain?" She checked with Kurt. "I'll be back shortly to give you your night meds."

"I'm okay," Kurt assured her. "My cast is itching me to death though."

"They do that," she grinned, leaving the room, without offering any advice.

The boys chatted as they ate. Seb gave Kurt a play by play of his lacrosse game. Kurt understood very little but he loved seeing Sebastian so animated. Lacrosse was something Seb clearly loved. Kurt hoped he'd join a team at Columbia once they moved to New York. He imagined rushing across town after classes at NYADA to cheer his sexy, jock boyfriend on from the stands. 

"So what happened with your dad?" Seb asked finally drawing breath. 

"He got the insurance assessment back on my Navigator," Kurt grimaced. "They are only paying 10k. I was thinking I might use the money for our move to New York rather than replacing her. We have your Maserati so I won't need a car there. I can pay the movers, put down my deposit on my dorm, and the rest will tide me over until I can find a part time job."

"Your dorm?" Sebastian looked surprised and more than a little put out. "I kinda assumed that when we moved to New York we'd be living together, you know in an apartment, together. With one bed that we'd share, together."

"That's a lot of togetherness," Kurt teased.

"Right," Seb's face dropped. "Never mind."

"Seb," Kurt mocked Seb's pouty face. "I'd be honoured to live in a New York Apartment together with you, with one bed that we share together. Let's make a deal that it's just a little bit bigger than this bed though."

"I dunno," Seb smiled, excited about their future plans. "I think this is kinda cosy."

"Doesn't give me much space to do all the horrendously dirty things I'll be wanting to do to you though," Kurt whispered softly into Seb ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth.

"You have a point there," Seb groaned softly. "King size it is Mr Hummel."

"Thought so," Kurt giggled gleefully. "We are going to have an amazing life together Mr Smythe."

"I know," Seb kissed his nose. "You the famous Broadway star, Me a Supreme Court judge, living in a Manhattan high rise with all our kids and a precious little pug."

"All our kids?" Kurt looked a little afraid. "How many are we having? And a pug?"

"I was thinking at least 3, maybe 4," Sebastian grinned. "And yes a pug. His name will be Peppy and he'll be adorable. It's not like we can have a big dog in an apartment. Be practical Hun. Big dogs need a garden to run around in."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Kurt looked highly amused.

"Not really," Sebastian couldn't hide his embarrassment. "It was just a thought. Don't you want kids?"

"I want kids one day," Kurt confirmed. "After I'm married and settled in my career."

"After we're married?" Seb corrected him dubiously.

"You asking me to marry you?" Kurt side eyed Sebastian.

"Not yet," Seb shook his head. "And never like this. One day I will though and when it happens you'll be so swept off your feet that there's no way you'll be able to refuse me."

"I can't wait," Kurt gazed lovingly into Sebastian's excited, sparkling eyes. "Unless I beat you to it."

"Either way," Seb gazed back. "I don't mind. I just want you to be mine."

"I'm already yours," Kurt leaned in brushing his lips gently against Seb's "A very tired yours."

"I'll call the nurse back for your pills," Seb offered, reaching for the buzzer and giving it a squeeze. "You should sleep."

"I didn't tell you about dad," Kurt protested as the nurse poked her head around the door.

"Your meds?" She checked, waiting for a nod from Sebastian before heading off to get them.

"We can talk about that in the morning," Seb suggested, slipping off his sweat pants and tossing them on the chair before snuggling down in bed. 

"Okay," Kurt agreed, smiling as the nurse returned. He took his pills, then carefully nestled down with Sebastian, asking her to turn off the lights as she left. In the dark they shared soft kisses and whispered I love you's before dropping off to sleep in each other's arms. Seb exhausted from his gruelling day and Kurt knocked out on tranquillisers. They were a match made in heaven.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling closer after sharing their hopes and dreams for the future, Seb and Kurt share some special morning snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly my heart goes out to Arianators everywhere especially to those in Manchester who lost their lives or loved ones in today's horrific bomb blast. It's heartbreaking. 
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
> Warning for a little smut...finally right? I promise it's our boys this time not Burt.  
> Also warning for arguing and bad language. 
> 
> I love you all. Take care and hug someone you love today. Life is fleeting <3

Kurt woke early, nestled in Seb's warm embrace. He smiled to himself as be snuggled closer. He never imagined he'd ever be lucky enough to have a relationship like this, so open and affectionate. Sebastian loved him and wanted to be with him for just him, not for status or notoriety. He wanted to live with Kurt in an apartment in New York. He wanted to get married and have babies. That was so huge. When Kurt first came out he never imagined he'd ever have a love like this. It was the best feeling in the world to love someone with all your heart and to know you were loved equally in return.

Kurt watched Seb sleep. He was the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, snoring softly away. Kurt tenderly kissed his nose. He didn't want to wake Sebastian but he just couldn't resist. Seb stirred a little, releasing Kurt and rolling over in the tight space. Kurt spooned him close, placing tiny kisses onto his shoulder blade as his mind drifted off. He thought back to the previous evening, to when Seb was at lacrosse and his father had dropped by for a visit. Kurt couldn't remember ever feeling so awkward around his dad before. He'd tried not to judge him but it was difficult when Carole was hurt and Finn now seemed to be avoiding him, sending Rachel instead to help him with his dinner in Seb's absence. It wasn't that Kurt didn't like Rachel. She was tolerable in small doses. It was that Kurt really wanted to see his brother. He didn't want to lose Finn and Carole from his life.

"How are you kiddo?" Burt had poked his head tentatively around Kurt's door to check he was alone before cautiously entering. He could tell by the stern look on his son's face that Kurt knew about his little accident with Scarlette. At least that would save him the discomfort of having to confess. 

"I'm just fantastic Dad," Kurt's tone was snarky. He frowned as he watched his father sit down. "Honestly though what were you thinking? I thought you were happy. I thought you loved Carole. She loves you. She's devastated Dad, totally heartbroken. Finn's avoiding me and all for Scarlette Smythe. I know she's pretty but fuck...Dad she's an horrendous human being."

"There's no need for that language," Burt immediately went on the defensive.

"That's your concern right now?" Kurt couldn't believe his ears. "You've torn apart the only real family I can ever really remember having with your selfishness and you're worried about my cursing? I love having a brother and I love Carole. I thought you did too."

"I do," Burt confirmed. "Of course I do. I'm not perfect Kurt. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident."

"Oh no no no no no!" Kurt raised his voice, waving his finger sternly at his father. "An accident is something unavoidable. It's something you have no control over. It's not having sex with an ex when you have an amazing wife. That was no accident dad. You didn't slip and fall into that obnoxious woman over and over. You made a choice. It was a bad choice and you need to face up to it and fix it."

"There'd be nothing to fix if that boy you insist on seeing had just gone home like I asked," Burt scowled, his tone surly and accusing.

"This isn't Seb's fault," Kurt glared back defensively. "His mother wants to send him to gay conversion therapy. Did you really expect him to go home to that?"

"Carole never would have found out if he'd just gone home," Burt's face was red with contempt.

"Carole never would have found out if you hadn't done it," Kurt sneered through gritted teeth. "I hope it was good Dad because you've ruined everything."

"All you're thinking about is yourself," Burt's voice rose as his temper flared. "I'm the one staying at that seedy motel by the freeway."

"You don't have to be," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Lima has lots of nice hotels. You could stay at one of those or you could go home and talk to Carole, own your mistake, apologise and beg her to take you back."

"I've never begged for a damn thing in my life," Burt grumbled.

"Well now's the time to start," Kurt demanded firmly. "I'll be out of here in about week and after Seb and I get back from Delaware, I want to be able to go home."

"You're not going anywhere with that boy," Burt snapped rudely.

"Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I am Dad. I've been stuck in this horrendous place for weeks. I need some fresh country air and some time with my boyfriend."

"You need time with your family," Burt corrected him.

"I don't have one," Kurt was fired up again. "You broke it!"

"This is ridiculous," Burt grumbled, getting up from his chair. "I'll come back when you're ready for a sensible mature conversation."

"You want sensible?" Kurt was furious now. "Is that what you want Dad? Anyone with any sense can see that you fucked up. You selfishly, stupidly cheated on the loveliest woman I've ever met. A woman who the closest thing to a mother I've had in years and the best thing that has happened to you since losing mama. You don't deserve her or Finn after what you've done so if you don't want to come back here that's fine. I don't want to see you anyway until you've fixed this mess. Just leave."

"Kurt?" Burt gasped, looking down at his son horrified.

"Get out!" Kurt shrieked, pushing his buzzer for a nurse. "Go!"

Kurt pictured his dad's departure, nuzzling his nose into the back of Sebastian's hair. He closed his eyes, softly breathing in Seb's soothing scent. He smelled like peppermint, green tea and Sebastian. He smelled like home, like love. It was intoxicating. 

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Kurt could hear the sleepy smile in Sebastian's tone. "That's a little creepy dude."

"Did you just call me dude?" Kurt pouted, softly stroking Seb's bare tummy, where his tshirt had ridden up in his sleep. His skin was smooth and soft. Heaven to touch.

"I'm trying to ignore the massive boner that's poking me in the back," Seb groaned softly, pushing back against Kurt.

"That's my cast," Kurt giggled. 

"Not that," Seb chuckled rolling over to face Kurt. He kissed him good morning, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip playfully, before more forcefully devouring his mouth with his lips and tongue. He watched the door with one eye, over Kurt's shoulder as he let a hand wander. It had been so long since they'd touched each other. Seb couldn't wait any longer. Kurt was hot and wanting and mostly healed. Who was Seb to deny him pleasure that he only he could provide? He loved this boy so much.

Still kissing him, Seb decidedly took Kurt's free hand and directed it where he needed it most, encouraging Kurt to squeeze his swelling. Kurt whined softly. He wanted it so bad. He instantly slipped his hand into Seb's underwear, releasing him. He stroked him in a tight grip, slowly, awkwardly in the confined space, as Seb began to return the favour. It was cramped, extremely uncomfortable. There simply wasn't enough room in the narrow hospital bed or them to be doing this.

"Roll over," Seb suggested, breathlessly parting lips with Kurt.

"But..." Kurt protested, panting as he squeezed Seb.

"It's okay," Seb smiled, his heart pounding with desire. It turned him on knowing how keen Kurt was to please him. "Roll over baby. I got this."

Kurt reluctantly let Seb go and carefully rolled over to face the door. He checked the clock on the wall. They should be fine. They had 20 minutes until the nurse did her rounds and the way he was feeling, he wouldn't last five. He moaned softly as Seb gently lifted his leg for him and slid his hard heavy cock between Kurt's thighs. Seb rutted gently, taking Kurt in hand again as Kurt clenched his knees together constricting around him.

"Feels so good baby," Seb whispered against Kurt's ear, his tongue tracing teasingly around the shell. "Just look how big and hard you are for me. Such a good good boy."

"Ugh," Kurt shivered, burying his face in his pillow as Seb's cock brushed his balls through his underwear and his hand frantically worked its magic. "Yeah so good."

"You like that don't you? Seb sniggered, sucking and nipping at Kurt's neck. "You want me so bad don't you?"

"So bad," Kurt admitted quietly, softly rocking his hips as Seb teased the head of his cock with his thumb, smearing the oozing precum over it."Please Seb, fuck me."

"Not today baby, but so soon," Sebastian promised, rolling his hips harder, faster, savouring the delicious feel of the soft smooth skin of Kurt's inner thighs dragging against his sensitive length. "I'll fill you up so good, make it so good for you Kurt."

"So big Sebby. You'd feel so good in me," Kurt moaned, squeezing his thighs a little tighter together. He was getting closer with every tug from Seb's expert hand. He felt so good. He wanted Sebastian to feel good too.

"I love you so much Kurt. Cum for me baby," Seb gripped tighter, jerked harder, rutted faster.

"Fuck! I love you too," Kurt gasped. He felt Seb pulse over and over, his warm sticky release, dripping down the front of Kurt's leg and soaking into his underwear as he climaxed into Seb's hand. 

Seb let go of the perfect cock in his hand with a happy sigh once his lover was done, offering his hand up to Kurt. Kurt took a cautious lick as Seb kissed his neck. "You taste incredible," Seb smiled, licking the rest of his hand clean. He pulled back from a Kurt a little, his softening cock, slipping from between Kurt's legs. "Are you okay darling? Was that okay?" He checked tucking himself back into his underwear.

"That was so much better than okay," Kurt tilted his head up and back to give Seb an appreciative kiss, moaning softly at the taste of himself on Seb's lips. "I'm a bit of a mess though."

"You could let nurse Seb give you a sponge bath," Seb giggled, wiggling his eye brows playfully. "I can guarantee you a happy ending."

"I bet you say that to all your patients," Kurt mocked pouted.

"Only the ones I really want a happy ending with," Seb kissed Kurt again tenderly. 

"Good morning," the weekend nurse knocked cheerfully at the door, startling the pair. She was early. Why was she early? "How's my favourite patient today? You look a little flushed," she looked at Kurt with concern. "Do you feel all right?"

"I feel good," Kurt smiled guiltily. "A little hungry."

"The breakfast lady is right behind me," she smiled as she checked Kurt's temperature and recorded the result. "The doctor's thinking we might get you out of bed for a while today. I bet you'd love a shower."

"I was hoping I could take him for a walk out into the garden if the weather is nice," Seb chipped in. "In a wheelchair of course. He has some friends coming to visit from Westerville this afternoon and they can be a little rowdy."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," the nurse cooed, passing Kurt his medication. "I'll send Nurse Simon in after breakfast to help you with a shower Kurt. Most boys your age prefer a male nurse."

"I could help him," Seb offered, not feeling particularly comfortable with some random guy soaping up his naked boyfriend.

"You're a wonderful partner but we prefer our staff to perform those kinds of tasks. For legal reasons in case there's an accident like if Kurt should slip on the tiles or something dreadful like that. I'm sure you understand," she replied patiently, nodding at the breakfast lady as she entered. "Oh look here's breakfast."

The woman smiled warmly. She sat two trays on Kurt's table side by side before quickly exiting. All the staff at the hospital knew Sebastian by now. They knew what a doting boyfriend he was and what lengths he was going to to be with Kurt every day. Kurt had made sure they knew. In Seb's absence he barely spoke of anything else. It was constantly Sebby this, my boyfriend that. They were all quite certain that just like The Flash or Jesus Christ that Sebastian Smythe could probably run on water and in their book that deserved a free breakfast tray and a few other little concessions here or there. It was rare to see a love like these two shared in boys so young. They felt it deserved a little nurturing.

"I'll leave you to it," the nurse smiled, rolling Kurt's table over to the bed, as he swallowed his pills. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," both boys grinned back.

Seb climbed from the bed as she left. He grabbed some fresh underwear from his bag and went to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up and changed, returning with a warm damp cloth for Kurt. "You've got the sexiest legs," he complimented Kurt with a raised eyebrow as he helped him clean up after their little morning tryst. 

"Thank you," Kurt giggled bashfully. "Don't look," he requested shyly as he struggled out of his soiled underwear.

"Seriously?" Seb was a tiny bit offended. "I've had that gorgeous dick in my mouth babe. Is it really a big deal if I see you change your undies?"

"That's different," Kurt suddenly felt super shy. 

"Is it though?" Seb narrowed his eyes, reaching into the cupboard by Kurt's bed for his clean underwear. He tossed them to Kurt without looking. "We've been intimate Kurt. I was holding you in my hand not 15 minutes ago. You're being crazy."

Kurt battled his way into his clean boxers. It wasn't easy with one hand. He pulled up his covers modestly. "Are we going to eat breakfast or not?" 

"Sure," Seb sighed in defeat, totally baffled by Kurt's sudden need for privacy. Maybe he regretted the special moment they'd just shared. Maybe it was too soon after the accident. Maybe Kurt was just feeling insecure. Seb wasn't sure but whatever it was he knew it hurt. He let it go for now though. Kurt and everything he needed had to come first. "Do you need me to adjust your pillows first?" Seb checked kindly, moving around the bed, to make sure the boy he loved could eat his breakfast in comfort.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys begin to plan for life after hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

Breakfast was a silent, awkward affair. Sebastian had pulled on a pair of jeans and feeling dejected chose space, taking the chair by the bed rather than his usual spot snuggled with Kurt. He picked disinterestedly at his food, pausing as needed to assist Kurt, first opening his banana then his tub of yoghurt. 

"I'm wondering who I need to sleep with around here to get a decent cup of coffee," Kurt grimaced, taking a small sip of the cold coffee from his tray then pushing it away as if it had offended him.

"I guess that would be me," Seb replied dryly. "I'll drive over to the Lima Bean while you're in the shower if you want."

"Thanks Hun," Kurt sighed, leaning back against his pillow.

"Don't mention it," Seb shrugged, his tone surly.

"You know my order right?"

"Of course," Seb nodded, looking highly offended. They'd been together for months now of course he knew Kurt's coffee order.

"What's wrong Seb?" Kurt sounded exhausted and a little exasperated.

"Nothing. It's just that I thought we shared a really special moment this morning," Seb replied quietly. "Then the minute you were done you completely shut me out. Don't look? What was that? Regret?"

"Regret? What? Baby no," Kurt reached for Seb. "How could ever think I would regret being with you? I love you Sebastian."

"Then why hide from me?" Sebastian didn't understand what was going on. He felt totally rejected. They were in love weren't they? He couldn't fathom why Kurt would hide from him.

"Umm," Kurt hesitated. "Can you just trust me that you did nothing wrong and let it go. It's kinda embarrassing."

"Wasn't it you that said we could talk about anything?" Sebastian wasn't content to let things lie. "I told you about Pascala. What could be more embarrassing than that?"

"Ugh," Kurt looked away blushing. "I've been bedridden here for a weeks now. I haven't exactly been able to maintain...how do I put this? Umm...My umm... My usual standard of personal grooming."

"What do you...Oh," Seb grinned, taking Kurt's hand and giving it a soft squeeze as it dawned on him what was bothering his boyfriend. "Do you mean to tell me that this is all over a few stray pubes? Do you honestly think I care? I love you, all of you. You're being silly Hun. Do you even know just how grateful I am that you're still alive after your accident?" 

"It's not just a few strays," Kurt whispered, shamefully looking down at his body as if it done something heinous to betray him. "It's like a state forest down there."

"I don't care. It's just hair," Seb laughed finding Kurt's vanity amusing. "I still managed to find what I wanted and it was magnificent. You were magnificent."

Kurt shook his head, his face glowing red. "You are unbelievable."

"In a good way right?" Seb played lovingly with Kurt's fingers.

"In the best way," Kurt agreed. "Still I'm booking in for a wax before we go to Delaware."

"If you must," Seb rolled his eyes a little. "I was thinking we might skip that little B&B in Delaware and hop a plane to The Big Apple. What do you think?"

"New York City?" Kurt beamed brightly. "I think I might need an eyebrow wax too."

"Your eyebrows are perfect," Seb biasedly loved everything about Kurt. To him his boyfriend was completely flawless.

"They are mess," Kurt complained. "So are my nails. I'll need a manicure, a facial and probably a hair cut that's if my hair has even grown back by then."

"We'll know on Monday when the bandages come off," Seb smiled supportively. "I'm taking the day off school to be here with you."

"I can't let you do that. You've missed so much school already," Kurt looked worried. "I feel terrible. I'm jeopardising your education."

"You're worth it," Seb assured him. "You and your state forest."

"Shut up," Kurt chuckled, playfully slapping Seb's forearm. "Go and get me coffee."

"Not until you say please and I've seen this Nurse Simon that gets to soap up my beautiful boyfriend's naked body," Seb scowled possessively.

"Are you jealous of my 45 year old balding nurse?" Kurt teased. "Seriously Seb? In all the time we've been together have you ever seen me even glance at another guy?"

"No," Sebastian admitted bashfully.

"That's because you're perfect. I'm so in love with you. Completely and utterly obsessed if I'm being honest. I think you're absolutely remarkable," Kurt raised Seb's hand to his lips and kissed his palm sweetly. "Now stop doubting us and please please please go and get me coffee before my brain shrivels up from caffeine withdrawal and I die."

"Please don't joke about dying," Seb stood up from the chair. He leaned in, cupping Kurt's cheek. He stroked it tenderly with his thumb before softly brushing his lips over Kurt's. "Would you like a biscotti too my gorgeous one?"

"Maybe," Kurt whimpered, stealing himself a second kiss. "When you get back can we plan our break to New York? Rachel is going to be so jealous when I tell her."

"Of course we can. I have a few ideas of some very fun things we could do together. You're going to have to take it easy though," Seb caringly warned his partner. "It's still going to be a while before you're as good as new again."

"I'll have you to take care of me," Kurt held Seb's hand intimately against his face. 

"Always," Seb confirmed sincerely with a nod, getting lost in Kurt's gorgeous glasz eyes. "I'll always be by your side."

"Except for the next half hour right?" Kurt pouted. "Coffee, coffee, coffee."

"Okay okay," Seb poked out his tongue at Kurt as he backed towards the door. "I won't be long," he waved. "I love you. Enjoy your shower."

Seb ducked down to the shopping centre while Kurt showered. With his hands tucked tight in his jacket pockets he quickly browsed the stores. He wanted a gift for Kurt. He was thinking maybe a hat, or a beanie, maybe both, for when Kurt's bandages came off on Monday. Seb knew Kurt by now and if he was feeling self conscious about a little over grown pubic hair he would be totally paranoid about his head. Seb hoped to avoid that. A hat was the perfect solution. Seb wandered around in his own little world looking for the perfect style.

"You're a long way from home on a Saturday morning. Are you lost?" Blaine appeared out of nowhere, aggressively nudging Sebastian into a clothing rack. "Surely you're not still slumming it with my sloppy seconds are you Rich Boy? It's getting kinda pathetic."

"I pity you," Sebastian scoffed, refusing to show any discomfort even though his hip was smarting horribly from contact with the metal shelving. "I know it must be positively killing you that you only got a few months with the man of our dreams while I'll get an entire blissful lifetime.

"You're deluded," Blaine let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Good luck with your lifetime. You're going to need it."

"All Kurt and I need are each other," Sebastian rolled his eyes, selecting a stylish hat from the shelf and looking it over "We are deliriously happy."

"Right," Blaine sounded unconvinced, shaking his head as he turned to exit the store. "Guess you don't mind that he's lousy in bed."

"Ouch," Sebastian hissed humourlessly, scowling at Blaine in contempt. "That's exactly what he said about you too Blanderson. I guess you two just weren't compatible. Personally I can't get enough of him." Sebastian leaned in close, whispering in Blaine's ear, "he just makes me cum and cum and cum. I mean just this morning...spectacular."

Blaine didn't say a word. He turned and stormed from the store, leaving a laughing Sebastian in his wake. Seb paid for the hat and returned his car, first stopping at the free clinic to be tested, then at the Lima Bean before making his way back to the hospital. He'd decided that if he and Kurt were going to spend a week together in New York that they would definitely be consummating their relationship at long last and he wanted to be completely sure he was clean for such a momentous event. He'd almost always been careful with his random hook ups so he wasn't particularly concerned about the results. It was just that he had no desire to put the boy he cherished at risk.

Kurt was napping peacefully in fresh pyjamas, hugging his purple fluffy llama tight when Seb got back to the room. He looked so cute. It melted Sebastian's heart. Seb awwed softly as he quietly tiptoed across the floor desperately trying not to disturb his love. He knew how badly Kurt needed his rest and he also hoped he might get the opportunity to admire his precious sleeping beauty for just a little while. The smell of his long awaited, freshly brewed coffee quickly roused Kurt awake though. He opened his eyes with a sleepy smile as he felt Seb approach.

"Real coffee?" Kurt asked with a yawn, trying to hide the soft toy he'd received from Sebastian unsuccessfully under his pillow.

"And a donut with chocolate sprinkles," Seb sat the large drink and a paper bag on the table beside Kurt. "Have I been replaced?" He teased, gesturing to the llama that together they'd affectionately named Cedric.

"Well Cedric is quite the snuggler," Kurt grinned. 

"I like to snuggle too," Seb mock pouted, leaning down to greet Kurt with a kiss. "How are you feeling Hun?"

"I'm tired. My shower really took it out of me," Kurt moaned softly as the first mouthful of real coffee hit his tongue. "This is soooo good."

"I'm pleased you like it," Seb smiled, pulling a bag from behind his back. "I picked you up a little something while I was out. With your bandages coming off in a few days I thought it might be useful." 

"Oooh, What is it?" Kurt put down his coffee and clapped his hands together excitedly. "You didn't have to buy me anything."

"If you hate it we can exchange it," Seb offered Kurt the bag.

"I'll love it," Kurt smiled, offering Seb a kiss. "Because it's from you."

"I hope so," Seb giggled, watching Kurt's face as he removed the hat from the bag.

"Sebby, honey it's beautiful," Kurt gushed, stroking the soft caramel suede. "It's so soft. It's gorgeous. Thank you so much. It's exactly what I need until my hair all grows back. You're so thoughtful, so good to me. I love you so much."

"It's just a hat," Seb grinned, squeezing Kurt tight as he accepted his hug. 

"Well I love it," Kurt beamed, returning it carefully to the bag then returning to his coffee. "I miss shopping. Feels like I've been in here forever. Did you see any of my friends out? Hardly anyone visits."

"I don't know if you'd call him a friend but I did run into Blaine," Sebastian replied disinterestedly.

"Lucky you," Kurt rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Did you two talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about," Seb sighed, unwilling to tell Kurt in his still fragile state what happened. "Don't worry about him. Tell me what your dad said last night."

While enjoying his coffee and munching on his donut, Kurt gave Sebastian a blow by blow account of his previous night's altercation with Burt. Seb grimaced as he listened. "I'm coming between you and your dad. I don't want to do that," Seb looked crushed. 

"It's not your fault," Kurt assured him, scooting over a little in the bed and offering him a spot. "This whole thing with him cheating on Carole has created a wall between us. It's not you. I promise."

Seb slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed, wrapping Kurt in his arms. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy with you. Tell me about New York," Kurt whined excitedly, snuggling into Seb's chest. "Where will we stay? Can we go to a show?"

"Of course we can go to a show," Seb kissed Kurt's forehead. "And we can take a wander around Central Park, maybe have a picnic or take a ferry out to see The Statue of Liberty. What ever you feel up to doing."

"What if I feel up to doing you?" Kurt flirted, suggestively fondling Sebastian's belt buckle with his fingertips.

"Then I'd be very much in favour of that," Seb sort out Kurt's lips for a kiss. "I went and got tested while I was out."

"Tested?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. 

"Yes," Seb nodded. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Do you think I should get tested? He did cheat on me."

"You weren't safe with him?" Seb honestly didn't want to think about Kurt and Blaine doing stuff together, especially sexual stuff, either with or without protection.

"There never felt like there was any need. It wasn't like we could get pregnant," Kurt hid his face in Seb's chest. "We were each other's first. I thought we would be together forever."

"More than I needed to know," Seb sounded a little rejected again.

"I'm sorry," Kurt kissed Seb's neck. "I wish I'd waited for you."

"You didn't even know me then," Sebastian shrugged.

"But I did," Kurt replied honestly. "The night after the three of us went to Scandals..."

"Okay," Seb grimaced. "That's enough. I don't need to know."

"I thought you were going to steal him from me," Kurt tried to explain. "You have so much more to offer him than I do. You're handsome and sporty and sophisticated. You're from a wealthy family and you've travelled. Who would want me when they could have you? I panicked. I thought if I slept with him he'd stay with me forever."

"Kurt you're an amazing person. I adore you. Please tell me this isn't why you've been so keen to be with me." Seb grimaced. He hesitated, hating to ask. "Are you scared I'm going to leave you?"

Kurt shook his head. 

"Because I'd never leave you," Sebastian assured him. "No matter what happens."

"I know," Kurt nuzzled his nose into Seb's collar bone. "I'll never leave you either. In fact I was thinking while you were out."

"About?" 

"About what we might call them," Kurt looked up into Seb's green eyes thoughtfully.

"Call what?" Sebastian was totally confused.

"Our three or four children," Kurt stated plainly as if it should be obvious.

"Oh that's easy," Seb smiled widely imagining Kurt with their kids, cuddled on a huge comfy sofa reading fairy tales. "Adrina, Marcus, Elizabeth and Templeton."

"You want to call our son Templeton?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, his nose scrunching in disgust.

"It's a strong name," Seb defended his choice. "What's wrong with it?"

"Umm everything," Kurt chuckled softly. "You must know if we name our son Templeton we may as well put a target on him. Every kid at school will be beating up on him."

"That's so not true," Sebastian pretended to be offended. "What names do you like then?"

"Pretty much anything but Templeton," Kurt laughed. "I like the name Devon," he suggested with a smile. "Devon is great name."

"I'm not giving my son your ex-boyfriend's middle name," Sebastian scowled his protest. "Are you serious?"

"I clean forgot," Kurt shrugged it off. "It's way too soon to be worrying about this anyway. We don't even have an apartment yet. I'm sure one week into living with me you'll be running for the hills."

"Highly doubtful," Seb shook his head. "I'll still be counting my blessings."

"That's so sweet," Carole cleared her throat in the doorway. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything. I really needed to talk to you boys about what's happening at home. I can come back later if it's not a good time."

"Stay," Kurt gestured, with a warm smile, for his step mother to sit down. She looked upset and terribly tired as she slumped onto the seat. "Have you spoken to dad?" Kurt checked curiously. "Tell me Carole what's going on?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors make the day pass quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've kinda crucified Burt in this story. I'm afraid that's continuing here. :( 
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support. Grief is tough but it's easier with the love of friends. I appreciate you all xxx

Seb watched as Carole sat thoughtfully contemplating what to say for the longest time. She had gone through what she intended to tell them on repeat in her head during the drive over but some how now that she was face to face with Kurt particularly it all just seemed too real and painful.

"Never mind," she sighed heavily, plastering on an insincere smile. "Why don't you just tell me how you're doing? I hear the bandages come off on Monday."

"Carole? You're my nurse. You know exactly how I'm doing. Please tell me what's going on," Kurt pleaded quietly. 

"This is obviously a family matter," Sebastian looked slightly uncomfortable. "If you'd rather talk to Kurt alone I can take a walk if you like."

"No honey. You should stay. The way you've been taking care of Kurt you've earned your place in our family besides this kind of involves you too sadly," Carole sighed again, burying her face in her hands.

Kurt pulled Seb's arms tighter around himself as he watched his step mother helplessly. He never imagined in a million years that his father could have reduced this lovely woman to the heartbroken forlorn person before him. He felt responsible. It had been him who'd introduced them, who'd planned their wedding. He felt so awful for Carole. "Everything will be okay," he uttered lamely. He knew it was an empty promise. He could sense things would be getting much worse for her before they got better.

"I went to see your father last night," Carole spoke hesitantly, measuring every word with care. "Finn looked up our credit card statement on his iPad thingy and we found out he was staying at that place near the freeway. You know the one with the broken neon sign."

"I know it," Kurt nodded, patiently.

"Anyway I went over there on my way home from book club. It's not a very nice motel," Carole shrugged. "It was getting late. I guess it was about 8:15pm, maybe 8:30pm." Both Seb and Kurt could tell she was plying them with extra details to delay the inevitable.

"Did you two talk?" Kurt asked compassionately.

"I wanted to," Carole reached for a tissue from Kurt's table as she began to tear up. She was trying desperately to hold herself together. The last thing she wanted to do was fall apart in front of the boys. She wanted to be strong for them. Kurt needed her to be strong, especially while he was still recuperating from his accident. This all hurt so much though. "I wanted to talk. I thought maybe with some counselling we could move past it. It was only the one time and we love each other. It's hard to find that at our age, that one person you really click with. I'm sure you two both understand. Look at you, crazy in love."

Seb kissed the top of Kurt's bandaged head in acknowledgement. Without a word he gazed empathetically at the older woman, waiting for her to continue.

"She was there," Carole's bottom lip trembled. She bit into it, to curb her emotions. "She opened the door in your father's shirt."

"One last hurrah for the wicked witch before she boards her broomstick to Paris," Sebastian scoffed sarcastically.

Disapproving of Sebastian's insensitivity, Kurt glared up at him. "Oh Carole," Kurt cooed, reaching reassuringly for her hand. "Maybe it wasn't how it looked."

"It was," Carole grasped the out reached hand, squeezing tightly as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not stupid. I know what an affair looks like."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt didn't know what else to say. He couldn't believe his father had cheated twice and with Seb's wretched mother. What was the man thinking? 

"It's not your fault," Carole sounded so low. "You boys are as much victims as I am in this dreadful mess. Just know I love you Kurt as if you were my own son. I love you both. You're amazing boys. There will always be a room for both of you in my home, always. I hope you know that."

"We do," Kurt smiled sadly. "You're not taking him back are you?"

"No I'm not," she shook her head. "I've already had the locks changed on the house this morning. I'll get you a key before you check out of here on Friday."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt snuggled back into Seb, needing his love more than ever. 

Seb nuzzled his nose against Kurt's ear. "I got ya," he whispered. 

Kurt looked up at him sadly. "I love you," he mouthed. 

Seb kissed Kurt's forehead and nodded. "We'll all be okay."

"Your lunch will be here any minute," Carole looked up at the wall clock. "I should head off. I have some errands to run. I need to pick up a brisket. Rachel's dads are coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Really?" Kurt cringed sympathetically. "I'm so sorry I can't be there for that circus."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Carole chuckled softly wiping away her tears. "If I were you I'd be grateful."

"Just take care Carole," Kurt's tone was full of concern. He gave her hand one final squeeze before she got to her feet.

"I might not make it in tomorrow with this dinner to prepare and everything so you take care too," she leaned in and pecked Kurt's cheek. "Text me or call if you need anything, though I can see your Prince Charming has you well taken care of."

"Charming? Him?" Kurt teased with a light chuckle. "He does take care of me though."

"Is that your washing Seb?" Carole picked up a large full plastic bag by the wall. 

"It's fine," Seb attempted to discourage her. "I'll just take it to the laundry mat."

"Nonsense," Carole tied the top of the bag to take with her. "I'll have it back to you on Monday morning. See you then," Carole gave the boys a sad wave as she headed for the door. "Bandages are coming off honey."

"I know right," Kurt attempted a sincere smile. "Bye," he and Seb both waved back and then she was gone, the sound of her footsteps on the tiles, fading off into the distance.

Once again alone, the couple snuggled down together in numb silence. Kurt buried his face in Seb's strong chest, clinging to him as Seb affectionately stroked his back. Neither boy had a word to say. They didn't need words right now. They just needed each other's presence, each other's warm touch. In that moment nothing else mattered but the two of them together in each other's arms.

They remained like that until their lunch arrived. Neither boy had much of an appetite but Seb insisted Kurt eat to keep up his strength. He fed him patiently, not because he really needed to but just because it felt kinda romantic and right. It made them feel closer. Broccoli, squash, potato and meat loaf with gravy, a dinner roll with real butter, vanilla pudding for dessert and pulp free orange juice. It wasn't so bad.

After lunch, Seb borrowed a wheel chair, got Kurt rugged up with warm clothes and a blanket and they ventured out into the garden. Kurt relished the fresh cool air, not realising how truly trapped he'd been feeling in his room until now. The garden was nice, peaceful with roses in bloom and small birds twittering around. Kurt was almost feeling relaxed.

"Can we just stop and sit on the grass," Kurt asked quietly, really enjoying Seb's company.

"It may be a little damp," Seb fussed. "Let me put down a blanket for you."

"A little damp isn't going to hurt me honey," Kurt loved how protective Seb was but this was a little over the top even for him.

Seb paid no attention. He took the blanket from Kurt's lap and laid it out carefully on the grass before assisting Kurt out of the chair and onto the ground. Kurt laid flat on his back looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes for a moment taking deep breaths.

"Everything okay?" Sebastian checked, sitting down and gently raising Kurt's head onto his thigh. 

Kurt laid his cast across his chest as he shrugged. "I don't even know," he sighed.

Seb's phone chimed then. "That will be my moron friends," he grinned, taking his phone from his pocket. He gazed briefly at the message. "Jeff's saying they're at Wendy's. Do you want anything?"

"A father that doesn't cheat," Kurt speculated.

"Or maybe a Diet Coke float," Seb suggested with a smirk, quickly texting Jeff back. He placed their order and told Jeff where to find them when he arrived.

"Sounds good, thanks," Kurt reached up taking Sebastian's hand. He played absentmindedly with Seb's fingers. "Can we just run off to New York now?"

"Not until you get the say so from the doctor," Sebastian shook his head, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Boooo," Kurt protested, scrunching up his face. He let his eyes drop closed again and just took in the sounds around him. People chatting as they passed by, children running on the grass laughing. Now he felt relaxed.

Seb soon laid back on the blanket too and they remained alone together in loving silence until they weren't alone anymore.

"Aww isn't this cosy?" Nick teased the couple nudging Seb with his foot before flopping down beside him on the ground.

"Leave them alone," Jeff giggled. "I think they're cute."

"Shut up," Seb grumbled as Kurt chuckled and scrambled to sit up.

"Fuck, look at you," Hunter looked at Kurt with concern, handing him his float then carelessly tossing Seb a paper bag of food. "Seb said you nearly died dude."

"My baby can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes," Kurt smirked fondly at Seb as he sipped his drink. "I'm fine. Sit down. How are you guys? How was the drive?"

"Long," Thad whined, looking Kurt over as he sat down on the grass and pulled out his burger. "Doesn't help that Nicholas drives like an old grandma."

"I do not," Nick protested, around a mouthful of fries. 

"He's very safe," Jeff defended Nick. "There's nothing wrong with that." He watched Seb begin to eat. He hovered close to Kurt, one eye on him all the time as if he thought he might disappear if he looked away for a second. Jeff couldn't remember ever seeing him so happy. He was clearly a boy in love. "Oh I almost forgot," Jeff rifled through his messenger bag. "We bought you chocolates. Seb said you like them."

"I do," Kurt smiled, carefully placing his drink between his knees to accept them. "Thank you. That's so nice."

"Just don't let Smythster eat them all," Hunter muttered. "They were expensive."

"You can afford them," Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Only because I have a job pretty boy," Hunter shot back quickly. "My daddy doesn't pay for everything my over privileged ass wants."

"Be nice," Jeff chastised Hunter. "We're here to see Kurt and I'd say he seems pretty fond of our Sebby's over privileged ass."

"It is fine," Kurt admitted with a giggle, snuggling against Seb.

"Why thank you baby," Seb laughed, carefully pulling Kurt into his lap. "I love you too."

"Love?" Hunter scoffed. "What's wrong with you people? We are young. We haven't even finished high school yet and you've all tied yourselves down already. You're all crazy."

"It's not our fault you can't find a chick willing to play with your dick," Thad frowned at the taller boy.

"Ehh what ever," Hunter glared. "I'm sure you play with yours enough for everyone."

Jeff and Nick roared into laughter and Seb and Kurt giggled along. Kurt enjoyed being amongst people again. It felt good especially when he was nestled into Seb's arms. Life didn't get much better than time spent laughing with the one you love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the situation deteriorates with Burt Kurt gets an amazing surprise as he prepares to leave hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic violence warning, just a minor incident not that there really is such a thing when it comes to domestic violence but you'll see what I mean as you read. 
> 
> Minor smut warning kinda too.
> 
> Lots of tears, some happy, most sad.

Kurt's final few days in hospital felt like the longest of his life. The neurologist removed his head bandages on the Monday afternoon as planned. With Sebastian, Carole and Burt all present it had been a tense and stressful affair. Seb stayed closed to Kurt's side, holding his hand for moral support. Carole, who had arrived early with Sebastian's laundry washed and freshly pressed, lingered close to the door. She appeared ready to flee at any moment, occasionally glancing over subtly at her husband who stood scowling judgementally by the window with his arms crossed firmly across his chest. He was yet to speak a word to anyone, even Kurt. His main goal seemed to be ensuring everyone else's maximum discomfort.

Seb cooed softly, reassuringly to his boyfriend, telling him how much he loved him and how proud he was of his bravery. The doctor smiled as he pulled the last of the dressing away and admired his own handy work. "It's healing beautifully," he beamed, cleaning the wound carefully before covering it again, this time with just a small dressing. "You're a model patient," he seemed really pleased. "We have a few minor tests to run but I don't see any reason why you won't be going home as scheduled by the weekend." He shook Kurt's hand and leaving Carole to clean up after him, quickly departed. 

"Thank you," Kurt called after him tossing bright smiles around the room before settling his gaze on Sebastian. "How's my hair look?" He touched his freshly exposed head self consciously. His hair felt short, like super shaved short in patches and very uneven. In his eyes his hair had been his best feature but now he could tell it was destroyed. He wanted to cry. 

"A little rough," Sebastian replied honestly, brushing a longer lock from Kurt's face. "But it's nothing we can't fix. I think the shaved look will be cute on you plus you know you can pull off any hat."

"You're just saying that," Kurt pouted sadly. He looked up into Seb's eyes. He saw nothing but truth, truth and love. "I know I must look hideous. Do you have a mirror?"

"Oh for goodness sake," Burt rolled his eyes. "You almost freaking died chasing after this asshole kid here. Why do even care what he thinks of your hair? Your hair Kurt? Surely there are more important things to be concerned with right now."

"You mean like our family?" Kurt's temper flared instantly. "Or your marriage and how you've destroyed it? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your mistress?"

"You never used to speak to me like this before you met him," Burt glared accusingly at Seb. "You mark my words boy. He'll destroy your life just like his mother destroyed mine."

Kurt looked compassionately over at Carole. He could see the pain in her eyes. "When will you take responsibility for your misdoings?" He raised his voice louder in frustration at his father. "Unless you were raped which I highly doubt you made the choice to be with Scarelette. You and you alone. No one destroyed anything but you. I'm sorry Dad but you are so wrong about my boyfriend. He's done nothing but love me and make my life better. I hope one day that you'll see that."

"You need to wake up to yourself before it's too late," Burt huffed. "I always thought you were smarter than this. You must have hit your head way harder than I thought." He charged for the door, roughly shoving Carole out of the way on his way through. He didn't falter. He just continued on his way ignoring her noticeable hiss as her shoulder slammed into the timber door frame with a heavy thud. 

"Shit," Sebastian gasped, dropping Kurt's hand and rushing to her side. He guided her trembling form caringly toward the chair, hovering as she sat down. "Shit," he repeated looking between Carole and Kurt with shock. "Are you all right? Should I call you a nurse?"

"I'm fine honey," Carole's voice was shaky as he rubbed at her shoulder. "It was just a little bump. Nothing to worry about. I think I have a make up mirror in my purse for Kurt. Just let me go and get it," she attempted to stand but Kurt reached out and stopped her.

"The mirror can wait," Kurt shook his head. He too was shaken. "I can wait to see how awful I look. That was a nasty knock. I can't believe he did that. Has he ever treated you like that before?"

"Never," Carole uttered under her breath, too emotional, offended and overwhelmed to speak. Until recently Burt had never been anything but kind and loving towards her. The way he was treating her and Kurt lately was so unlike him. She wasn't sure if she even knew who he was anymore.

Kurt reached out for her with both arms. She stood embracing him awkwardly for the longest time. "I'm sorry," he muttered soothingly as they shed a few tears together. "I'm so sorry."

Seb stood by watching, this heart breaking over the destruction his mother's promiscuity had rained down on this loving family. She had a lot to answer for but people like her never felt the consequences of their actions. He had no doubt she'd run away to France and get off totally scot free. That frustrated him so much. "Maybe we should delay our break to New York," he offered kindly. He didn't know how else to help. "You should be spending time with your family right now baby."

"Don't you dare," Carole stared harshly at Sebastian through her tears. "If there were ever any two people who deserved a break its you two after all you've been through. When do you leave?"

"Monday morning," Seb did his best to unsuccessfully curb his excitement. "I must admit I can't wait. I've spent a bit of time in New York but never with the love of my life. We are going to have the best time... if you're sure it's okay." He suddenly sounded a little uncertain.

"Of course it's okay," Carole nodded, her lips curving into a soft smile. "In fact I insist but umm...oh wait a second do you mean Monday, a week from today?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Kurt was worried now. What was today's date? He wasn't sure to be honest. Everyday just rolled into the next in here. Was he missing someone's birthday or something? He couldn't think of anything he might have scheduled especially not on a Monday and yet Carole looked so anxious.

"Nothing's wrong," Carole gave Kurt's uninjured arm a quick squeeze to reassure him. "It's just with everything that's been going on with your accident and your father I almost forgot I have an early 18th birthday present for you. Just wait here and I'll get it for you."

"I can't exactly go anywhere," Kurt joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Right," Carole gave a light chuckle. "I'll be right back. I'll grab that mirror too."

"Umm thanks," Kurt nodded his agreement, fiddling absentmindedly with his hair. "Why didn't they just shave my whole head," he asked Sebastian as Carole darted hastily from the room.

"I guess they were in a hurry," Seb speculated. "We were so scared we might lose you. It's doesn't look that bad honestly. It's certainly not as bad as your dad. I can't believe him just now. Cheating is bad enough but pushing Carole like that was so wrong. That would have been painful. He goes on about how I'm going to hurt you but he can't see how much he's hurting his own family. You, Carole even Finn and your relationship with him. Your dad is such an asshole. I can't believe I cared so much about him liking me."

"He hasn't always been like that," Kurt couldn't deny that what Sebastian was saying was right. "He was so supportive when I came out. He stood up for me when the bullying at school got out of hand. He even gave me the most awkward father/son safe sex talk on the planet, complete with pamphlets and a chat about how I should respect myself. He really loved me. Now I'm not so sure. He's like a different person."

"My mother tends to bring out the worst in people," Sebastian grimaced, rolling his eyes. "She's turned my father into a pathetic spineless shell of man. I can't wait until her and her hate are back in Paris and well away from all of us."

"I don't know how that woman managed to produce a glorious man like you," Kurt reached for Seb's hand. "Maybe you're adopted."

"I wish," Seb smirked. "Scoot over. I need a cuddle."

"No funny business you two," Carole teased the boys, dashing breathlessly back into the room. She had a small make up mirror in her left hand and a large envelope in the other. "Which one first?" She checked.

"The letter," Kurt gestured to Carole's right side as Seb climbed into bed with him. Carole gave them a moment to get comfortable before handing over the envelope.

"It's not exactly a letter," she raised an eyebrow. "But I think you might like it. It's kinda for both of you."

"What is it?" Seb enquired with interest, watching closely as Kurt pulled the envelope open.

"It's..." Kurt's eyes widened and his face lit up as he pulled out a pair of lanyards. "No way! No freaking way. Oh my... Wow! Just..."

"What?" Seb cut off Kurt's gushing. He was at the wrong angle to see what Kurt was holding.

"VIP back stage passes to see my goddess," Kurt beamed, his father, his accident, every worry he'd ever had was long forgotten.

"Who?" Seb was still confused. Kurt's goddess could be practically any diva alive. That statement clarified nothing.

"We are going to see, to meet, Lady Gaga!" Kurt burst into happy tears. He pulled more papers from the envelope, both laughing and crying at the same time.

"They are front row seats," Carole smiled. "There's a hotel and limo included. Photo opportunity, autographs and merchandise. I don't know what else. Pretty much everything but your dinner. The only catch is that it's Monday night so you'll have to maybe delay your trip by a day or so."

"I'll call the airline later," Seb offered as Kurt stared with his mouth agape between the two them, lost for words. "Gaga," he muttered to himself. "I can't believe it's Gaga. Thank you so much. These must have cost a fortune.

"I picked them up at the hospital fundraiser. They are from your dad too I guess. We just thought you might have fun." Carole knew they would. "And don't worry I'll give you some money for dinner. I'm sure you can find somewhere nice in Columbus to have a romantic meal together."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to eat," Kurt looked over everything excitedly.

"It's fine," Sebastian assured her. "I've got it covered. I got MVP at Lacrosse on Friday. I won a free dinner. That will be the perfect time to use it."

"Do you like Lady Gaga?" Kurt checked, suddenly concerned.

"I love you and you love her so I'm sure I'll have fun," Seb leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Besides I don't mind that Paparazzi song. That's hers isn't it?"

Kurt didn't say a word. He just pecked Seb's lips and rolled his eyes.

Still brimming with excitement, Kurt had Seb pack up the tickets and paperwork while he checked his hair in Carole's tiny mirror. It was even worse than he'd anticipated. He wondered how Sebastian with his perfect Disney prince hair could even bear to look at him. He needed a hairdresser immediately. There had to be one that visited the hospital. Surely they didn't just let the hair of coma patients grow free. 

"There are a couple who come here," Carole informed him supportively. "I'll go home and get you a hat to wear though in the mean time."

"Seb got me one on Saturday," Kurt looked gratefully at Sebastian as he spoke. "It's in the top shelf of the cupboard."

"You're so thoughtful," Carole, clearly impressed looked fondly in Seb's direction before pulling Kurt's new hat from the cupboard and handing it over.

"Super hot," Seb complimented Kurt as he placed the accessory carefully on his still slightly tender head.

"Thank you. I like it too," Kurt smiled with relief.

Carole tidied up after the doctor then soon left. She had a busy shift to finish off and other patients to tend to plus she wanted to book a hair dresser for Kurt. She knew how much pride he took in his personal appearance. How he cared for his skin, his hair, even this nails. He wouldn't feel like himself again until his hair was fixed. He was such a proud boy, so different from Finn in that regard. She could barely get Finn to shower somedays. She'd done her best as a mother but Rachel would certainly have her hands full with that one in the future.

With all the excitement and stress of the morning, Kurt was drained. He napped on and off all afternoon while Sebastian watched over him and caught up on homework. Seb returned to school the following day and then the next. With Kurt on the mend he seemed more relaxed, even hanging around for Warbler rehearsal on Wednesday evening."

"You should have told us how bad Kurt was," Jeff frowned at Seb as he flopped down on a common room sofa beside him. "We had no idea."

"I don't know how I could have been any clearer," Sebastian sighed heavily. "I told you all I nearly lost him."

"We thought you were exaggerating," Jeff sounded annoyed. "He was really hurt."

"Of course he was really hurt," Sebastian growled in frustration. "Why else would I have been running myself ragged to spend time with him?"

"Maybe because you're in love with him," Jeff gave Seb a playful nudge. 

"I am soooooo in love with him," Seb confirmed smiling widely. 

"I'm happy for you," Jeff grinned, pulling Seb to his feet. "Now it's time to get you caught up on the new song we've been trying out. I think you'll like it."

Jeff stayed close my Seb's side, gently prompting and coaching him through the session. Nick helped out too. By the end of practice Seb just about had it mastered.

"Good to have you back," Hunter fist bumped Seb as the group began to disperse. "We are going for pizza. Do you want to join us?"

"I need to get back to..."

"The Mrs?" Hunter cut him off with a scoff. "You are so whipped. That boy must be a wild cat in the sack."

"I was going to say Lima," Sebastian tried to ignore the contempt in Hunter's tone. "How about we have a boy's night? Saturday night?"

"I'm in," Jeff and Nick both chipped in in unison, overhearing the conversation.

"What's going on?" Thad interrupted with John by his side.

"Boys night! Saturday night!" Jeff squealed excitedly.

"Cool," Thad grinned. "Can Josie come?"

"No!" Everyone replied at once.

"Not fair," Thad pouted. "If I were gay I could bring my partner."

"Yeah," Nick rolled his eyes. "Life is so hard for straight men. You poor things get persecuted all the time. Like you were refused the right to marry for a million years."

"I'm not going to one of your skanky gay bars," Hunter could see where this was leading. "Last time I got proportioned at the urinal. I was so startled I pissed all over my good shoes."

"Some guys might be into that," Sebastian teased. "Not really my thing but each to their own. We'll meet at your place. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Hunter shook his head in amusement as they all wandered out together to the parking lot. "See you tomorrow," he waved to Seb as he got in his car.

"Bye," Seb called back, sighing as he slid in behind the wheel of his Maserati. Soon these nightly drives to Lima would be over. He wasn't sure what form his relationship with Kurt would take once they returned from their vacation to New York together. He just couldn't imagine not seeing Kurt every day, not holding him as they fell asleep, not waking up in his arms. It was going to be hard to return to their old routine of Tuesday afternoons and weekends. It was only a few more months though. Just one final semester before they ventured off together into the great beyond. Sebastian honestly couldn't wait. They were going to share such an amazing life together.

Things weren't too amazing for Kurt though when Seb got back to the hospital. Kurt was curled up on his side, facing the window, a blue beanie covered his head. Seb could see from the way his shoulders were shaking that he was crying. Quickly kicking off his school shoes, he crawled into bed behind his love and spooned him close. 

Kurt nestled back against him, tangling their legs together and pulling Seb's arm tighter around him. He didn't speak yet and Seb didn't push him. He just kissed softly behind Kurt's ear and held tight.

"She cut my hair today," Kurt blubbered eventually. "I'm meeting Lady Gaga on Monday and I look like a freak. I hate it. It looks horrible. I'm so ugly."

"Oh sweetheart," Seb gently rolled Kurt in his arms, tenderly wiping the tears from his cheeks with his thumb. "No matter what you are gorgeous."

"I don't feel gorgeous," Kurt sniffed, new tears forming in his eyes. 

"Let me see," Seb carefully slipped the beanie from Kurt's head. He smiled warmly. "You're beautiful."

"You're impossible," Kurt smiled back through his tears. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"It's not as much as I love you," Seb kissed Kurt softly. "Try to cheer up buttercup. You're going home in two more sleeps and we're having a boy's night at Hunter's on Saturday night to celebrate."

"I don't know if I'm up for a party so soon," Kurt protested weakly.

"Not a party," Sebastian assured him. "Boy's night. Vodka and video games, most likely and Chinese take out."

"You should definitely go," Kurt felt bad that Sebastian hadn't spent much time with his friends lately. "How was warbler practice?"

"It was...lets just say if I was you I'd be worried. I'm confident the title is ours," Seb gloated cockily.

"Challenge accepted," Kurt tossed Seb a sassy smirk. "Wanna put some money on that?"

"I think we can make it more interesting than that," Seb chuckled, tracing a finger tip over Kurt's lips. 

"Oh?" Kurt seductively sucked Seb's finger into his mouth, fellating it slowly.

"Jesus Christ," Seb swallowed hard as he watched. "You're so fucking hot. You're coming to boy's night on Saturday night and after, you're mine."

Kurt pulled off Sebastian's finger with a lewd pop. "Do I get a say in this?" Kurt grinned.

"You get to say yes," Seb nodded confidently. "I mean if you want to."

"Of course I want to," Kurt brushed his wet lips against Seb's neck. "Though I don't know why you'd want me looking like this."

"I want you," Seb assured Kurt, poking his thigh with his semi. "Like I said you're fucking hot."

"So what about this bet?" Kurt pushed back against Seb.

"You distracted me," Seb whined, rutting softly against Kurt's leg.

"Sorry," Kurt pouted innocently, reaching down to palm Seb through his school pants. "Let's say the loser, who will definitely be you, has to blow the winner, who will definitely be me, back stage after the trophy presentation."

"Okay," Seb nodded, his eyes rolling back in his head as Kurt pleasured him. "You have a deal, except now I almost want to lose just to taste you."

"You don't have to be a loser to do that," Kurt flirted, watching Seb's face as he carefully slid down his zipper. Sebastian was breathtaking, stunning, just so damn sexy. Kurt still struggled sometimes to believe that Sebastian Smythe was really his. As he got lost in the pretty, lust blown, green eyes before him he counted his blessings, knowing he was the luckiest man planet to have this incredible man in his life.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is elated to go home but even that isn't easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a descriptive panic attack.  
> Warning for arguing and verbal abuse.  
> All wound up in the end with kurtbastian fluff.
> 
> This is a longer one. The words were flowing so I just went with it. Maybe about 6 chapters to go after this one.  
> Love you all xxx

Kurt woke up early Friday morning, with a huge smile on his face he pecked Seb's forehead. Seb groaned, opened his eyes slowly, kissed Kurt softly and then closed them again. "Do I have to go to school today?" He whined, yawning and stretching out his entire body.

"You probably should baby," Kurt was still smiling. "As much as I'd love you stay with me all day. It is the last day of semester. Just think once it's over we have a whole two weeks together. Hunter's on Saturday, Lady Gaga and then New York. It will be amazing."

"It will," Seb agreed with a huge grin. Kurt's smiley attitude was rubbing off on him. "I forgot to tell you I changed the flights and our hotel reservation. We leave Tuesday evening. It cost an extra $59 but it's worth it to be alone with you. A big huge comfy bed and no nurses to interrupt us," Seb smirked wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Kurt giggled shyly. "I really can't wait. You're coming for dinner tonight right? At my place, at Carole's...I don't know what to call it now Dad's not there."

"Carole would still want you to call it home and you know I can't come for dinner Hun. I have lacrosse. I thought I might stay in Westerville tonight and give you some time with your family. You and Finn need to talk."

"Okay," Kurt's face dropped. 

"You'll be okay right?" Seb checked, feeling a little guilty. 

"Of course," Kurt nodded. "Carole swapped shifts today so she could drop me home and get me settled. I'll have my bed and Netflix and Cedric. I might see if my girls want to stay over."

"That's sounds fun," Seb grinned. He didn't have any girl friends so he couldn't really relate but he knew Kurt always enjoyed his time with his girls and Seb liked to see Kurt having fun. "I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon after your spa appointment and we can go to Hunter's together."

"I can take the bus to Westerville," Kurt offered, terrified at the prospect of driving again and knowing he didn't have a car anymore anyway. "It will save you the trip."

"I want to pick you up," Seb took Kurt's hand and kissed his palm. "It will be like a date plus I need to drop by the free clinic for my results."

"A date?" Kurt smiled softly. "I like the sound of that. Are you worried? I could come with you."

"About my test results? No," Seb shook his head. "I'm usually pretty safe." He kissed Kurt slowly and deeply before dragging himself reluctantly from the bed. "I better shower and get to school."

"Last day."

"Last day," Seb echoed, closing the bathroom door behind him.

........k&s........

With Seb long gone and Kurt freshly showered Carole burst into Kurt's room around 10am with his neurologist. The doctor diligently reviewed Kurt's scans from the previous day, gave him a thorough examination and cleared him to leave, making an appointment to see him for a check up in a month. Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as Carole helped him pack his belongings. He knew home would be different without his dad and he sensed Finn might not be that thrilled to see him but it was still home and he couldn't wait to get there. 

They made small talk, stopping at the hospital pharmacy for Kurt's pain medication on the way to the car. Carole chatted away about the new series she was watching on Netflix and about all the food she'd stocked up the fridge with. Kurt listened intently, smiling and nodding as appropriate. 

Kurt suddenly felt anxious as he climbed into the car. He realised as Carole clipped his seat belt that he hadn't been in a vehicle since his accident. He told himself he was safe, that Carole was a safe driver, that it was just a short trip but none of that helped. 

His heart began racing. He started sweating. He couldn't catch his breath. He gasped and wheezed. Images swirling frantically around in his head of him, of his Navigator sliding around on the road, spinning wildly out of control. 

Then Fuck! He'd clipped another car. He hadn't remembered that until now. This was all like a nightmare, images, flashes, all misty and unclear, too fast to interpret, except he knew that he'd lived them. Fuck! His breathing deteriorated. Crying now, he fought furiously to undo his seatbelt. 

Voices, so many voices, screamed in his head wondering if those people in the other car were okay. What if he'd killed them. What about their families? Fuck! Logically he knew they must all be all right. Surely if he'd killed someone the police would have taken action by now but of course logic had no space in a panic attack. He was convinced they were dead and his anxiety soared. "I need to get out!" he screamed, tears streaking his cheeks as he struggled against the seat belt, gasping for breath. "Let me out!"

Carole did her best to calm him. Unclipping his seat belt, she stroked his shoulder, keeping him in the car seat and appeasing him with soft soothing words. She improvised, quickly tossing his medication into her handbag and offering him the paper bag it came in. Cedric dropped to the floor as he clumsily accepted it. "Breathe into it slowly," Carole guided him patiently. "Slowly honey, in...and...out. In...and...out. Nice and slow. It's okay Kurt. You're going to be fine. In...and...out."

Following Carole's instruction Kurt was gradually able to regulate his breathing. "Are they okay?" He demanded desperately. "I can't go home. I need to know if they are okay." His breathing picked up pace again.

"Shh honey, breathe slowly," Carole spoke softly. She had no idea what or who he was talking about. "Everyone is fine," she reassured him regardless. 

Talking quietly to him the entire time, Carole quickly packed Kurt's bags into the trunk of her car. To make this as painless as possible for him she needed to get him home as soon as she could. "I'm closing your door now sweetie," she told him calmly, buckling his seat belt again. "We need to get you home. I promise you'll be okay."

Kurt nodded, he clutched the bag tight in his hand as she pushed the door shut. He would be okay he told himself. It was only 5 minutes drive. Everyone would be okay. He stretched down to reach Cedric as Carole climbed into the driver's seat beside him but with his cast it was too awkward and he couldn't reach. Carole picked up the llama with a soft smile. "He's cute." She sat the toy in Kurt's lap then put on her own seatbelt noting that his breathing was still a little laboured.

"If you're ready I'm going to start the car now," she squeezed his thigh supportively. 

"I'm ready," Kurt nodded. "I want to do home."

"Let's go home," Carole smiled encouragingly.

The drive home ended up being quick and painless. Hugging Cedric tight, Kurt sunk back in his seat. His breathing returning to normal again. He closed his eyes, picturing Sebastian. Seb's smile, his eyes, his hot beautiful body. He could almost hear his laugh. He loved that laugh. He loved Sebastian so much. He was disappointed he wouldn't be seeing him tonight but honestly Seb had already given up so much recently for Kurt that there was no way that Kurt could be resentful of him wanting to spend a night at home. He respected that Seb needed some time separate from him to relax. He would definitely miss him though.

And then Carole was parking the car in the driveway. They were home. She assisted Kurt from the car and then down stairs to his room. She kindly settled him into bed with his remote control and some snacks before bringing his things in from the car. Kurt texted his girls to come over later, watched a little Project Runway while nibbling at the corn chips and homemade guacamole that Carole had left for him. He soon dropped off to sleep.

He was woken sometime later by yelling upstairs. In his sleepy state it took him a moment to get his bearings and recognise the voices. It was Carole and his dad. They were arguing. Kurt had never heard them argue before. He carefully got out of bed and went to the bottom of the stairs to listen. He was concerned for Carole. He still couldn't believe the way his father had shoved her the other day. 

"He's my son," Burt was hysterical. "My son. You can't just take him. You had no right."

"This is his home and I am his step mother," Carole screamed back furiously. "He can hardly live with you in that shady hotel. He still needs medical care."

"I wouldn't be in that shady motel if you weren't such a jealous bitch," Burt roared, his race flushed with anger.

"I'm not the one who betrayed this family," Carole shrieked madly. "Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Your house?" Burt scoffed snidely. "Changing the locks doesn't make it yours. I'm not going anywhere until I have Kurt. Where is he? Kurt?" Burt shouted Kurt's name extra loud. "Come on kiddo. Time to go."

Kurt climbed the stairs carefully, holding the rails for balance. "You should leave," he told Burt calmly as they came face to face. "You've caused enough upset."

"I went to the hospital to pick you up," Burt replied lamely, trying to reign in his fury.

"Thank you?" Kurt wasn't sure what else to say.

"Gather your things and we'll go," Burt was calmer but he sounded impatient.

"I'm fine here," Kurt shook his head. "I'm so tired and all the girls are coming over after school for a sleepover."

"I don't believe this," Burt's temper was rising again. "Where's your loyalty?"

"Loyalty?" Kurt's eyes went wide. He loved this father dearly but couldn't believe the man's hypocrisy right now. "You want to talk about loyalty? Where was yours when you cheated on Carole? Not just once but at least twice. Do you have any idea what you've done? Finn hasn't spoken to me in a week. Carole is heartbroken. Don't talk to me about loyalty when you've betrayed us all."

"You don't understand," Burt whined. There was a certain pleading in his tone.

"Just go back to work Dad," Kurt sighed heavily, his head starting to pound from the stress. "I'm fine here. I'll call you later."

"Fucking ridiculous," Burt threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "This is your fault," he pointed accusingly at Carole. "You've turned my son against me. I hope you're happy."

Carole shook her head, holding the front door open for her husband to leave. She looked devastated, exhausted, defeated. She had no fight left. "Bye Burt," she sighed sadly.

Burt huffed angrily as he stormed from the house. He should just march straight back in there and drag his boy out. Kurt was only 17 and he belonged with his father, not his step family. Burt sighed again, beginning to feel sorry for himself as he climbed in his truck. He'd lost everything. His wife, he did still dearly love Carole. He knew he shouldn't have called her a bitch. She was the sweetest woman he'd ever met. She didn't deserve that and then there was Finn. He was always very protective of his mother. He must be furious at Burt right but what bothered Burt the most right at that moment was Kurt. Burt had always been certain that no matter what happened Kurt would always be in his corner. This time he wasn't. It made Burt realise that this time he'd really crossed the line. He knew deep down that he should never had slept with Scarlette. Sure, she was good, incredible actually but she was leaving, going back to Paris and she definitely wasn't worth losing his family over.

Burt looked up at the house from behind the steering wheel. Carole had called it hers but really it was theirs. They'd chosen it after looking at dozens and purchased it together. Both their names were on the paper work just like both their names were on their marriage license. They'd had a good strong marriage before this incident. He wanted that back so badly. It had been the best time of his life. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for his hotel. He wasn't going back to work. He needed time to think. He loved these people, his family. He needed to get them back. 

Kurt watched out the window as his father backed out onto the street. He wondered what was going through his head. Was this Burt's version of a midlife crisis? Was he having some kind of mental break down? Kurt wasn't sure. He just knew he didn't like it. Too many people were getting hurt.

"He's gone," Kurt uttered quietly, gazing over at Carole who sat slumped and depleted on the sofa.

"Maybe you should have gone with him," she shrugged. "He is your father."

"Don't you want me here?" Kurt was a little offended.

"Sweetheart of course I do. This is your home. It will always be your home," Carole got to her feet and offered Kurt a warm hug. "Maybe this is all my fault."

"It's not," Kurt assured her kindly. "You weren't unfaithful and you aren't to blame for his infidelity. It took me a long time after Blaine cheated on me to realise that. We are not responsible for their actions. They choose their choices...THEY choose their choices."

"They choose their choices," Carole half smiled as she stepped back. "You are right. Do you think you'll ever forgive Blaine?"

"I think maybe I already have," Kurt nodded. "In a way that his existence is no longer of any consequence to me. He's my past. I have my Sebby now." Kurt couldn't help smiling as he thought of Seb. "He's so amazing, so caring and loving. I adore him. He's my future."

"I think you'll have an amazing life together," Carole eyes filled with nostalgia. "I hope you'll always let me be a part of it."

"You'll always be my other mother," Kurt smiled emotionally. "You don't need to worry."

"Other mother," Carole smiled. "I love it. I can live with that."

"I think I'll go rest for a while," Kurt flexed his casted arm. It ached a little. "The girls will be here soon."

"You'll be right with them tonight won't you? While I'm at work?" Carole checked. "The fridge is loaded with food and you have my work number if you need anything."

"We'll be fine," Kurt smiled as he headed for the stairs. "We have movies, Chicago, Moulin Rogue and LaLa Land. Mercedes is bringing all the magazines I've missed the last few weeks. Facials, mani's and pedi's, lots of boy talk and the best part is I finally have a beautiful boy to gloat about."

"I almost wish I could stay," Carole chucked softly at Kurt's enthusiasm. She couldn't believe how resilient he was, how positive he was. She sensed Sebastian had a lot to do with that.

Kurt slowly made his way down stairs to his room. After almost a month in bed, his coordination was a little off. He checked his phone smiling at a new text from Seb. It was an adorable selfie of him pouting accompanied with the words I miss you.

Kurt replied with a quick video of himself saying I love you. He ended it by blowing a kiss.

Taking his phone with him he climbed into bed. He was just getting himself comfortable when Seb called.

"You all settled at home baby boy?" Kurt could hear the smile in Seb's voice.

"Mostly" Kurt replied positively. "Dad just stopped by demanding I go with him."

"Oooh," Seb grimaced. "To the hooker motel? Did you two argue again? Are you and Carole okay?"

"It got a little nasty," Kurt admitted sadly. "We are okay though. I'm looking forward to seeing the girls soon."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow," Seb replied sweetly. "You're okay with me going out tonight with the boys after the game right?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded even though Seb couldn't see him. "Where are you going? For burgers?"

"Maybe," Seb acknowledged. "Jeff also thought be might go to The Toolbox after."

"Okay," Kurt's voice lacked certainty. He wasn't sure how he felt about his boyfriend going clubbing with all those hot half dressed men hitting on him.

"I don't have to go," Seb sounded indifferent.

"No you should," Kurt smiled. This was Sebastian, not Blaine. To be honest Kurt was quietly touched that Sebastian had sort his approval first. He loved that about him, his honesty, his openness. Seb hid nothing so Kurt knew he had nothing to worry about. Seb loved him, a million guys could hit on him and he'd still be faithful. "Promise me you'll be safe though."

"Safe?" Seb scowled, misinterpreting Kurt's words and thinking Kurt was giving him permission to hook up with other guys. He'd never felt so insulted. If Kurt truly loved him he'd never be okay with him messing around with someone else. "What the fuck?"

"Huh?" Kurt was confused. "What's wrong? I just meant don't drink too much. Don't get hurt or arrested. Get a uber home. That kinda thing. Be safe."

"Right," Seb grinned. "Of course. Never mind. I'm not sure if I'll go home though I think we're crashing at Nick's."

"Sounds fun. Oh and I know I don't need to say this but...no touching all the pretty boys. You're mine," Kurt giggled.

"I love you too," Seb chuckled softly, that was what he wanted to hear. There was nothing that made him happier than being Kurt's. "Have fun with your girls. I'll text you after my game."

"Good luck. I love you babe," Kurt blew a kiss into the phone.

Seb blew one back and with a "Bye Gorgeous," he ended the call smiling to himself. He was so in love with his beautiful Lima boy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night with girls? A night with the boys? Can things never just run smoothly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for unwelcomed sexual advances, threats of violence and homophobia.

The girls, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and even Santana arrived laden with magazines, skin care, nail varnishes and smiles not long after Carole left for work. After a mass of tight hugs and a fit of giggles they all raided the fridge before proceeding down stairs where the fun would be begin.

Changed into their pyjamas, they put on LaLa Land and their face mask's first, catching Kurt up on all the gossip while Quinn did his fingernails. According to poor Britt, it had been a tough few weeks for Lord Tubbington. He was miserable. His canine allergies had been acting up again. Kurt had never heard of cat that was allergic to dogs but to keep the peace he just went with it. Santana had been keen to let Kurt know in her usual abrasively snarky manner that Blaine and Sam had become quite cosy. "Better watch out Lady Hummel," she warned with a raised eyebrow. "If you're not careful you'll lose your man and be stuck with Fievel and his Disney prince hair forever."

Kurt didn't care about Sam and Blaine. If Sam was crazy enough to go there he was welcome to. Kurt did care however about Santana insulting his boyfriend. "Don't call him that," he scowled at her, making his drying face mask crack.

"Why not?" She challenged. "He looks like Splinter from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Tana!" Brittany gasped before Kurt could respond. "Stop it! We're here to make Kurtie feel better."

"He's not gonna feel better if we don't get his mask off," Rachel uttered checking the clock. "It's time."

They all removed their masks and took turns doing each other's nails. Kurt had his done a glossy black. He didn't paint them often but then again it wasn't often that he met Lady Gaga either. His hair was horrible and his arm was in a cast but at least his nails would look good for the occasion. That was something to be thankful for. He hoped Sebastian would approve. He'd never seen Seb with painted nails. He's was just too much of a guy's guy. Kurt wasn't sure he even had any female friends. It was kinda sad.

Together Kurt and the girls flicked through their pile of magazines, Vogue, Cosmo, Marie Claire, Playboy? Who had bought that? Santana apparently. They passed over it in preference of the others. "You're missing out," Santana informed them all, opening admiring all the bare boobs as they admired the fashion, did the quizzes and gushed over the celebrities. They each had their favourite. Santana was very vocal as always about her feelings for Ruby Rose. Tina liked Tyler Posey, Quinn was crushing on Stephen Amell while Kurt was still firmly stuck on Jamie Oliver and his delectable English accent. Rachel earned herself a huge groan insisting that they were all over rated and that there was no one anywhere in all this world better than her darling Finn. Poor deluded girl. 

That led however to a whole new discussion about boyfriends or the boys they each had in their lives. With absolutely no interest in boys Santana fled upstairs in search of ice cream while Kurt gladly spilt the beans about his relationship with Sebastian. The girls ooh and ahhed, perhaps just a little jealously as he showed off Cedric and boasted about their upcoming trip to New York.

"No one cares," Santana rolled her eyes as she returned to the room, digging into Kurt's strawberry cheese cake ice cream. "All they wanna know is if he's hung like horse and if he makes you scream like a banshee in heat when he does you good."

Kurt blushed furiously. Sure Sebastian was way bigger than average but that was personal and not something he cared to share with the group. As for screaming, the potential was definitely there but until they'd actually done the deed he wouldn't know for sure. He said nothing.

"Oh gawd," Santana scrunched her face in disgust. "You actually like him don't you? What's wrong with you Kurt? He's...he's...just eww."

Kurt tossed her his severest bitch face but Rachel intervened before he could speak. "I thought that too at first," she began. "And then I was worried he was just out to get our show choir song lists but after seeing him at the hospital and chatting to him he's really not so bad. He seems to really like Kurt."

"I think it's gross. He's all tall and scrawny and he has those huge teeth and serial killer eyes. I just don't trust him. What was so wrong with Blaine?" Santana shrugged, taking another spoonful of Kurt's ice cream.

"Blaine cheated on him," Tina defended Kurt.

"So what?" Santana asked dryly. "Who hasn't cheated? Quinn cheated on Finn, who cheated on her with Rachel who cheated on him with Puck who has cheated on freaking everyone. People cheat. It's what they do. Get over it! Where's the warbler tonight? Clubbing? He's probably cheating too."

That pushed Kurt over the edge. The whole cheating issue was just too raw for him right now with his father's whole situation. "Sebastian would not cheat on me," he roared at her furiously. "He loves me. I love him and I fucking love strawberry cheesecake ice cream too. That's mine. Shut the hell up. Put it down and get out!"

The room went silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Santana dropped the tub and spoon at her feet and fled the room. Mercedes let out an awkward chuckle as Brittany ran off after her. "You go boo!" Mercedes applauded Kurt "Way to stand up for your man...and your ice cream." 

The girls all erupted into laughter as Tina quickly picked the tub up before it melted all over the carpet. "You might want a fresh spoon," she suggested with a grin, sitting it beside him on the bed.

"It's fine," Kurt grimaced, realising he may have over reacted a little as he tried to balance the tub and scoop out a spoonful of the delicious dessert. "I'm sorry but I just can't have a girl messing with my ice cream."

"You really like him huh?" Mercedes smiled knowingly referring to Sebastian as she helped Kurt feed himself. "I'm so pleased for you Hun."

"He's everything I never knew I wanted." Kurt beamed from ear, as the movie ended and his phone chimed with a text message.

"That's probably the boy wonder now," Quinn teased, getting up to change the movie. "Chicago?" She checked as Kurt smiled down at his phone. Everyone nodded in response. It didn't matter they never really watched the movies anyway.

"Whaaaaat'd he say?" Rachel teased Kurt with a cheeky smirk, trying to take a peek over his shoulder.

"Dalton won 4-3," Kurt offered, shielding his screen as tried awkwardly to text back one handed.

"Is that all?" Rachel pulled a face. "That's not very romantic.".

"Yep that's all," Kurt lied with a shrug. Of course that wasn't all but the rest of the text was personal, between him and Seb. Soft sweet words that made him so happy. He didn't want them pulled apart and over analysed by his bitchy but beautiful friends. They meant too much. "That's a good win," he declared proudly.

It was a good win and Seb as team captain was thrilled to get 3 wins in a row. He'd run off the field super excited, desperate to let Kurt know. He was hoping next semester when the season restarted that Kurt might be strong enough to come to a game and cheer him on. He'd truly love that. He was missing him so much. 

"Ready to go?" Jeff approached Sebastian from behind throwing an arm around his shoulder. Seb startled a little, discreetly attempting to hide his phone screen from sight as he read Kurt's loving reply.

"How's Kurt?" Jeff asked noticing. "Missing him huh?"

Seb nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "He's having a night with his girls."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Jeff smiled, directing Seb towards Nick's car. He'd driven to Nick's house earlier and the three of them had travelled to the game together. They now planned to head back to Nick's again to shower and change for their night out at The Toolbox, with their fake ID's.

"I dunno," Seb shrugged. "The first girl he ever kissed is gonna be there with him all night. What if..." Seb trailed off as Jeff burst out laughing.

"Kurt Hummel kissed a girl?" Jeff was laughing so hard he could hardly get his words out. He could be such an ass sometimes. It made Seb glad he never confided in him about Pascala. "Did he like it? The taste of her cherry chapstick?" Jeff burst insensitively into song."

"I'm being serious," Sebastian pouted, tossing his lacrosse bag into Nick's trunk before climbing into the back seat and slamming the door.

"Sure you are," Jeff giggled from the front seat as Blaine got into the car beside Seb with a friendly "Hi."

Seb did a double take. No way! Fuck! This couldn't be happening!

"It's okay if Blaine joins us isn't it?" Nick checked with Sebastian as he started the car. "We haven't had a chance to catch up with him in ages. We thought it might be fun if he tagged along tonight."

"Yep awesome," Sebastian gave Nick a sarcastic over exaggerated smile and a thumbs up as he shuffled across the seat as close to the door as he could get. This was a fucking night mare.

"I told you he wouldn't mind," Blaine smiled happily reaching over and giving Seb's knee an inappropriately long squeeze. "We are coffee buddies from way back."

Seb hissed at Blaine, forcefully brushing his hand away. "Touch me again and I'll end you," he muttered under his breath as Nick replied with a happy "Great."

Blaine pulled back a little, frowning. He didn't say a word. Seb didn't speak again either. He simply sang along to the music, wondering what the fuck was wrong with his friends and why they would think that inviting his boyfriend's ex boyfriend on a night out was a good idea. Why did he choose to hang out with these morons? All he wanted was to be in Lima with Kurt. Maybe he could crash girl's night, make sure that bimbo Brittany was keeping her paws off his man but he wasn't sure Kurt would appreciate the intrusion. Maybe he should just go home but then he decided no. Fuck it! He wasn't going to let Blanderson ruin his fun. He hadn't been out in ages and The Toolbox was big. There was room for the both of them. He probably wouldn't even have to see Blaine all night.

He couldn't have been more wrong. While Nick and Jeff sorted through clothes to wear and Blaine watched TV Seb took the first shower. He checked twice before undressing that he'd firmly locked the door. He wouldn't put it past Blaine to accidentally on purpose burst in on him and then claim to the world that he'd been invited. Seb wasn't taking any risks. He didn't want any misunderstandings with Kurt. He cared about him too much. 

He showered quickly, dried himself and tossed a little of Nick's hair product through his hair. He dressed in a fitted black v neck that he'd pinched from Kurt and his favourite black jeans. He had his jacket in the car. He gave himself a quick look over in the mirror and was ready to go. He looked decent. Who cared anyway? He wasn't heading out in search of dick tonight. He already had the man of his dreams. His search was over.

Keeping his distance from Blaine, Seb went out to his car while he waited for Jeff and Nick. He'd tossed his dirty sports clothes in the back, found his jacket and was listening to music when Blaine decided to join him.

"Nice car," Blaine commented climbing in uninvited. "Compensating for something?"

"The loss of my grandfather," Sebastian replied dryly. "I inherited her. Not that it's any of your damn business. What do you want?"

"You," Blaine stated bluntly. 

"You've got to be kidding," Sebastian laughed cruelly in Blaine's face. "Hell no! Never! Not even if you were the last man on earth and my cock was about to fall off."

"Kurt doesn't have to know," Blaine seemed totally unperturbed. "It took him months to work out that I was seeing someone else. He still thinks he was my first. So innocent and naive. Isn't he precious?"

"He's precious to me," Sebastian stated sincerely. "You're barking up the wrong tree if you think you stand even the slightest chance with me. It's simply not happening. I don't like you. You have no integrity, horrible dress sense, your voice is pitchy and annoying and frankly you're just not as attractive as you think you are."

"No need to be rude," Blaine grumbled, looking more surprised than offended. "So not even a quick blow job then? We could push the seats back super fast."

"Not even," Seb shook his head bewildered. This guy just didn't quit. How many more ways could Seb say no? "Out of my car dimwit. That's Kurt's seat."

"Your loss," Blaine shrugged opening the car door to exit. "I hope you don't live to regret it."

"I think I'll be okay," Sebastian replied sarcastically, sighing with relief as Jeff and Nick approached hand in hand.

Jeff was wearing a little eye liner and his new Dolce jeans with a green tshirt. He looked hot. "Uber's 5 away," he smiled. "Thad just texted me. They're already there."

Seb considered bailing again as he locked up his Maserati and put on his jacket. Blaine was really getting on his last nerve. He couldn't believe the hobbit had had the audacity to proposition him like that. Did he honestly think Seb would want him when he had Kurt? Kurt was an angel. He was funny and sassy, so sexy. He had that ass. It was so incredible. It made Seb so horny just thinking about it. He needed to stop that for now. Honestly though why the fuck would he want short, over rated, over gelled Blaine when there was Kurt? It was ludicrous. Maybe he should just say he wasn't feeling well. Maybe that would work. He could just go home.

The uber had arrived though and he'd been shoved by Nicky into the front seat of the sedan while the others squished into the back. They made the short drive to The Toolbox and went to join the long line. "Our friends are already inside," Jeff flashed his fake ID at the bouncer as he attempted to jump the queue. 

"Are they as cute as you sweetheart?" The hot bouncer flirted blatantly with Jeff, brushing his floppy hair from his face. 

"No one's as cute as MY boyfriend," Nick glared, throwing a possessive arm around Jeff.

"Whatever," the bouncer chuckled. "Go on in my pretties," he gestured them all towards the door not even bothering to check their ID's or charge them entry.

"How'd you do that?" Blaine, looking clearly impressed, yelled over the thumping music. 

"Sex appeal," Jeff yelled back flexing his right arm. "When you got it, you got it. Who wants a drink?"

Seb followed his friends straight to the bar. The place was noisy and already crowded, full of hot, sweaty, gyrating and barely clothed male bodies. This had once been Sebastian's nirvana but right now it just made him long for Kurt. He ordered a beer and checked his phone. No new messages from Lima. He scrolled through pics of Kurt pre-accident while he waited until some overly handsy random grabbed his ass. 

"Excuse me?" He turned frowning as his beer arrived. He snatched it from the bar in annoyance. 

"I'm Byron. Let me get your next one?" the stranger offered with a crooked smile. He was cute. Probably just the kind of guy Seb would have happily fucked against a bathroom wall a few months back, but not anymore. 

"No thanks," he smiled back, looking around for his friends. They were right here a second ago. They couldn't be far. "I'm here with someone," he lied. "I need to go find him."

"Lucky him," Byron looked Seb up and down with hungry eyes. "Can I give you my number in case it doesn't work out?"

"I'm good," Seb waved him away, still scanning the room for any sight of his friends. Where the fuck were they? "We're pretty solid."

"Figures," Byron sighed. "I think you're just adorable. It was a worth a try."

"Sorry," Seb shrugged lamely, sipping his beer as he spotted Hunter across the bar. "There he is now," Seb pointed at Hunter.

"Ooh he's a big one," the guy sounded way too excited. "Maybe you're the lucky one."

"You have no idea," Seb couldn't help laughing. Hunter would be horrified if he could hear this conversation.

"Go get him," Byron gave Seb a gentle nudge in Hunter's direction. "It was nice meeting you"

Seb nodded then eased through the crowd to Hunter's side. "If anyone asks you're my boyfriend tonight," he yelled against Hunter's ear.

"Whatever," Hunter shrugged. He looked upset. "I swear to God I will punch the next dude that tries to dry hump me square in the dick."

"I wouldn't," Seb shook his head, smirking. "To the kinkier ones that's considered foreplay."

"Ugh for fucks sake," Hunter grimaced. "Are you serious?"

"Not one bit," Sebastian laughed. "Relax would you? Some guy bouncing on your balls might be just what you need to unwind. Blaine's desperate. Try him."

"Not even remotely bi-curious," Hunter shook his head, grinning as he began to see the funny side of his predicament. "What about you and Blaine though? You're not married yet."

"Yeah what about you and me?" Blaine only on his second beer but already drunk, appeared out of no where. He threw his arms around Sebastian and nuzzled his nose into his neck. "Dance with me?"

"Um no," Sebastian shuddered in disgust pulling himself from Blaine's grasp. "I was just leaving." He turned to Hunter with pleading in his eyes. "Want to go grab a burger?"

"You can't leave," Blaine glared, aggressively grabbing Sebastian by the junk. "Kurt will never dump you unless you hook up with me."

Finally realising what Blaine was up to Sebastian saw red. He gripped Blaine's wrist. "Fucking unhand me or I swear to God I'll rip your fucking hand off and feed it to you, you deplorable piece of shit." 

Blaine stepped back looking annoyed. "I want him back," he sneered. "He was supposed to be mine. I dated him first."

"You don't deserve him, you pathetic little weasel," Seb grabbed Hunter by the arm and headed for the door. They passed Seb's acquaintance from the bar on the way out.

"Early night girls?" Byron wiggled his eyebrows at Hunter. "Have fun!"

Hunter turned and glared at him as they stepped outside. "I've said it before but this time I mean it. No more fucking gay clubs!"

"Relax sweetpea," a practically naked guy at the front of the queue chirped up as he overheard. He tossed Hunter the flirtiest wink. "You've done soooo good," he drawled with a sassy smirk. "Just look at the pretty one you're taking home."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine succeeds in causing Kurt and Seb's first fight but at least things are looking up for Hunter's love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for arguing and cursing.  
> That Blaine is a cunning little asshole.

Sebastian left the club furious. He ranted, raved and bitched aggressively at Hunter over burgers and root beers. He couldn't remember ever being so angry. Blaine fucking Anderson. Manipulative mother fucking asshole. Sebastian wanted to rip the bastard's tiny dick off and ram it down this ugly throat until he choked on it. His plan of seducing Seb to get Kurt back was ridiculous. Kurt hated Blaine already. Did Blaine really think that sleeping with Sebastian would win Kurt over? The guy was such an idiot. Sebastian didn't think he'd ever encountered a more stupid human being.

Hunter was eating, staring wistfully across the room at their waitress. He wasn't really listening. Man, she was adorable with her long dark curls up in a high pony and the cutest little cheek dimples when she smiled. Her name badge said Rebekah but he'd over heard her co-worker call her Becky. Hunter needed her number but in front of Sebastian he felt too awkward to ask. Seb would never let him live it down if she refused him. No one ever refused Seb. Maybe gay guys were just more desperate. His observations of Seb's love life definitely seemed to suggest so. 

This whole gay love triangle drama Sebastian seemed to have going on with the Lima losers seemed totally ludicrous to Hunter. He initially thought Seb dating a New Directioner might be of benefit to the Warblers. They'd go out, chat, lick each other's assholes or do whatever gay dudes did together and maybe a song title or two might get leaked in the heat of the moment...except that never seemed to happen. He wasn't sure Seb even tried to get helpful information. He seemed too busy 'falling in love.' 

Hunter had never seen a guy so obsessed or so besotted as Sebastian was with Kurt Hummel. After observing Kurt in the hospital garden the previous week, it seemed Kurt was just as equally invested. Hunter guessed in a way, it was nice. He was often forgotten or left out by his mates in preference of their significant others. It could be lonely at times. He honestly wouldn't mind having a girl friend that looked at him with the same affection that Kurt looked at Seb. He wouldn't mind having a girl friend to do a lot of things with. Maybe that could be Becky, if only he could work up the nerve to speak to her.

Hunter turned his attention back to Seb. He was still venting. "Blaine Blaine Blaine, blah, blah, blah." 

"We could go back and fuck him up," Hunter suggested with an eye roll, desperate to shut Seb up for just a moment so he could point out the pretty waitress. "Drag him out into the alley and give him a good beat down. You know you want to."

"It's tempting, but no," Seb shook his head, taking Hunter seriously as he bit into his burger. He was starving. He hadn't eaten since lunch.

"You can just hold him down if you like and I'll let him have it," Hunter offered, holding a serious face.

"Great idea," Seb rolled his eyes. "A straight guy beating up a gay guy half his size outside a gay club. That just screams hate crime."

"Well we do hate him, don't we?" Hunter shrugged.

"Yes," Seb acknowledged. "But that's just because he's an asshole not because he's gay. It's a really bad idea Hunt. Just let him be. Kurt and I are so happy, realistically he's no threat. He's just pathetic."

"If that's the case then please just shut up about him," Hunter finished off his root beer. "Get the check. Let's go home."

"Are you asking me to go home with you?" Sebastian smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "I must say I'm extremely flattered but..."

"Shut up," Hunter rolled his eyes, shaking his head, his focus turning again to the waitress. "Don't make me send you to Nick's with your little hobbit friend."

"And miss out on having your ass kicked at Call of Duty?" Seb grinned, finally noticing Hunter's little crush. "You like her."

"Ehh," Hunter played down his attraction. "I guess she's okay."

"Bullshit," Seb's eyes held a teasing sparkle as he chuckled. "You want to marry her and have pretty babies with her."

"I think you have me confused with you and your lover boy," Hunter couldn't help laughing. "Let's just go home. I'm sure she has a boyfriend."

"So what? Kurt had a boyfriend when I met him and look how that's turned out. He and I are moving to New York together in a few months," Seb couldn't help smiling.

"You two are freaks," Hunter joked. 

"Maybe so but still you and I aren't going anywhere," Seb shook his head. "Not until you invite her out. When's the last time a girl even saw your dick?"

"That's none of your business," Hunter became a little defensive. "Just leave it alone."

"Wow," Sebastian looked surprised. Was Hunter still a virgin? They'd never really talked about it. Seb guessed it was possible. Hunter had come from Military School and hadn't really dated since arriving in Westerville. "It's okay," Seb reassured him tactfully. "Just talk to her. I can wait outside if that will help."

"Please," Hunter nodded, waving to Becky for the check as Seb slipped outside. Seb watched discreetly through the window huddling tight against the cold as Hunter flirted with the pretty girl and she flirted back. Eventually they exchanged phones so presumably numbers before Hunter joined him, sporting a huge grin.

"We are having lunch on Sunday," Hunter beamed as he ordered an Uber. "I have no idea where to take her. What do I wear? Am I supposed to pay? Is that considered chivalrous or misogynistic? I don't know the rules."

"Why are you asking me? You need to relax. Kurt can help you with your wardrobe and there are shitloads of nice places to go for lunch on a Sunday. If you wanna pay, pay. If she doesn't like that I'm sure she'll tell you."

"What do you and Kurt do? Must be confusing when it's two dudes," Hunter speculated. He'd never really given it all much thought before.

"I don't really know," Seb hadn't really thought about it either. "Some times it's me, some times him, sometimes we go dutch. It just depends."

"I'm so nervous already," Hunter looked back through the window of the diner as their uber pulled up. "She's so pretty. Look at her."

"You'll do fine," Seb smiled supportively as he opened the car door and climbed into the car.

"You should come with me," Hunter suggested as he got into the back seat beside Seb. "Bring Kurt. He's staying over tomorrow night isn't he? It can be like a double date. That would sure take a lot of pressure off me."

"Don't you want to be alone with her on your first date?" Seb narrowed his eyes.

"Please come," Hunter pleaded softly as the car pulled away from the curb. He'd never really been on a date before. He was beyond anxious.

"I'll have to ask Kurt?" Seb sounded unsure. "He's still not 100% you know?"

"Call him now," the warbler captain sounded desperate. "Just ask."

"Fine," Seb sighed. "I'll call him but only because I want to say good night to him anyway."

Seb dialled Kurt's number. He answered eventually with an extremely aggressive "What?"

"It's me honey," Seb was a little taken back.

"I know who it is," Kurt's tone was surly. "What do you want?"

"I missed you. I just wanted to say goodnight," Seb replied cautiously. Kurt had never spoken to him like this before.

"You missed me?" Kurt scoffed. "Really? I'm finding that a little hard to believe right now. Did you fuck him?"

"What? Who? What are you even..." Sebastian began.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked into the phone cutting Seb off. "Are you still with him now? Did you fuck him?"

"You've got to be joking," Seb couldn't believe his ears. "How could you even ask me such a thing? Where's this coming from?"

"I have photos Sebastian, so many photos, of you and him, dancing. He's wrapped all cosy around you. You make a lovely couple."

"I didn't dance..." Seb tried to defend himself but Kurt was too fired up to let him speak. 

"Did it feel good when he squeezed your cock? Did he make you hard?" Kurt sneered jealously. "The way you're holding his hand against you I'd say you were having the night of your life. Just couldn't get enough of him huh? I trusted you Sebastian," Seb could hear the tears in Kurt's voice now. "I loved you."

"I love you too," Sebastian whispered lamely into the phone, biting back tears of his own as he noted Kurt's past tense. 

"Fuck you!" Kurt screamed down the line. He ended the call. 

Sebastian called back immediately, four times before Kurt finally answered. "How could you?" Kurt demanded angrily. 

Seb fought hard to stay calm. Kurt had totally the wrong impression. Seb needed him to listen "I promise you from the bottom of my heart that none of it is what it looks like. He kept coming onto me. He was drinking and he said he wanted you back, that you'd never dump me unless I cheated with him. He's not mentally stable. He's disgusting babe. You've got to know I'd never mess around with him."

"The photos say different," Kurt sniffed. "Why were you even there with him?" 

"Nick invited him. They're still friends I guess," Seb hoped Kurt would understand.

"That doesn't explain why he was all over my boyfriend." Kurt sounded so defeated. "You're my boyfriend Sebastian." 

"Of course I'm your boyfriend," Sebastian was elated to hear those words from Kurt. "He just grabbed me," Seb shuddered at the memory of it. "It fucking hurt so I grabbed his wrist and threatened to break it if he didn't let go. That's all that happened. You have to believe me." 

"I want to," Kurt confirmed quietly.

"Hunter was right there. He can vouch for me. I swear I'd never do that to you. I love you so much," A tear ran down Seb's cheek. "Please Kurt. You know I'd never lie to you."

Kurt said nothing for the longest time. Seb could hear his laboured, uneven breathing through the phone.

"Who sent you fucking pics anyway?" Seb asked eventually 

"They came from a blocked number," Kurt mumbled quietly. "I don't know who sent them."

"Fucking cowards," Seb cursed. He hadn't seen anyone taking photos amongst the chaos. "Doesn't that tell you all you need to know? It should. Can you see my face?" He checked anxiously. He was so pissed off and worried about losing Kurt. He knew if he'd just followed his earlier instincts and gone home then none of this would be happening now. Fucking Blaine. Sebastian wanted to kill him. If he lost Kurt he swore to God he would kill him. He'd rip him tiny limb from tiny limb and he'd enjoy every second of it. "You must be able to see I wasn't encouraging it. I was furious."

"I wasn't sure if you were angry or turned on," Kurt sounded hurt. "It's all a little grainy."

"Turned on?" Seb almost threw up in his mouth a little. "Eww no. There was nothing even remotely erotic about any of it. I swear my dick curled up in on itself in revulsion, shrunk at least three inches."

Kurt let out a little giggle at that. He wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Only you would say something like that. Three inches still leaves you plenty though. Are you still with him?"

"I was afraid I might kill him. Hunt and I left straight away," Seb assured Kurt. "Poor Hunter was getting more male attention than he wanted too. He always does better than the rest of us at gay bars."

Kurt chuckled a little. "He does have those shoulders and a great ass."

"Hmm really?" Seb grumbled. He wasn't sure he liked that Kurt had noticed his friend's ass.

"It's not as great as yours," Kurt read Sebastian's mind. "Where are you now?"

"In an Uber," Sebastian replied dryly. "I'm gonna crash at Hunter's. We just got burgers and Hunt got a date with the waitress. He wants us to double with him on Sunday for lunch."

"Please," Hunter whined in the back ground, listening in with concern to Seb's conversation.

"I guess we could," Kurt was much calmer now. He felt a little silly. He should have known there was a good explanation for the damning photos. Seb wasn't a cheater. He just wasn't. 

"Are we okay?" Seb checked quietly, noticing out the window that they were almost at Hunter's place. "I promise I'll never go out without you again."

"We will be," Kurt's tone was soft. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It must have looked pretty bad," Seb admitted. "But you've gotta know by now, after all we've been through that I would never stray on you, especially not with Blanderson. He's gross. There was this one other guy..." Seb joked lightly referring to Byron.

Kurt didn't reply.

"Too soon?" Seb grimaced.

"Way too soon," Kurt sounded unimpressed. 

"I miss you," Seb muttered quietly.

"You better," Kurt pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow Sebastian."

"I wish I was there now," Seb sounded sad. "It's so quiet. Where are the girls?"

"They're outside in the back yard building an effigy of you to burn," Kurt tried to sound serious.

"They saw the photos?" Seb grimaced. "They must hate me. I swear I'm telling you the truth."

"You may not be their favourite person right now," Kurt speculated. "But they know my ex and what he's capable of. You don't need to worry your pretty little head."

"Speaking of heads, how's yours Hun?" Seb hated not being able to see for himself whether Kurt was okay, especially after the stress he'd been put through tonight. 

"Still as handsome as ever," Kurt chuckled. 

"Well sleep well then handsome," Seb smiled into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most," Seb ended the call blowing Kurt a kiss.

Kurt blew one back into dead air. "Not possible," he whispered to himself, as he exited his bathroom and returned to his girls with a smile.

"Still dating the Warbler Boo?" Mercedes smirked at Kurt as he flopped down on the bed.

"Still dating the Warbler," Kurt confirmed, picking up Cedric. He hugged him tight for a moment nuzzling his nose into the top of the Llama's head then took out his phone and glanced once again at the photos. Seb did looked pissed, Kurt realised now that he looked closer but better than that he noticed something he hadn't seen before in his jealous rage. Seb had gone out tonight wearing Kurt's tshirt. Kurt would know it anywhere. It was was his favourite Ralph Lauren. He didn't even know Seb had it. Kurt smiled to himself. If there'd been a trace of doubt in his mind before, it was now long gone. Seb loved him...and fuck he loved Seb. Kurt deleted the photos. He couldn't wait to see Sebastian tomorrow. 

Tomorrow night was going to be Kurt and Seb's night. The night they would finally, after months of impatiently waiting, get to make love. It would be the best night of Kurt's life thus far he was certain of that. He was nervous, anxious and incredibly excited. He was certain after seeing Seb in his shirt that Seb must feel the same way. It wasn't long now.

Fuck Blaine Anderson and his shady photos for trying to screw that up. Kurt would see that he got what was coming to him. Two could play Blaine's game. Kurt had some pretty incriminating pics of his own stored away safely on a memory stick from their turbulent time together. It would be an awful shame for Blaine if they were to go public. Just so so awful. Kurt wasn't sure he'd even feel a scrap of guilt about it either. Right now in his eyes Blaine deserved everything he got and then some. No one messed with Kurt Hummel and especially not with this relationship. Seb was off limits. Everybody knew that and Blaine Anderson had seriously over stepped the line. He was going down.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb proves why he's the best boyfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for anxiety and non specific nightmares.

Carole arrived home from work and made marshmallow hot chocolates for Kurt and the girls before settling down for the night. It was getting late. They were all snuggled in their beds watching a movie, Mercedes protectively tucked in with Kurt while the other three, Quinn, Rachel and Tina had air mattresses on the floor. It was so great to have Kurt home again and to have the house filled once more with the girlish giggles of his friends. Carole had missed that terribly, almost as much as she missed her husband now.

She took a quick shower to wash off the hospital grime and changed for bed. She'd had a long, busy and mostly thankless night at work. She was tired. She checked her phone. Nothing from Burt but there was a short text from Finn. He was staying over at Mike Chang's house with Sam Evans and some of the boys from the football team but had sweetly taken the time to bid her goodnight. She was touched by how protective he'd become since Burt's affair. It meant a lot to her. She'd obviously raised him right.

As she climbed under the covers of her cold empty bed she couldn't help thinking of Burt. She dragged her hand nostalgically over his pillow, wondering if he too was alone, if maybe he was thinking of her or if more likely he was with his whore. She knew she shouldn't refer to Scarlette Smythe in such a way, after all the woman was Sebastian's mother and Carole adored Sebastian. She acknowledged that it was never okay for a woman to label another woman so offensively. Justifiably though Carole was finding it particularly difficult to be anything other than bitter and uncomplimentary when that said woman was sleeping with her husband.

Alone, Carole cried silently into her pillow eventually drifting off to sleep around 1am. She tossed and turned, her slumber filled with the most peculiar of dreams until she was woken just after 4:30am by the shrillest most horrendous screams she'd ever heard in her life. She dashed from her bed, downstairs to Kurt's room. He was sobbing, frantically rifling through his unpacked bags from the hospital, tossing his usually cherished designer garments every which way in search of something he desperately needed but was too panicked to communicate. Mercedes looked bewildered as she tried to calm him. "He had a nightmare," she mouthed to Carole.

"Where is it?" Kurt was gasping, tears streaking his cheeks, as he reached the bottom of his bag, turning it upside and shaking it aggressively. "No, it has to be here. I need it." 

Carole took Kurt calmly by the shoulders and lead him back to his bed. She took a seat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering soft kind words of support as Quinn scurried around picking up the clothes.

"I need it," Kurt whimpered, beginning to hyperventilate as he tried to pull away to get to his bag.

"Shh. It's okay honey," Carole picked up Cedric, assuming he was what Kurt was looking for and tucked him under Kurt's casted arm. She requested amongst the chaos that Rachel grab a paper bag from the kitchen. "Third drawer," Carole instructed her concisely.

Rachel nodded, barely awake she darted upstairs to the kitchen. 

"Seb?" Kurt requested, cupping his free hand over his mouth and nose to try and slow his breathing himself. "I want Seb."

"Where's his phone?" Carole asked Tina who with big sleepy eyes had sat uselessly watching the entire incident. Tina jumped into action, pulling Kurt's phone from the charger. "It's the middle of the night," She looked worried as she handed Carole the phone. "Shouldn't we wait until morning?"

"Sebastian won't mind," Carole assured her with certainty. "What's the passcode honey?" She asked Kurt patiently.

Kurt reached for his phone and unlocked it using his thumb print. He scrolled clumsily through his numbers, struggling to calm himself as he called his boyfriend.

Seb answered almost immediately. He'd been unable to sleep. He'd spent the entire night restlessly trying to fathom who had betrayed him by taking those misleading photos at The Toolbox and mentally crucifying that asshole who had almost destroyed what he valued most in all the world, his relationship with Kurt.

"Baby, are you okay?" Sebastian asked anxiously, noting the time on Hunter's bedside alarm clock.

"No," Kurt completely lost it at the sound of Seb's voice, crying uncontrollably into the phone.

"Aww sweetheart," Seb empathised, clearly alarmed by the terror in Kurt's voice. "Shh, try to breathe and calm down. Tell me what's going on. What's wrong?"

"I...I...I need you," Kurt blubbered almost incoherently. "I had a...and I can't find...I just need you."

"You had what Hun? Can't find what?" Seb was becoming anxious. He'd never heard Kurt this upset before. "Please baby tell me what's happened."

Kurt couldn't speak. He just continued to sob, desperately trying to catch his breath. 

Seb was on the verge of tears himself, just from hearing his love in such distress. "Is Carole there darling?" He asked ever so patiently. "Can you put her on the phone for me?"

Kurt blindly handed the phone to Mercedes as Rachel returned with multiple paper bags. Carole assisted Kurt caringly, talking him through his anxiety just as she had the day before in the car. He clung to her closely, following her direction as best he could.

"Sorry to call you in the middle of the night but he had a nightmare and all he wants is you," Mercedes explained to Seb as best she could. 

"Don't worry about what time it is. That's fine. Poor baby. A nightmare? Relating to his accident? Or those freaking photos? I should have been with him," Sebastian felt horribly guilty. "What was I thinking not being there on his first night at home from the hospital? I'm a fucking horrible boyfriend. This is all my fault." 

"Did this ever happen at the hospital?" Mercedes felt bad for the Warbler

"No," Seb had spent every single night at the hospital with Kurt and not once had he had a nightmare or at least he'd never mentioned one. 

"Then you couldn't have known," Mercedes attempted to reassure Sebastian.

"He's the love of my life. I should have seen he was struggling. Look I'm at my friend's place in Westerville," Seb explained. "I don't even have my car here. The soonest I can be there is maybe 2 hours. Can you keep him calm until then?"

"You're coming here? Now?" Mercedes was surprised and a tiny smidge impressed. Warbler boy was a bit of a superhero. He definitely loved their Kurtie.

"Of course," Seb held his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he awkwardly shimmied into his jeans. "I love him. If he needs me I'm there. Is he okay? Can he talk now?"

Mercedes looked over at Kurt. He'd stopped crying now and was breathing slower. "Do you want to talk?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, reaching for his phone. "I'm so sorry," he told Sebastian quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Seb put on his shoes, looking around Hunter's bedroom in the dark for his jacket. Maybe he'd left it downstairs. "I should have stayed with you. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you baby."

"I love you too," Kurt was still a little breathless. "It was awful Sebby. My car was spinning and spinning. I hit someone. Do you know what happened to the people in the other car I clipped? Are they okay? No one told me anything."

"They were fine honey," Seb assured Kurt kindly. "A small dent to their car and a bit of a fright, nothing more. You don't need to worry."

"Oh thank goodness," Kurt was so relieved. He smiled tearfully into the phone. "I'm so sorry," he repeated again. 

"You seem a little calmer now, so I'll hang up the phone baby and get on my way. I should be there around 6:30am. I'll be as quick as I. Just call me if you need me okay?" Sebastian was adamant. 

"I'll always need you," Kurt muttered sincerely.

"I hope so," Seb smiled through his concern. "See you soon Gorgeous." Seb ended the call with kisses after Kurt said good bye and then gave Hunter a rough nudge to wake him up.

"What the actual fuck?" Hunter grumbled irritably burying his head under the covers. "Surely I wasn't snoring that loudly."

"No I have to get going," Seb explained briefly. "Kurt just called. He's had nightmares. He needs me."

"Seriously?" Hunter looked sceptical. "It's the middle of the fucking night. Can't his friends deal with it?"

"They're trying," Seb glared at Hunter. "But I'm his boyfriend. It should be me."

"Fine," Hunter rubbed his eyes and pulled himself reluctantly from his warm bed. He turned on the bedroom light. "Just give me 5 minutes. I need to pee and pull on some clothes."

"What are you doing?" Seb was confused. 

"I'm driving you," Hunter responded, his tone suggesting his actions should be obvious. "In case you've forgotten your car is at Nick's plus you've barely slept. I'm not letting you travel that far on your own."

"Um, wow. Okay," Seb wasn't sure what to say. Hunter could be a surprisingly amazing friend at times.

"Your jacket is down stairs on the sofa," Hunter reminded Sebastian in a fatherly tone. "You're going to need it. It's cold out."

"Thanks," Seb nodded, leaving Hunter to dress while he went quietly to retrieve it. He didn't want to wake Hunter's parents or younger brother. Tarquin Clarington could be an absolute handful and they didn't need any delays right now.

"Ready to go?" Hunter, with his car keys in hand, soon joined Seb downstairs. "Please tell me we have time to grab a coffee on the way?"

"Please yes," Seb nodded as they made their way out to Hunter's classic Mustang. 

"Might need to get gas for the drive home," Hunter speculated, pulling out onto the street.

"I'll pay for it," Seb offered generously, turning up the music a little and sinking back into his seat. "It's the least I can do. Thank you so much for this."

"You really care for this guy don't you?" Hunter sounded sincere.

"More than anything," Seb smiled sadly to himself. 

They briefly stopped at a local bakery for coffee and bagels before continuing the long drive to Lima. They chatted and sang along to the music in true Warbler style. Seb even napped for a little bit and soon enough they'd hit Lima. Seb diligently gave Hunter directions to Kurt's house. He parked on the curb out front. 

It was light out now as they made their way to the front porch. Kurt answered the door, throwing his arms around Sebastian before he even had the opportunity to ring the bell. Seb held him tight, stroking the back of his hair and down his back. Their eyes met warmly and then their lips. Kurt cupped Seb's jaw as they devoured each other's mouths with a hot frenzied passion that suggested they'd been separated a month rather than a day. Kurt pulled back for air, resting his forehead tenderly against Seb's. "I can't find your Dalton sweatshirt," he whispered fearfully. "I looked everywhere. I think I've lost it."

Seb smiled softly. He gently stroked Kurt's cheek, pecked his nose then his lips. "You were wearing it Gorgeous when you had your accident. They had to cut it off you. Don't worry though. I have 5 more. I'll give you another one."

Kurt teared up, looking into Seb's soft sweet eyes. "How'd I get so lucky?" He asked rhetorically.

Seb scrunched his nose playfully and kissed Kurt again. Before things could get too heated Hunter interrupted from behind them, clearing this throat. "Sorry to disturb this heartwarming little love fest but I'm freezing my balls off here. Is there any chance of coming inside?"

"Oops sorry," Kurt giggled, dragging Sebastian into the house by the sleeve of his jacket. "Please Mr Clarington would you like to come in?"

Hunter smirked and stepped inside, making his way straight to the burning open fire to warm himself. 

"The girls and I were just making breakfast if you're hungry," Kurt snuggled with Sebastian on the sofa, pulling a soft, fluffy blanket over them. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes and lots of coffee."

"We had a bagel but that sounds amazing," Seb wrapped Kurt lovingly in his arms.

"Hands where I can see 'em," Hunter demanded seriously. "You needn't think you're gonna be sneaking any quick handies while I'm standing here."

Kurt grinned, nuzzling his nose into Seb's neck. "He's no fun," he joked.

"I'm tons of fuuuuuu..." Hunter's jaw dropped subtly as Quinn entered the room with a tray of coffees. He sat them down on the coffee table with a smile. 

"Breakfast won't be long. How was the drive?" She attempted to make polite conversation.

"Nice Pj's," Seb chuckled at her Hello Kitty pyjamas. 

"Hmm, thank you?" She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Hunter. She swished her hair and fluttered her eyelashes as she offered him her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray."

"I'm umm..." Hunter's mind went blank and his mouth dry.

"He's Hunter Clarington," Seb spoke with amusement on Hunter's behalf.

"Hunter Clarington," Hunter confirmed, taking Quinn's hand and placing a gentlemanly kiss to the back of it.

"I was just expecting a handshake," Quinn giggled flirtatiously at the tall boy. He was built like Finn except much fitter and way hotter. "But aren't you just as cute as a button?"

Hunter blushed softly, looking to Seb for guidance. Seb gave him a wink and a nod but Hunter didn't get a chance to respond before the rest of the household was joining them laden with trays of breakfast food. Hunter sighed. It wasn't like anything could happen with the incredibly lovely Quinn Fabray anyway. He was having lunch with Becky tomorrow. He liked Becky a lot. Quinn was stunning too though and she'd called him cute. Hunter felt torn. Becky? Quinn? Becky? Quinn?

Hunter was quickly discovering that it never just rained, sometimes it poured. Right now it was pouring pretty girls all over him and he definitely wasn't complaining. Surely there was no rule saying he had to chain himself exclusively to one person the way Sebastian had so devotedly to Kurt. He was young and contrary to popular belief, he was fun so it was fun he would have. Becky and Quinn he decided. He would ask the blonde out as soon as they got a moment alone and then just hope and pray he wasn't biting off more than he could chew.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Seb goes to collect his test results, Carole makes a realisation and takes a test or three of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of the twists and turns I promised because this story wasn't complicated enough. ;) 
> 
> I promise I'm not crazy. It just seems like it. Enjoy. I love you all xx

Kurt smiled. Sitting casually at the kitchen counter, sipping a coffee he admired his precious man, the idyllic image of domestic godliness, dressed still in Kurt's Ralph Lauren t-shirt dutifully scrubbing the breakfast dishes. Kurt's girls had just left, Quinn deciding to join Hunter for a leisurely walk around the neighbourhood while Carole fluttered around the space quietly tidying up.

"I'm so glad you're here Sebby. Can't believe there's only 2 days until we see Gaga," Kurt's smile widened. He let out a tiny excited squeak. "She's going to be amazing."

"2 days?" Carole sounded a little surprised as she checked the calendar adorning her fridge. "That's come around so quickly hasn't it? My goodness what even is the date today?"

"It's the 13th," Sebastian offered with a grin. "Just 3 days until I whisk the stunningly handsome love of my life off to New York for a week of romantic bliss."

Kurt self consciously adjusted the beanie he was wearing. He wasn't feeling particularly handsome but he loved Sebastian for saying it so sincerely. He was so excited about their trip away. He couldn't wait for some special time with his beloved boyfriend. He giggled softly, unable to tear his eyes from Seb, from his arms and the way his taunt muscles rippled as he worked. He was so hot. Kurt wanted him so bad. 

Carole tried not to notice their hungry glances. She had other things to concern herself with as she gazed nervously at the calendar. Was it really the 13th? It couldn't be, could it? and yet it was. She was late, 8 days late to be precise. How had she not realised that? 8 days? Her period was usually so regular. It had to be all the recent stress, Kurt's accident, Burt's indiscretions. She was 42 years old. She couldn't be pregnant. She didn't want to be, not now. Her marriage was a mess and she'd already raised her family. Stress, she decided. It was definitely just stress. She was sure she had no reason for concern. "You boys are going to have such fun in the city," she put on her best fake smile as checked the date again. "Are you taking in a show?"

"It's a surprise," Sebastian winked teasingly at Kurt. "I have a few surprises planned. I want my baby to have the time of his life after everything he's been through lately."

"You're so perfect," Kurt got up from his seat. He gave Seb a tight squeeze from behind, placing a soft kiss against his ear. "Your baby always has the time of his life with you but right now I need a shower. I have a spa appointment to get to."

"Are you okay to shower yourself?" Sebastian looked at Kurt's cast with serious concern. It wasn't just a none too subtle hint that Sebastian was dying to see Kurt naked. Seb was genuinely worried. "Maybe a bath would be safer honey? I can help you. No funny business, I promise," Seb added for Carole's benefit.

"I'll be fine," Kurt appreciated Sebastian's considerate offer. "I just need to slip my arm into one of the cast covers that Carole 'borrowed' from the hospital and I'm good to go. You can help me with that if you like."

"Of course," Sebastian agreed, drying his soapy hands before following Kurt down to his bedroom. Seb took in the room. It was a little messy from the previous night's sleepover. He felt kinda disappointed and just a little jealous that the girls had got to share Kurt's bed when he'd never had the honour. He comforted himself with the thought that soon enough, once their final semester was over and they'd relocated to New York that he would be sharing Kurt's bed every single night for the rest of their lives. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, the idea of falling asleep in those loving arms every night and waking up to that so dearly loved face every morning. It was Sebastian's bliss. It wouldn't be long now either, just a few months. He couldn't wait.

"I love your black nails. So badass. Super sexy babe," Seb examined Kurt's painted fingernails before helping him out of his shirt. Kurt smiled proudly in response as Seb helped him secure a waterproof cover over his cast, checking again that he was capable of showering alone. Kurt once more assured Sebastian he would be perfectly fine but Seb wasn't so sure. He worried about Kurt slipping on the wet tiles, or toppling over trying to change. He knew he was probably fussing too much but he couldn't stand the thought of anything else bad happening to Kurt. He'd been through more than enough. "Let me help you," Seb pouted playfully.

"Don't think I don't know that this is just a ploy for you to see me naked," Kurt teased him with a smirk. He placed a solid kiss to Seb's lips. "You can go back up and finish your dishes my darling or just hang out down here. I promise I won't be long."

Sebastian conceded. Against his better judgement he returned reluctantly to his sink of suds. He could hear Carole moving around upstairs as he willingly completed his chore. She rejoined him briefly as he was finishing off, saying she just needed to duck out to the drug store and checking if he or Kurt needed anything. Condoms and lube for the week ahead did come to mind but Seb decided against asking Kurt's step-mother to purchase them, thinking instead it was probably something he and Kurt should do together.

With Carole gone and the kitchen tidy, Seb put a few logs of wood on the fire before settling himself on the sofa. He laid back with the blanket pulled up tight around him. It smelt like Kurt and it comforted Seb. He soon dozed off after his sleepless night, snoring softly into the sofa cushion.

"Will you really not let me draw a dick on his face?" Seb heard Hunter whine as he woke some time later. "Cooooome on!"

"No," Kurt protested. Seb could hear the defensiveness in his boyfriend's tone. "Don't be so mean. I love his beautiful face."

"He's drooling," Hunter sounded disgusted. "What's beautiful about that?"

"He's exhausted. Leave him alone," Kurt kissed Seb's hair protectively as Seb opened his eyes with a soft smile.

"I love your beautiful face too," he yawned. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's okay baby," Kurt sat on the edge of sofa beside Seb. He looked so good to Sebastian, too good in his white button down and tight grey tartan pants, a blue/grey scarf tied loosely around his neck and a stylish black hat slightly askew on his shaved head. "I do need to leave for my appointment soon though. Mercedes should be back any minute," Kurt smirked, noticing Seb checking him out.

"Hunter's going to take me to the clinic for my test results," Seb reminded Kurt, affectionately stroking his thigh before turning to Hunter. "How was your walk?"

"I don't know," Hunter shrugged. "She's hot. Great boobs, nice legs but she's...I don't know...umm, very opinionated plus she's had a kid. That's a lot more baggage than I'm looking for. I'm just after some fun."

"You should give her a chance," Kurt was slightly offended by Hunter's assessment. "She's got a good heart."

"I'm not sure my parents would approve," Hunter seemed to have his mind made up. "We've all got that double date tomorrow with Becky anyway, that's if I can ever decide where to go and what to wear."

"We'll help you decide tonight," Kurt replied flatly, smiling as a knock came at his door. "That will be Mercedes," Kurt kissed Seb, running his hand through Seb's soft hair before getting up. "I'll see you at the Lima Bean in an hour or so?"

"Sounds perfect," Seb dragged his weary body from the sofa, giving Kurt a tight hug and another deeper kiss before letting him leave. "I love you."

"I know," Kurt grinned, booping Seb's nose. Seb frowned after him, giving him a quick wave as he left.

"What's wrong with you?" Hunter asked disinterestedly, noting Sebastian's sour expression as he grabbed his car keys from the coffee table.

"He didn't say it back," Seb pouted. "I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back."

"Don't be paranoid. You know he does," Hunter rolled his eyes as he pulled Carole's front door shut behind him and made his way with Seb out to the car. "Anyone that spends even a moment with you guys can feel the love oozing from your every pore. It's sorta sickening."

Seb ignored Hunter's remarks, feeling suddenly nervous about his test results as he climbed back into the Mustang. He'd seldom been unsafe so knew he had very little to be concerned about. He just wasn't sure how Kurt would react if it turned out he had chlamydia or herpes or something. He knew he'd be disgusted with himself and thoroughly ashamed. It would definitely put a dampener on their week ahead.

Still Seb put on his bravest face and headed to the clinic while Kurt ventured off with Mercedes to be waxed and primped. Neither was sure whose experience would be the most painful but both were looking forward to seeing each other once it was over. There would be coffees and biscotti before heading back to Carole's place to get Kurt packed for their break away. Seb wasn't planning on either of them needing many clothes and Kurt was in full agreement with that. They had a lot of lost time to make up for. The wait had been long and frustrating.

Carole knew all about frustrating too as she stood in the long line at drug store with multiple pregnancy tests in hand. It was Saturday morning. Where had all these people come from? She just wanted to get home and find out for sure whether or not they'd be breast feeding and diapers in her future. It was a terrifying prospect. What would she tell Burt? Finn? Kurt? How would they react? Carole felt like crying. Her once happy life was in total upheaval. She felt afraid and alone. She didn't know who to turn to.

She paid for the tests and a big bag of jelly beans before driving herself home. Thankfully the house was empty for now. She wasn't expecting Kurt and Sebastian back for at least an hour but had no idea when Finn would be home. She paused for a moment, opening her jelly beans and bingeing on a few handfuls while she made herself a cup of green tea.

Carole eyed the tests in her handbag with contempt, sipping her hot beverage as she anxiously delayed the inevitable. Was she even capable of raising a child alone at her age? It had been 17 years since she'd cared for a new born. She was unprepared and ill equipped. She was panicking. She needed to pull herself together. A pregnancy though, morning sickness, heart burn, swollen feet, back ache felt like the last thing she needed at this stage of her life. There were other options of course, or were there? Adoption? No that was crazy and a termination was definitely out of the question. She was pro-choice, had nothing personally against them. She'd assisted in many when she'd worked in her younger days as a scrub nurse but they weren't for her. If she was pregnant with Burt's baby it was a no brainer. She wanted to keep it. She was certain of that. 

Carole rinsed her empty tea cup in the kitchen sink, grabbed her handbag and headed hastily upstairs to her bathroom. She took deep breaths to calm herself as she opened the multiple boxes. As a nurse she was already overly familiar with the test kits and how to use them but still this time around she read through the instructions carefully. Administering one for a patient at the hospital felt very different from taking one herself. She sat down on the toilet and peed on the first stick, wishing that Burt could have been there with her. Before Scarlette he'd always been so supportive, now though...She cried quietly, taking a second test then a third. Waiting, she sat them by the sink. 3 minutes the box said. She checked her watch, wiped herself and flushed. She couldn't look. She busied herself washing her hands then tidying the bathroom. She checked her watch again. 1 minute to go. This was excruciating, the longest 3 minutes of her life. Her phone began to ring. She huffed to herself, letting it go to voicemail. If it was important who ever it was would leave a message or call back. She couldn't talk to anyone right now. She was too anxious. Her heart was racing. She wiped her damp, sweaty hands on her jeans.

She checked her watch. The time was up. "One line for negative, two for positive," she mumbled to herself, reading the instructions one more time. She inhaled deeply, afraid to look. "One for negative," she repeated, peeking cautiously out of the corner of one eye. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Two lines for positive." There all three of her tests stood in a row side by side by her bathroom sink. All with two thick, dark, pink lines each. They were undeniably positive. At 42 with her husband living across town in a seedy motel courting his mistress, Carole Hudson-Hummel was pregnant. What the hell was she going to do now?

"Don't panic," she told herself, double and triple checking the sticks. She picked one up giving it a shake. The result remained the same. Maybe she'd done them wrong. Maybe they were all faulty. Maybe she'd purchased a bad batch. That could happen. You read about that kind of thing all the time. She had more sticks in her bag, maybe she should try another. She decided against it. A visit to her local doctor was probably a better option. She was due for a Pap test and breast screen anyway. If she called right now she might be able to get in to see her today or alternatively she could just go to work and get one of her colleagues to draw blood to send off to pathology. These stupid drug store tests couldn't be right. This couldn't be happening. It was totally absurd.

Carole did nothing for now. She just focussed on her breathing. She tossed all the used sticks aggressively into the trash then took a rest on her bed, trying desperately to deny the truth. She knew in her heart that the tests were accurate. She was going to have a baby. She rubbed soft circles protectively over her lower abdomen wondering what the boys would think. Finn she suspected would be horrified, especially under the circumstances, with her and Burt being estranged. Kurt though, she thought he would be much more accepting, perhaps even welcoming of a younger sibling. She had no idea how she would tell them or how she would tell Burt. She had no idea how this had even happened. Well obviously she knew how, she just didn't know HOW. What a mess!

Carole phoned Burt, noting the call she'd ignored in the bathroom had been from him. He sounded surprised when he answered as if he hadn't expected to hear back from her. "I need you to come over," she informed him coldly. "We need to talk."

"I'd really like that," Burt smiled through his shock. Talking could only be a good thing as far as he was concerned. While they were communicating there was hope of a reconciliation. He'd decided he'd be willing to acknowledge that he'd made a stupid mistake if that would help get him back in his wife good graces. Everyone made mistakes. In his humble opinion Carole had made a huge one in severely over reacting to this whole situation. It wasn't as if Scarlette meant anything to him. Kicking him out of their house had been so extreme. He believed he should be at home with her and their boys not banished from the family like some common criminal. He was prepared to make his argument and plead for his wife's forgiveness if she was now willing to listen.

The more Burt thought about it the more certain he was that Carole was intending to invite him home. They still loved one another deeply and now that Scarlette was leaving for Paris in just two days they could put that whole nasty chapter behind them. It never occurred to him that anything else might be going on, that she may be wanting a divorce or might even be pregnant. That was the furtherest thing from his narrow mind. He was in for the rudest awakening. 

"Kurt's staying at Seb's tonight and Finn's having dinner with Rachel. You should come by about 7pm," Carole suggested. "I'll make spaghetti."

"I bring wine," Burt offered, quietly delighted. "Shiraz?"

"Okay," Carole sighed, well aware that she wouldn't be able to drink alcohol but not wanting to give anything away on the phone. "See you at 7pm."

"I miss yo..." Burt began but Carole ended the call unwilling to hear it. She had no intention of reuniting with her cheating ass husband. She just thought he deserved to know he was going to be a father again. Why should she carry the burden alone when they'd made this dreadful mess together?


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt meet Blaine's familiar new boyfriend who Kurt suspects may have sent the misleading photos and Carole makes a regretful error after revealing her secret to Burt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non descriptive sex

Hunter chuckled. "Your separation anxiety is becoming chronic dude," he teased Sebastian who was anxiously watching the Lima Bean door. 

"Shut up," Seb scowled, jumping from his seat and dashing for the door as Kurt approached. He held it open, greeting his love with a warm sexy smile and a soft chaste kiss. "No Mercedes?"

"She dropped me off but had to get home to babysit her cousin," Kurt took Seb's hand and followed him to the booth where Hunter sat. "Did you order yet?"

"Not yet," Seb shook his head, gesturing for Kurt to slide in. "We got a little distracted," he pointed discreetly across the coffee shop. "What do you think is going on over there?"

Kurt sat down and shuffled across carefully in his seat to make room for Seb. He glanced subtlety in the direction his boyfriend had gestured, spotting Blaine Anderson, hand in hand and deep in conversation with the chubby, dark hair warbler whose name he couldn't quite recall.

"Are they dating now?" Kurt looked highly amused. "I may be mistaken but I'm almost certain that when I was at Dalton what's-his-name was straight."

"Trent," Hunter helpfully provided Blaine's companion's name, "as long as I've known him has always been obsessed with Blaine. It's all Blaine is so talented. Have you heard Blaine sing that song? Have you seen Blaine dance to that? He can do it on water with bricks tied to his feet." Hunter rolled his eyes. "It's pathetic."

"I think it's kinda cute that Blanderson has his own fangirl," Sebastian responded sarcastically, finally taking a seat.

"Do you think he's the one then?" Kurt asked cryptically as Seb snuggled into his side.

"The one?" Seb looked a little confused. "That's gonna marry him and have his tiny gel headed babies? Maybe."

"No," Kurt couldn't help giggling at the image. "The one that took those misleading photos of you last night and sent them to me."

"Could be," Sebastian looked unsure. He turned to Hunter for confirmation.

Hunter shrugged. "I wasn't there long. I don't remember seeing him though. I don't suppose you do either. You were kinda preoccupied with that guy."

"What guy?" Kurt glared accusingly at Seb.

"I told you last night about the guy," Seb tried not to be defensive, after all nothing had happened with Byron. 

"No," Kurt began to protest before Hunter cut him off.

"Look don't sweat it dude," he smirked at Kurt. "My buddy here made it very clear that YOU have his cock firmly caged up."

"I do not," Kurt scowled at Hunter.

"You're seriously considering it now though aren't you?" Hunter laughed reading the expression on Kurt's face. "You gay dudes are kinky."

"Ugh," Kurt blushed a little. He had to admit to himself that the prospect of caging Seb wasn't totally unappealing. He wanted to have his fun with him first though. "How'd you go at the clinic?" he asked Sebastian quietly.

Seb smiled. "I'm good to go. How was your appointment?"

"I feel like myself again," Kurt smiled back, stroking Seb's thigh under the table. "Are we going to order?"

"I thought we might go and say hi to your little friend over there first," Seb covered Kurt's hand with his before it could wander. "Make sure he knows that his childish scheme was absolutely pointless."

"Ooh fun," Hunter chuckled. "Gay bitch fight."

Seb rolled his eyes. He took Kurt's hand and helped him from the booth then followed him over to Blaine's table.

"I thought it was you," Kurt spoke first. "hi."

"Oh hi," Blaine quickly released Trent's hand. "How are you?" He eyed Kurt's cast with concern.

"He's doing great. Aren't you baby?" Seb answered confidently on Kurt's behalf, holding him from behind. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and placed a soft kiss behind Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled, subtly leaning back into Sebastian. 

"Yes I am great," he confirmed.

"You two make a lovely couple," Trent piped up enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Kurt tilted his head and kissed Seb sweetly. "So do you guys."

"Oh we're not a couple," Blaine replied too quickly.

"It's very new," Trent frowned at Blaine.

"Right," Seb chuckled unsure how to respond.

"I was very sorry to hear about your accident," Trent looked awfully uncomfortable. Blaine refusing to acknowledge their new relationship in front of his ex-boyfriend was totally humiliating. "I guess you'll be opting for a quiet break."

"Actually," Kurt smiled over his shoulder at Seb. "We are off to New York in a couple of days. We are going to scope out the city before we make our big move together after graduation."

"You're moving to New York together?" Blaine rose an eyebrow. 

"We have our hearts set on a cosy little one bedroom loft, maybe in Tribeca," Seb nodded. "Somewhere cheap and cheerful with good light where we can hang out together on weekends, between classes."

"Sounds lovely," Trent acknowledged sipping his frappe. "I guess wedding bells aren't far off then."

"We're only 17," Seb shook his head. "Definitely in the cards though. Kurt's the one."

"I better be," Kurt pouted playfully. "We want to graduate college first though."

"Good plan," Trent smiled, trying to ignore Blaine's surly silence.

"We think so," Seb grinned. "Now if you'll excuse us I need to get my precious a coffee."

"Of course," Trent nodded, as Seb and Kurt made their way to the counter. "So cute," he mumbled under his breath.

"Nauseating," Blaine grumbled as Seb placed Kurt's order flawlessly then his own and Hunter's. He watched Seb nurturingly guide Kurt back to their booth with their drinks. He sighed in defeat. They seemed truly in love. Sebastian had won.

He basically ignored Trent who he had been dating for just over a week now and watched the couple across the coffee shop interact. They were all heart eyes, soft smiles, gentle touches and despite Hunter's presence they kissed often. Kurt had never been that affectionate in public with him. It seemed very genuine though. Even Blaine had to admit that.

"You still love him," Trent observed as the trio finished their drinks and made their way to the door. 

"No," Blaine shook his head. "I had my chance and I blew it. I have you now."

Trent took Blaine's hand. He stroked it gently. "I can make you happy," he smiled. "We are going to have a life as great as theirs in LA. You'll be a famous sitcom star, bigger than your brother and I'll manage you. It's going to be amazing Blaine."

"I know," Blaine smiled sadly, watching out the window as Kurt and Seb climbed together into the back of Hunter's Mustang. "I was certain those photos would work though. Are you sure you sent them to the right number?"

"I'm positive," Trent sighed. Blaine was still so obviously obsessed with Kurt and it hurt. It hurt more than Trent cared to admit.

XXXK<3SXXX

Burt pulled up outside Carole's house at 7:02pm with his stomach full of butterflies. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous before, not even on Prom night when he'd met Elizabeth's parents for the first time. He took a deep breath and checked his reflection briefly in his rear view mirror. He looked as good as he was ever going to. He'd put in maximum effort, buying a new shirt for the occasion and putting on cologne. He wanted to impress. He wanted his wife back.

He picked up the bottle of Shiraz and bouquet of tulips he'd especially selected and climbed from his truck, locking it before tentatively approaching the house. Carole had invited him so he assumed she'd make him welcome. Hopefully she was missing him the way he was missing her and wanted to reconcile. All his belongings were in the truck ready to bring inside if that were the case.

He rang the door bell and waited, soon hearing footsteps approach. She opened the door looking beautiful but serious. He offered up the flowers and a peck to her cheek. She accepted the bouquet with a soft smile, skilfully dodging the kiss as she gestured him inside. He followed her to the kitchen, noting the fire burning in the living room and the elegantly set table for two. No candles but still moderately romantic. No sign of the boys either. He felt hopeful.

They made awkward small talk. Burt opened the wine as she put the tulips in water and tended to the food on the stove. She politely refused his offer of a drink choosing a sparkling water instead. He found that a little peculiar but assumed she was just a little anxious and wanted to keep her wits about her.

They discussed their boys. She told Burt about Kurt's recent anxiety attacks and how amazingly Sebastian had supported him. Burt found the praise of Seb a little hard to take but for once held his tongue, in a desperate attempt to avoid an argument. He listened attentively, grimacing as she talked about Finn and how he'd aggressively been avoiding Kurt since Burt had moved out. Burt felt horribly guilty. He hadn't meant to come between the boys.

As they sat down to eat their pasta, Burt pulled Carole's chair out for her, complimenting her on her appearance. She eyed him suspiciously, thanking him sceptically as she took her seat. She began to eat quietly, watching him uncomfortably as she tried to judge the best time to reveal her news. Maybe it would have been better if the boys had been present too but she hadn't wanted them to be upset if things turned nasty.

They both reached for garlic bread together, their hands brushing. Carole pulled back instantly as if she'd been electrocuted. Burt tried not to look hurt. He said nothing, just continued eating silently. Carole wished she'd thought to put on music or the television. The quiet was deafening. This was her husband and they had not a word to say to each other. Her heart was breaking.

"Why am I here?" Burt asked in frustration as he finished his meal. "You're obviously not pleased to see me."

"I am," Carole replied truthfully. At least if he was here with her he wasn't with that dreadful woman. "It's just hard to look at you."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, emptying his wine glass. "Are you sure you don't want a glass?" He checked pouring himself another. "It's your favourite."

"No thank you," she shook her head. She closed her eyes briefly and took a long deep breath taking the opening presented to her. "I can't Burt. I'm pregnant."

"Umm," he looked at her stunned. His mouth agape. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated firmly. "I'm having a baby."

"Right," his face was filled with uncertainty. This was the last thing he'd been expecting. "Are you sure?"

"I haven't seen a doctor yet," she explained. "But three home tests are unlikely to be wrong."

"You took three?" He asked anxiously. "When? Who else knows?"

"Just this morning," she took a sip of her water. She was starting to feel like this was an interrogation. "I haven't told anyone else yet."

"Is it mine?" Burt asked bluntly looking his wife in the eye.

Carole didn't reply. How dare he ask such a thing when he was the unfaithful one, not her. She glared at him fiercely, getting up from the table and clearing the plates.

"I'm sorry," he uttered quietly, realising how offensive that was. "That's not what I meant."

"I've never been unfaithful to you," Carole raised her voice angrily at him. "I don't know why I even bothered to tell you. You stopped caring about me when started screwing that woman."

"I've never stopped caring about you. I love you Carole," Burt responded sincerely, cringing at her cruel words. He joined her at the sink, turning her to face him. "I'll always love you. All I want is to come home to you and the boys. I even have my things in the truck."

"That's extremely presumptuous," Carole felt so hurt. He'd really just asked her if the baby was his. How could he? Did he think that she slept around like his mistress did? That was totally ridiculous and incredibly insensitive. They'd been no one but him since the day Kurt had introduced them. She loved him even now. The baby was undoubtedly his.

"I thought that's why you asked me here," Burt didn't quite know what to say.

"I invited you here to insult me apparently," Carole's tone was snarky.

"I'm sorry," Burt apologised again. He looked at his wife with concern. He began to notice how tired she looked. She'd lost a little weight. That couldn't be good for a developing baby. "What can I do for you?"

"I think maybe you should just leave," Carole was defensive and on the verge of tears. 

"No," Burt shook his head adamantly. "I'm not leaving my pregnant wife here alone and upset."

"You have nothing to worry about," Carole stared him down defiantly. "I'm not keeping it," she lied out of spite.

"I see," Burt took a step back. He fought to hide his pain but failed epically. It was written all over his face. "I wish you'd reconsider. We could be a family."

"We were a family," Carole reminded him, stepping aggressively into his space as a single tear streaked her cheek. Damn pregnancy hormones. She'd promised herself she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Except he didn't look satisfied, he looked worried, afraid and hurt and every other negative emotion that she too was feeling.

He reached for her. She wanted to resist, after all he had cheated on her at least twice that she knew of, but she felt so alone, so vulnerable that she couldn't refuse him. They held each other tight. She cried. He cried too. For their marriage, over the broken trust and deceit, for the loss of the best friendship either of them had ever had in each other, for their boys and the broken bond between them and for their unborn child. 

They cried together, their hearts shattering simultaneously as they each clung helplessly to the comforting warmth and familiarity of the other. Their pained eyes met and then their lips. They kissed. Deep, desperate, hurt, angry kisses. The kind of kisses that led to horrendously bad choices and soon saw them furiously clawing at each other bodies and frantically shedding their clothes, until upon the sofa where Sebastian had spent many a Friday night they made pitiful, anguished, bittersweet love to one another in the soft firelight. Unprotected love, that Carole would surely hate herself for once it was over and her good sense returned. Love that they both so desperately craved and much like Kurt and Sebastian had only ever found in the arms of each other. Undeniably flawed but true love. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut, except it's not even that really. It's nervous, sweet, tender, romantic love and little else.
> 
> Like Sebastian I wanted this to be perfect. Ive put it off for so long that I'm kinda nervous. Sex scenes aren't my strength. This may be too wordy. I hope not but honestly I really don't know. Mostly I think it's just fluffy and sweet, soft and emotional. 
> 
> I hope it doesn't disappoint :/

"Come this way," Seb whispered against Kurt's ear. He appeared from nowhere, taking his man's hand with a soft smile. He led Kurt through the thick crowd of partying teenagers and down a darkened path to Hunter's pool house. What had been intended as a quiet boys night in had turned into quite the wild party once word had spread that Hunter's family were out of town. Seb was certain he didn't know half the people trashing Hunter's family home. Hunter probably didn't either. That was Hunter's problem though not his, for tonight Seb's attentions would all be focussed on his precious Kurt just as he felt they always should be. 

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked with a grin as Seb pulled a key from his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. 

"I thought maybe we needed a little alone time," Seb offered almost shyly, nudging the door open with his foot. "Hunter suggested we hang out here."

Kurt smiled wide as he stepped inside. He spun around on the spot gazing around the room in awe. Seb had been a busy boy. Candles burned on every available surface, flickering softly in the large space. A huge bed on the back wall was scattered with rose petals. There was champagne and a fruit plate on the side table and best of all there was Sebastian, looking more handsome than Kurt had ever seen him with a hopeful loving expression in his soft eyes. It was like a scene from the world's most romantic movie. Ed Sheeran even played in the background. Kurt was blown away.

"We don't have to do anything," Sebastian assured Kurt quickly as he pushed the door closed, checking twice that it was locked. "We can put on a movie," Seb gestured to the TV in the corner. "Or I can run us a bubble bath. There's a big corner tub in the bathroom."

Kurt shook his head. He locked eyes with Seb. They glimmered the most stunning green in the candle light, taking Kurt's breath away. "No," he whispered breathlessly, stepping closer and reaching out for the love of his life. "Make love to me please. We've waited forever."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian was kicking himself for even asking. He'd been waiting anxiously for this moment since the first time he'd ever laid eyes on the sassy, sexy sweetheart before him. If he was honest he'd fallen in love with Kurt the very moment they'd first shaken hands. He'd hoped at most then for maybe a quickie in the Lima Bean bathroom but had soon learned unlike him Kurt wasn't the type to do that. Seb was glad now. He'd never imagined in this wildest dreams the epic love story that they would become. Kurt Hummel was the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid eyes on and he was his, his love, his future. Kurt held Sebastian's heart in the palm of his hand and he held Kurt's and they trusted each other implicitly to treasure them. There was nothing more precious than that.

Seb cupped Kurt's cheek tenderly as Kurt nodded. "I've never been surer of anything," he murmured quietly, resting his hand on Seb's hip and pulling him closer. "I love you Sebastian Smythe. I want you. I can't tell you how bad."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Seb chuckled softly, leaning in and barely brushing his lips against Kurt's. "You're so beautiful Kurt. I love you so much baby."

Kurt smiled against Seb's mouth. He deepened the kiss, nipping playfully at Seb's bottom lip, then tracing his tongue over it before licking into Seb's mouth. Seb moaned softly, his hands running down Kurt's back to grip his ass and pull him in tight as their tongues entwined.

They stood kissing, gently rutting, almost dancing in each other's arms for the longest time. There was no rush. They had all had all night but soon Kurt could take no more. "Too many clothes," he whined, reaching for Seb's first shirt button. 

Seb pulled back with a cocky grin. "Some people have no patience."

"I've been patient forever," Kurt groaned in frustration, thinking he might just burst from his pants if he didn't get them off right now. They'd become painfully tight.

"I don't want to rush this," Seb spoke sincerely. "I want to remember every moment forever."

"All I'll be remembering is how you gave me blue balls," Kurt giggled. 

Seb narrowed his eyes. "Trust me my darling by the time tonight is through that will be furtherest thought from your mind."

Kurt nodded, gnawing his bottom lip. He felt like maybe he'd ruined the mood. He hadn't meant to. He wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything, more accurately he wanted Sebastian more than he'd ever wanted any man. He wanted him deep deep inside him and he wanted that as soon as was humanly possible.

Seb must have sensed his urgency, maybe seen the hungry look in Kurt's lust blown eyes because suddenly the whole feeling in the room changed. Seb scooped him up, somehow being mindful of his casted arm and carried him to the bed. With fire in his eyes, he laid Kurt down, pulling his own shirt off over his head before starting on Kurt's. Kurt watched with excitement, tracing his fingers down Seb's bare back. His skin was warm, so soft and smooth. Their lips met again, rough frenzied kisses, all teeth and tongue and desperate urgency, fingers explored bare skin before Seb paused to patiently slide Kurt's sleeve over his cast. 

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes," Kurt nodded reaching for him. His cast rested on the small of Seb's back as he kissed Seb's lips, along his jaw to his neck. A soft moan escaped Seb as Kurt nibbled at his ear lobe. He nuzzled his nose into Kurt's bare collar bone, pecking softly at the pale skin. Kurt was so gorgeous. He had the most pristine, porcelain skin. It was like heaven to touch. So touch Seb did. Rolling Kurt onto his back, Seb explored every inch of his upper body, first with tender fingers then with lips and tongue and teeth. Kurt was his to mark and that pale skin cried out for it as did Kurt who writhed and moaned helplessly beneath the man adoring him.

Seb hesitated one final time as he reached the belt on Kurt's pants.

"I swear to God Sebastian if you ask me one more time if I'm sure I will scream," Kurt growled out in frustration.

"I wasn't," Seb grinned up at Kurt. "I was wondering if you wanted me to use something."

"Your mouth," Kurt suggested so aroused that he'd totally missed Seb's point.

"Well yeah, of course," Seb nodded. Giving head was Seb's favourite thing. There were few things he loved more than choking on a big cock. He loved the taste, the weight on his tongue. He loved the rush of power he got as he turned even the strongest man into putty. The grateful look they got in their eyes as he let them cum down his throat. That was his favourite part. Unconditional approval. It was something he'd never received in any other aspect of his life. Not until he'd met Kurt. Kurt was different from everyone else Sebastian had ever known. Kurt loved him for him. When he went down on Kurt like he was about to now, it wasn't for approval. He knew he had that already. It was for love. All he wanted was to make Kurt feel good, cherished and loved. That was where his happiness now laid.

"I kinda meant when I...when we...do you umm...should I..." Seb couldn't believe how tongue tied he was. He never had any issue talking about sex. Usually it was his favourite topic but this was his Kurt, the most treasured person in his world and he wanted this to be perfect. He wanted absolutely no regrets in the morning. "A condom?" He finally stuttered.

"Oh," Kurt shook his head. "No, I want to feel you, all of you, unless you want to. Either is fine."

Seb nodded. He felt so nervous, so anxious. He trembled as he fumbled with Kurt's belt. He took a deep breath. It shouldn't be like this. He'd had sex before, so had Kurt. He was sure Blaine hadn't fumbled around stuttering like an idiot. He felt stupid. This was supposed to be sexy, and romantic and fun, not like a 12 year old nervously sneaking his first handy from his babysitter while mum and dad were out to dinner.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt sat up looking worried. "Did I do something? Say something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," Sebastian assured him. 

"Fine?" Kurt scrunched his face. "Ouch! We don't have to do this. I want to so bad but if you're not into it, that's okay. We can just cuddle, talk, make out a little. I don't mind. I want you to be comfortable."

"I'm into it," Seb didn't want to stop. "I am soooo into it." He slid up Kurt's body, pressing the very hard, very swollen bulge in his jeans against him. "I'm just so nervous," he chuckled. "I don't know why. I want this to be perfect for you."

Kurt looked into his eyes. He kissed him ever so softly. "This is me, Seb. You and me," he whispered. "It's gonna be perfect baby no matter how it happens because I love you unconditionally with all my heart and because you love me. That's all this is. Our love for each other. Now please relax and stop stressing. Everything will be okay. Just do what you do best and love me."

"Aww Kurt," Seb sighed, all the stress, strain and pressure suddenly draining from his body. "You're so perfect. I just fucking love you so much."

"I know," Kurt smiled softly, reaching down and palming Seb through the denim of his jeans. "Now show me how much."

"Right," Seb nodded, pushing with a soft groan into Kurt's hand. "It would be my pleasure."

It turned out to be an extremely pleasurable experience for both of them when after two incredible orgasms each, Seb bare but lubed finally with bated breath pushed into an extremely expectant Kurt for the very first time. Kurt gasped, his back arching up as he savoured the exquisite burn of his body stretching eagerly to accommodate Sebastian's significant girth. It was a pleasure beyond anything he could have ever imagined as Seb eased so lovingly inside him, so hot and full, filling him so splendidly, finally completing him, unknowingly gifting him the final piece of himself that he'd never known until that very moment that he had been missing.

"Are you okay Gorgeous?" Seb stilled looking into Kurt's eyes with concern. He knew it had been a while for Kurt and despite an awful lot of preparation Kurt still seemed to be in pain.

"I'm perfect," Kurt smiled up at him. "Fuck Seb you feel incredible. You're gotta move though babe or I might just cry."

Seb nodded. He kissed Kurt, He had to, He couldn't help himself as he slowly began to rock his hips. He wasn't sure he could believe this was finally happening. Here he was balls deep in the man of his dreams. Kurt was hot and so fucking tight that Seb could hardly breath. He felt incredible like nothing Seb had ever experienced before but it was so much more than that. Seb couldn't describe it. It was like as he'd filled Kurt, Kurt had filled his heart to over flowing with love. Before tonight he didn't think it was possible to love Kurt anymore than he did already but yet as they moved together at a rapidly increasing pace his love for Kurt exploded, completely overwhelmed him with its strength. He knew in that moment that he never wanted to live another second of his life without this flawless man by his side. He honestly couldn't wait for the rest of their lives to begin.

"Seb. Oh fuck Seb," Kurt was screaming now. He was gone, totally lost in the pleasure with his eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back, his nails dug so deep into Seb's flesh that Seb was grateful he only had one usuable hand. "Touch me! Fuck please touch me," Kurt pleaded, sweat glistening all over his gorgeous body.

Seb didn't. He couldn't. He knew he didn't need to anyway. Like him he was certain Kurt would get there all on his own. Neither of them needed any help. They just clicked. Seb should have known they would. He should have known there was nothing to be nervous about. Their chemistry was undeniable and this had undeniably become the best night of his life.

Seb slowed down a little, he was so so close and he didn't want this perfection to end yet. Kurt had other ideas though. He tangled his legs with Seb's, clenched tightly around him and flipped them over. Before Seb could get his bearings or catch his breath Kurt had straddled his hips and was riding him hard, almost like his life depended it.

Seb watched Kurt in awe. It was the most glorious and arousing sight he'd ever witnessed, way better than even his favourite porn. He was mesmerised. Eventually though he pulled himself together, gripping Kurt's hips and moving with him. They were almost done. Seb could feel the heat building between them and it was amazing. The most mind blowing experience of his young life thus far.

Kurt came first, completely untouched just as Seb knew he could with Sebastian's full name pouring loudly from his stunning kiss swollen lips. Sebastian rarely revealed his middle name to anyone. It was embarrassing. He prayed that the party outside was loud enough that no one heard. Another side of him, the cocky confident knew it didn't matter though who heard. That side felt incredibly proud, as Kurt clenched deliciously around him milking his own release from him in hard hot spurts, that he'd been able make such a beautiful angel scream. To Seb, as he saw stars and whined Kurt's name repeatedly in ecstasy, Kurt must be angel because no one in the history of forever had ever made him feel so good or so incredibly loved. 

"I love you," Seb mumbled, almost incoherently as he returned from nirvana back down to earth. He wasn't sure he was really able to speak words yet as Kurt climbed off and nestled cozily into his side but he wanted to try. He needed Kurt to know how he felt not that a simple I love you really covered even the tiniest bit of the emotion that was rolling through him in that moment. 

Kurt sighed contentedly. He kissed Seb's sweaty cum covered chest softly, savouring the euphoric moment between them. "I love you too," he murmured quietly. "You were...that was..."

"Everything," Seb smiled weakly at him, pecking his lips softly.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, with tears in his eyes. "It was everything."

"Never leave me," Seb gazed deep into Kurt's teary eyes. "Promise me that what ever happens we'll always be together."

"I promise," Kurt replied sincerely. There was no way in the world he could be more in love with this man. He wasn't going anywhere, ever without Sebastian near by.

"Oh by the way," Seb added with his sexiest smirk. "Great waxing job babe. Everything was amazing down there."

"Shut up," Kurt giggled, playfully slapping Seb's chest then grimacing as his hand was coated in his own drying cum. Seb gripped his wrist gently licking it off before Kurt could wipe it away. Kurt watched on his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Seb looked almost shy. "I happen to love how you taste."

"Really?" Kurt was part flattered, part aroused and part slightly disgusted. Maybe it was his inexperience but with Blaine there had never been anything like that. There hadn't been anything much at all now that Kurt thought about. A quick in and out with minimal everything. Kurt would barely be done cumming before Blaine had the wet wipes out cleaning up. Kurt frowned as he remembered.

"Is it that much of a turn off?" Seb read Kurt's thoughts incorrectly. 

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I was just thinking I wish we'd done this forever ago."

"We could of," Seb mused, nuzzling his nose into the top of Kurt's still beanie covered head. "But it wouldn't have been the same without the love." 

"You're right," Kurt smiled, feeling relaxed but grotty in his lover's sweaty embrace. "Did I hear you say something about a bubble bath?"

"Indeed you did," Seb pecked Kurt's nose as he dragged his tired, scratched up, gloriously naked body lazily from the bed. "A bubble bath sounds perfect right now. I'll get right on it my gorgeous one."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut...just a morning quickie.
> 
> This is a long one...

Carole laid restlessly in her bed. Thoughts raced frantically through her clouded mind making sleep beyond impossible. She sighed, adjusted her pillows and rolled over yet again in the darkness as Burt slept soundly beside her. It infuriated her how relaxed he looked after what he'd put her through. He shouldn't even be here in their bed. She wasn't sure he deserved to be or how he'd managed to talk her into allowing it. She knew the second that he'd pulled out of her that she shouldn't have slept with him. She felt weak willed and a little worried. She was a nurse, a smart, educated woman. She should have known better than to have unprotected sex with someone who'd been unsafe, especially while she was pregnant. At her mature age her pregnancy was all ready high risk, a sexually transmitted infection had the potential to be dangerous to her little peanut. She should have considered that.

Peanut was the nickname she'd given the cherished little life growing inside her. In the day since she'd taken the tests she'd already become incredibly attached. She knew that wasn't wise before even seeing her doctor, when there were still so many things that could go wrong, but she couldn't help it. Her marriage was in tatters and her boys, Finn and Kurt were both all grown up, in love and soon heading off to college. She felt alone except for peanut. She also felt sad and so very angry.

Burt sighed in his sleep, stirring a little. He nuzzled against her affectionally, throwing an arm over her. It irritated Carole. She felt a sudden strong urge to punch him in the face but somehow she resisted. She wasn't a violent woman but the fact that his conscience seemed so clear after all the pain he'd caused his family triggered her. She slid carefully from her bed. She couldn't be near him right now. She wandered down stairs to the kitchen, turned on a light and heated herself some milk with honey on the stove.

It wasn't long before Burt joined her. Looking concern, he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she stirred the saucepan. It seriously annoyed her how he was acting like nothing had happened. Coming over here with flowers and wine and seducing her with no proper apology in sight then thinking he had the right to hold her in her kitchen after stomping so coldly on her heart. 

"Are you even sorry?" Carole nudged Burt off her. "The second the morning sickness starts and I begin to gain weight are you going to run back to her? She's beautiful Burt and I'm going to be like a huge bloated whale."

"You're keeping our baby?" Burt smiled, sighing softly with relief.

"Will you go back to her?" Carole asked more firmly completely ignoring his question as steam began rise from her milk.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Burt shook his head. 

"Do you want to?" Carole removed her saucepan from the stove and took a mug from the cupboard.

"No," Burt was adamant. "You must know I want to be with you," Burt looked so sad as he turned off the stove for her and watched her pour her milk into the mug.

"How exactly would I know that?" Carole scowled as she filled her milky saucepan with water and picked up her drink. "You cheated Burt. You broke my heart and my trust. I love you but how can I forgive you when you're not even sorry?"

"I am sorry," Burt's eyes softened. "I'm devastated over the pain I've caused you and the boys. I was stupid and reckless and so damn selfish. I will regret it forever but this baby Carole, the one that you're carrying could just be the chance we need to start over."

"It's a baby Burt not superglue. There's no quick fix here," Carole moved to the table sipping her milk. "Marriages are work and they can be difficult. They have peaks and ebbs. I know lately that we've been in a rut. With our jobs and the boys around all the time the honeymoon is definitely over but did it ever occur to you that I too might like a little excitement? The only time we've been out in months is to the fundraiser and you spent most of that night flirting with her. The sex we had tonight on the sofa is the most effort you've ever put in. It's not all sunshine and rainbows for me either. I could have had an affair you know? Livened my life up a little but I didn't because I love you, because I love our boys and because I made a choice. I took a vow to forsake all others."

"I didn't realise you felt that way," Burt looked defeated. "I thought you were happy."

"I was for the most part but would a little romance have killed you?" Carole rose an eyebrow. "An occasional date even?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Burt asked quietly.

"Because I didn't want to be a nagging harpy," Carole continued her drink.

"You could never be," Burt reached for her hand. "Come up to bed. You need your rest. Tomorrow I'm taking you out for the day."

Carole frowned. What if she didn't want to go up to bed or go out. Did Burt honestly thing one day together could fix everything? She had things to do. A doctor's appointment to make. "Is there any chance tonight when we...when we slipped up that you could have exposed me to anything nasty?"

"I didn't slip up Carole," Burt tried to hide his offence. He knew he had no right to be upset with her right now. He'd made this mess. He had to let her process it and move past it in any way that she needed to. "I wanted you. You looked so beautiful tonight when you answered the door. What am I saying? You're always beautiful. I always want you. I love you."

"Don't," Carole glared at him sourly. "Just answer my question."

Burt nodded shamefully. "It's possible, I guess," he mumbled quietly.

"Just leave," Carole looked at him disgusted. "You make me sick."

"But..." Burt protested weakly.

"Leave," she repeated calmly. "I'll leave a message for you at the shop after I make an appointment at the doctor's. I suppose I'm not totally opposed to coming with me if you want to."

"You are keeping it though?" Burt sort confirmation. 

"I am," she nodded, getting up and putting her cup in the sink. "Assuming the tests are right and there's something to keep."

Burt nodded in relief. "Let me stay," he asked quietly. "Please. It's late."

"Fine, but on the couch," Carole pointed to the sofa. "If it's good enough for Sebastian. It should suit you just fine."

"I hate that Kurt's with that boy," Burt grumbled. 

"I hate that you were with his mother," Carole's tone was catty. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I don't," Burt denied, unsure if that was completely true. "It's not important anyway," he sighed. "She's relocating back to France with her husband this week. They are giving their marriage another chance just like we should."

"You think it's just that simple?" Carole felt suddenly exhausted. 

"It could be," Burt replied tactlessly. "We have this beautiful new life to look forward to. When are we going to tell the boys? When's Kurt coming home?"

"Tuesday week. Haven't you spoken to him?" Carole frowned as she a little too aggressively tossed Burt a blanket and pillow from the hall cupboard. 

"He's not taking my calls right now," Burt looked solemn. 

"Maybe you should try being nicer to his boyfriend and his step-mother," Carole suggested snidely. "Well just so you know they're staying at the Four Seasons. You did know they're going to New York right? Sebastian's even taking Kurt to a Broadway show."

"I bet that's not all he's doing," Burt scrunched his face in disgust. "I told Kurt he wasn't to go gallivanting off anywhere with that boy. He just out of hospital. He should be at home with this family, resting."

"He's a teenage boy," Carole rolled her eyes. "He's young and so desperately in love. Let him enjoy that. Let him go out and explore the world. Sebastian will take care of him. He has been for weeks now. He's is a far kinder, sweeter person than Rachel and you don't hear me complaining about her all the time. She makes Finn happy and that all that matters. Be glad that Kurt has Sebastian to make him happy too."

"I guess," Burt conceded. He had to admit that few boys Sebastian's age would have stood by Kurt through his recovery like that boy had. He supposed they deserved a little time together having fun. 

"Good night Burt," Carole turned off the kitchen light dismissively and headed for the stairs with a yawn.

"Good night darling lady," Burt smiled sadly, watching her leave. He settled himself on the lumpy couch, wondering how in the world Sebastian had spent so many nights sleeping here without complaint. His young fit body probably didn't have all the aches and pains of Burt's older one. Still even in his discomfort Burt guessed that he had no cause for complaint. He was back in his family home and even the lumpiest sofa under that roof was way better than the most comfortable bed across town. He'd missed Carole so much. He'd missed Finn and his close relationship with Kurt. He was determined to fix it all starting with a lovely day out for Carole. She deserved that and so much more. She deserved the world. 

Burt couldn't believe Carole might be carrying his child. He couldn't believe he'd strayed on her in that condition. He felt terrible, unworthy of her. He'd never forgive himself if his deplorable behaviour had put their baby at risk. He'd assumed long ago his baby raising days were far behind him but now that the possibility of fathering again presented itself, he welcomed it. First smiles, first words, first steps, all shared with the woman he loved, Carole. He was a lucky man. He wished he'd seen that before his little accident with Scarlette Smythe.

Burt wasn't the only one feeling lucky though. His son was feeling pretty incredible too as he woke early the following morning tucked tightly in Sebastian's loving arms. He smiled to himself as he recalled the previous night, the mind blowing sex, their romantic bubble bath, Sebastian's sweet singing, the slow dancing followed by more incredible mind blowing sex. 

It seemed now that the seal was broken this loving couple just couldn't get enough of each other. Kurt wanted Seb again even now and it seemed as Seb's sleepy lips found his with unprecedented fervour that Seb was definitely up for it. He quickly had Kurt flat on his back and was eagerly impaling himself on Kurt's heavily engorged morning wood before even so much as a word was shared between them. He clenched tight around Kurt, gripping Kurt's chest for balance as he enthusiastically rolled his hips. 

Kurt fought with all his might to keep his eyes open to watch the beautiful sight before him but it felt just as incredible in the light of day as it had the previous night and he was soon lost as they found their rhythm. He came quickly, embarrassingly so, way before he was ready, deep deep inside Sebastian's hot tight body. Sebastian relished it. His Kurt releasing inside him. He picked up his pace and with a few quick tugs in Kurt's tight grip, some intense eye contact and a few loving words of encouragement he climaxed too, in hard rapid pulses up Kurt's body all the way to his chin.

It was by far the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen and he told Sebastian as much as he pulled him down onto his chest for kisses.

"Good morning baby," Seb smirked as he eased himself carefully up and off Kurt's cock. "Did you sleep well?"

"I certainly did," Kurt grinned up him, basking quietly in his soft afterglow. "How about you?"

"I had the hottest dream. It was you and me. All night long. Seemed so real." Seb smiled wide. He leaned down dragging his tongue up Kurt's cum splattered chest. He showed the cum on the tip to Kurt. Kurt stretched up sucking Seb's tongue into his mouth with a moan. Kurt was maybe beginning to understand Seb's kink for cum. Just maybe it wasn't so bad when it was from the man you loved. They rolled onto their sides, face to face and made out smiling and giggling for a while. Kurt was so happy. Seb was too. They were deliriously happy together. 

"You must be starving," Seb eventually pulled back looking at Kurt with concern. He eyed the untouched fruit platter on the side table dubiously. It didn't look good. "Can I take you out for breakfast?" He offered generously.

"I really only want coffee," Kurt chased Seb's lips for more kisses. "And maybe a juice to take my meds. Surely Hunter has coffee inside." 

"Are you in pain?" Seb was instantly worried. 

"Kinda achey all over," Kurt shrugged. "But in the best possible of way. I've never been so throughly umm..."

"Fucked?" Sebastian looked extremely proud of himself.

"Loved," Kurt corrected him with a boop to his nose.

"It was pretty damn hot wasn't it?" Seb pecked Kurt's lips, not once, twice but three times. "We are amazing together."

"You are amazing," Kurt complimented Sebastian sincerely. "So beautiful and so romantic. Thank you Baby for going to so much trouble to make it so special. The candles and the music and everything. I'll never forget that even when we're both 90 sitting side by side in our old folks home with dementia."

"I wanted you to know how cherished, how adored you are," Seb spoke from his heart. "You're the love of my life Kurt Hummel."

"And you're the love of mine," Kurt responded lamely, moved beyond proper words. "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"Sadly I fear my idiot friends will probably be bursting in on us any time now," Seb grimaced. "Probably hoping to catch us in the act so they can tweet about it."

Kurt chuckled softly. It turned out Seb's idiot friends, Jeff, Nick and Hunter were all still fast asleep even a little later, after a quick shower together, when Kurt and Seb ventured from their secluded pool house out into the war zone that had last night hosted way too many drunken teens. Dozens of plastic cups, plates, bottles and discarded food scraps messily scattered the Clarington's back courtyard and pool. It was an horrendous mess. Hunter's parents would be furious.

It became quickly evident as Seb and Kurt slipped into the kitchen through the back sliding glass door that inside wasn't any better. There was food and drink spilled on every surface including all up the walls and across the tiled floor. Broken glasses sat in the sink covered in vomit. Seb and Kurt both just kept walking. They'd barely attended the party they weren't tackling that. "Starbucks?" Seb suggested, dry retching a little as he helped Kurt through the maze of mess so he wouldn't slip on the sticky floor. 

"Please," Kurt nodded, pausing in surprise as he wandered through into Hunter's dilapidated living room. 

"Fuck," Sebastian gasped, looking highly amused. His focus was on the bodies laying amongst the rubble on the floor. He bit back laughter as he pulled a throw rug from the sofa and tossed it over his friends, over all three of his friends, stepping carefully to avoid the gross used condoms that laid scattered on the carpet around them. "Seems we weren't the only ones enjoying our first time," he whispered to Kurt as he looked down at a very naked Hunter Clarington sandwiched tightly between Dalton's equally unclothed power couple Jeff and Nick. "Must have been some party!"

Kurt stifled a giggle, scrunching his face at the sleeping trio in disgust as he backed out of the room towards the front door. "I'm a little disappointed" he pouted sarcastically.

"Cause Hunter wasn't with us?" Seb suddenly felt a little inadequate as they stepped outside closing the front door quietly. He was tired, a little over sensitive and now slightly paranoid that he hadn't been enough for Kurt. It hurt a little because he thought they'd really connected.

"Eww no," Kurt frowned. "This might sound really boring to you but I'm definitely a one on one kinda guy, especially when that guy is you. I don't want anyone else. I just assumed with his height and those huge hands that Hunter might be...How do I put this eloquently? Umm, perhaps more generously endowed."

"And you were looking huh?" Sebastian was a tiny bit put out. He wasn't sure why. He knew his own dick wasn't the only one Kurt had ever seen. He guessed he just wanted it to be the only one from now on. 

"Not particularly," Kurt shook his head. "It was kinda just right there for everyone to see."

"So were Jeff's and Nick's," Sebastian wasn't sure why he was pointing that out as he and Kurt made their way six doors down to Nick's house where Seb's Maserati had been parked since Friday night.

"I went to Dalton, had gym class with them, been there seen that," Kurt replied with a teasing smirk. 

"Right," Seb looked displeased. He knew realistically he had nothing to be jealous of but he just loved Kurt so much he couldn't help being a little possessive. "How do I measure up then?"

"What?" Kurt frowned. "It's not a contest you know that right?"

"I know," Seb nodded sceptically.

"You're perfect Seb. You have nothing to be insecure about. Trust me," Kurt gave Seb a soft smile and tiny wink. "You know what Nick and Jeff are like, blatant exhibitionists. It was so long ago, way before I knew you. I was still a virgin for goodness sake."

"You're definitely not now," Seb grinned a little as he quickly checked over his baby and unlocked and opened Kurt's door for him. Sebastian had almost expected Blaine to key her. Fortunately for Blaine, he hadn't.

"Whatever would give you that idea?" Kurt giggled getting awkwardly into the car as Seb's phone began to ring. Sebastian took it from his pocket, cringing a little as he checked the caller ID. He moved away suspiciously out of Kurt's ear shot to answer it. That made Kurt a little uncomfortable. After the night they'd spent together he assumed they'd have no secrets. What if it was that guy from the club the other night that Hunter had mentioned? Kurt was sure he'd probably been super hot with fantastic hair, unlike Kurt who felt ugly with his shaved, scarred head and his casted arm. What if Sebastian liked him? Kurt's tired, insecure mind ran wild as he waited, struggling to do up his seat belt single handed.

"Let me do that hun," Kurt startled, he'd been lost in his own self hating thoughts and hadn't heard Seb return to the car.

"Thanks," he mumbled, not looking at Seb as he buckled him in.

"That was just my dad," Seb began to explain. He closed Kurt's door and walked around the car, getting in behind the wheel before he continued. "My mother dearest is leaving tomorrow and I've been summoned to the airport around 11am to see her off."

"You have to go Sebastian," Kurt replied seriously. "Even though she's awful, she's still your mother and she's moving away. You might not see her for a long time."

"I guess," Seb sighed. "I had kinda planned to surprise you with a trip to the mall tomorrow though. I wanted to treat you to a new outfit to wear to the concert."

"You couldn't afford an outfit for me," Kurt joked lightly, gesturing to his labelled clothes. "It's fine babe. I already know what I want to wear. Go to the airport. Say goodbye. I think you'll regret it if you don't." 

"I know you're right," Seb pecked Kurt's lips before starting the car. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I think we both hit the jack pot," Kurt smiled softly. He felt exhausted and sore and yet somehow he just couldn't stop smiling. That was the power of being with Sebastian. "I thought it might of been the guy you met at the club the other night on the phone just now," Kurt confessed honestly. 

"Why would you think that?" Seb was perplexed as he pulled his car out onto the street.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "Did you like him?"

"Ehh," Sebastian pulled a face. "He seemed nice enough I guess."

"Okay," Kurt uttered quietly. He turned in his seat and stared out the side window.

"Sweetheart?" Seb looked at him softly as they stopped at the lights. "I love you so damn much. I can't put it into worlds. Do you honestly think that after what we shared last night, after what we've been sharing for months now that I'd take a call from some random I met in a club or that I'd even give out my number in the first place?"

Sensing Kurt's anxiety, Seb gave his lover's thigh a supportive squeeze. That alone grounded Kurt on every front. He stopped thinking about the club guy, and focussed on the love that flowed between them just from that single touch. He covered Seb's hand with this own, their fingers seemed just to instinctually intertwine as if they had a mind of their own. Kurt recognised that as love. Sebastian's was his in every way possible and he was Sebastian's nothing and nobody could take that away from them, not the club guy, not Scarlette or Burt or even Hunter Clarington with his unproportionally average sized penis. What Kurt and Seb had was real. It was for keeps just as Kurt had known all along. 

"No," he mumbled shamefully. "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess after what happened with Blaine I'm just a little paranoid."

"I'm not Blaine Anderson," Sebastian glared fiercely at Kurt, releasing his hand to take the steering wheel as the traffic began to move again.

"I do know that," Kurt gazed apologetically at his boyfriend. "You're honest and loving and of course way hotter."

"Thank you," Seb acknowledged that Kurt hadn't meant to offend him, randomly bursting into laughter as he reversed parked the car. 

"What?" Kurt looked around them in confusion for whatever might be tickling Seb's bizarre sense of humour. He saw nothing.

"Back there at the house," Seb gasped for breath. He was laughing hysterically. "You did see what I saw right?"

"Sadly yes," Kurt covered his eyes as he laughed along. "I'm afraid that image may be burned onto my retinas forever.

"I'm sorry," Seb laughed even harder. "Not even remotely bi curious, my ass," he wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "Can you just imagine that scene last night? Hunter adamantly declaring his straightness on repeat while he was taking it up the ass."

"I'd rather not think about it," Kurt pulled a face, laughing more at Seb than the conversation. Sebastian had an incredibly contagious laugh. It was one more thing Kurt adored about him. 

"Fuck. My friends are priceless," Seb shook his head, slowly calming down.

"So are you," Kurt giggled. He gave Seb a soft grateful kiss before they got out of the car. "You make so happy."

"You make me happy too," Seb took Kurt's hand. He kissed his palm tenderly then with a wide smile lead him along the pavement to Starbucks. "I so need a coffee," he whined with a cheeky grin as he opened the coffee shop door for the man of his dreams.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay here. I rewrote and rewrote. I haven't been able to find the words I wanted here. I'm still not happy with this entirely but I want to continue on here and keep this story moving so this is what you get.
> 
> It's nothing like I initially intended but keeping Sebastian's past in mind I think it fits. I hope so. I did some reading up on Hunter to write this. Found out some interesting facts. He's quite a character. 
> 
> Anyway hope you aren't all too disappointed. Be kind in the comments please :/

Hunter Clarington awoke with a quiet groan, disorientated and a little too warm. His head pounded, his mouth was dry and his body felt achy and heavy as if it were being weighted down. He slowly, reluctantly opened one eye, quickly closing it again as he realised he was cuddled up with two out of three of his best friends and that they were all decidedly naked. What the actual fuck? 

He tried to recall the night before. This couldn't be what it seemed but as memories rushed back he realised it was. He, the not even remotely bi curious boy had relinquished his virginity to Jeff Sterling or perhaps Nick Duval, depending on one's definition of virginity. He was freaking out. He couldn't believe this had happened, that he'd let it happen and with Jeff and Nick of all couples. These guys were his friends. He wasn't sure how he'd look at them now after this. By all accounts, not that he'd even admit it, he may have enjoyed what he could remember but that was hardly the point. Ugh! 

Too much tequila, dancing with Jeff after the police had showed up claiming a noise violation and cleared the place out. Hunter loved to dance. Jeff too. They goofed around together practising the dance moves of their newest warbler performance. Hunter had completely messed it up and they'd fallen to the floor laughing, then they were kissing, touching, clothes were coming off. Hunter was so caught up, so drunk. He didn't notice Nick return from the bathroom. 

Jeff did though. He looked up at his Nicky with a face full of guilt before gesturing for him to join. Nick hesitated for a moment, a little hurt to see Jeffie, in the arms of another boy but figured three ways didn't come along every day so he just went along with it. He was well beyond drunk himself and decided tomorrow could be for regrets. Besides Hunter was hot and it wasn't like he hadn't thought once or twice about going there.

While this was a first for Jeff and Nick it was all totally new to Hunter. He'd watched porn of course, jerked off often, sometimes multiple times a day but no one but him had ever touched his dick or even seen it hard. It was a little overwhelming for him when Jeff had taken it into his mouth for the first time. He'd gripped Jeff's floppy hair, forcing him down. Was he supposed to do that? He wasn't sure. He just knew it all felt so damn good and that he so desperately wanted to cum.

He couldn't quite remember if he had then. Everything was so cloudy. He thought he recalled Jeff rolling a condom on him and maybe one on Nick too. Someone had a bottle of banana flavoured lube. He could almost still smell it. Then the moaning, grunting, biting, thrusting. Jeff writhing beneath him, clawing at his back. Nick pushing into him. A burn so harsh he'd cried out in pain, then wave upon wave of indescribable pleasure as the three of them together, found their rhythm and moved in unison.

He knew he'd cum then, deep in Jeff's tight heat. He blushed now as he recollected the three maybe four orgasms he'd enjoyed in different positions. Those boys had had way more stamina than he'd ever expected. He was comforted only by the fact that at least Sebastian didn't know what he'd done and hopefully would never have to know. The three of them could keep it their sweet little secret or better still pretend it hadn't happened at all. That was Hunter's preferred option.

Hunter tried to sit up but soon discovered he was firmly pinned to the floor. Jeff lay on him. His head was nestled into Hunter's broad, bare chest, his arms wrapped around him and their legs tangled together. Nick was spooned into his other side. The dark haired boy's arm lay heavily across his stomach, his hand tightly gripped around Hunter's semi hard cock. Hunter most definitely wasn't comfortable with that or any of this in the harsh light of day. 

He was straight. He liked girls. He liked their hair, their smiles, their boobs. He loved boobs. The way they looked in a sweater that fit just right, the way they bounced. That was his thing, boobs, the bigger and bouncier the better and pussy, he loved pussy or at least he imagined he would given the chance, not dick, no definitely definitely not dick.

Hunter wasn't sure what to do now. He couldn't just lay there. Sebastian and Kurt would surely be coming in from the pool house anytime soon. Sebastian could never see him like this. He would have a field day. Hunter would never hear the end of it. On the other hand if he woke Nick and Jeff he'd have to face a whole other humiliation. He clenched his eyes tightly closed and sighed.

"What's wrong Hunt?" Nick whispered quietly into his shoulder, pecking the scratched skin as he gave Hunter's cock in his fist a soft tug.

"Don't please," Hunter nudged him away. "I shouldn't have...I'm not..."

"Not gay?" Jeff sat up, stretching and yawning. He rubbed his eyes and dropped back down onto the carpet. "This place is a mess. What even happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Hunter stole the throw rug that Sebastian had covered them with in an attempt to maintain some unnecessary modesty as he clambered clumsily to his feet.

"Yeah, whatever," Nick shrugged, rolling over and possessively claiming Jeff back. They softly kissed good morning, neither that keen to recall what they'd done the night before or wanting to repeat it. 

Hunter gathered his clothes quickly, trying not to panic as he wondered how he might return his family home back into a habitable state before his parents returned from his nerdy kid brother's chess tournament in Minneapolis tomorrow. They couldn't see the place like this or he'd be heading straight back to military school instead of off on their stupid family skiing vacation in Europe. Maybe Seb would know what to do. He'd hosted shit loads of parties before he met the public school boy. Hunter would ask him.

Jeff and Nick were making out on the floor as Hunter dragged his weary body upstairs and into the shower. They hadn't even attempted to cover themselves. Hunter wished he could be that comfortable in his own skin. He was too tall, too broad, his feet were too big. He always felt so cumbersome and awkward. He never let anyone see that though. According to his father a good soldier never showed weakness or vulnerability. A good soldier probably didn't have sex with boys either. Ugh what a mess! 

He sighed, hissing a little as he washed his stingy, scratched and bitten skin. He was supposed to go on a lunch date today, in just 3 short hours with Becky from the diner. He'd really liked her but after last night he'd have to cancel. He stepped from the shower, turning it off and stared at his naked reflection in the mirror. He looked as bad as he felt. His skin had an awful greyish hungover tinge. There were so many scratches, bite marks and eww fuck was that a hickey on his neck? He wondered which one of the morons down stairs had done that. He definitely have to cancel his date now. He was tired, sore and unhappy.

He dried himself, wrapped himself in the throw rug and went to his room to get dressed. He tried to block out the suspicious noises coming from downstairs, just hoping that once those two were done that they'd clean up all the used condoms that scattered the living room carpet from last night. How had this even become his life?

He pulled on a shirt and stood at his bedroom window, looking down at the pool and courtyard. Outside was just as bad as inside. He was never going to get the place cleaned in time. He couldn't see any signs of life coming from the pool house either. He wasn't sure he dared venture out there. No doubt Sebastian was making the most of his long awaited alone time with his boyfriend. Hunter had no desire to see that. He'd already seen, touched and tasted way too many penises in the last 12 hours. He felt mortified every time he thought about it.

He finished dressing, ran some product through his hair and called Seb, figuring he wouldn't answer if he was getting busy. He answered on the fourth ring with a cheery hi. 

"Hey. Where are you?" Hunter checked over hearing lots of background noise.

"Kurt and I are at Starbucks. Can we pick you up a unicorn frappuccino?" Sebastian teased subtly offering Hunter what he described as the gayest drink on planet earth. 

Hunter grumbled a little. "You know I don't drink that shit. Grab me a latte, can you please? 2 sugars. Extra strong. Make sure it's sugar though. Sugar comes in the brown packets. Splenda is in the yellow packets. Don't get Spenda. I hate Splenda."

"I know," Sebastian chuckled lightly. "You've said it a million times. It tastes like pencils. Fuck, you're so anal." He winked at Kurt who sat beside him as he spoke. Once again Hunter missed the pun.

"Just get back here," he demanded. "My place is trashed and my folks get home tomorrow. I need your help to get it cleaned up or they'll send me back to the airforce academy in Colorado Springs. I can't go back there. I fucking hate that place."

"I'll get your coffee but Kurt and I aren't cleaning your house. Kurt's wrist is still in plaster. Call a cleaning service. That's what I always do."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hunter smiled in relief. "Do you have a number?"

"I'll text it to you," Seb offered. "So what about this lunch with the waitress? Where do you want us to meet you?"

"I'm cancelling," Hunter tried to sound blase'. "I'm so freaking hungover."

"You can't do that," Seb frowned. "I thought you liked her. You do like girls, dont you?"

"Yes," Hunter snapped at Seb. "Of course I do."

"Just checking," Seb smirked. "I wasn't sure after what Kurt and I saw in your living room this morning."

"Nothing happened," Hunter replied aggressively. 

"Right," Seb couldn't contain his laughter any longer. "So I shouldn't have signed you up to the Columbus Pride mailing list?"

"No," Hunter sneered, feeling absolutely mortified. This teasing from Sebastian was what he'd feared most. It would be relentless, undoubtedly go on for months. Before the day's end he was certain that the entire population of Dalton Academy would know about his drunken faux pas. How would he show his face at school after break? 

"It's okay," Seb took pity on Hunter. He knew how it felt to toss your virginity away on your less preferred gender. "It can be our little secret. Kurt can even help you cover up that massive hickey I'm guessing Nick left on you."

Hunter covered his neck self consciously. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, which of course Seb couldn't see. "Why are you being so..."

"Nice?" Sebastian offered sounding amused. "Let's just say we all make mistakes."

"Kurt turned out to be a chick huh?" Hunter gloated knowingly. "I must say I did suspect he might be trans, with his pitchy voice and that bone structure."

"Kurt is not trans," Seb defended Kurt's honour. "Believe me he's all man. Not that my feelings for him would change either way. I know some really hot trans guys."

"Are there any straight people left?" Hunter sounded exasperated.

"Who cares?" Sebastian shrugged, wanting to get off the phone to return his attention to Kurt. "What do labels matter? They aren't important. We are all people. We all just want love which is why I really think you should go on that date. That girl was cute and I don't why but she liked you."

"I look like shit," Hunter whined, "and my head hurts."

"Take some aspirin," Seb suggested. "We'll be there in 15 minutes. I'm sure Kurt can make even you look decent."

"Yeah alright," Hunter reluctantly agreed. "Don't forget the latte. Sugar not Splenda."

"Got it, no Splenda. Do you think your lover boys will want anything?" Sebastian couldn't help himself. "A three way must have been exhausting. I'm sure they could use a little pick me up."

"You're just jealous if wasn't with you and your man candy," Hunter was starting to see how amusingly ironic the whole situation was. "You know what they say Seb? Two is company but three's a party."

"Sure," Seb laughed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "See you soon. I'll get three lattes and some bagels. Call the cleaners. I'll send the number through now."

"Thanks. I will," Hunter ended the call. As he received the text from Seb he couldn't quite fathom why Sebastian had let him off so easily. He'd expected prolonged relentless ribbing but there was barely a word, just a few childish digs. Maybe Seb was lulling him into a false sense of security while he waited to pounce. Had he really signed him up to the Columbus Pride mailing list? Even if he had it could have been much worse like an inbox full of gay porn or something way more public. Hunter felt uneasy.

He had to admit though that Kurt Hummel had definitely brought out a softer side of Sebastian. Seb simply wasn't the thoughtless asshole he'd once been. He didn't party as much either. Love had made Sebastian Smythe nice or Kurt had. Hunter honestly wasn't sure how he felt about that but if it was the reason that his entire school wouldn't find out that their not remotely bi curious Warbler captain had engaged in a gay threesome then he couldn't complain. Let Sebastian's gay love reign free!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt offers Hunter a little kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are slow dear ones but I'm participating in Batch of Kindness, a fan project in honour of Benedict Cumberbatch's birthday and I'm busy knitting beanies for the homeless. I encourage you to google and maybe register and participate yourself. The world can never have too much kindness.
> 
> Back to our story, more Hunter in this chapter. I know I've swerved a little off topic here but comments suggested that you might all be a little concerned for Hunter after his night of exploration. I'll be more focussed on kurtbastian next chapter. There's not much to go but definitely fun, games and heart break ahead.

Sebastian gazed at his friend with concern as Hunter opened his front door. He looked pale and stressed. Seb gave him a quick side hug, patting his back supportively.

"I picked up some concealer. It should match your skin tone," Kurt waved a small tube cheerfully in the air as he stepped inside the house. "Now which way is your bedroom? You aren't planning on wearing that are you?" He gestured down Hunter's body, cringing at his mismatched outfit with disdain.

"Um, no?" Hunter sounded unsure. He had no idea what he should wear. He still had no clue if even going on this date was a good idea after last night. What did it say about him that he'd had sex with two guys? Was he bi now? Gay even? His mind was racing with questions he couldn't answer and he wasn't sure who he could trust enough to confide in. He sighed. He was tired. "My bedroom's upstairs. First door on the right."

"Come on then," Kurt smiled encouragingly.

Hunter looked to Seb for approval or maybe reassurance as he accepted a latte from him and a bagel in a paper bag. "Sugar?" He checked, warily eyeing his drink.

"Sugar, not Splenda," Seb confirmed with a nod and a grin. "Head on up. I'll be there in a second. I'll just give the wonder twins their breakfast. You'll be in good hands with my Kurt I promise." He eyed Kurt appreciatively, giving his ass a playful swat to nudge him towards the stairs. That was one incredible ass.

Hunter took a sip of his latte, as he lead Kurt up to his room. Kurt looked around the space briefly with interest. It was tidier than he'd imagined, unlike downstairs but then again Hunter had been a military school boy. Some things were bound to stick. So many books, classic and contemporary novels all precisely up, in alphabetical order, on the shelves. A poster of the periodic table of elements hung on one wall and a world map on the other. There were trophies for show choir, archery, martial arts, mathletics, tap dancing and lacrosse. It seemed like Hunter was prepared to try anything and that he excelled at everything. Kurt thought it must be nice to be like that rather than having to fight for everything. "May I?" he checked politely as he sat the tube of concealer on the dresser and approached Hunter's closet.

"Sure," Hunter nodded, starting on his bagel. He stood in the centre of the room feeling kinda awkward. He couldn't imagine what Kurt must be thinking of him after what he'd done last night. Kurt always seemed so together and sure of himself, so confident in himself and his sexuality. Hunter was sure Kurt would never do anything like he had done. 

"My first kiss was with a girl," Kurt offered as if reading Hunter's mind. He sifted quickly through Hunter's closet, pulling out 3 or 4 shirts. He looked at Hunter, measuring him up, returned 2 of them and pulled out two more. "Sexuality isn't black and white. There's so much grey. You did nothing wrong. You know that, right?"

"I don't know," Hunter shrugged, as Kurt held up shirts against him, eyeing them critically. "I don't even know how it happened." 

"You did consent?" Kurt didn't think Jeff and Nick were the kind of boys to force themselves on anyone but under the circumstances he thought he should check.

"I did," Hunter nodded shamefully. "I think I even kinda liked it. I, umm...you know...finished," he blushed a little. "More than once. Am I bi now? Is that what this is?"

"Probably not," Kurt shook his head, laying his shirt of choice on Hunter's bed then heading back to the closet for pants and maybe a jacket. "For me kissing Brittany wasn't horrible but compared to kissing Sebastian it just wasn't anything special. Didn't rock my world, you know? Not like Seb. Now he really knows how to..."

"You really love him, huh?" Hunter grinned knowingly, cutting Kurt off before he could overshare. He turned his back modestly to change his shirt. 

"I'm obsessed," Kurt admitted beaming. He grimaced discreetly at the marks all over Hunter's skin as he selected a pair of dark jeans. It looked like those two downstairs had been a little rough but who knew, maybe Hunter was into that. "Don't tell him though. It will go to his head. Here, try these." He handed Hunter the demin jeans.

"I think he kinda knows," Hunter slipped off his pants to put them on. "I'd say the feeling is mutual. Do you ever think you might want to sleep with a girl? I mean if you weren't with Seb. Have you ever been curious?"

"No, not really," Kurt shook his head. He pulled a leather jacket and a pair of boots from the closet, looking pleased with himself. "I know you're confused right now but you will be fine. Your friends care about you. No one is judging you. We've all done things we regret. After all I did Blaine Anderson. What could be worse than that? At least Jeffie and Nick are good people and they are kinda cute."

"Thank you," Hunter nodded, with a chuckle, zipping up his jeans and going to his dresser for a belt. "They are good people. It's not like me though to do something like that. I was so drunk you know? and lonely. It's probably weak to admit that but everybody I know has someone. Thad and Josie, you and Seb, Jeff and Nick, even Trent now with your ex and then there's me. All alone."

"I get it," Kurt nodded sympathetically. He remembered how isolated and alone he'd felt before meeting Blaine. "I'm sure your date today will change all that. Seb tells me she's a really nice girl."

"Becky's adorable," Hunter turned backed to Kurt with a tired half smile. "She's pretty and her smile..." Hunter sighed with a soft smile of his own. "How do I look?"

"So hot," Kurt replied honestly, wiggling his eyebrows at Hunter teasingly. "She won't be able to keep her hands off you."

"What about this?" Hunter pointed with distaste to the hickey on his neck as he checked his reflection in the mirror. "It looks so trashy. I'm used goods."

"It's not ideal but we all have a past," Kurt gripped Hunter's arm and lead him to sit down on the bed. "You can't change it Hunter. You just have to look forward." Kurt tilted Hunter's head to the side and examined the bruise of his neck. It wasn't as bad as it looked. He'd seen worse. It should be easy to cover.

"I can see why Seb likes you," Hunter smiled up at Kurt. "You're kinda cool."

"Thank you. So are you," Kurt smiled back, reaching the concealer from the dresser. "We should have done this before you put on your shirt," he speculated. "I don't want to get make up on your collar."

"I can take my shirt off again," Hunter offered shyly. He felt comfortable with Kurt now but still not so much with his body.

"I'm sure that's not necessary," Seb frowned playfully as he joined the pair in the bedroom. "You get a little taste of dick and now you're hitting on my man? Back off Clarington."

"You're an idiot," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at Sebastian. "Why don't you leave him alone and actually do something useful, like line his collar with tissues so I can perform my magic. It's not easy doing this one handed." Kurt gestured to his cast.

"He's so bossy," Seb smirked at Hunter, pulling a handful of tissues from the box by Hunter's bed. "Lucky he's so damn pretty."

"You love me," Kurt smiled confidently, overseeing as Seb covered Hunter's collar. 

"With all my heart," Seb agreed, pecking Kurt's lips as he stepped back out of the way to let Kurt work.

It took no more than a few minutes for Kurt to cover the bruise and blend the concealer. As he suspected he'd chosen just the right tone. Becky would never know. He wiped his hands, adjusted Hunter's hair a little, then admired his handy work. "You look good," Kurt complimented him.

"Super hot Buddy," Seb agreed. "Get your boots on and grab your jacket and we can head off. I'm starving. Kurt ate most of my breakfast."

"I had one bite of your bacon," Kurt scowled playfully at Seb. 

Seb pulled him close, gripping one of Kurt's ass cheeks in each hand as Kurt wrapped his arms instinctively around Seb's neck. He kissed the scowl thoroughly from Kurt lips. "That was my bacon," he smirked, unconsciously licking the taste of Kurt from his top lip. "You owe me Hummel."

"I'm sure he'll repay you with a little ass play later," Hunter rolled his eyes as he finished tying his boots. "Can we go now?"

"Kinda like that idea," Kurt rose an eyebrow at Seb. 

"Of course you do," Seb chuckled. "That's why I love you." 

Hunter shrugged on his jacket, shaking his head at the pair, wishing and hoping to be as happy as them one day.

Seb took Kurt's hand. The door bell rang as the trio were making their way downstairs. Jeff, now dressed in yesterday's clothes, answered it and let the cleaning crew in. Hunter gave them instructions and paid them generously with the money from his part time job. He was just going to have to use the credit card his parents had given him for emergencies to pay for his date. Today his love life felt like an emergency or maybe it was more of a tragedy, a train wreck even. He wasn't sure how to describe it. It had been a rough, perplexing 24 hours.

"Where are you all off to?" Jeff enquired noting Hunter's upgraded appearance. Hunter was hot. Jeff could no longer deny that. He'd had a great time with him last night.

"Hunt's got a lunch date," Seb provided, when it seemed Hunter wasn't going to reply. Seb could only imagine how uncomfortable he must be feeling. "Kurt and I are just tagging along for moral support."

"Have Nicky and I got time to shower and change? We could join you," Jeff suggested hopefully. 

Hunter shook his head timidly. "Maybe next time," he uttered quietly. "Don't want to overwhelm the poor girl."

"Okay," Jeff nodded, ever so slightly offended. "Are we all okay? I mean last night was unexpected for us too. Good, like amazingly good but really unexpected."

"Doesn't have to change anything, does it?" Nick butted in. "No one needs to know apart from the 5 of us here and it's never going to happen again, so..."

"Everything's cool," Hunter felt relieved. "Just give me a day or two to process. Can you do that?"

"Sure," Nick smiled kindly as he wrapped his arms around Jeff. "Do you want us to hang around here and make sure these losers don't steal your mother's good silver?" He gestured to the cleaners.

"Thanks," Hunter nodded. "Just don't delete Dad's shows off the TiVo this time. He gets pissed if he misses The Real Housewives of New Jersey."

"Quality television," Kurt chuckled sarcastically, nestling into Seb's side. He loved this boy so so much. It almost hurt not to be touching him every second of every day. Seb held him close, kissing his scarred head as Hunter watched enviously.

"We really should leave now," Kurt suggested. "If you're going to buy this girl flowers before we pick her up."

"I have to buy her flowers?" Hunter sounded unimpressed. 

"Probably a good idea if you ever want to see her naked," Sebastian teased him. "It worked with Kurt. A bunch of roses and he was begging for it."

"In your dreams. I've never begged for a thing in my life," Kurt narrowed his eyes jokingly at Seb. 

"Are you sure?" Seb smirked at him. "I'm pretty sure at one point last night my darling you were begging."

"Probably for you to put your clothes back on," Nick chuckled lightly. "And who could blame him. Just look at your scrawny ass."

"Kurt loves my scrawny ass," Seb pouted weakly. "Don't you Baby?"

"Yes Sebastian," Kurt replied insincerely, rolling his eyes as he directed his partner out the door. Of course he loved Seb's ass. He loved every single of inch of Sebastian from the top of his head to the tips of his toes but that was a whole different conversation for a whole different time. Right now they needed to go to a florist or at least a gas station, get some flowers and get Hunter hooked up with this girl. He was essentially a good guy. He had a good heart. He deserved someone to share his life with. 

They took Hunter's mustang to pick up Rebekah, stopping for gas station flowers on the way. Cheap and cheerful, Hunter had called them. Kurt considered them more cheap and nasty. Either way they all agreed as they climbed back into the car that it was the thought that counted most. Sebastian started the vehicle. He was the designated driver like always because Kurt couldn't drive with his broken wrist and there were concerns about the level of alcohol that might still be in Hunter's system after his night of debauchery. 

An underage DUI charge would definitely see Hunter sent back to military school. He didn't want that. He liked Dalton. He liked his mates. He even liked living at home rather than in a dorm, despite how annoying his brother, Tarquin was. None of it was easy though with the threat of military school constantly hanging over him. It had become truly exhausting for him always having to tread so carefully.

It didn't take long weaving through the streets of Columbus, Ohio for the trio and their gps to find Becky's house. Kurt took a phone call with a sigh as Hunter, with flowers in hand sauntered up to her door. Multiple dogs barked as he rang the door bell. He stepped back and waited.

Rebekah opened the door with a little terrier in her arms. She accepted the flowers awkwardly with one hand and a warm smile and ran quickly to pop them in water, leaving the dog with her grandma in the kitchen, while Hunter waited on her verandah. "They're so lovely. Thank you," she beamed on her return, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on. "So where are we going?"

"Just this quiet little bistro that I love, tucked away near Poplar Park," Hunter smiled. He wanted to take her hand as they walked back to the car. She was so lovely but that seemed a little too forward. "Is that okay?" He checked anxiously as he opened the car door for her. "I thought it would give us a chance to talk, get to know each other a little. You look amazing by the way."

"Thanks, so do you," She ran a gentle hand down Hunter's forearm. "Sounds perfect," she continued on happily as she climbed into the car, greeting Kurt and Seb with a cute wave and big smile. "Hi I'm Becky," she introduced herself as she shuffled across the back seat to make room for Hunter.

"This is Sebastian," Hunter pointed to Seb as he slid into the back of car beside her. "You kinda met him at the diner."

"I remember," she nodded. "Hi Sebastian."

"I'm your super hot chauffeur for the day," Seb grinned over his shoulder at her. "And this handsome angel beside me is the love of my life Kurt."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt covered his phone to speak to the girl while still listening intently to his call.

"You too," she put on her seatbelt as Seb spoke softly to Kurt in the front. "Whose pregnant?" He whispered with concern as he started the car. He wasn't even sure who Kurt was talking to. He could vaguely make out a muffled male voice on the other end of the phone, not that he'd been deliberately listening in. It was just that Kurt was right there beside him and was impossible not to overhear especially when his voice was raised and Seb could clearly see that he was becoming upset. Seb didn't like his man upset, not one bit. Kurt had already been through enough with Blaine then his accident.

"We'll talk in a minute Babe," Kurt smiled softly at Sebastian as they hit the road. He returned to his call. "No, I can't come home right now." He spoke with agitation. "I'm on my way out for lunch with my boyfriend and his friends."

"After lunch then," Finn demanded. "He's your father and he's moved back in. I got home and he's in the kitchen eating breakfast like he didn't just cheat on my mother last week. I'm furious."

"What do you expect me to do?" Kurt was frustrated. "I'm in Columbus. Seb and I are seeing Gaga here tomorrow. I'm not making the return trip home between now and then. Surely you could just deal with it yourself."

"Should have known you wouldn't care," Finn grumbled.

"I care," Kurt defended himself. "Personally if I was Carole I'd kick dad's ass but it's not my business or yours either. They are adults. They make their own decisions and with a baby in the mix Finn. That's hard."

"Whatever," Finn growled, angrily ending the call.

"Dick," Kurt looked unimpressed as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "Seems like maybe I'm going to be a big brother," he murmured discreetly, half smiling at Seb as Hunter and his date chatted away happily in the back seat about Harry Potter of all things. "Finn overheard Dad and Carole talking. Apparently she thinks she's pregnant."

"Fuck," Seb rose a surprised eyebrow.

"Fuck indeed," Kurt chuckled anxiously.

"How do you feel about that?" Sebastian seemed worried. 

"I'm not sure," Kurt looked a little overwhelmed. "I love kids. You know I want kids and to have a little sibling would be amazing but their relationship is such a mess. It's really not a good time for them."

"Do you need to go home?" Seb offered thoughtfully, giving Kurt's knee a soft squeeze as they stopped at the lights. "I can drop those two off for lunch and take you. I really don't mind."

"No," Kurt shook his head. He rose Seb's hand to his lips and kissed the back affectionately. "Let's just forget everything for now and go and enjoy our lunch together. All I really need right now is to be with you."


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb fantasise about their future together as Hunter enjoys his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucket loads of fluffy fluff ending with a little smut just because I love you all and our boys.
> 
> There's a teeny-tiny dig at Adam Lambert in here. Please know I mean no offense. No one loves the man more than I do. He's my God. While I'm talking about him please guys go and stream or download his new single Two Fux or at least go and watch the lyric vid on YouTube. It's incredible. My new anthem. I promise you won't be sorry. Any way with promo for my imaginary gay bf over I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only maybe 3 to go.

Kurt and Sebastian sat close, side by side exchanging heart eyes and soft smiles as they enjoyed their lunch. Kurt loved the little bistro Hunter had chosen. It was quiet and cosy with a warm, romantic atmosphere and the food was incredible. He felt so relaxed and content, happily joining in the friendly conversation as he ate his lemon kale fettuccine and sipped his Diet Coke. Seb fussed over him between bites of his own bacon mac and cheese, making sure he was managing okay with his casted hand. Kurt lapped up the attention. Seb's doting made him feel so special.

Hunter seemed to be lapping up Becky's attention too. She was turning out to be a great girl, smart and bubbly, sarcastically witty with a heartwarming and contagious laugh. She was the perfect fit for Hunter and appeared to really like him too if her subtle repetitive touches and warm glances were any indication. Seb was happy for Hunter. He vaguely remembered the loneliness of being single. He was so very grateful that he had Kurt to more than adequately fill that void now. Kurt was everything. Seb loved him so much. He couldn't wait to move to New York to start their forever together. No Burt Hummel and no Blaine Anderson. Would Kurt still want to go though if his step-mother was pregnant? Seb sure hoped so.

"Why don't we give these two some privacy?" Seb whispered softly against Kurt's ear as they finished eating. "Fancy a walk with me in the park?"

Kurt smiled. He declined the dessert menu offered by Hunter, despite the inclusion of the triple citrus cheesecake, to accept Seb's offer. Seb paid for their meals and they left hand in hand agreeing to meet up with the other couple in an hour or two.

Kurt and Sebastian walked together in comfortable silence. They didn't talk as they approached the park. They didn't need to, just being together in each other's company was enough to satisfy them. Kurt gazed around savouring the outdoors after his weeks in the hospital. He enjoyed the light breeze and soft sun on his skin, the rustle of the trees and the kids rushing by on their scooters and bikes with their cheerful parents in tow. He was looking forward to that being him and Sebastian one day. He could just imagine what beautiful happy children their love would create. He loved Seb more than he ever thought possible and knew in his heart that we was loved so deeply in return. That seemed like the perfect basis for a happy family. 

"It's so beautiful here but I can't wait to move to New York," Kurt snuggled into Seb's side as they sat down on a park bench by the pond. 

"I was kinda worried you might have changed your mind," Seb looked a little afraid as he comfortably wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"Never," Kurt pecked Seb's lips, playing absentmindedly with a button on his shirt. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"I just thought if Carole's pregnant you might want to stay in Ohio," Seb offered with uncertainty.

"I might want to return home to visit a little more often with a new sibling here but I definitely don't want to stay. We have plans, big plans. College, That cosy Manhattan loft we've talked about, lots of loud, dirty sex that's so hot it has our neighbours beating on the walls to shut us up. We are going to be so ridiculously happy babe, just you wait and see."

"I think I already am," Seb pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Honestly me too," Kurt sighed contentedly. "I never imagined after I was cheated on that I'd ever have what we have and with you of all people."

"Really?" Seb mocked gasped. "With me of all people? What is that supposed to mean?"

"We didn't exactly get off to the greatest start," Kurt reminded him with a grin. "If I recall you were kinda trying to steal my boyfriend."

"Pfft," Sebastian shook his head in denial. "I seriously have no idea what either of us saw in him."

"I wish I'd never met him except that he led me to you," Kurt suddenly sounded a little sad.

"We'd have met eventually anyway at some show choir competition or other," Seb sounded adamant. "I'd have stepped out onto the stage and taken your breath away. Our eyes would have met and I'd have stolen your heart by singing just to you. You'd have never been able to resist me."

"Is that right?" Kurt chuckled with amusement. 

"Definitely," Seb grinned. "Love at first sight for you Kurt Hummel."

"You're so modest," Kurt scrunched his nose playfully. "I think more likely it would have been you mesmerised by me."

"Hell yes," Seb agreed eagerly. "One glance at that gorgeous ass of yours moving to the music and I'd have been hooked. You and I, we were destined to play a lovegame, a lovegame," Seb sang the last few words. They were lyrics he'd heard listening to music with Kurt. He was almost certain they were Lady Gaga. "I think it's a game we've both won."

"I agree," Kurt smiled, looking at Seb with admiration. "Did you just sing Gaga at me?"

"I think I did," Seb laughed lightly. "Are you excited about meeting your Goddess tomorrow?"

"I'm so nervous," Kurt giggled quietly. "It's going to be sooooo amazing. I just pray I don't embarrass myself or you. You're really going to see my inner fanboy come out."

"There's nothing you could do that would ever embarrass me," Seb spoke sincerely. "I doubt I'd be any better if I met Queen."

"Oh gee especially if they're with Adam Lambert," Kurt fanned himself jokingly. "Hot damn! Now theres a guy that's got it all going on."

"Ehh, I guess he's okay," Seb sounded a little underwhelmed. "Freddie was my man."

"To each their own," Kurt shrugged. "What's our plan for tomorrow anyway? You're still going to see your mother off at the airport right?"

"I guess," Seb shrugged, looking unimpressed. "I thought if it's okay with you I'd drop you off at the hotel around 10am. You can take a nap, enjoy the spa, watch porn or whatever while I go to the airport. I'll drop my car home after, pack for our trip away then if you want you can pick me up from home in the limo about 3ish. We can go back to the hotel and get ready together. I can even wash your back in the shower if you want," Seb smirked suggestively.

"I think I'll pass on the porn," Kurt scrunched his nose. "But the rest sounds good. It seems like you've given it all a lot of thought," Kurt nuzzled affectionately into Seb's shoulder. 

"I have, especially the shower part," Seb nodded, fondling Kurt's upper thigh. "I'll make it the best shower you've ever had."

"I bet," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his man. "I was thinking we should leave about 5pm, grab a quick dinner then head to the meet and greet. It starts about 6:45pm followed by the concert at 8:15pm. I can't wait to share this with you."

"It's going to fun," Seb smiled. He was looking forward to this night so much. A real night out with with the man he loved, music, dancing, overnight in a fancy hotel. They needed this special time together to let their hair down after everything they'd been through with Kurt's accident. Kurt especially really needed it. Seb was determined that Kurt would have a good time if it killed him. No one deserved that more than his Kurt. "Look," Sebastian pointed curiously at the large group of people gathering across the pond. "I think it might be a wedding."

"Aww," Kurt sat up straighter to look. "Yep. There's the bride. Look at her. She's so pretty. What a beautiful dress."

"That'll be us one day," Seb's smile widened.

"You can be the one that wears the gown," Kurt teased him gently. "I don't have the legs for it."

"What are you talking about?" Seb chuckled. "I think you have gorgeous legs, definitely wedding gown worthy." 

"You're too sweet," Kurt grinned broadly, examining his legs critically. "And exceptionally biased."

"Na," Seb shook his head. "I just love you to bits. I seriously don't know how I'm going to wait until we graduate college to make you my husband."

"I love you too," Kurt cooed, blushing a little. He often had the same thought when he looked at his boyfriend. They'd only been together a few months though, had only had sex for the first time the previous night. They still had their whole lives ahead of them. There was no rush. Kurt knew for certain that Sebastian was his forever and he wanted their wedding to be perfect. He intended to plan and pay for it all himself, once he'd graduated and had his dream job. He was definitely going to be Kurt Smythe or Kurt Hummel-Smythe when the time was right. He had not a scrap of doubt in his mind about that fact.

The couple sat snuggled together on the bench for a while, watching the wedding with quiet contemplation. They couldn't hear what was being said but the couple looked deliriously happy. It seemed hard to believe looking at them that nearly 50% of American marriages ended in divorce. Neither boy wanted to be a part of that statistic. Kurt held Seb a little tighter at the thought, letting out a soft sigh. "Fancy an ice cream?" He offered generously, searching for a distraction. He pecked Seb's cheek gently. 

"If you're buying I'd love one," Seb helped Kurt to his feet knowing he still wasn't 100% after his accident.

They walked, holding hands back to towards the shops, finding Ben and Jerry's not far from where they'd eaten lunch. Kurt ordered them a sundae to share and they fed each other from just a single spoon as they chatted. Kurt was a little concerned that the Hyatt Regency, where they were staying for the concert might not offer early check in so to reassure him Seb called to confirm.

As he was ending his call, he received a text message from Hunter. He said that he and Becky were really getting along and that they had decided to catch a movie. They'd just grab an uber home later if Seb wanted to take Kurt and the car home.

"I'm pleased for Hunter," Kurt mused. He wanted everyone to be as happy and in love as he was. "We had a bit of a chat while I helped him get ready earlier. He wasn't doing so well after his shenanigans with your buddies last night.."

"Hunter's lead a pretty sheltered life. His folks are are super strict. He's a bit of a prude. I think he'll be fine though. We can keep an eye on him," Seb offered the last spoonful of sundae to Kurt, playfully booping the back of spoon on Kurt's nose. 

"Being freaked out after a gay threesome when you're straight doesn't make you a prude," Kurt scowled lightly, accepting the last mouthful of banana ice cream before wiping his nose with a napkin. "You're probably right though he should be fine. What about us though? What do you propose we do with the rest of our day Mr Smythe since he's well occupied?"

"We could take a drive Mr Hummel. I could show you all the fascinating sights of Columbus or maybe we could go back to the pool house and I could show you other things..." Seb trailed off wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt sniggered. "I think I'd like to see the pool house again," he flirted a little shyly. "Some of the things I saw in there last night were incredible."

"I can't argue with that," Seb moaned softly. "Last night...best night of my life."

"Mine too," Kurt agreed, he cleared their table, tossing their sundae cup and spoon in the trash. Seb reached for him as he held the door open. They walked quickly back to the car with their arms around each other and Seb's hand tucked firmly into the back pocket of Kurt's skinny jeans. They got the odd weird look. Heaven forbid a gay couple should show public affection in Hicksville Ohio. No one said anything to them though, not that either of them would've really cared if they had. They were young and in love and simply way too happy to worry about what these small minded people thought of them.

The traffic flow was light and they got back to Hunter's in no time. The cleaners had gone and apparently so had Jeff and Nick. The house was locked up tight. Seb and Kurt took the side gate and made their way through the now spotless courtyard, passed the pool to the pool house. Seb let them in the key. 

They collapsed with smiles onto the huge comfy sofa, after locking the door behind them. Kurt laid stretched out with his head rested cozily in Sebastian's lap. Seb played distractingly with his ear lobe before reaching over him to take the remote control and switch on the TV. He flicked through the channels. There were sometimes some good old movies on on a Sunday afternoon. He'd often watched them while doing homework before he'd met Kurt. He thought it might be relaxing for them to watch one together. 

Kurt wasn't so sure. He watched half heartedly for while before becoming bored. This wasn't what he had in mind when he'd agreed to come back to the pool house. He nuzzled his face none too subtly against Seb's jean zipper, mouthing at the generous bulge through the denim. Seb pretended not to notice at first but his hard swallow gave him away as he continued to watch his movie.

Kurt knew he was getting to him but kinda loved when Seb feigned hard to get. He accepted the challenge and stepped things up a bit, taking the tab of Seb's zip between his teeth and slowly sliding it down.

"Fuck," Seb groaned as he watched. He slid down in his seat a little as Kurt licked at his rapidly hardening cock through his open fly.

"Really?" Kurt groaned softly, palming Sebastian seductively. "No underwear Sebastian? Fuck that's so hot. How did I not notice?"

"I guess you're just not very observant," Seb fumbled clumsily with his belt buckle and then the button of his jeans eager to get them off. He needed Kurt's glorious, wet mouth and he needed it now. 

Kurt considered teasing him a little as he watched him slide his jeans off, perhaps making him wait for just a moment or two, but a single glimpse at his boyfriend's perfect, heavily engorged cock had him salivating. He realised as he sank his lips keenly down around it that he had not a single aota of willpower where Sebastian was concerned but then truth be told why should he? 

Sebastian was beautiful and he loved him so dearly. There was no logical reason at all for Kurt to ever hold back with Seb and so he didn't, not in that moment and not again for the rest of evening as hidden away from the world, in a frenzy of heated passion they brought each other repeatedly to blissful screaming climax after blissful screaming climax.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's surprising over night guest cooks the boys breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning.

Kurt woke early with Seb's warm steady breaths tickling the back of his neck. He smiled softly, nestling back against the precious boy spooning him. He'd never felt more content. There was no place on earth safer than Sebastian's arms. Kurt loved that they would be his refuge forever, that Seb's lips would always be his to kiss and his body, Kurt's to explore. He wanted to explore it right now, with his hands and his mouth. He couldn't wait until his arm was out of the cast so he could do it all properly. Just a few more weeks now and boy was that going to be a night to remember.

Seb whimpered softly as he woke. He kissed a soft trail across Kurt's bare shoulder. "Don't you ever wear any clothing?" He muttered sleepily, his hand sliding slowly down Kurt's flat stomach to grip his cock.

"Says he who once accused me of always wearing women's clothes," Kurt groaned as Seb lazily stroked him. "Are you really complaining?"

"No. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you Baby," Seb rutted his rapidly hardening dick gently against Kurt's ass as he mouthed at his neck. "Let me make it up to you?"

"Yeah," Kurt arched his body back against the entire length of Seb's. "Ugh make me cum," he murmured, his voice catching in his throat. "I need you Sebby."

"Turns me on so much when you talk like that," Seb whined, nudging Kurt's top leg forward a little and pushing into him from behind without hesitation. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

Kurt responded with a slightly surprised gasp as Seb deliciously filled him. This was the first time they'd ever had sex in this position. It felt incredibly good but also a little weird to Kurt, not being able to get lost in Seb's eyes as the pleasure of their intimate connection rolled through him. As they moved together Seb wasn't quite sure he liked it either. This was how he usually preferred his anonymous sex, a little reach around with no eye contact, no kissing, just a race to get to the finish line. "Look at me," he whispered against Kurt's ear as he thrust in hard. "I need to see you baby."

Kurt craned his neck around, smiling lustfully as their eyes met. "Hi," he moaned, gripping the back of Seb's head with his good hand to pull him in for kisses. They made out passionately, panting and moaning softly into each other's mouths as they rolled their hips in unison, Kurt fucking into Seb's tight fist as Seb fucked enthusiastically into him. 

"Can you feel that Gorgeous?" Seb tugged Kurt a little faster, thrusting harder and deeper. "So good. Ugh! Still so tight. I'm so hard for you."

"So big and hard," Kurt agreed moving faster to encourage his adored partner. They kissed again, desperately, hungrily. Their teeth clashing as they zealously devoured each other's mouths. Kurt could have never imagined as his climax rapidly approached that sex could ever be this mind blowing, so loving and connective yet also so freaking hot. His entire body felt like it was on fire, like he might spontaneous combust at any moment. Being with Sebastian was everything. It made him feel so alive. 

"Cum for me baby," Seb urged Kurt. They'd had sex so much in the past few days that he recognised Kurt's signs by now, the way his moans deepened and his movements become erratic when he was close. Seb hoped their sex life would always be like this. He would happily set their alarm 30 minutes early to share this celestial experience with Kurt every single morning of their lives. Seb loved this boy in his arms so fucking much that it hurt. He groaned out his pleasure as he felt his love pulse and release into his hand and deliciously clench around him.

"Sebastian," Kurt practically howled, his body going rigid then limp in his lover's embrace as he climaxed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Seb whined. He gave a few final rapid thrusts before spilling into Kurt with a deep throaty chain of curses. They shared soft, loving kisses, their sweaty bodies clinging together in their afterglow.

"We're so good at that," Seb smiled against Kurt's lips, finally releasing his grip on him and wiping his hand on the sheet as he gently pulled out.

Kurt sighed at the loss. "So good," he agreed, turning in Seb's arms. "Good morning Beautiful," he pecked Seb's nose.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Seb fake pouted bashfully, sounding a little surprised. 

"Of course," Kurt reached up stroking Seb's stubbly cheek. "You take my breath away Sebby."

"I thought that was just when you were choking on my cock," Seb joked to hide his inability to take a compliment.

"Then too," Kurt chuckled, pecking Seb's soft lips. "It /is/ a big one," he rose a flirty eyebrow.

"You like that huh?" Seb smirked, pushing Kurt onto his back. He rolled atop him pinning him playfully to the mattress with his body.

"So much," Kurt giggled, wrapping his casted arm around Seb's back while gripping his ass with his other hand. "You have no idea."

"I think I do," Seb began to kiss along Kurt's jaw. "I don't know what kind of beguiling spell you've cast on me Kurt Hummel but I'm so fucking in love with you."

"Aww that's so /fucking/ romantic," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "Hop off me Seb. We need to shower. You have to go and farewell your mother."

"I'd rather stay with you," Seb scrunched his face. "Guess I wanna make sure the old hag actually does leave though." He kissed Kurt's collar bone before lifting himself off him. 

"Are you going to be okay today?" Kurt checked, looking softly at Seb. "Things were a little tense last time you saw her."

"Knowing I'm coming back to you and what an amazing time we are going to have tonight I'll be fine," Seb smiled gratefully, offering Kurt his hand as he climbed from the bed.

"I didn't ask," Kurt discreetly admired Sebastian's lean body as he took the offered hand and rose from the bed. "Did you want me to come with you to the airport? You know, for moral support."

"No," Seb shook his head. He was extremely touched that Kurt had offered. "Today is supposed to be a really special day for you. You're meeting your queen. I can't allow my mother to spoil that for you. I'll only be a few hours. You'll be okay right?"

"Of course I'll be alright," Kurt smiled warmly, pulling Sebastian into a tight hug. "I'll miss you though."

"Better give you something to remember me by then," Seb playfully slapped Kurt's bare left ass cheek before dragging him into the bathroom with a chuckle.

They covered Kurt's cast and took a steaming hot shower, most of which Seb spent gladly on his knees, doing what he loved to do best, servicing his Kurt.

They dressed together. Seb kindly helped Kurt with his buttons and zippers. He didn't mind, Kurt though seemed to be getting more frustrated daily with his own inability to even perform the simplest of tasks singlehandedly. They packed up Kurt's suitcase and headed out to the main house for a quick coffee and maybe a piece of toast before beginning their day.

The last thing they expected to find was Becky in the kitchen, cooking a hearty breakfast. She was dressed in nothing but one of Hunter's over sized shirts and a pair of white socks. 

"Good morning," she smiled happily at the stunned couple, as she expertly flipped a pancake with a simple flick of her wrist. "I'm making breakfast. There's plenty if you're hungry."

"Umm, I think I'll just take a coffee," Seb recovered first from his shock, helping himself to two coffee mugs from the cupboard. He'd spent enough time at Hunter's to know where everything was. "Do you want one Baby?" he looked to Kurt.

"Sure, yeah," Kurt nodded. "And maybe just a little bacon please. It smells so good." 

Sebastian grinned at Kurt as he poured them both a coffee from the steaming pot. He knew Kurt was a health nut. He'd had never eaten bacon before they'd started dating. Seb loved that he was brushing off on Kurt a little. Kurt had definitely changed him for the better. "Where's Hunter?" Seb asked Becky curiously as he added milk and a little sugar to Kurt's coffee.

"He's in the shower, waking himself up," she shrugged, stepping around Sebastian to put some bread in the toaster. "He shouldn't be long. We didn't get much sleep last night, just talked and talked for hours."

"Talked huh?" Seb teased Becky with his deepest dad voice as he carefully passed Kurt his coffee. "Is that what you young kids are calling it these days?

"Yes we talked," Hunter playfully slapped Sebastian up the side of his head as he entered the kitchen. He pecked Becky's cheek softly, wrapping the bathrobe he had draped over his arm around her to protect her modesty "Leave my girl alone," he warned jokingly. "Or no breakfast for you Smythe."

Seb sipped his coffee, exchanging flirty glances with Kurt. "I'm good," he scrunched his nose. "I don't have much of an appetite right now. I have to go see my mother off at the airport shortly. I haven't seen her since I came out and she threatened to send me to gay conversion camp, so it's gonna be a super fun experience."

"Oh gee. I don't see what's so wrong with being gay. I think you two are adorable together," Becky looked between Seb and Kurt horrified as she tied the belt of Hunter's robe tightly around herself. "Gay conversion camp? Honestly that's just awful."

"Trust me she is awful," Hunter confirmed solemnly. "She hit on me more than once." 

Seb paled. He hadn't known that. He passed Becky the toast as it popped up from the toaster. "I'm so sorry," he grimaced in disgust at Hunter. "That's so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine," Hunter assured his friend sympathetically. "She's kinda hot for an old chick. I'm just not into cougars."

"Kill me now," Seb buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, humiliated. It was bad enough that the bitch had broken up Kurt's family and tried to break him and Kurt up too. He had no idea she'd been putting the moves on his under age friends. Did she have no scruples at all?

Kurt patted Seb's back affectionately to sooth him as Becky served up breakfast, the works for her and Hunter and bacon and toast for Kurt. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" She checked with Seb, eyeing all the left overs. "It's only going to go to waste."

"Not with Hunt around," Seb shook his head as he stole a piece of maple bacon from the griddle. "This is so good," he complimented Becky as the others sat down at the kitchen counter to eat. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"I'm head cook at the diner," Becky smiled proudly. "I don't usually waitress. I was just filling in for a friend while she attended a family function. I'm so glad I did." She gazed fondly at Hunter. "It seems like I met a good one here."

"We're kinda fond of him," Seb agreed with a sassy smirk. "He's got nothing on my Kurt though."

Kurt blushed a little, taking a savage exaggerated bite from his toast. "You need to stop," he muttered around his mouthful of bread.

"Never!" Seb declared earnestly, pinching the final rasher of bacon from the pan. Maybe he was hungry after all. He and Kurt had certainly worked up an appetite in the past 12 hours. As he gazed at the clock on the microwave though, he realised he didn't really have time left to eat. He needed to drop Kurt at the Hyatt Regency and get to the freaking airport to see Satan off and support his dad. He had to admit that he was a little concerned for his dad. This probably wasn't going to be easy for him to finally move on without his wife after all those years of marriage. Personally Seb thought it was for the best but that didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt both of them. Despite everything he suspected he would perhaps miss his mother once she was gone. They had been close once upon a time.

"You almost done Sweetheart?" Seb raised an enquiring eyebrow at Kurt as he watched him pick up his final piece of toast. "We really need to hit the road."

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Rebekah sounded disappointed. She watched as Kurt downed the last of his coffee then put his dishes in the sink. "Just leave them," she smiled kindly at him. "I've got them."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled back. He liked Becky a lot. She was really kind. In his opinion Hunter had chosen well. The two of them were cute together. Not as cute as him and his boyfriend though. Kurt reached for Seb. They held each other for just a moment before Seb grabbed Kurt's suitcase from where they'd left it by the fridge when they'd come in. 

"I'll call you when Kurt and I get back from New York next week," Seb turned to Hunter, as Kurt took his free hand. 

"I'm in Switzerland until Friday week," Hunter wasn't impressed. "Family vacation. Remember? We leave tomorrow like you do."

"Clean forgot," Seb was unapologetic. "Have fun," he smirked. "I know we will."

"Piss off," Hunter joked. "You try vacationing with Tarquin."

"He's cute," Seb laughed, knowing exactly what a pain in the ass Hunter's younger brother could be. 

"I can't wait to meet him," Becky sounded excited. 

"No rush," Hunter seemed less keen, getting up from the counter to politely escort Seb and Kurt to the door. They followed him out. 

"Take care," Hunter glanced caringly at Sebastian. 

"You too," Seb called back with a grin as he and Kurt crossed Hunter's front garden to his parked Maserati. Hunter closed the front door with a wave and returned to Becky as Sebastian took care of Kurt's suitcase. They climbed into the car and with a smile at each other and Ed Sheeran playing on the stereo made their way to their hotel. Kurt was super excited. Tonight they were going to have the most incredible night together, just the two of them and the miraculous Lady Gaga. He couldn't remember ever being happier. Life was so good right now, so so good.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's day to meet Gaga has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Sebastian drove to the hotel a little slower than was usual for him. He wasn't keen to part ways with Kurt, not even for a few hours. He wasn't sure when he'd become so clingy. He'd never been like that before. There was just something about Kurt Hummel. He was so precious. He had Seb captivated.

With fondness Seb watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye as he focussed on the road. He listened with adoration to him as he sang along with the car stereo. He couldn't help the soft smile that rose to his lips. Kurt had such a sweet angelic voice. It warmed Seb's heart. Every one at Dalton raved about Blaine's talent but honestly the hobbit had nothing on Kurt. The way Kurt could hit those high notes so effortlessly was breath taking. Sebastian would do anything to have him back on the Warblers. He was certain that with their two voices combined in just the right duet they would be unbeatable at regionals. The thought excited him. 

He could just picture it now, Kurt, a student at Dalton Academy once more. He'd never even seen a picture of Kurt in the uniform but he'd bet his trust fund that he'd look so super hot in the red and blue blazer. Seb loved Kurt in blue. It brought out the colour of his eyes. Kurt had such beautiful eyes. 

Kurt returning to Dalton was the best idea Sebastian had had in forever. He wished he'd thought of it sooner. They'd see each other every day, have classes together, spend lunch times rounding third base in the back of the library. They'd be Warbler practises. The pair of them could dance together, (no one moved like Kurt) sing together, stand up together to accept the Nationals trophy then graduate together. It would be perfect.

With only one semester left until graduation though Seb wasn't sure he'd be able to persuade Kurt to change schools again. Maybe if he begged or reminded him how much he was going to miss him once school started back and they had to return to their previous Tuesday evening and weekend routine. Maybe then he'd be swayed. 

Seb was unsure how that schedule would even work now. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing Burt Hummel again on a regular basis. The man disgusted him. Seb knew he certainly wouldn't feel comfortable staying over at Kurt's, sleeping on that man's sofa anymore. Now that Seb and Kurt were sleeping together in every sense of the word, that lumpy sofa would be a whole new kind of torture, even worse than having to look at the bastard who had helped to destroy his parent's marriage each morning over breakfast. That wasn't going to work for Seb at all. He and Kurt would have to come up with some alternative arrangement. What if Kurt was at Dalton staying on campus or living at his place with him and his dad? They were planning to move in together in New York in a few months anyway. Why not start just a little sooner in Ohio?

"Why'd you leave Dalton?" Seb glanced briefly at Kurt. He wanted to know what obstacles he was up against before he made his plea.

"It was too expensive for a school where I didn't fit," Kurt replied honestly. "The conformity was suffocating, the uniform alone, just no. I mean it looks so hot on you but it wasn't me. I like to express myself through my wardrobe."

"You wouldn't come back then?" Seb sounded so disappointed. "So we could spend our final semester of high school together."

"It wasn't for me," Kurt shook his head. "It's a great school and I love you but I like McKinley. All my friends are there."

"Like Blaine?" Seb sounded almost jealous. He knew he had no reason to be. Kurt wasn't going anywhere especially not with Blaine Anderson. Kurt was his boyfriend and they had plans. Their relationship was rock solid. 

"No, like Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Tina and my brother," Kurt corrected Seb with a frown.

"You'd have me, Jeff, Nick, Hunter and Thad at Dalton," Seb reminded Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. He loved Seb and he'd love to attend the same school as him but not Dalton. "They're great but really they're your friends not mine. You could always switch to my school," he offered sincerely.

"Umm no," Seb chuckled, shaking his head adamantly. He hadn't expected Kurt to suggest that. It threw him right off. "You know I can't stand the stench of public schools."

"You're such an elitist. My school doesn't have a stench," Kurt feigned offense.

"It soooo does," Seb smirked confidently. "It smells like desperation and poverty. You're probably just used to it now."

"Perhaps," Kurt laughed. He knew Seb was only kidding. "I did get used to the smell of Craigslist after all. I even actually like how you smell now."

"Haha," Seb retorted with a sarcastic chuckle. "You are so hilarious. I can't even imagine what Craigslist must smell like."

"Like a sweaty boy's locker room that's just hosted the world's nastiest orgy," Kurt tried to keep a straight face as he teased Sebastian.

"And you think I smell like that? Like sweaty socks, body odour and dirty sex. Wow!" Seb mock pouted. He wasn't really insulted. "I guess we can't all smell like a field of raspberries like little old Blaine Anderson. Can we? How does he even smell like that?"

"It's his hair gel," Kurt grinned. "He buys it in bulk."

"I was never sure if he used gel or lube in his hair," Seb chuckled. "Considering the slick he has happening."

"He could use engine oil for all I care anymore." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I've moved on and upgraded significantly from him."

"So that's all I am to you?" Seb narrowed his eyes, checking street names as they approached their hotel. He wasn't particularly familiar with this part of town. "An upgrade?"

"You're everything to me," Kurt reached over, squeezing Seb's thigh reassuringly. "I thought you knew that."

"I do," Seb nodded, flicking on his turn signal as he spotted the Hyatt Regency up ahead. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here on your own? I'm a little worried."

"I'll be perfectly fine," Kurt gazed softly at his boyfriend as they turned into the hotel drive way. "I'll watch a little TV, order some room service, give Carole a call and probably nap a little."

"Are you okay?" Seb checked with concern as he reverse parked his car. 

"I'm just a little tired. Aren't you?" Kurt looked highly amused as he narrowed his eyes. "We've been going at it like rabbits all weekend. We've barely slept a wink."

"We can stop," Seb offered with a cheeky grin as he turned off the car engine. "If you'd rather sleep."

"Don't think I could stop if I wanted to," Kurt looked horrified at the prospect. "I'm addicted to you."

"I like the sound of that," Seb leaned in. Kurt met him half way and their smiling lips brushed softly. "Let's get you checked in baby. The sooner I'm outta here, the sooner we'll be back together. I'll be counting the hours until 3pm."

"Me too," Kurt agreed, as he undid his seatbelt and climbed from the car. Seb grabbed his suitcase from the back and they proceeded hand in hand into the hotel lobby.

They looked around with admiration before approaching the desk. Kurt checked them in, taking one key card for himself and offering the other to Seb as they made their way up alone in the elevator. Seb accepted it, slipping it into his pocket as he backed Kurt into the back corner of the lift.

"They have cameras," Kurt pointed to the ceiling in an attempt to halt him. 

"I don't care. Let them see," Seb rose an eye brow as he cupped Kurt's face and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Kurt of course responded in kind, his hands finding Seb's hips. They made out eagerly only reluctantly parting, breathless and aroused, when the lift chimed for their floor.

Adjusting himself in his jeans, Kurt exited the lift first with a giggle. Seb followed closely behind, giving Kurt's ass a little grope as he passed. "What's the room number Gorgeous?" Seb checked as he pulled Kurt's case along behind him.

"Twenty three nineteen," Kurt mumbled following the signs up the hallway.

"Like on Monsters Inc?" Seb chuckled. "Seriously?"

"You've seen Monsters Inc?" Kurt seemed amused and a little surprised.

"Of course," Seb nodded as they approached their suite. "I was raised on Disney movies. Monsters Inc was my favourite. I mean how cute was Mike Wasowski?"

"Not as cute as you," Kurt grinned as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Aww Thank you." Seb looked around the oversized suite with approval. He sat Kurt's case against the wall. "This is great. Carole did good."

"I think it will do nicely," Kurt agreed collapsing onto the soft king size bed and reaching out his good hand to the smiling boy above him.

Seb stepped back shaking his head. "No Babe," he replied, his tone agonised and full of regret. "I can't. If I get in there with you I'll never make it to the airport."

"Boooo," Kurt pouted, getting up again. "I get it though. You really should be going. You're cutting it fine if you're meeting her at 11am."

"Right," Seb nodded. He looked less than impressed to be leaving as he gripped Kurt's waist and kissed him goodbye. "Are you sure you've got everything you need?"

"It's 5 hours Sebastian and I have a whole hotel of staff to cater to my every need. Stop fussing. Just go. I'll be at your place at 3pm with the Limo," he kissed Seb again, giving his ass a little squeeze.

"I love you," Seb backed towards the door with a smile.

"I love you more," Kurt smiled back dashing toward him for just one more kiss.

"I love you most," Seb reached back with a sigh and opened the door behind him. "3pm," he looked deep into Kurt's eyes as he stepped out into the hall. "Not a moment later."

"I promise," Kurt blew him a kiss. Seb blew one back and headed down the hall. Kurt closed the door and headed back to the bed. He made himself comfy before calling Carole. She'd taken the day off work to see her doctor, who had confirmed after running a blood test and rushing through the results that was she was indeed pregnant. Kurt thought she sounded pleased about it, if not a little anxious, so he was pleased too. A little sibling would be cool. He loved babies.

"I don't know if you've spoken with him but your father has moved back in," Carole informed Kurt cautiously. "Your little brother or sister deserves a family."

Kurt accepted that. He knew in Carole's shoes he'd probably have made the same decision. Her situation was way more complicated than his had been with Blaine. Her and his dad shared a lot of love despite Burt's selfish stupidity. They shared a mortgage and soon a child. Kurt believed they could make it. He hoped so. He knew Finn wouldn't be pleased but he personally felt so full of love that he wanted the same for everyone he knew. Love after all did make the world go around and love had got through his car accident.

"This hotel is amazing. Thank you so much. Seb and I are so excited for tonight," Kurt gushed his appreciation.

"I hope you both have an amazing night," Carole beamed. She loved hearing Kurt so happy. "You should go and relax for a bit before you need to get ready. Tell that lovely boy of yours hello from all of us."

"He is lovely isn't he?" Kurt smiled fondly as he thought about how lucky he was to have such an incredible boyfriend. "You should go rest too Carole," he suggested with care. "You're resting for two now."

"We aren't telling anyone outside the immediate family yet," Carole replied seriously. "Not until the end of the first trimester. I hope you understand. It's just at my age there are risks."

"I may have already told Seb," Kurt felt a little awkward.

"Of course," Carole smiled into her phone. "He's your partner. He's family. He should know."

"He's happy for you if you're happy," Kurt offered.

"I'm happy Sweetie," Carole sounded exhausted. "Now you go and enjoy your show. Maybe text me a photo or two later."

"I will," Kurt agreed. "Thank you Carole. We love you."

"I love you too Honey," Carole ended the call.

Kurt laid back staring at the ceiling. He went over what he planned to wear tonight in his head, wondering if he'd chosen the right hat. He couldn't wait until his hair was grown back. He wasn't a fan of his current crew cut. He felt like a freak. Somehow though Sebastian made him feel beautiful. Seb was gifted like that.

Kurt shot Seb off a quick text. "Good luck baby. I love you." He set an alarm on his phone for 1pm and settled down for a nap. He hadn't told Seb but he was exhausted and his head and wrist ached. He needed sleep. He really had been over doing it since his discharge from hospital but he regretted nothing. He could never regret any moment spent with Sebastian.

He drifted off to sleep quickly, sleeping deeply, barely even stirring until his alarm sounded. He checked his phone sleepily as he turned off the buzzing. He really should have selected a song to wake up to but he'd been too tired. He didn't feel much better now, yawning as he read Seb's reply. "I love you too Gorgeous."

Kurt smiled as he trotted off to the bathroom. Just two more hours. He peed, flushed, washed his hands and splashed a little water on his weary face. He examined the scar on his head in the fluorescently lit bathroom mirror, running his fingers gently over it. It was so ugly. He wondered how Seb was able to look at it and still love him the same. "Sebastian is good and kind and just happy you're alive," he muttered to himself as he turned off the bathroom light and wandered around the room. Where was the room service menu? He was suddenly starving. If he ordered something now he'd just have time to eat before he left to pick up Seb. 

He found the menu with the TV remote by the bed. He rang through and ordered a cheese plate for one and a Diet Coke then watched a little TV while he waited. It arrived quickly, was very tasty and easy to manage with just one hand. He enjoyed it, though the Coke wasn't the best accompaniment. By the time he was done it was almost time to leave to meet Sebastian. He called down to reception and confirmed his limo, then headed downstairs with just a few minutes to wait. 

The chauffeur was young and friendly, well dressed and quite handsome by all accounts, not that Kurt really noticed as his door was opened for him. He was too distracted by the limousine. It was modern and luxurious and very roomy with all the bells and whistles. He couldn't wait for Seb to see it. He politely gave his driver Seb's address and sat back to enjoy the ride.

It didn't take too long to get to Seb's place. With all the schools being on break there wasn't the usual heavy traffic that was customary for this time of day. Upon arrival Kurt practically lept from the back of the vehicle, barely waiting for it to come to a complete halt. He raced to Seb's door step and rang the bell. He waited. No answer. He rang the bell again. Waited again. Still no answer. Maybe Seb was upstairs, probably listening to music, he might not have heard the door bell. Kurt patiently rang it a third time, holding it a little longer. When he got no answer this time, he decided to call Seb's phone. He took his phone from his pocket and dialled the number. It rang a few times then went to voice mail. That was a little strange. Kurt left a short message. "It's 3pm baby. I'm on your doorstep. Come on down. The limo's waiting."

He tried the number again. This time it went straight to voice mail without ringing at all. That didn't seem right. Kurt tried knocking on the front door. He called Seb's name at the top of his voice but nothing. He gnawed anxiously on his bottom lip, turning baffled to shrug at his chauffeur. That was when he noticed it. The For Sale sign in the front garden. How had he missed that when he'd arrived? Wasn't it just Scarlette Smythe that was leaving? Weren't Spencer and Sebastian going to remain here in this house? Why was it for sale? Kurt was so confused.

He sneaked a peek in through the nearest front window. All the walls were bare, all the furniture, even the floor rugs were gone. He looked around now noticing Seb's car wasn't anywhere either. Fuck, he fought back tears. Was Seb gone too? No he couldn't be. He just couldn't. Not even his absolute bitch of a mother could be that conniving. Seb was probably just at Hunter's. He had to be.

Kurt dialled Seb's number again, willing him as he pushed each button to answer. This time a too chipper voice on the other end told Kurt that the number he was calling had been disconnected. He must have dialled wrong. He tried again and again and again with the same result. No! This couldn't be happening! 

Sebastian was supposed to be here. They were meeting Lady Gaga tonight then going to New York tomorrow. They were going to live happily ever after. Together forever. Their love story couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. Tears streaked Kurt's cheeks. He struggled to breathe. He didn't know what to do. His chauffeur came to his aid as he rested against the door with his panic overwhelming him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't think straight. It couldn't be so but it seemed that his boyfriend, his Sebby, the dear, sweet, precious love of his life was gone...really and truly, completely gone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt searches for Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for signs of depression/heart break. This chapter is super sad :( 
> 
> Warning for non violent, non descriptive non consensual sex. 
> 
> I'm sorry. This is killing me.

Kurt didn't go to meet Lady Gaga that day. He didn't go to New York City the following day either. He left Sebastian's house, picked up his suitcase from the Hyatt Regency and caught a bus home to Lima. Despite knowing it was futile he tried calling Sebastian again. The number was definitely disconnected, even all his social media accounts had been deleted. It was almost like he had never even existed except that Kurt had adored him and had been forever changed by him.

Kurt spoke to no one when he arrived home. Really what was there to say? The love of his life had abandoned him. The demon voices in Kurt's head wondered if any of what they'd shared had been real at all or if this had been Sebastian's plan all along? To steal Kurt's heart and crush it into a million pieces? Kurt didn't want to believe that. He couldn't believe it. There had been nothing more true than their love. Undoubtedly Scarlette was behind this whole mess. Kurt Was certain of that. That woman was pure evil. Kurt hated her now more than ever.

He sighed as he struggled out of his clothes and into his comfiest pyjamas. He curled up in his bed. He didn't cry. He had nothing to cry about. This wasn't real. Sebastian would call him any minute, demanding to know where he was and declaring his love, but he didn't call, not that day, not any other day either. Jeff and Nick did, Hunter did too but not one single word came from Sebastian. 

As the days passed people came and went from Kurt's bedroom. Carole came with soft words and food. Some Kurt ate, most he didn't. Burt insensitively uttered his I told you so's to deaf ears while Finn was perhaps the kindest, the gentlest. He put his issues with Burt aside and just sat by Kurt, in silence, to remind him he wasn't alone. That was what Kurt needed most. Kurt talked to him a little, confided in him. He seemed safe and trustworthy, but still he didn't venture from his room.

Kurt requested through his brother that his friends keep their distance. He couldn't deal with their drama. He blamed his melancholy on his accident. He told them all his head still hurt but each and everyone of them knew that it was his heart that pained him not his head. He'd lost his lover, his best friend, his soul mate. They all knew how in love those two boys had been. They ached sympathetically for him.

Kurt's days slowly spanned into a week. Semester break was already half over. He still tried Sebastian's phone number every day. He checked his social media to no avail. He was shocked when on the Monday, a week after Seb had vanished a letter arrived. It was post marked from some obscure location in Northern Africa, addressed to Kurtis Hubble, supposedly from Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt examined the envelope. He didn't trust it. Kurtis Hubble? Obviously that was meant to be him, Kurt Hummel. He was certain though that Seb would never get his name wrong. Seb loved him. He had to keep believing that. It was getting harder as each day passed. Kurt missed Sebastian so much. All he had left were photos and text messages.

Kurt called Jeff. He needed to talk to someone who knew Seb, who loved him too. He wanted to speak to Hunter. He felt like they'd bonded over Hunter's whole threesome debacle with Niff but Hunter was still on vacation with his family until the end of the week so Jeff would have to do. 

"Open it," Jeff had urged him upon finding out about the letter. "What do you have to lose?"

"Hope," Kurt uttered quietly. 

"I miss him too," Jeff offered impatiently.

"It's not the same for you," Kurt instantly flared up. "You have Nick. Sebastian was my Nick. I loved him. He was my world."

"He's not dead," Jeff sounded annoyed. "He's just with his family."

"You don't know that," Kurt was upset. "His family? You mean those unscrupulous people who wanted to torture him straight?"

"Just open the letter," Jeff sighed. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Tell me he's okay," Kurt pleaded. "Tell me he's going to walk through my door any minute and announce that he loves me while squeezing the breath out me. Tell me he's not in some gay concentration camp in Africa being raped and electrocuted straight so that by now he can't even get my name right."

"I can't," Jeff sighed heavily. "His parents aren't bad people though."

"His dad lured him to the airport under false pretences. He led Seb to believe that he was getting divorced, that the two of them were staying here while his mother moved to Paris. It was all a rouse so don't tell me they're not bad people."

"Your anger is misdirected," Jeff sounded frustrated. "Maybe the letter has the answers you are looking for. I'm sorry Kurt. I have to go." Jeff ended the call. 

Kurt put down his phone. He sat in his bed staring at the envelope for hours. He examined it carefully. All the writing was typed so that gave no clues. There was only the post mark. It was barely legible but Kurt was sure it said Mali or maybe Maliwi. He couldn't be certain and he couldn't bring himself to open it. He sat it aside, glancing at it occasionally as he tried to figure out his next move. He finally dragged himself from his bed, moved to his desk and pulled out his lap top. 

Kurt was unsure why he hadn't thought of it earlier. Perhaps he'd been too distressed and lost but suddenly now he remembered that he had ten thousand dollars sitting idle in his bank account. It was his insurance pay out for his written off Navigator. Money that he and Sebastian had planned to put towards their relocation to New York. Without Seb though Kurt no longer wanted to go to New York so he decided to use the money instead to hire a private investigator to find his boyfriend. 

Andrew, the investigator that Kurt contacted online cost Kurt every cent he had. He worked tirelessly and was thorough in his almost week long investigation but found no trace of Sebastian or his parents, beyond the flight all three of them had taken from Columbus to New York and then onto Marrakesh with a stopover in Doha Qatar. So much for Paris. They hadn't even gone there at all.

According to Andrew, Scarlette and Spencer had closed every one of their American bank accounts a week before their departure. They'd cancelled all their credit cards and disconnected all their cell phones. Neither had given their employers or Dalton Academy a forwarding address. They were virtually untraceable. Not even the real estate agent selling the Smythe family home could offer any assistance. She'd just been given the details of an offshore Cayman Island bank account to deposit money into once the sale of the property went through. This wasn't her usual practice but she had agreed to it illegally for a significantly higher commission on the half million dollar home.

Kurt was justifiably devastated, as he hung up his phone on the Friday afternoon. Andrew was kind. He did offer to keep the case open, should any new evidence present itself but Kurt had nothing left to pay him so that was the end of that. 

All hope was lost. Kurt had reached the end of his tether. Finally he cried. Sobbed uncontrollably for his lost love, for what they'd shared and for what might have been until he could cry no more then he covered his cast and for the first time in almost two weeks he showered. 

He dressed up in hottest outfit, skinny jeans and a skin tight tshirt, adding a little eye liner for fun. He called an uber and grabbed his fake ID. He needed to get out of the house and let off some steam. He unwisely headed off to scandals alone to drink himself numb.

Being a Friday night the skanky club was busy. He managed to find himself one vacant stool at the end of bar. He ordered himself a shot of tequila, then another, then another desperately trying to block out the memories of that night so long ago that he'd spent here watching Blaine and Sebastian dance. He wanted to forget that night. He wanted to forget them both, needed to forget them both. They'd both shattered his heart in their own ways and it all hurt too much.

Kurt ordered another few drinks. He wasn't much of drinker at the best of times and certainly wasn't supposed to be drinking while still on pain medication. The strong alcohol hit him hard and fast. He felt broken and hopeless, shattered and desperately lonely. He needed validation and adult companionship. In his current state he didn't care where it came from.

"Care to dance Cutie?" an attractive middle aged guy slid up suavely beside Kurt, eyeing him hungrily as he squeezed his upper thigh. He had dark hair, soft eyes and was nicely dressed. Kurt was single now, wasn't he? He wasn't really sure. He was definitely intoxicated. He accepted with a smile and a nod.

"I'm Milton," the older guy gripped Kurt's hips and pulled him close as they stepped out onto the dance floor amongst the other sweaty writhing bodies. It felt a little wrong to Kurt, a little too familiar but he didn't protest. He probably should have because Sebastian would have been inconsolable to see him behaving like this with another guy, but he didn't. He didn't protest as Milton grinded up on him. He didn't protest when he fondled him intimately on the dance floor and he didn't protest when he lead him without even asking off to the men's room. He honestly just didn't care. He didn't even protest when Milton proceeded to remove his jeans and bend him over the bathroom sink in full view of everyone present.

Some one else did protest though. Some one familiar. He pushed the predator off Kurt aggressively, ordered him from the bathroom and helped Kurt redress. He lead him stumbling from the club into a taxi. Sending a text off to Finn to let him know Kurt was safe the boy took Kurt home with him.

He kindly assisted Kurt to prepare for bed, gently washed his face, gave him water and aspirin and carefully undressed him down to his underwear. Kurt was grateful. He said nothing. He laid down on the familiar bed and soon fell asleep. The boy, his saviour, stayed with him. He spooned him tight, breathed him in, caressed his soft bare skin and then around dawn when the closeness to Kurt after so long apart became all too much for him, he took Kurt as he slept, moaning deeply as he pushed into him roughly without protection and without permission.

It was in that moment, as Kurt eyes flew wide open in horror that his spirit was finally broken. He let Blaine finish. He didn't fight. He didn't move. He didn't say a single word. He couldn't. It was as if his soul had left his body and he'd simply ceased to exist. His life no longer had any meaning. Nothing mattered. Sebastian was gone and the Kurt that he'd known and so dearly loved had been destroyed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt battles on without the love of his life as best as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this chapter. You're probably all going to hate it and also me for writing it.  
> This one hurts bad not as bad as 4 years without our beloved Cory yesterday though. I still miss him so bad. Huge hugs to you all. 
> 
> On a brighter note though has anyone managed to get their hands on our beautiful Chris Colfer's new book TLOS 6:Worlds Collide yet? I've ordered mine signed from San Jose to complete my collection. Don't know how long it will take to arrive in Australia but I'm super excited. It looks so amazing.
> 
> Anyway lovelies, I love you all as much as I love my Sebastian. Good luck. You're going to need it. 
> 
> Warning for mentions of non consensual sex.

Kurt shut off his every emotion after that night with Blaine. He never told a soul what Blaine had done to him. He just got on with his life as best he could, keeping up appearances and going numbly through the motions. He returned to school on the Monday with his peers, went to his classes, dutifully completed his work. When the time came he had his cast removed and began physiotherapy. His wrist responded well. He couldn't help thinking as Blaine attended with him how pleased Sebastian might be with his progress. Kurt missed Sebastian so deeply but Blaine was everywhere now. Walking him to class, taking him for coffees, attending Friday night dinners at his home. Trent was no longer anywhere to be seen so Kurt guessed that himself and Blaine were back together now. He honestly didn't care enough to discuss it. He just followed along lost and dead inside.

Graduation came and went. Carole was starting to show. She was proud of her baby bump and both her and Burt seemed happy for the most part. Kurt vaguely recalled attending senior prom with Blaine and winning show choir nationals before the two of them jetted off to Los Angeles together for Blaine to pursue his television career. They lived together in the spare bedroom of Cooper's tiny apartment in West Hollywood. Blaine attended audition after audition. Kurt took his experience from Hummel Tires and Lube and got himself a job at an auto shop. He still missed Sebastian. Cooper wondered why the hell he was with Blaine at all when he so obviously despised him. The couple had him totally baffled. 

They'd been living in Los Angeles for about six months before Blaine finally secured a decent leading role. Kurt was away in Lima at the time. Carole had had a baby girl. Kurt had gone to meet his sister, Noella. She was beautiful with so much light coloured hair and 10 of the most perfect little fingers and teeny tiny little toes that Kurt had ever seen. He had fallen in love with Noella on sight and was sure Sebastian would have adored her too. Kurt never wanted to leave her but just two weeks after she was born he returned to Blaine and his job in LA. 

"I've booked my own show," Blaine beamed at Kurt as he met him at the airport. "I'm leading a sit com. We can finally get our own place." There had been no hello, no warm welcoming embraces or desperate kisses that one might have expected from lovers that had been parted for two weeks. They hadn't even spoken whilst Kurt had been away and barely exchanged glances now.

"That's nice," Kurt sighed, not even looking up from his phone. He was reading through old texts from Sebastian. He did it everyday to feel close to him, to keep the feeling of the overwhelming love they'd shared alive. He did it in hope of maintaining his will to continue breathing each day, to stay strong for when he and Sebastian found their way back to each other and could hold each other tight once more.

"Did you hear me?" Blaine sounded a little annoyed. He knew what Kurt was doing and it hurt. All he wanted was for Kurt to try a little. They were together. Kurt should act like they were together not pine over that dead beat who had walked out on him. What had been so great about Sebastian anyway? 

"Yes," Kurt nodded, disinterestedly as they wandered through the terminal. "You want to move. I don't know where you think we might find the money for that."

"I just told you I've booked a show," Blaine's voice sounded strained. "Can you put down your phone? I want to talk to you. He's not coming back you know?"

"Talk then," Kurt grumbled. He ignored Blaine's dig at Sebastian. They were so common that Kurt didn't even hear them anymore. He just let them wash right over him. He really had no interest in anything much that Blaine had to say anyway. "I'm assuming you want me to find us an apartment."

"I want you to participate in our relationship," Blaine was upset.

"I do," Kurt defended himself. "I came back to LA. I'm here aren't I?"

"Not really," Blaine shook his head. "I missed you so much but I'm not sure you even care for me at all."

"Not particularly," Kurt mumbled under his breath. "Let's just get home," he spoke aloud. "I'm tired. Noella didn't sleep a lot. I need a nap."

"Do you have any photos of her?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smile. "I love babies."

Kurt nodded. He flicked through all his pictures of him and Sebastian that he'd been admiring sadly during his flight, without making any attempt to hide them from Blaine, until he came to some of Noella. 

"Awww. She's precious," Blaine glanced warmly at a collection of pictures of Kurt holding and playing with his baby sister. He couldn't help imagining how amazing Kurt would be as a dad if they had a daughter of their own. Blaine really wanted that more than anything. He didn't say a word about the photos of Sebastian or the fact there were none of him on Kurt's phone, not even one from their prom. He had no words to describe how much that stung.

Blaine watched as Kurt collected his luggage. He exhaled heavily. He was so deeply in love with Kurt but this wasn't the relationship he'd envisioned for them. He was sure things would get better now his career was picking up. They'd get their own place and find their bliss again. He was hopeful of that. He knew he could make Kurt happy.

Blaine's show was an instant success. His ratings were as high as his bank balance. He was rushed off his feet, in demand everywhere but at home. There was filming, photo shoots, interviews with magazines, radio, television talk show appearances, red carpet events and award's nights to attend. Parties, parties and more parties. It was whirlwind of excitement. Amongst the chaos he'd managed to purchase a huge multi million dollar mansion in the Hollywood Hills. It was his gift to Kurt in celebration of their first anniversary. As if Kurt wanted to remember and celebrate one year since that awful night Blaine had raped him. Blaine had to be delusional.

Despite himself Kurt did like the new house. It was grand and spacious with a gorgeous landscaped pool and an easy commute to his employment. The best part was the privacy. He was able to have his own bedroom far away from Blaine's and barely saw him aside from at social events when he would plaster on his sincerest fake smile and play the doting boyfriend. 

Blaine made few demands on Kurt except that every Thursday night after his show aired on Fox, he would come to Kurt's room and coerce him into sex. Kurt dreaded it but didn't possess the will or self esteem to resist. For him it was like reenacting the whole harrowing experience of his rape over and over but Blaine was such a narcissist, he didn't seem to notice or didn't want to notice Kurt's disgust. His ego told him Kurt was lucky that he wanted him.

Nothing turned Blaine on like seeing himself on television and as his "boyfriend" Kurt was unfortunately expected to bare the brunt of that arousal. Luckily for him it never lasted long, Kurt rarely even had a chance to get hard, four or five thrusts and a grunt or two and Blaine was done. He'd roll off then without a kiss or so much as a word and simply slip from the room. Kurt wasn't fussed. He preferred to take care of himself anyway when Blaine wasn't around. He had plenty of photos and memories of Sebastian to use for inspiration. 

To the outside world Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel seemed like the perfect couple and Blaine in truth was mostly content. He had his fame and his fortune, a top rating television show, a shelf in his luxury library topped with awards statues, millions of social media followers and a more than healthy bank balance. He had a beautiful home, feature film offers rolling in and he had Kurt, or at least the shell of him plus three or four groupies on the side for fun. Life was pretty damn good for him.

For Kurt things was less satisfying. He enjoyed his job. His customers were generally friendly, grateful people. He'd made a friend or two there and had even been promoted. With his generous pay rise he'd finally managed to replace his Navigator with a used Jeep Cherokee. It had been a challenge to get behind the wheel again but bravely he'd done it. He wished Sebastian had been there to see him. 

Kurt spent evening after evening scouring the internet for any signs of Sebastian. Now with a little money to burn he hired his investigator back on a payment plan. They'd had no success yet but Kurt couldn't give up on the man he loved. He wondered every day if his Seb was still in Morocco. If he was okay. If he still loved Kurt as much as Kurt loved him. Kurt talked to Hunter often. They'd become close friends since Sebastian's disappearance. He was doing well at College. He and Becky were still together, still living in Columbus. They kept in touch with Nick, Jeff, Thad and all Sebastian's previous Warbler friends. Not one of them or their parents had heard a thing about the Smythe's except that their Westerville house had finally sold. That had been a particularly sad day for Kurt. One which Blaine had managed to make even worse.

Blaine had come home from set, late as usual in a particularly chipper mood. He thought Kurt didn't know he was unfaithful. "We're going to Amsterdam," he announced happily as he joined Kurt out by the pool. 

"Huh?" Kurt grumbled, actually looking up from his phone. He had all Seb's text messages memorised by now and Amsterdam actually did sound inviting.

"They want to film a few episodes of my show in Amsterdam. It's just for a month," Blaine went on to explain. "We leave in 3 weeks. You have a passport. You can get the time off work can't you? I need you there."

"I'd have to ask," Kurt honestly wasn't sure if his boss could spare him. He was keen to go though, even if it was with Blaine.

"I was thinking...You know I love you Kurt," Blaine sounded sincere as he dropped to one knee on the tile before Kurt and offered up a stunning diamond encrusted yellow gold engagement ring. "Maybe you'd marry me before we go. We could elope. It would be so romantic. Just spontaneously dashing off to Vegas for the weekend together. Amsterdam would make an incredible honeymoon. I wouldn't be working the entire time."

Shaking his head, Kurt paled, waves of nausea rolled through him. He hadn't been expecting this at all and he wasn't happy. "You can't be serious," he glared fiercely at his suitor. "No Blaine, just no. No wedding and definitely not in Vegas. Eww. That's just tacky."

"Then somewhere else," Blaine suggested. He looked deeply offended as he rose to his feet. "You choose a location."

"I don't want to get married at all, anywhere," Kurt answered bluntly.

"When are you going to let him go and move on?" Blaine clenched the ring box excessively tight in his right fist to keep his emotions in check.

"Never," Kurt uttered with teary eyes. "I love him Blaine. I love Sebastian so much. I miss him every single minute of every single day. We were so happy together. I was so happy."

"Happy?" Blaine looked bewildered. "He walked out on you Kurt, abandoned you, left you for dead but I'm here by your side loving you as best I can. This ring I chose it for you. It cost me a fortune but I don't care because you're worth it. You're worth every cent. Why can't you see I'm worth it too? When are going to give me a chance?"

"You raped me!" After one year, four months and nine days Kurt finally said the words he'd been fearing most aloud. "Week after week you rape me Blaine."

"I never," Blaine denied the accusation. He couldn't believe Kurt would accuse him of such a heinous act. Blaine was a superstar. Every gay man and straight woman in LA wanted him. Blaine was shocked. He believed Kurt should be grateful to be the centre of his attentions. It wasn't like Kurt was anyone special. He only worked in an auto shop. He wasn't famous for being anything aside from Blaine's partner. He wasn't rich or popular. How dare he accuse Blaine of rape? Him? He was Blaine freaking Anderson. This was just preposterous. Sure Blaine knew Kurt wasn't as eager as the other guys he was banging on a regular basis but it wasn't Blaine's fault that Kurt had never been particularly interested in sex. That didn't make it rape. "This is absolute nonsense."

"You keep telling yourself that," Kurt stood his ground. "Don't you even notice that I'm never turned on?"

"I just thought you were impotent," Blaine shrugged. "I didn't want to embarrass you. It's a legimate medical condition."

"I'm not impotent," Kurt scowled. 

"You've never said no to me," Blaine frowned. "If you were raped that's your fault. I can't read your mind."

"I've never been asked," Kurt clenched his jaw angrily as a tear rolled down his flushed cheek. "You just take what you want. That first time I wasn't even awake. How was I supposed to say anything?"

"I love you," Blaine replied quietly as if that made everything okay. 

"You have no idea what love is," Kurt sighed, looking down longingly at an image of a laughing Sebastian on his phone as he stormed off into the house. He left a baffled Blaine with his mouth agape staring cluelessly after him. Blaine had seriously had no idea Kurt felt that way. He was beyond confused.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kurt is on the verge of giving up on Sebastian, Sebastian tries his best post gay conversion therapy to make sense of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for very brief, vague mentions of gay conversion therapy including electro shock therapy, beatings and torture with resultant memory loss, emotional & physical scarring :( nothing graphic I promise.

Kurt chose not to marry Blaine. There was only one man he ever wanted to marry so he didn't even consider the possibility, not the first time Blaine asked or the second, just before he left alone to film his show in Amsterdam. They had decided mutually in the end that considering the current tension in their "relationship" that it was probably best for Kurt to remain at home. 

Blaine didn't need Kurt's accusations and hostilities distracting him from his work. He'd been highly insulted when Kurt had accused him of rape and rejected his proposals. He'd promptly decided that that was the last time he was going to put all his effort into making love to Kurt. That side of their relationship was over. It wasn't like he had any shortage of men in his life. He should probably just dump Kurt's ungrateful ass. He was beyond frustrated with his Sebastian Smythe obsession anyway. It had been going on too long. If things didn't improve when he returned home he was done. It was becoming too humiliating. 

Kurt didn't fret Blaine's departure in the slightest. He took some time off work and flew back to Ohio. Hunter collected him from Columbus airport and Kurt spent a week staying with him in the little house he was renting with Becky close by his college. Hunter was in his second year of Theatre studies at Capital University and he was loving it almost as much as he loved Becky. He had plans to pop the question any time now. Kurt was excited for them. He'd never seen Hunter happier.

Hunter was pleased to have Kurt staying. They talked most days anyway, either on the phone or over Skype but it was good to have him here. Kinda like having a little piece of Sebastian back. Hunter missed Seb too, certainly not as much as Kurt did though. Hunter didn't want to say but Kurt looked just terrible. Normally lean, he'd lost so much weight. He looked so grey and exhausted. Hunter was concerned. How had Blaine not noticed? Why hadn't he helped Kurt? Selfish ass!

"How are you doing?" Hunter asked Kurt sympathetically as they slumped down side by side on Hunter's comfy red leather sofa. Becky was at work at the diner. She was still the head cook and enjoying her job. She wouldn't be home for hours.

"I don't know," Kurt buried his face in his hands. "I'm giving up," he sighed sadly. "I think he's really gone. It's been almost 18 months. I've spent every cent I had looking for him but he's no where. The thing that pisses me off most is that he knows how to reach me, my number hasn't changed and yet he never has."

"I'm sure he would if he could," Hunter tried to encourage Kurt. "What are going to do then?"

"Blaine asked me to marry him before he left," Kurt looked totally defeated. "I'm thinking I should just say yes."

"Why would you do that?" Hunter looked torn. "Do you love him?"

Kurt didn't reply. He just looked at Hunter through narrowed eyes.

"It's okay if you do," Hunter reassured him. "Seb's been gone a long time. You can't be expected to wait forever. You're allowed to fall in love again. You're allowed to be happy."

"Of course I don't love him. I'll never love another man as long as I live," Kurt shook his head sadly. "Sebby was the one. He'll always be the one."

"You two were the cutest couple," Hunter agreed. "He absolutely adored you. He'd never had left you if he'd been given a choice. You must know that."

The truth was that Sebastian hadn't been given any choice at all. He'd left Kurt so reluctantly at the Hyatt Regency that day. All he'd really wanted to do was spend the entire afternoon before the Lady Gaga concert in that huge hotel bed with the boy he loved. Whether they made love all afternoon, ordered room service and snuggled together watching TV or if he just held Kurt while he napped. Sebastian didn't mind. He just wanted to be close to Kurt but instead he'd begrudgingly headed to the airport to say goodbye to the evil witch who had spawned him.

Everything had seemed peculiar to Sebastian from the moment he'd met with his parents at the airport Starbucks. Firstly his mother had stood from her table, greeted him with a hug and an enquiry about Kurt. The hug alone was totally out of character for her. She hadn't hugged Seb since he was maybe ten years old. It felt incredibly awkward. Secondly, why would she ask about Kurt? Everyone knew she despised him and Seb's relationship with him. Seb felt uneasy. Thirdly, her and his father seemed to be getting on way too well for a divorcing couple. They displayed the soft glances and gentle touches of two people in love as they sat side by side laughing together. It was all highly suspicious.

"I bought you a coffee Darling," Scarlette had nudged a steamy beverage across the table toward her son. "You like it black right? You should drink it while it's hot."

Sebastian was tired after a strenuously sexual night spent with Kurt and gratefully accepted the coffee. It wasn't as hot as he normally preferred so he drank it much quicker than usual. He remembered nothing after that. Even now almost 18 months later he had no recollection of that day, of how he'd ended up in that camp in Portugal or of much of his life at all before all the electro shock therapy, beatings, water tortures and medications. Apparently he'd lived in America before being there, he'd overheard his father say recently. He wasn't exactly sure about that, or about much at all. He didn't even know why he'd been there in that dreaded place but did know he'd been so relieved eight months ago when people claiming to be his parents had finally found him there and he'd been released.

Seb had a nice girlfriend now. She was pretty, smart, friendly. They lived together in rural France, in a quiet provincial little town in the south, just down the street from Sebastian's parents. His parents were amazing, so in love. He hoped one day that he and Pedra would have a marriage as strong and perfect as theirs. They were mostly happy together. Pedra loved Sebastian so dearly and pictured a long love filled life with him. 

Sebastian loved her too. He enjoyed her quirky sense of humour and liked her long streaming hair and cute button nose. She was an amazing cook and she cared for him so lovingly. She didn't mind all the deep ugly scars that scattered his skin from the whippings in Portugal. She was never impatient when his blinding migraines flared up or that he couldn't perform at all in the bedroom. She just loved him as he was with his kind green eyes and warm heart.

Honestly though Sebastian struggled terribly with any kind of physical intimacy or affection. He wasn't sure how she tolerated it when even just cuddling her was uncomfortable for him or when she'd kiss him innocently good morning and he'd recoil startled by the series of vivid images that flashed through his hazy mind. 

They'd started out always the same at first, just the briefest flashes of the most gorgeous glasz eyes he could ever imagine seeing, so soft and warm. Lately though they lingered more and were accompanied strangely by the most endearing laugh. High and happy and distinctly male. Seb had no idea what any of it meant, or if he'd once known this man. He knew he might like to. He was incredibly short on male friends. 

"You look so handsome," Pedra stood behind Sebastian admiring his reflection in their bedroom mirror as he adjusted his tie. He smiled at her in the mirror offering a bashful thank you as he continued to get ready for work. "Don't forget we are having dinner with your parents tonight Mama's boy," she teased him. She'd never known a guy closer to his mother than her boyfriend. It didn't bother her though. Scarlette Smythe was a lovely woman. Her husband was very kind too. 

Pedra knew very little about the family. She'd met Sebastian not long after he'd arrived in town. He'd begun coming to her bake house daily for coffee. He always ordered a grande nonfat mocha with a slice of cheese cake. He never finished either, as if he didn't really like them but wasn't sure what else to order. It was the strangest thing. He was quiet and unassuming unlike all the other men in her town. She'd liked him instantly. 

It had been Seb's mother who had instigated their first date. She'd noticed the friendship between the two and kindly invited Pedra for dinner in their home. Sebastian had cooked vegetarian lasagne. He wasn't sure how he knew the recipe. It turned out it wasn't really to his taste but it somehow comforted him and seemed appropriate for a date. Pedra had enjoyed it. Their romance had sparked from there. 

That was when those weird flashes had started, those beautiful glasz eyes, that glorious laugh, from another life time maybe. Sebastian sensed that they meant something but he couldn't be sure. It was all so confusing, like the coffee he always felt compelled to order, way too sweet and too creamy for him and still definitely what he needed. He wished so badly he could remember. Even his parents were like strangers. Kind, loving strangers but strangers none the less. It was all so frustrating and overwhelming, often scary. It always felt like something was missing. Seb suspected it was probably something truly amazing. Possibly something to do with those gorgeous glasz eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Kurt so lonely prompts Hunter to reunite him with an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Smut.  
> Sorry :(

After months spent practically alone in Los Angeles, Kurt was so pleased to be back in Ohio. Hanging out with Hunter reminded him of old times and made him feel closer to Sebastian. For the first time since Seb's disappearance he almost felt like himself again. Hunter enjoyed the male company too. He sometimes got lonely now that all his old friends had gone away to different colleges. He was glad to see Kurt. He took him out for the weekend to the Columbus Auto Show. They both shared a great love for cars and happily wandered around admiring all the latest models on display.

Hunter left the exhibition on the Sunday evening feeling lighter than he had in ages and very inspired. His classic Mustang had seen better days but he loved her and couldn't bare to replace her. He was thrilled when he was able to talk Kurt, with his extensive knowledge of car engines into helping him give her a little upgrade during his stay. 

Despite the extensive mess, Becky was pleased to see Kurt and her man enjoying themselves as they tinkered with the engine together. To her if Hunter was happy then the chaos of having auto parts, tools and grease stained clothes scattered around her home was a small price to pay. His smile made her grateful to have Kurt around. 

She liked Kurt a lot. From what she could gather he'd had a pretty tough life. She knew he'd lost his mother at a young age and had almost died in a car accident himself about 18 months ago. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for him to lose his boyfriend so unexpectedly on top of all that. 

In her opinion Kurtbastian as Hunter called them had appeared to be such an adorable couple. They'd been so affectionate and caring toward each other and were so clearly head over heels in love. It all felt extremely unfair to her that they couldn't be together. She was doubtful she'd cope at all if Hunter suddenly vanished out of the blue like Sebastian had. Kurt was so strong.

Becky wished she'd had the opportunity to know Sebastian but she'd only met him briefly, 2 or 3 times. They'd had that lunch together, her and Hunter's first date, the day before he'd absconded but she'd been too focused on Hunt to pay much attention to him. She had enjoyed Seb's quirky sense of humour though and the way he liked to tease Hunter. It was so troubling to see how much Hunter missed him. Spending time with Kurt seemed to ease that loss somewhat though. She felt good about that. 

In the evenings when the light was too dim to work on the Mustang and while Becky slaved away at the diner, the two boys found plenty of ways to entertain themselves. One evening they'd caught a movie, another they dropped by Becky's diner for dinner. On the Friday night Hunter decided it might be fun to check out The Toolbox and grab a few drinks. He normally hated gay clubs but there was someone meeting them there that he thought Kurt might like to become reacquainted with. Kurt just seemed so hopelessly lonely.

"If anyone hits on me, you're my boyfriend," Kurt grinned at Hunter as they slipped in through the door of The Toolbox. Neither of them had been there in over a year but it hadn't changed a bit. With the music pounding in their ears, they made a bee line for the bar pushing their way through all the gyrating bodies on the dance floor.

"Sure but I'm not sleeping with you," Hunter joked, yelling over the music as he vied for the bartender's attention. He was acting very casual, giving Kurt no indication that they were meeting anyone.

"I think I'll live," Kurt laughed freely, his voice raised too as he moved a little to the music and looked curiously around the club. "You've got to at least dance with me though."

"Okay," Hunter agreed reluctantly as the bartender took his order of four tequila shots and two beers. He had no intention at all of going anywhere near the dance floor. That's what his friend was for.

"Don't let me drink too much," Kurt pleaded insincerely, startling a little as a vaguely familiar face caught his attention across the space. If he wasn't mistaken that was Chandler Kiehl standing against the back wall, nursing a mojito. With a soft smile he nodded discreetly at Kurt. Kurt smiled back. It was definitely Chandler. Kurt hadn't even thought about him in years but damn he looked GOOD! 

Kurt waited by Hunter for their drinks to arrive. He and Hunter counted down from 3 then threw back their first tequila shot. Kurt shuddered a little as the strong alcohol burned his throat. He slammed his glass down on the bar and they repeated the process. He already had a happy buzz happening as he picked up his beer. He glanced over hopefully to where Chandler had stood. He was gone now. Kurt was surprised that he felt kinda disappointed. He had liked Chandler when they'd met briefly in high school. He had so much enthusiasm. He'd been so cheerful and bubbly, so fun and incredibly flirty. He'd made Kurt feel good. It would have been nice to see him again.

"Have you spotted someone you like?" Hunter teased noticing as he sipped his beer that Kurt seemed a little distracted.

"Thought I spotted an old umm friend," Kurt shook his head. He took a long gulp of his drink. He wasn't normally a beer drinker but it was quite refreshing in their overheated environment. "Doesn't matter."

"One of my college buddies is over there," Hunter gestured to his right. This buddy was the reason he'd brought Kurt to The Toolbox tonight. Hunter loved Sebastian but the guy was long gone and Blaine treated Kurt like shit. Hunter thought it was time for him to move on. "Come with me and say hi. He's single."

Kurt frowned a little as he let Hunter lead him by his sleeve through the crowd. This was beginning to feel like a massive set up. Surely Hunter wouldn't be that insensitive. Kurt didn't need a third man complicating his life further. He was already in love with one and living with another. He wasn't sure how his life had ended up so pathetic. Maybe it was time for a new beginning. Not tonight though. Kurt didn't do casual sex with strangers. That wasn't him at all, no matter how hard Hunter pushed.

The college friend Hunter introduced Kurt to wasn't a stranger at all though. It was none other than Chandler. Apparently he and Hunter were doing the same Theatre Studies course and had a lot of classes together. They'd got on well from the start and had discovered early on that they both knew Kurt. The connection seemed to bond the pair. Hunter thought Chandler seemed like a good choice to get Kurt back out into the dating realm again. 

Hunter watched on looking incredibly smug as with giggles, Kurt and Chandler greeted each other with a hug and air kisses. They caught up casually chatting. It turned out Chandler had ended up at Capital University instead of NYU after his dad had suffered a stroke. Kurt was sympathetic. He sipped his beer as he listened to the pretty boy talk, remembering how hopeless he'd felt when his dad had suffered his heart attack in high school. It had been terrifying. 

"I couldn't just leave Ohio," Chandler grimaced, babbling away in just the same way as he had the first time he'd met Kurt at Between the Sheets. "It was too much for my mother to deal with alone. He's better now so I'm thinking I might transfer next year. I haven't decided but what about you? I saw you on TMZ.com. You're in LA, dating that TV star right? What's his name? Blair? Is he here?"

"He's not," Kurt shook his head. He was a little embarrassed that Chandler had seen him on a trashy celeb gossip site. "He's overseas filming."

"He didn't take you?" Chandler looked a little disgusted. "He doesn't deserve you. If I was dating someone as hot as you I'd never let him out of my sight for even a second. Look at you. You're stunning and you still have a great asp," Chandler giggled joyfully. He was so pleased to see Kurt Hummel again. Kurt was a little thinner than Chandler remembered but still absolutely perfect.

"Stop it," Kurt blushed wildly. "My thing with Blaine...It's complicated," Kurt pulled a sour face. "It's kinda an open relationship." That was not entirely untrue. It was just more that Kurt and Blaine hadn't really discussed the boundaries of their arrangement. Considering though Blaine's constant infidelities Kurt assumed he too was permitted to sleep with other guys if he so desired. He'd chosen not to up until now because of Sebastian. The thing was though that Seb was gone. He'd been gone a long time and it didn't seem he would be back. Chandler was right here, looking totally adorable. He probably wasn't even interested though. They hadn't parted well last time. Thanks to Blaine.

"Open huh?" Chandler looked quietly pleased. "So does that mean if I get you drunk enough you'd be free to come home with me tonight?" The boy had always been extremely forward but honestly Kurt was shocked. It was like Chandler had read his mind. He spluttered on his drink a little.

"How about we start with a dance if Hunter doesn't mind," Kurt looked to where his friend had been standing behind him but Hunter wasn't there. This was so obviously a set up.

"That sounds fair," Chandler sat his empty mojito glass down on a nearby pedestal table. Kurt let him take his now empty beer bottle and lead him by the hand out onto the dance floor. It had been so long since another guy had held Kurt's hand. It felt almost alien. Chandler's hand was smooth, his skin soft and his grip firm. Kurt felt a little guilty that he liked so much how it felt. 

Chandler liked the hand holding too. He liked Kurt. He'd liked him back a few years ago when they'd first met. He thought they'd shared something special and had been so disappointed and a little hurt when after days of flirty texting Kurt had just cut him off. Maybe now this was his chance. Kurt didn't seem that committed to that over rated actor in LA or overseas where ever he was. It was definitely worth a try.

Kurt and Chandler danced together. They were forced close by the movement of the crowd. Neither of them seemed to mind.

"You really are adorable," Chandler muttered into Kurt's ear. His breath softly grazing Kurt's neck and making his skin tingle. Kurt sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned into the boy who daringly wrapped his arms around Kurt as they moved together to the beat of the music. Kurt smiled in response. He gripped Chandler's hips drawing him in tight. Sebastian is gone he reminded himself. It's been 18 months. You don't have to feel guilty. It's okay to want this man. Kurt did want Chandler. Who wouldn't? He was so attractive, so complimentary, so kind. 

Kurt caught Hunter's eyes through the crowd as the heat escalated between them. They danced, both aroused and grinding up quite aggressively against each other. Hunter was at the bar, sipping from a beer bottle. He tossed Kurt a highly amused smirk and Kurt couldn't be sure but he thought he might have winked as he gave his nod of approval. Kurt grinned back, finally relaxing as he buried his face in Chandler's neck. He placed a cautious kiss to the cute boy's pulse point. Chandler whined, tilting his head as his skin goose bumped all over. Kurt kissed him more, all down his neck, until Chandler could take no more.

He cupped Kurt's face and stole a gentle kiss. Kurt kissed him back. His lips were so smooth and pliant. He tasted like limes and rum and he groaned softly as Kurt grasped his ass with both hands and licked into his mouth. Kurt had really missed kissing. He and Blaine didn't kiss, not ever. Kurt had almost forgotten how erotic it could be. With Chandler it was so hot. Kurt couldn't get enough of it. He clung to him, moaning softly as their lips slid against each other and their tongues entwined. It was their need for oxygen that eventually forced them both apart, gasping for breath.

"Bathroom?" Kurt suggested eagerly. He tried to recall as they made out some more if he still had a condom in his wallet. He was terribly keen to take this further. He hadn't had an orgasm with another man since Sebastian and Chandler felt so good against him. Kurt so desperately needed this physical release. He sensed that he and Chandler would be good together. 

"Umm I'm not really a bathroom kinda guy," Chandler sounded reluctant even as his rolled his hips and very deliberately brushed his erection against Kurt's. "Seems a little too impersonal you know? Plus I like you Kurt. I always liked you. I think we can do way better than a bathroom quickie."

Kurt was embarrassed. He wasn't a bathroom kinda guy either. That had never been his thing. He wasn't even sure why he'd suggested it. He must be coming across as such a slut right now. Maybe he should just back away. He didn't speak. He just tried to step back. Chandler though was having no part of that. He held Kurt close. "The invitation to come back to my place still stands," he sucked softly on the sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear to persuade him. 

"But Hunter?" Kurt was a little unsure. He didn't want to abandon his friend. That seemed so classless and rude.

"He left 5 minutes ago," Chandler grinned reaching down boldly and palming Kurt a little through his jeans "He knows you're in good hands."

"Lets go," Kurt nodded. That felt so good. Kurt wanted more. Just a little more and he might just cum in his pants without needing to go anywhere at all. 

"Hope you know once you've had me you'll never want to let me go," Chandler dragged Kurt towards the door with a sassy smirk on his cheery face. "I live just down the street."

The pair had barely stepped inside Chandler's apartment before they were desperately clawing at one another. They struggled out of their footwear as Kurt pinned Chandler against the wall. He tore his clinging shirt from his chest, kissing and nipping down Chandler's toned torso as he dropped to his knees in the hall way. He mouthed at Chandler through his skinny jeans, earning himself a desperate pleadful moan. He smiled up at the boy, before opening his skinny jeans and sliding them down his thighs with his underwear.

Chandler hit Kurt in the chin as he sprung free from his boxers. Kurt giggled softly, taking him in hand and giving him a few vigorous tugs. Chandler buried his hands in Kurt's hair and directed him in towards his already leaking cock. He'd fantasised about this moment years ago when they'd first met. He was struggling to believe it was finally happening. He watched in awe, moaning gratefully as Kurt's beautiful lips closed around his length. He'd never seen a hotter sight in his entire life and fuck did it feel good. So hot and wet, just the right amount of suction and tongue. Chandler thought how easily he could fall in love.

Chandler gripped Kurt's hair tighter as he began bobbing his head. He fondled Chandler's balls, taking him deep before pulling almost completely off. Over and over. His lips and tongue dragging deliciously down the entire length of his lover's shaft. Chandler gently rocked his hips as his climax rapidly approached. He'd received the odd blow job in his time but never anything as good as this.

"I'm gonna..." he warned Kurt thoughtfully, his gentle hip thrusts becoming eratic.

Kurt pulled off quickly. He was almost painfully hard in his jeans and enjoying this immensely but swallowing wasn't something he was prepared to do for just anyone. He thought of Sebastian, for just a split second as he finished Chandler off by hand, letting him cum with a long deep moan across his face. It was incredibly hot for both of them.

Chandler pulled Kurt back up to his feet. He used the torn shirt that still hung from his body to wipe Kurt's face. "That was crazy sexy," he grinned, kissing Kurt appreciatively. They kissed deeply, hungrily and Chandler worked on getting Kurt's clothes off, leaving a trail of his garments on the floor behind them as he guided Kurt into the living room. He pushed Kurt, naked, down onto the sofa, straddling his lap.

"I want to ride you," he ground down seductively against Kurt's hardness. "I've imagined what it might be like so many times. You're even more gorgeous than I imagined you'd be and you're so big. I need you Kurt." He grasped Kurt's cock with a moan and stroked him rapidly. Kurt felt so good in his hand, so thick and hard. Chandler wanted him so bad. He raised himself up onto his knees to kiss Kurt's swollen cock sucking lips once more. He looked into Kurt's pretty eyes as Kurt licked his own finger then traced it down his ass crack. Kurt brushed his finger tip ever so softly over Chandler's hole, tracing around it, teasing until Chandler was hard again and begging for more. Kurt thoughtfully wanted Chandler to enjoy it when he fucked him. It was a simple courtesy that Blaine had long denied him. He couldn't be like that. 

Kurt prepped Chandler gently but quickly. They kissed and caressed each other as Kurt fingered him open. Chandler was ready and eager to proceed but Kurt requested protection before continuing. It took Chandler no time at all to return with a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube. He tore a foil package open with his teeth, dropping the others on the sofa, gave Kurt a few firm strokes and rolled a condom on him. Kurt watched. He wanted this bad. It had been way too long.

After applying a little lube, Chandler returned to Kurt's lap. Gripping Kurt's cock he guided it in as lowered himself down. The burn as Kurt stretched him with his significant girth was exquisite. Chandler doubted his ability to last as he began to move, quickly finding a satisfying rhythm. Kurt felt incredible, better than Chandler had ever imagined. He gripped Chandler's ass and rocked his hips in unison. It felt good, hot and tight certainly better than anything he'd experienced recently with Blaine. It didn't take long for Kurt to reach completion, releasing into the condom inside Chandler with a long deep grunt. 

With a brief helping hand from Kurt, Chandler wasn't far behind him. He bit into his lip as he climaxed in hard rapid spurts up Kurt's stomach.

"Amazing," he panted with a grin as his body collapsed against Kurt's. Kurt held him close, stroking his back.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded with a smirk. His lips found Chandler's. They gazed affectionately at each other as they kissed softly. Kurt had no regrets. He liked Chandler. He was a cool guy and the sex had been good, not earth shattering like with Sebastian but certainly decent. He thought he might like to see Chandler again.

"Can you stay?" Chandler asked hopefully as he rolled out of Kurt's lap. "We could go out for a nice breakfast in the morning. My shout."

"I'd like that," Kurt nodded, removing the used condom and wrapping it in tissues that Chandler provided from the box on the coffee table. 

"The bathroom's the first door on the right," Chandler pointed towards the hall. "If you want to freshen up. I can grab you some comfy clothes."

"Not sure we'll be needing any clothes," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows, pecking Chandler's nose as he got up to use the bathroom. 

"In that case I'm doing you next," Chandler chuckled happily, eyeing Kurt's delicious bare ass hungrily as he watched him cross the room.

"Yes please," Kurt tossed Chandler a sexy smirk and a wink as he slowly pushed the bathroom door closed. He found the guy that grinned seductively back at him just so incredibly cute. Tonight was going to be so much fun. Kurt couldn't keep the smile from his face.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Seb struggles, Kurt opens up to Chandler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for kinda nightmares, arguing, slut shaming and Smut.
> 
> I was tremendously surprised that most of you seemed to approve of Chandler so I'm giving you a little more of him. I think he's just what Kurt needs right now, other than Sebastian.

Sebastian woke suddenly, gasping for breath, startled, trembling. Tears streaked his cheeks and his heart pounded in his chest. It was dark, cold. Terrified, he gripped the sweat soaked sheet beneath him. He felt disorientated, confused, weak. He sat up cautiously, looking around, trying to focus his eyes in the dim light. Where was he? He tried to get his bearings. 

"Bastian?" He heard a soft female mumble sleepily. It was Pedra. He sighed in relief. It was okay. He was okay. He was home. He was safe. His girl was by his side. "Not another nightmare?"

"I dunno," Seb kinda snuggled against her in his own distant version of a hug. She was soft and warm. She smelled good but best of all she loved him. That comforted him. "I don't really remember."

She nestled back against him gently. He rarely touched her so she didn't want to scare him off. "Whose Kurt?" She asked curiously into the darkness.

"Kurt?" Those gorgeous glasz eyes that had been haunting Sebastian for days now flashed within his mind as he let the name roll off his tongue. "I have no idea. I don't think I know a Kurt. Why?"

"I thought you called out 'Kurt' in your sleep just now," Pedra informed him softly. "Maybe I was mistaken."

"Possibly," Seb nodded. He yawned, beginning to feel a little calmer. Kurt? He sensed maybe that there was something about that name. He couldn't be sure though. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore. It was just a feeling. 

Maybe he could ask his parents if they knew a Kurt. That probably wasn't the best idea though. They didn't like to talk about the past. Seb suspected they felt guilty about him spending so long in that Portuguese camp. It wasn't their fault though. Seb knew they were good people. They loved him so much. He was certain they'd done their best to find him as quickly as they could. 

Kurt though? Kurt... Seb had no idea about any Kurt. He wished he could remember but then he was probably nobody anyway. Maybe a character in a book he'd read once or a name someone at his work had mentioned. Who knew? Honestly who cared? All Seb cared about right now was trying to get some sleep. He had a busy day tomorrow. 

The thing he liked least about the English language classes he taught at the adult education centre was marking all the papers on the weekends. He did like teaching though. It was a good job. Everyone was so keen to learn. That made it practically stress free. Stress free was what he needed most. 

As he dozed off back to sleep he thought about how much he appreciated the conciseness of his work when everything else in his life, aside from Pedra was so cloudy. He puzzled over the name he'd apparently screamed 'Kurt?' and those beautiful, beautiful eyes that kept flashing before him. He been trying for days not to obsess over those eyes but he couldn't help it. He'd never seen a colour like them or such warmth anywhere. He wanted so badly to remember.

It turned out that Chandler was quite taken with Kurt Hummel's eyes too. He gazed warmly into them as Kurt played with his hair. It was mid morning and they were still snuggled in bed, not long awake after a night of fun sex and playful conversation. Chandler kinda hoped that Kurt would never leave but he'd known the reality of the situation going in. Kurt belonged to the LA wonder boy. Chandler was just lucky to have him on loan for the night. He wished it was different. They'd had a truly incredible time together.

"I believe I promised you breakfast," Chandler offered, reluctant to leave Kurt's embrace. He understood though that Kurt would have to leave any time now. There was really no way to delay that inevitable. Kurt was soon to be just an incredible memory again leaving Chandler alone once more. Life seriously wasn't fair sometimes.

"Not yet," Kurt shook his head. He felt comfortable and content in Chandler's arms. He knew this wasn't love, but it was the closest to it that he'd experienced in over a year. It felt nice to be held again, to feel a warm, naked male body pressed caringly against his. "Unless you have plans and you need me to go."

"I have nowhere to be," Chandler nestled a little closer. He cupped Kurt's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. "Even if I did, I'd cancel. A guy would have to be crazy to ever want to turn away someone as beautiful as you."

Kurt buried his blushing face bashfully into Chandler's shoulder. He kissed the soft skin, tracing his fingers over the tattoo on Chandler's rib cage. It was an ornate rainbow arrow pointing toward his heart with 'love happens here' written in delicate script along its length. Kurt liked it. It was sweet in sediment and super sexy, not to mention totally unexpected. 

Kurt would never have imagined to look at this boy fully dressed that he would ever have a tattoo. At first glance Chandler Kiehl, with his adorable smile and bubbly, endearing personality exuded innocence. But last night Kurt had discovered that to be totally false. Chandler had a whole other side to him. He'd turned out to be quite sexually adventurous. The things he could do with his tongue...they'd made Kurt weep. They were just that hot.

"You really can't take a compliment can you?" Chandler seemed a little disappointed. "How can you not know how incredible you are?"

"I don't get many," Kurt shrugged. "Only occassionally at work."

"What about your actor?" Chandler didn't really want to hear about the other guy. Mostly he just wanted to rip his throat out so he could steal Kurt for himself.

"It's complicated," Kurt was evasive.

"You said that last night," Chandler grimaced. "Why are you with him if he doesn't worship you? You are everything Kurt. You're smart. You're funny. You're talented. You're breath taking. You should be worshipped. What's the attraction there? Why do you stay with him when he obviously doesn't appreciate you? I swear the dude must be hung like a horse and be a stallion in the bedroom."

Kurt shook his head. "I think I hate him. I had a boyfriend, a man I loved more than oxygen. He disappeared. He just vanished into thin air about a year and a half ago. I was recovering from a near fatal car accident. I'd never been lower..." Kurt paused. He looked up into Chandler's soft blue eyes drawing a little of his confidence from them. "Blaine helped me then he raped me while I was drunk and sleeping. Took what he wanted with no regard. He's just like that. He broke me, took away my dignity, my last ounce of hope. Over and over. He's done it. Week after week. I've never stopped him. I just stopped caring Chandler to numb the pain."

Chandler's face dropped a little further with each word Kurt spoke. Every emotion crossed his face, anger, hatred, disgust, empathy. "Aww honey," he sighed. "I'm guessing you never reported him."

"I think that first time I thought I actually deserved it," Kurt whispered shamefully. 

"No," Chandler ran his fingers affectionately through Kurt's hair. He sweetly kissed his forehead. "You deserve the world Kurt Hummel and I'd have given it to you. I still could. It's not too late for us, you and I together to venture off to New York. We can still go stand out in front of the Plaza and reenact the end of The Way We Were, just like we planned."

"I can't believe you remember that," Kurt half smiled. He was touched by Chandler's sweet sincerity. "We were so naive."

"I remember everything about you," Chandler spoke sincerely. "We were happy and hopeful. We could be again."

"We barely know each other," Kurt was feeling a little overwhelmed. Chandler could be a little over exuberant when he got excited about an idea. He really held nothing back.

"I know you wanted to go NYADA but instead you're in LA working in an auto shop. I know you have a beautiful voice that you're wasting. I know when I kiss you right here," Chandler kissed the sensitive spot on Kurt's neck. "That it makes your toes curl." That was true. "We can learn the rest as we go."

"But I'm in love with someone else," Kurt uttered almost regretfully. 

"Sebastian," Chandler replied knowingly. "I'm aware. Hunter told me but are you really in love with him? Or just the idea of who he was? You're not the kind of guy that could sleep with me like you did last night if you really loved someone else."

"I love him," Kurt was adamant. "It's just he's been gone so long and I miss him so much. I'm so lonely."

"I'm lonely too," Chandler exhaled heavily.

"I'd like us to be friends," Kurt offered honestly.

"I've had my tongue inside you," Chandler looked offended. "I think we're a little past the friend stage. You'll stay with a guy that rapes you but won't consider giving me a chance."

"I told you I'm broken," Kurt scowled. "I don't want to break you too."

"Shouldn't that be my choice, my decision to make?" There was pleading in Chandler's tone. "Just give me a chance to prove myself to you. You won't be sorry."

"I'm worried you might be," Kurt wasn't sure dragging Chandler into his seething cesspool of a life was a good idea. Chandler was such a passionate, generous guy with such a huge zest for living. None of this would end well for him. 

"Nonsense," Chandler disagreed bluntly. "First thing we need to go if get you away from that asshole in LA. When does he return from overseas?"

"In a few weeks," Kurt was feeling apprehensive, a little like he was being pushed around.

"That gives us plenty of time," Chandler looked relieved, so pleased.

"For what?" Kurt was a little confused. He got up as he heard his phone ring from the living room. "That will be Hunter. I better get it. He's probably worried you have me tied up in your basement."

"I can do," Chandler chuckled, eyeing Kurt's bare ass he left the room. "I mean if you're into that."

"Maybe later," Kurt laughed as he picked up his phone and checked the screen. It wasn't Hunter. It was Blaine. Kurt decided to take it. Blaine never ever contacted him when they were apart. For him to do so now it had to be something important. 

"Hello," Kurt answered disinterestedly, looking with amusement at the array of his and Chandler's clothes scattered all across this room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blaine roared hysterically.

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowned. He was totally taken aback.

"How dare you? You fucking whore. I wake up this morning, do my usual work out so I can look good for you, go online to check my emails and whose all over the Internet but you and some slut, your hands all over each other in some skanky club in Ohio," Blaine was furious. "You should see the headlines. I'm a laughing stock. Who is he? I'll fucking kill him."

"Who he is is none of your fucking business," Kurt yelled back attracting Chandler's attention in the other room.

"I bought you a beautiful mansion Kurt. I give you everything. I've put up with your ridiculous pining for Sebastian and you repay me by accusing me of raping you and then cheating on me as soon as my back is turned? Are you even serious right now?" 

"You did rape me," Kurt screamed into his phone, startling a little as Chandler appeared supportively beside him. "And don't you dare talk to me about cheating or about Sebastian. You aren't worthy to speak his name."

"Because Sebastian is so fucking perfect," Blaine's tone was spiteful and sarcastic "Lucky, that's what he is, that he got away from you when he did. He's not stuck like I am supporting your pathetic cheating ass."

"You disgust me," Kurt spat back snidely. He rested his forehead on Chandler's shoulder as Chandler wrapped his arms around him. Kurt closed his eyes. It felt good to be encased in the warmth and support of another man.

"Was he disgusted when you couldn't get it up?" Blaine went straight for the jugular. He could not believe Kurt had the audacity to be unfaithful to him or so rude.

"Hardly," Kurt replied smugly. "Chandler rode me all night long. We both loved every second of it. There's this thing he does with his tongue...fuck you wouldn't believe it. So hot."

"Chandler?" Blaine instantly recognised the name. Surely that was just a coincidence though. There had to be more than one Chandler in Ohio. It couldn't be the same guy Kurt had been sexting with in high school. Life couldn't be that cruel.

"Yeah," Kurt tried unsuccessfully not to gloat. "Hunter set us up after he found out we'd met in high school. He was even more adorable than I remembered."

"You're still with him," Blaine accused as he heard a male voice warmly thank Kurt in the background. 

"Might be," Kurt giggled distractedly as Chandler mouthed at his neck and intimately groped him. "I have to go Blaine. Something's come up."

"It's his big juicy cock," Chandler laughed into the phone, taking it from Kurt and ending the call. He tossed the phone gently onto the sofa to focus all his attention on pleasing Kurt. He loved the little whimpering noises he made when he his cock was stroked just right. 

"But..." Kurt protested weakly, as his phone began to ring again.

"Leave it," Chandler demanded forcefully. He spun Kurt around, pinning him face first against the wall. "You're fond of my tongue are you?" He chucked as he nipped at Kurt's shoulder and slid a finger between his ass cheeks.

"Ah huh," Kurt nodded, a little lost for words as Chandler gently pushed a finger into him. He kissed tenderly down Kurt's back, slowly dropping to his knees as he teased Kurt's prostate and fondled his balls.

"Brace yourself then sweetheart. You're in for the time of your life," Chandler smirked confidently pulling Kurt's hips back toward himself then burying his face in Kurt's glorious ass. The phone continued to ring repeatedly on the sofa but as Kurt's knees went weak and he gripped desperately at the wall for purchase he didn't even notice it. He moaned long and deep as Chandler's tongue lapped at his insides. Heaven. This was heaven. He could so get used to this.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kurt makes a life changing decision Seb makes a life changing discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of torture, nothing too graphic but still kinda heart breaking.

It was late afternoon when Kurt finally took his uber ride of shame back to Hunter's place. Hunter looked up from his Xbox game as Kurt wandered in through the unlocked front door.

"You're late," he grinned smugly. "You're grounded young man."

"Sorry Dad," Kurt rolled his eyes as he slumped down on the sofa.

"Did you have fun?" Hunter looked highly amused. "Your room mate has been calling from Amsterdam all day. There's pics of you and Chandler looking very cosy together all over the Internet. He's not happy."

"I spoke to him," Kurt grimaced. "It didn't go well."

"Ehh," Hunter pulled an awkward face. "Who cares about him anyway? Are you seeing Chandler again? He's a great guy."

"He's nice but I don't think so," Kurt shook his head. "He gave me his number. He's a little too full on for me though. I feel like he'd be proposing by the end of the month and I'm not looking for that kind of commitment. It's too much."

"So if Sebastian turned up here tomorrow and suggested eloping to Vegas you'd say no?" Hunter sounded sceptical. He was onto Kurt.

"Sebastian is different," Kurt glared at Hunter. "I'd kick that bitch's ass for leaving me and then race him onto the next Las Vegas flight."

"You only dated him a few months though," Hunter was trying not to judge. "I know you two had something amazing. He was a great guy but do still honestly believe he's coming back?"

"I have to believe," Kurt sighed. "Otherwise what am I living for?"

"That's some deep shit dude," Hunter didn't really know what else to say. "So Chandler's definitely a no?"

"He's a no," Kurt massaged his temples. He was tired and he wished Hunter would stop harping on about Chandler. They'd had fun together but there was no future there. "He did make me realise though that I shouldn't be settling for Blaine. I deserve better. I can do better."

"I have been telling you that for the past year," Hunter gloated with a satisfied smirk.

"I know. I know," Kurt smiled lazily at his friend. "I'm stubborn you know that. I had to work it out for myself."

"So you're finally leaving him?" Hunter put down this gaming controller to give Kurt his full attention. "What are going to do then?"

"I think I have to break up with him. I honestly don't know where I'll go from there though," Kurt felt unsure, a little afraid and a lot anxious. He knew he needed to get his butt back to LA and collect his stuff. He really couldn't stay with Blaine any longer. It wasn't working. It hadn't in ages. Neither of them were happy. They hadn't been since their first break up. It was time for both of them to move on to better things. 

Kurt wasn't sure though where he wanted to move on to. Chandler had reminded him about NYADA and New York and that did sound appealing as long as Chandler wasn't there with him. Kurt wasn't sure though if he had the strength to embark on that great venture alone. He did know he definitely didn't have the money to. Every extra cent he earned was still going to Andrew, his private investigator in search of Sebastian. That wouldn't be changing until Seb was found. Even if fate decided that he and Kurt couldn't be together Kurt needed some kind of closure. 

"You can stay here until you decide what you're doing if you need to," Hunter offered generously. "Becky loves you, maybe even more than she loves me. I'm certain she wouldn't mind one bit."

"That's nonsense. I have no idea why but Becky adores you Hunt. I couldn't intrude on you both like that. I'm thinking I might just go home for a while," Kurt gnawed at his bottom lip as he considered his very limited options. "I could get to know my little sister. Maybe get a little work at Dad's shop. It's not a long term solution but it will give me a chance to breathe and think and work things out."

"If I can help you. Just let me know," Hunter offered sincerely.

"How about just leaving my love life up to me?" Kurt grinned. "No more set ups."

"Fine," Hunter huffed. He looked unimpressed. "I know you had a good time with my buddy Chandler though. Rumour around campus is that he's great with his tongue and you have the glow of a very satisfied man."

"He got the job done," Kurt blushed a little.  
"I don't kiss and tell."

"Right," Hunter laughed. "It wasn't a total waste then." 

"Shut up," Kurt shook his head, playfully swatting his friend with a scatter cushion from the sofa. Chandler was cute but Kurt really didn't want to talk about their night together. What he needed to focus on was making a few phone calls. Blaine first, that was going to be awful, and then his dad, possibly almost equally as bad. 

"You're so rude," Hunter scowled jokingly at Kurt. "Makes me not want to share the yummy curry with you that Beck left us in the fridge for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Kurt nodded. He hadn't eaten all day. He and Chandler never did manage to make it to that breakfast that Chandler had promised. There'd been too many distractions pop up. "Rebekah is way too good for you. You do know that right?" Kurt teased his friend referring to the fact that Becky doted on him so lovingly. Kurt was so totally envious of the easy relationship the two of them had. 

"Of course I do," Hunter sniggered, dragging himself from the sofa to reheat dinner. "I just hope she doesn't work it out. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I'm sure Jeff and Nick would be happy to help you out again," Kurt chuckled softly following Hunter to the kitchen. "Boston's not that far away and there's always Skype."

"Very funny," Hunter snipped sarcastically as he took the curry from the refrigerator. "I've barely heard from either of them since they returned to Harvard at the start of the semester. Jeff called weeks ago all upset saying their relationship wasn't going great, different schedules, new people around. That old cliche."

"You didn't tell me that," Kurt grimaced as recalled how happy Niff had been. "I'm so sad now. If they can't make it what hope is there for the rest of us. They were perfect together."

"Not really," Hunter shook his head as he slipped the dish of curry into the microwave and started it up. "How good can your relationship be when you've always got to be adding a third person into the mix to keep the sex interesting?"

"Maybe that's just their thing," Kurt shrugged. "It's certainly not for me. Maybe I'm too possessive but I'd have killed before willingly sharing Sebastian with another guy. Do you think he's seeing someone else now?"

"No of course not," Hunter tried his best to sound convincing as he grabbed out plates and cutlery. He honestly had no idea what Sebastian might be doing. He just wanted to preserve Kurt's feelings. "Seb loves you Kurt."

"If he loves me why has he never called or sent an email?" Kurt sounded doubtful. "I worry every day that his mother made true on her promise and sent him to some kinda gay conversion. There are places in Africa and Europe no better than concentration camps. They starve, torture, beat and rape gay guys straight, then if that doesn't work they slaughter them like cattle. What if that's happened to my Sebby? What if he hasn't contacted me because he's gone?" Kurt teared up a little. He'd spent many nights alone crying over that one single thought. "What if I really never see him again or hold him or look into his eyes?"

"Try not to think like that. What about the letter?" Hunter raided the fridge for drinks while dinner heated.

"What letter?" Kurt looked blankly at his friend.

"Kurtis Hubble's letter," Hunter reminded him. "The one you never opened. Do you still have it?"

"I'd forgotten all about that," Kurt was annoyed at himself for his own absentmindedness. "I'm sure it's probably still at Dad's somewhere. We should take a drive tomorrow and go see. I'd love to see Noella anyway. Every picture Carole sends me she looks more grown up. I feel like I'm missing out."

"Becky's off work," Hunter smiled wide as he thought of her. "Maybe we could all go together. I'm sure she'd love to see the baby."

"Sounds perfect," Kurt agreed as the microwave beeped to let them know dinner was done.

"It's a plan then," Hunter declared gallantly before removing the fragrant dish from the microwave and beginning to serve up. Dinner smelled delicious. Kurt was so right. Becky really was too good for him. Hunter felt like the luckiest man.

As the pair sat down to enjoy the meal, half way across the world Sebastian and his lovely girlfriend were just returning home late from another dinner with Seb's parents. They'd gone to a fancy high end restaurant a few towns over. The service had been impeccable and they'd all a thoroughly enjoyable evening together.

Sebastian yawned as he walked in through his front door. He helped Pedra slip off her jacket and hung it on their coat rack before removing and hanging his own. She smiled gratefully. He was always such a gentleman. She felt very lucky.

"Did you have a nice evening Bastian?" Pedra checked with Sebastian as they made their way through the house to their bedroom. "Your mama looked so beautiful this evening."

"Yes," Seb nodded, flicking on the bedroom lamp. "It was fun. You looked lovely too my dear. I hope you know that."

Pedra blushed as she stepped out of her heels and removed her ear rings. Sebastian could be so sweet. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian sighed as he sat down on his side of their bed. He leaned down undoing and removing his shoes and socks. He bundled his socks together and shot them into the laundry hamper. 

"For what honey?" Pedra looked a little confused as she struggled to reach the back zipper on her evening gown. 

"This whole thing," Seb stood and helpfully unzipped her dress for her. "What we have, our relationship, it's not exactly normal."

"Normal is over rated," Pedra slipped off her dress. She walked across the room in just her lingerie and placed her dress on a hanger to send off to the dry cleaners on Monday morning. She noticed Seb watching her curiously, not a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Doesn't it bother you that we've been together so long and yet we've never had sex?" Seb cringed shamefully as he spoke. He blamed himself. His haphephobia made any physical relationship between them absolutely impossible.

"It does," Pedra admitted quietly. She took a seat on a chair by the dresser and removed her stockings. "I love you Sebastian more than words can say but I'm not stupid."

"What does that mean?" Sebastian frowned as he took out some fresh pajamas and began to undress. "I've never ever called you stupid."

Pedra unclipped her bra and took it off. She tossed it into the hamper standing before Sebastian in nothing but a pair of green lace panties. "Look at me," she requested gently. 

"You're pretty," Seb mumbled looking her in the eye. Despite how attractively curvy her body was it didn't appear to be of any interest to him.

"Thank you Honey but that doesn't mean a lot considering you're gayer than a pink sequinned handbag full of rainbow unicorns," Pedra replied bluntly.

"What? No," Sebastian paled. "That's not true. I'm straight. Why would you even say that?"

Pedra shook her head. "Sweetie, I happen to know that I have great boobs and in all the time we've been together you've never even tried to sneak a peek at them once. Even now while I'm so obviously showing them to you you're looking me straight in the eye. You are so gay."

"It wouldn't be polite to objectify you by staring," Seb defended himself. "I try to show you a little respect and you think I'm gay?"

"Polite? Did you think it was polite to ogle our waiter's ass tonight every time he walked from our table?" Pedra smirked. "I get it. He was hot but you could have been a little more discreet. The drooling was a dead give away."

"That's insane," Sebastian denied her accusation. "I was not drooling."

"You kinda were Bastian. It's okay. I'm not mad," Pedra slipped on her nightdress. She felt no need to make Sebastian any more uncomfortable with her nudity. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy with you," Sebastian replied honestly. "We have a good life together."

"We do," Pedra agreed. "But I suspect you'd be even happier with whoever Kurt is. Every night Bastian in your sleep you call out for him."

"I told you," Sebastian was becoming annoyed as those fucking stunning eyes flashed once again across his mind's eye. "I don't know any Kurt and I am not fucking gay. I could never..."

"You could never what?" Pedra pushed a little harder. "Suck a dick? I've done it Bastian. Believe me it's not that difficult." She approached Sebastian where he sat now, shirtless on the bed. She gently reached out and brushed her fingers over a light scar on his chest. He pulled back quickly as if her touch burned him. "How'd you get this?" She asked sadly.

"They beat me," Sebastian mumbled. 

"And what about this one?" She pointed sorrowfully to a second scar lower down his torso.

"I was burned," Seb reached for his shirt, desperate to hide from her prying.

"Why? Why would they do that?" Pedra enquired quietly. They'd never talked about any of this before but she'd had her suspicions considering his disinterest in her since the first time she'd seen Bastian shirtless. "Who were they?" 

"I don't remember," he shook his head. "My parents found me in this place, a camp. There were lots of us guys there. It was awful. I don't remember much. I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay with you."

"They found you?" Pedra narrowed her eyes. "How'd you get there?"

"What's with all the questions?" Sebastian was becoming anxious. "I'm straight okay? I like girls. In that place I had sex with lots and lots of girls. Every day they..." he paused. He couldn't or maybe didn't want to remember the details. "Anyway I'm not gay," he concluded firmly. 

"Okay," Pedra troubled her bottom lip to silence herself. She felt sick to her stomach. She knew all about the kind of 'place' Sebastian was talking about. Even from his vague description it was obvious where he'd been. She'd read about the gay conversion camps that were scattered all over Europe. Brutal, disgusting, heinous places that took healthy, loving, young gay men and tortured them straight. It puzzled Pedra how Sebastian could have ended up in such a place but definitely confirmed her theory that he was or at least had been gay. 

She could only guess from Bastian's severe memory loss and physical scarring that he'd been stuck in that camp for quite some time and that he'd been treated very poorly. The thought broke her heart. In her mind it seemed so horribly wrong. It was criminal and she had to wonder why Sebastian's parents both seemed all okay with it. Had they sent him to that appalling place? She sincerely hoped not. They didn't appear to be homophobic, in fact they seemed to be very loving, nurturing parents. She prayed they hadn't been involved.

Pedra climbed into bed without another word. Sebastian finished changing into his pajamas. He dropped his clothes into the hamper, turned off the lamp and crawled in beside her. He squirmed around restlessly trying to get comfortable. He was so pissed off at her right now. Gay? Gay!? He was not gay. Was he? He didn't think he was. What was Pedra thinking accusing him of being gay and of checking out their waiter. That was ridiculous. She'd lost her mind.

And then there was all this nonsense about a Kurt. He truly didn't think he knew a Kurt. The whole situation had him completely baffled as he was once again overwhelmed by the image of those glasz eyes, with their ever present accompanying laughter, so warm and endearing and even louder than usual. This time though his flash ended with the sweetest, most soothing voice he'd even heard. It was almost too high to be male as it tenderly, almost erotically spoke his name "Sebby." Could that be this Kurt he supposedly called to in his sleep? He had no idea. He felt completely shaken but also totally comforted and for the first time since he'd left Portugal a little aroused. He couldn't help it. The voice was simply so alluring that it triggered something deep inside him. "Kurt?" he whispered timidly into the darkness, desperately willing himself to make sense of all the confusion.

He turned to Pedra. She was watching him with the saddest eyes. "I think I might be gay," Seb muttered fearfully, confirming her earlier assessment.

"I think so," she gave him a reassuring half smile. "Don't worry Bastian. We've got this. I promise everything will be okay."


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine seperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for masturbation and tears (most of them mine) 
> 
> I've given Blaine a really hard time in this story basically because I hate him so I thought it was about time he did something surprisingly good. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Kurt yawned. He checked the time before sitting down this phone with a heavy sigh. It was 4:22am and he laid curled up in bed, yet to get even a wink of sleep. The time difference with Amsterdam had forced him to stay up late so he could catch Blaine early before he started his day. In hindsight that hadn't been the best plan but once he'd made up his mind to let Blaine go he just needed to get it all over and done with. He'd honestly never expected to be on the phone for so long. How long did dumping someone take? Apparently it took half the night. 

Blaine had been really pissed at first, when Kurt had told him he was leaving him. He'd instantly become verbally abusive to the verge of threatening in his attempt to manipulate Kurt into staying. Kurt had fought back though. He'd stood firm. A night spent in Chandler's adoring company had changed him somehow. It had given him back his strength, his Kurtness. He'd suddenly realised his own worth again. Everything, that's what Chandler had called him. Kurt hadn't felt deserving of everything or in fact anything at all since Seb had left, taking Kurt's heart with him. It had been a difficult year and a half but he'd survived. He was ready to move forward now somehow and he couldn't do that chained to Blaine Devon Anderson.

Once Blaine eventually calmed down he seemed to sense the change in his boyfriend. That was when the tears and pleading came. Kurt had cried too, perhaps tears of relief because for the first time since Seb's departure he finally felt powerful enough to deny Blaine his wants. It was incredibly difficult. There was just so much history between the two of them. Some of it had been good. Blaine had been Kurt's first after all and his first real boy kiss. It certainly wasn't as easy as Kurt had imagined to let all that go. He knew he had to though. It was the right thing to do. 

Kurt didn't love Blaine romantically and honestly he didn't think Blaine loved him that way either. Realistically they'd only stayed together so long because they were both too afraid to be alone. It wasn't fair to either of them for the complacency to continue. They both deserved real love. Kurt knew that now, as he recalled the brief taste of epic bliss that he'd shared so long ago with Sebastian. Fuck he missed Sebastian so much. He wanted that feeling back. They'd both been so happy together.

"You should keep the house," Blaine insisted with a sigh as hours into their conversation he eventually accepted the inevitable. "I didn't always treat you well Kurt or with the respect you deserved and I gifted it to you for our first anniversary. It's in your name. I'll have my assistant collect my things. You should stay there."

"I can't take the house," Kurt, shocked by Blaine's generosity declined his offer. "It cost you millions and I have no ties to LA."

"Pfft," Blaine scoffed. "You know I'll hardly miss that money. I'll make it back in a few months on the show. If you don't want to live in Hollywood then sell the place. Use the money to find Sebastian. I know he's where your heart lies. I'm so fucking jealous of that bastard."

"I'm sorry," Kurt uttered quietly. 

"We tried our best," Blaine shrugged. "Go and be happy Kurt. Find that asshole and buy that loft you guys dreamed about in SoHo."

"Tribeca," Kurt sniggered softly.

"Even better," Kurt could hear the forced smile in Blaine's tone. "If it means anything I really do love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied robotically. 

"No you don't," Blaine chuckled sadly. "And that's okay. Someone will. I'm hot. You take care Kurt Hummel."

"You too Blaine Anderson," Kurt smiled weakly as he ended the call. 

Now Kurt just lay in the dark truly alone for the first time in years. He was terrified, a little depressed and totally stunned about the house, he'd never expected to be given that. He'd anticipated abuse and accusations but never Blaine gifting him their home. He knew straight up that it was Blaine's way of appeasing his own guilt for everything unsavoury that had gone on between them. He knew that he should refuse the offer but he didn't because he almost felt like he'd earned the place with all the distasteful Thursday nights he'd had to endure. Oh fuck. Was he just a high end hooker now? Swapping sexual favours for luxury realestate? Kurt chuckled a little to himself at the thought. There were definitely worse things. No one had been hurt but him. 

Kurt's thoughts lingered on the house. If he sold it as Blaine suggested, that money could set him up for life. It could be the key to making all his dreams come true, the key to finding Sebastian. With that kind of money he could fly to Morocco where Andrew had last tracked Sebastian to and search for him himself. It would be so incredible to see his Sebby again, to look him in the eyes, to hold him, breathe him in. Kurt could barely remember anymore how he felt or how he smelled. That could all soon be changing. Kurt suddenly felt hopeful again. 

Kurt also felt horribly guilty. Talking to Blaine in detail about his night with Chandler had made him feel that perhaps it hadn't been his wisest decision. Casual hook ups had never been his thing and some how now it seemed so sordid and wrong to have given his body so willingly to Chandler when his heart still belonged Sebastian. He couldn't help thinking how hurt and disappointed Seb would feel if he were here now, except that if Seb were here Kurt would never have given Chandler the time of day. He'd have had no need to with the love of his life by his side. 

Kurt rolled over restlessly, facing into the centre of the double bed he was occupying in Hunter's spare bedroom. He took the extra pillow from beside him and hugged it tight against his bare chest. Back in LA he'd spent every night after he and Blaine had moved from Cooper's apartment sleeping alone but somehow tonight after spending the previous night wrapped tightly in Chandler Kiehl's embrace and after eliminating Blaine permanently from his life he'd never felt so overwhelmingly lonely.

He nuzzled his face into the pillow picturing Sebastian and willed himself not to cry. Not again. Being alone wasn't so bad, after all he'd never be truly alone. He had Hunter and Becky, his dad, Carole and his sweet little sister. There was still Finn and Rachel and all their mutual friends. It was just that he was single now. So what? He'd been single before. It really wasn't that big of a deal. He was Kurt fucking Hummel and he was fabulous. He could do this.

He picked up his phone and looked nostalgically through his pictures of Sebastian for courage. Seb was so beautiful. The way his gorgeous, green eyes sparkled when he flashed that sexy smirk of his melted Kurt's heart. Kurt zoomed in on his favourite photo, really focusing on Seb's face. He traced his thumb wistfully over Seb's eyebrows, down his nose then across his lips. Kurt still missed those lips so much. He missed watching Seb gnaw nervously at them when he was concerned. He missed the feeling of real love filled kisses that had once overwhelmed him as they'd brushed against his and he missed looking down and seeing them wrapped so enthusiastically around his cock. 

Kurt had to admit that Chandler gave a particularly mind blowing rim job but none of it even began to compare to the way things had been with Sebastian. Kurt was certain he and Seb had shared some kind of celestial connection. The touch of Seb's fingers, his lips on Kurt's skin had always set Kurt on fire. Just thinking about it now had Kurt a little stirred up. He rolled over in the bed again, crossing his legs. He put his phone aside and tried to ignore the feeling but the urge was simply too strong.

Kurt reached down. He moaned softly as he palmed his long engorged length through his underwear. It felt good. He closed his eyes and squeezed a little, imagining it was Seb's soft hand lustfully stroking him. That really got him going. He slid his hand into his boxer briefs and pulled himself free. He spat into his hand for a little lubrication then tugged frantically at himself.

It wasn't enough. He needed Sebastian. He needed him deep inside him. The tears began to flow as he slid down his boxers and stretching, pushed two fingers deep into his ass. He murmured Sebastian's name over and over, as he worked himself over. 

He pictured Seb's eyes, his smile, his hands, his gorgeous lean body, his flawless skin. He tried to remember how good he smelled, how he tasted, the sweet, erotic noises that had spilled from him when they'd messed around. It was all so vague now. Kurt cried harder. He jerked harder, fingered himself faster, then he came with a whimper. It was hardly an earth shattering experience. 

Kurt withdrew his fingers, released his grip and wiped himself clean on the sheets. He hoped they weren't Becky's best ones. He should have considered that. Oops, too late now. Sniffing, he squirmed back into his underwear before attempting to get himself comfortable. He finally dropped off exhausted, into a deep dreamless sleep just as the sun outside his window began to rise. He had barely two hours to doze before his alarm would sound. He had a long day in Lima ahead of him...


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with his mother doesn't go quite as Sebastian expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for further mentions of torture.
> 
> Warning for homophobic hate. 
> 
> This chapter makes me sad.

Sebastian slept late. It was well past noon when he finally dragged himself wearily from his bed. He'd had a million and one thoughts rolling through his head all night, making it impossible to fall asleep. He was seriously unsure of how he felt about being gay. It seemed so alien.

He wondered if he'd ever been with a man. Had he had a boyfriend maybe? Even been in love? None of it was completely outside the realm of possibility but there was no way he could know for sure. He felt so overwhelmed, so confused. He had so many unanswered questions. It didn't help having no one but his girlfriend, Pedra to confide his fears and uncertainties in. He wished he had a gay friend to talk to. 

As he gave it more thought he realised that after last night's huge revelation that there was no way that Pedra could be his girlfriend anymore. He would be so sad to lose her. She had always been so tolerant and understanding with him, so patient even though in his mind he felt that he'd never been a particularly good boyfriend to her. He'd been kind and courteous of course but completely unable to show her affection or to even attempt to satisfy her sexually. That hadn't been fair to her at all but she'd never complained. 

Sebastian knew that Pedra definitely deserved better than his indifference. She deserved a man who adored her. One who could take her into his arms and ravish her. That definitely wasn't ever going to be him. He'd been fooling himself into thinking that one day it might be but that had all come to an abrupt halt last night. 

The two of them really needed to discuss where to go from here. Sebastian had come to rely on Pedra so much and knew he would be devastated if she were to no longer remain in his life. He sincerely hoped they could stay friends. He'd never meant to hurt her with any of this. He was struggling to grasp it all himself.

Sebastian called out to Pedra as he wandered lethargically through their home on his way to the kitchen but she was nowhere to be found. Of course she was at work but she had left a covered basket of pastries, undoubtedly from her bakehouse, on the kitchen counter for Sebastian in case he woke up hungry. She was always thoughtful like that. He tucked into a cherry danish as he prepared himself some coffee. It was incredible. 

He was sure he'd miss all her delicious baked goods once she moved out. He would miss her too but he could hardly expect her to remain living with him under the circumstances. She'd want to see new people and so might he eventually. That would just become too awkward.

With his coffee and a second danish in hand, Sebastian made himself comfortable on the living room sofa. He swapped his coffee mug for the television remote control while he ate and flicked disinterestedly through the channels. There was never anything decent of TV on a Saturday afternoon. He settled on the music channel, humming along as he contemplated the chaos his life had become.

Sebastian thought a little about the camp in Portugal, such a horrid place. Pedra had asked him how he'd got there. He had no recollection of that. He wondered if he should talk to his parents about it. He suspected that if he could get his mother alone for a chat she might be willing to answer a few questions. She was so warm and always willing to help him. It was worth a try. 

Sebastian was also so curious about his life prior to hell in Portugal. He wondered where in America he'd lived. New York City he suspected, probably Manhattan. It was the place that held the greatest appeal to him. He felt drawn to it whenever he caught even a glimpse of it on TV, online or in magazines. It just seemed like such a bustling, beautiful city, filled with opportunity. It was like another world, almost magical when compared to provincial France and maybe worth a visit once he had his head sorted.

Seb was also incredibly curious about this Kurt who seemed to be plaguing his dreams. He was willing to bet that the eyes, the laugh, the voice that were constantly haunting him belonged to that man. He wished just once he could see his face, his smile. He was sure then he'd know what Kurt was to him. His crush? His best friend? Maybe his lover? Perhaps that was something else to ask his mother though if he'd had a boyfriend surely his parents would have reunited them on his return home. Maybe they didn't know or it was already over. Maybe he'd never come out. So many questions.

Sebastian sighed. He finished his cup of coffee and got up for another. He needed to find something more productive to do with his afternoon rather than just laying around wallowing. He decided to grab a quick shower and head down to the farmer's market. He'd pick up some fresh produce and cook Pedra dinner. It was the least he could do. Tonight they should talk.

The market was busy but Seb soon found what he needed. He only had one recipe in his repertoire but it had been a long time since they'd eaten vegetarian lasagne so that was okay. Pedra always seemed to enjoy it or maybe she just enjoyed a night off from cooking. It was something she did so well. 

On his way home from the market he detoured to a local vineyard to purchase a few bottles of Pedra's favourite wine. His mother was leaving as he arrived with a carton of her own.

"Hello darling," Scarlette stopped and greeted her son warmly. He felt so lucky that amongst all the pain he'd suffered and the confusion he was now facing that he had such a loving mother. "How lovely to see you. Your father and I are hosting a few friends from church this evening for dinner. You and your lovely girl are welcome to join us."

"I'm sorry we can't tonight," Sebastian declined politely. "I'm just here to get a couple of bottles of her favourite wine. I'm cooking her dinner tonight."

Scarlette smiled. "Aww how romantic of you sweetheart. Please tell me you're planning to propose. She's a wonderful young woman Sebastian. She would be the perfect mother for my grandchildren."

"I am not proposing," Sebastian shook his head. "She's is indeed lovely but it's not going to work out. Im afraid we are breaking up."

"Why would you do that?" Scarlette looked upset. "You two make such an adorable couple."

Sebastian paused. He took a deep breath. This wasn't the ideal place but this was just his mother and she loved him so it was now or never. "I think I'm gay," he replied bravely. 

"What did you say?" Scarlette went pale.

"I'm gay Mother," Sebastian repeated himself with more confidence. "I like men."

"No!" Scarlette was instantly furious. "Oh no! No no no no no no! I did not pay tens of thousands of dollars for that place to convert you and then relocate to this hellish hole half way across the world where the mechanic's son would never find you just for you to tell me you're still gay."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian tried to process everything she'd just spewed at him in her ferocious rage. His temper flared in response. "You! You put me in that horrendous place?"

"This is not the place to discuss this Sebastian," Scarlette snapped dismissively at her son. 

"Answer me Mother," Sebastian glared defiantly at her. He'd never seen this side of her before that he could recall. It was very confronting. "Did you admit me to that camp in Portugal?"

"Of course I did," she sounded almost proud of herself. "Someone had to do something. You and that boyfriend of yours were out of control." She said the word boyfriend with utter disgust.

"Do you have any idea what they did to me there? Do you? They starved me Mother for weeks on end until I no longer had the strength to fight the women they sent to rape me. They recited the bible at me over loud speaker 24/7 so I could never sleep, not properly anyway. They beat me. They scolded and burned me, electrocuted me. Do you have any idea what it's like to suffer pain so excruciating that you pray for death? Well I do Mother. Everyday for months on end."

"You always were a drama queen," Scarlette scoffed. "Grow up son. This is the real world. In the real world gay men don't succeed. I was trying to help you Sebastian. Did you want to be a loser your entire life?"

"A loser?" Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. He was so offended. How could someone that claimed to love him think that having him tortured would help him? "In the real world there are many successful gay men. Ryan Murphy, Neil Patrick Harris, Matt Bomer."

"I've never heard of any of them," She rolled her eyes. "You'll never have a family."

"They all have husbands and children and full productive lives," Sebastian stood firm. 

"It's not right," Scarlette scrunched her face. "Is that what you want a husband? It's ludicrous, unnatural."

"What's unnatural is your unjustified hate for something you clearly don't understand," Sebastian felt heartbroken. He hadn't expected any of this. 

"I understand that you planned to ruin your life by running off to New York City to live a debauched existence with that boyfriend of yours. I couldn't allow that."

"I had a boyfriend?" Sebastian teared up a little. "Was his name Kurt by any chance?"

"I don't know what his name was," Scarlette lied. "And I don't particularly care. The point is you have a wonderful, normal life here in France with Pedra. She's lovely Sebastian and she adores you. You two are a fine match and your children will be beautiful. Are you really prepared to destroy that to pursue a depraved, perverted life with a man?" 

Sebastian was dumbfounded. "I want real love Mother with someone I'm attracted to. I don't think that's either depraved or perverted. I think it's what practically every human being on our planet wants."

"You must see you have that with Pedra," Scarlette kept pushing her agenda. "You two have amazing chemistry."

"Right," Sebastian didn't argue. He didn't want to discuss his erectile dysfunction or his haphephobia with his mother. "Where do I find Kurt?" 

"I wouldn't know," Scarlette stormed off angrily to her car. "Don't mention any of this to your father. You'll crush him," she called back over her shoulder. "I'll see you at church in the morning."

"No you won't," he muttered under his breath. He headed back to his car. He got into his little Renault and sat numbly behind the wheel taking a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. He had no idea what had just happened but apparently his mother wasn't the sweet, angelic women he'd thought her to be. She might be beautiful on the outside but she had an ugly, hateful, homophobic heart.

Sebastian couldn't believe she had been the one responsible for the months and months of heinous torture he'd endured. How could any decent mother subject their only child to that? Sebastian was at a total loss. He wanted to be angry at her. He knew he should be furious but after everything he'd been through her betrayal seemed small in comparison. She was simply dead to him now. His father too as he was obviously a compliant conspirator. What despicable people! If anyone needed church tomorrow it was them. 

At least Sebastian still had Pedra. She'd promised to stick by him and he was so grateful for that. He also had confirmation that he'd had a boyfriend. He assumed that had to be Kurt. Kurt with his beautiful glasz eyes, addictive laugh and adorable pitchy voice. He wondered where Kurt was now. Did he ever think of Sebastian? What he was doing? Had they been close? Intimate even? 

Seb sensed from his recurrent visions that maybe they had. He saw love in those glasz pools. He was sure of that now. So much time had passed though and Seb had no idea how they'd parted ways. There was probably no point in looking for Kurt or digging up the past. If Kurt wanted him surely he'd have found him by now. He figured Kurt must have moved on and decided that's probably what he should do too. A therapist might be a good start. 

First things first though he had to get things sorted out with Pedra. That was easier said than done considering Sebastian realised with a curse as he'd parked his Renault in the garage that he'd forgotten to get the wine to go with their dinner. "Take two," he muttered to himself with a heavy sigh, putting the car into reverse and heading back to the vineyard. Luckily it wasn't far and he'd have no trouble getting back in time to cook her a delicious meal before she returned home from work. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kurt there's a break through at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I'll start by saying Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the 200 kudos. That's amazing to me considering I write a non-canon ship for a show that ended years ago. You're all so awesome. I love each and everyone of you.
> 
> Secondly I apologise for being AWOL. I promise I haven't abandoned you or our story. I've been crazy busy the past week participating in GISHWHES (Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World has Ever Seen. It was an incredible, amazing, very uplifting experience hosted by Misha Collins who plays Castiel on Supernatural. I did so many amazing things, some charitable, some challenging and some just plain ridiculous like reenacting my own birth with shadow puppets but with my lovely little team I had so much fun. I'm so so tired but it was so worth it even though I've missed my boys. 
> 
> This chapter is long. Perhaps my longest ever. A lot happens. I hope you enjoy it.

Kurt's mind wandered as he gazed disinterestedly out the bus window. He'd travelled the road between Columbus and Lima more times than he cared to recall. It never changed but did bring back a stream of mixed memories. Some were horrid, like the awful road accident that had almost taken his life while others such as sitting back in Seb's Maserati sipping Lima Bean coffee and singing along with him to Ed Sherran on the car stereo warmed his heart. Kurt missed those little moments so much. He still wondered what had happened to that gorgeous car, not to mention its even more gorgeous owner.

Kurt thought back to the time after his accident. It had been practically the happiest period of his life. Despite the pain of his injuries he'd gladly do almost anything to go back to those days in hospital. Days when he felt truly cherished and loved and when he loved in return. Nights when he was held adoringly while he slept and woken the following morning with tender kisses. He wanted everything he'd shared with Sebastian back so badly. He'd just about given up hope now of ever finding him though. It had been a year and half and every lead had gone dry. It seemed hopeless and that hurt so much. 

Kurt dozed off as the bus left Bellafontaine. With the constant stops to pick up and drop off passengers the journey took so much longer than by car and he was exhausted after his sleepless night. Hunter had intended to drive him to Lima. They were even going to bring Becky along for the ride to meet Noella but their plans had changed after Becky had woken up violently vomiting. She had tried to insist that she was fine and that the boys should go without her but Kurt could see Hunter was rightfully concerned and so had decided to take the bus instead. Hunter needed to get his girl to a doctor. Kurt promised he would call later to check on her. 

Kurt woke with a yawn as the bus came to a halt in Lima. He stretched drowsily as he stood then quickly gathered his things and made his way down the aisle. He spotted Carole through the side window anxiously waiting for him with Noella in her arms. His baby sister was the cutest miniature human Kurt had ever laid eyes on. He just adored her and couldn't believe how much she'd grown since he'd last seen her. As he gazed fondly at her, he decided that moving back to Lima definitely seemed like the right choice for now. Smiling wide he gave her a small wave as he stepped off the bus. Shyly she buried her little face in her mama's shoulder. He giggled at her as he approached.

"It's so lovely to see you Sweetheart," Carole stretched around Noella to greet Kurt with a peck to the cheek. "How are you? You've got so thin."

"I'm doing better," Kurt smiled. "Just look at this little angel," he gushed over Noella. "Can she please stop growing?"

"Almost 18 pounds at her weigh in last week," Carole boasted proudly as she gestured across the street to where her new Impala was parked. Kurt followed her, tossing his things in to the trunk and then climbing in while Carole fought to get Noella into her seat. "She hates it," Carole groaned in frustration, trying to calm Noella as she struggled and screamed.

"She's very spirited," Kurt tried to hide his amusement as he checked out Carole's new ride.

"She reminds me of you," Carole smirked triumphantly as she successfully latched the clip. 

"I bet she's an absolute delight then," Kurt winked at Noella.

"Most of the time," Carole agreed. She closed the rear door of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "So what happened Sweetie? I was expecting Hunter and is it Rochelle?"

"Rebekah," Kurt corrected Carole politely. "They wanted to come but Becky woke up feeling unwell."

"Nothing serious I hope," Carole checked with concern as she put on her seatbelt and started the car.

"Just a virus I think," Kurt shrugged. "There was serious vomiting going on though. Hunter was taking her to a doctor after he dropped me at the bus station. I should probably text and check on her," Kurt reached into his pocket for his phone but came up empty. He checked his other pocket but nothing. "Oh fuck," he cursed.

"Fuck," Noella echoed from the back seat.

"Maybe watch the cursing," Carole suggested looking at Kurt harshly as she pulled out into the traffic. "What's wrong?" 

"My phone," Kurt patted down his jeans then his jacket. "I can't find it." He was beginning to panic. Every photo, video, text message, every thing he had left of Sebastian was in that phone. It had to be here. It had to be.

"Could it be with your things in the trunk?" Carole asked helpfully as she watched the road.

"Maybe," Kurt wasn't sure. He had the awful feeling that he'd left it on the bus and it made him feel sick to his stomach. "It has all my photos of Seb on it."

"Do you want me to pull over and you can check?" She offered kindly. She knew what Sebastian still meant to Kurt. 

"Please," Kurt nodded. "I'll be quick I promise."

Carole signalled and turned the car off the main road into a side street. Kurt was climbing out before she'd even come to a complete stop. She popped the trunk for him and waited patiently, chatting away to Noella while he shuffled through his things. 

"Got it!" he called ecstatically from the rear of the car, waving his phone in the air. He closed the trunk and rushed to return to his seat. Tired though, he tripped on the edge of the uneven curb, landing hard on the concrete pavement. His phone took the brunt of the fall as he put his hands out instinctively to stop himself. He whimpered in pain and devastation as the crunching sound of his screen shattering in his hand, resounded in his ears. "Fuck," he cursed again as he got clambered clumsily back to his feet. 

"Fuck," Noella repeated, as Carole unbuckled her seat belt and jumped from the car to Kurt's aid.

"Are you hurt?" She checked looking him up and down.

"My hand," Kurt nodded, holding up his broken phone to reveal a slither of the glass screen impaling his palm. "I'll be fine but ugh look at my screen," he was over emotional and on the verge of tears. "Every photo...gone...just like him."

"We can have the screen replaced," Carole reassured him. "Try not worry. It will okay, you'll see," she squeezed his shoulder supportively. "Look, I bought your father a new phone a few weeks ago. I've been so busy with Noella I haven't had a chance to cancel the old one yet. You can use that in the mean time while you wait for the repair. For now though please just let me see your hand. You many need stitches."

"It's not deep," Kurt offered Carole a closer look. "It sure stings though. My knee hurts too"

"We are almost home," Carole examined the wound carefully. It wasn't bleeding much but it definitely looked painful.. "If we can get you there I can easily tend to it for you."

"Thank you," Kurt sighed, looking down at his smashed phone screen and feeling slightly relieved as he noticed the rest of the phone seemed firmly intact. He climbed carefully back into the car, cradling his injured hand. Carole assisted him with his seat belt before driving quickly but safely to get him home.

The house still remained exactly the same as the last time Kurt had visited, just a few more photographs of Noella than Kurt remembered. Kurt browsed them while Carole settled the baby in her playpen then went upstairs to get the first aid kit.

"Take a seat," she directed Kurt to the dining room table. She pulled up a chair close beside him, instinctively pulled on some gloves and gently treated his hand. She carefully removed the tiny glass shard from the lightly bleeding wound with tweezers before flushing it clean with saline. She dabbed it dry with gauze and applied a clean dressing. "Good as new," she smiled as she began to tidy up. "What about your knee?" 

"Just a bruise I think," Kurt replied distractedly, grazing his uninjured hand over it as he watched Noella across the room rolling around babbling to herself. "How's dad?"

"He's good," Carole smiled. Things had improved out of sight in her marriage since Noella was born. "He misses you and can't wait to see you. He's was so disappointed he had to work today. He wanted to be here to greet you but you know how it is. I'm expecting him home around 4pm," Carole barely drew breath. "Can you just watch your sister for a minute? I'll take this back upstairs," she gestured to her first aid box. "And I'll grab you that phone. Help yourself if you need a drink or anything. I don't need to tell you that though. This is your home."

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled gratefully. "My little sister and I have some serious catching up to do. She's just too cute."

"You might not be thinking that at 3am tonight when she wakes you up screaming for food," Carole grinned knowingly as she headed upstairs. 

Kurt wasn't perturbed at all. Thanks to the insomnia that had often plagued him since Seb's departure he was seldom asleep before 3am anyway. He gladly welcomed the company of a little person. He loved babies and had hoped he and Sebastian would have a few of their own one day but that no longer seemed on the cards. He grimaced sadly at the thought.

With Carole gone and being mindful of his sore hand Kurt picked Noella up, hugging her close to his chest. She nestled happily into him as he carried her to the sofa, cooing softly at her. He sat with the dear child in his lap and sang quietly to her. Nursery rhymes mostly and the alphabet song. She babbled happily back at him but soon fell off to sleep to the sweet sound of his soothing voice. Relaxed and relieved to be back in the safety and security of his family home Kurt soon drifted off to sleep too. Carole couldn't help smiling to herself as she returned from upstairs. She sat Burt's old phone and charger down on the coffee table in front of the siblings and covered them thoughtfully with a warm blanket before heading out to run some errands. She couldn't help thinking that little Noella looked so good on Kurt. He was going to make a great dad someday.

The pair slept on the sofa together for a few hours before Noella woke crying for a diaper change and a feed. Kurt opened his eyes slowly. He was totally disorientated. Unexpected surroundings, a baby in his arms. It took him a few moments to get his bearings and remember he was home. 

"Why don't you go down to bed Honey?" Carole suggested, coming from the kitchen and lifting Noella from Kurt's chest. She was worried that Kurt appeared so tired. He looked even more pale than usual. It was clearly evident that he was sleep deprived.

"I need to call Hunter," Kurt shook his head. "And drop my phone off for repair. Can I borrow your car?"

"I took it while you were sleeping," Carole informed Kurt as she settled down to breastfeed Noella. "They said 2 days."

"How long was I asleep?" Kurt frowned looking around for a clock.

"A few hours," Carole shrugged. "I didn't have the heart to wake you. You look like you needed it. You haven't been looking after yourself I can tell."

"I try," Kurt knew she was right but he didn't care to admit it. "I just didn't get much sleep last night. I was on the phone with Blaine in Amsterdam. We broke up."

"Finally! Thank goodness," Carole beamed before realising what she'd said. "Oh I'm sorry," she corrected herself quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good," Kurt nodded. "Things weren't really working between us. It's been a long time coming. It all ended up very amicable. In fact you're not going to believe it but he gifted me our house."

"Really? the Hollywood mansion?" Carole was shocked. "So I guess you won't be staying long. You'll be living there?"

"I'm selling it," Kurt replied quickly. "I don't like LA. I don't fit in. I thought I might come back here and stay for a while, at least until I can find a buyer, if that's okay. Maybe I could do a few days a week for Dad at the shop. It will give him a chance to spend more time with you and Noella."

"You know this is your home and you're always welcome here Honey but you're so much better than Lima Kurt. I'd hate to see you settle. Have you talked to your father about this?" 

"I haven't yet but I will," Kurt understood what Carole was saying. "I don't plan to settle here. I'm planning to head to Africa, to Morocco actually."

"To find Sebastian?" Carole clarified, looking at Kurt sympathetically. She worried that he was getting his hopes up only to be disappointed. 

"Hopefully," Kurt nodded. "I need to find that letter that arrived just after he left."

"I haven't touched your bedroom except to vacuum and dust. It should be where ever you left it," Carole had no idea what letter Kurt was even talking about and didn't want to pry by asking him.

"I might go down and take a look," Kurt picked up the phone and charger from the coffee table and headed for the stairs. "Let me know when you're starting dinner. I'd like to help you."

"I'd appreciate that," Carole smiled at her step-son as she nursed her daughter. "I thought I might make cheese and spinach gnocchi. It was always one of your favourites."

"Sounds amazing," Kurt subconsciously licked his lips as he headed for the stairs. "I've missed your home cooking."

"We've all missed you," Carole smiled warmly after him as he disappeared down stairs with Burt's old phone. She was so pleased to have him home.

Kurt gazed briefly around his bedroom as he put his dad's older model phone on to charge. The space seemed smaller than he remembered, filled with so many memories and his old clutter, books, cds, dvd's, odd little keepsakes, photos of him with his old school friends, with his dad, with Sebastian. 

Kurt picked up the framed photo of he and Sebastian that sat beside his bed. He still remembered the night it had been taken. They were getting ready to go to a party at Sam Evans' house. It was first time Kurt had taken Seb to socialise with his McKinley friends. Seb had been nervous and so adorable, insisting they take a photo in case he got eaten alive. Kurt looked at the image now. He was nestled so tight in Seb's loving arms. His smiling lips were pressed playfully to Seb's cheek. They'd obvious been madly in love even then and not even known it yet. Kurt missed those times. He missed being held so tenderly in strong, caring arms. Being single was hard. It really sucked. He wanted a special man to share his life. Surely he deserved that.

Kurt smiled sadly as he thought back to that night at Sam's. Most of it had been spent doing shots and hanging out in the back corner of the family room on an old vinyl bean bag making out with Seb. Kurt's friends had mocked them relentlessly but they hadn't cared one iota. Nothing mattered as long as they were together. That was the first night they'd ever messed around, in Sam's bathroom on all places. 

Kurt stroked the photograph in his hand wistfully, tracing his fingers tenderly over Seb's laughing face through the thin glass of the picture frame as he reminisced. He could almost picture Seb now eagerly down on his knees on the tiles of that bathroom. Their eyes locked together as Seb's lips closed appreciatively around his length. Kurt moaned softly at the thought. He missed sharing that real love connection with another human being even more then he missed Sebastian's mouth. There's was no man Kurt knew that loved giving a blow job like Sebastian and in his albeit limited experience no one better at it.

Kurt put the photograph down as his father's phone sprung to life across the room, text message after text message rolled in. Who knew his dad was so popular? Kurt picked up the phone. There was no lock code. That was a little insane. He opened the message folder not to read his dad's messages but to send one to Hunter. He was worried about Rebekah. He hadn't seen anyone vomit like that since Brittany during their school performance of Tik Tok years ago. He hoped she was okay. 

As he sent off his text to Hunter, hoping he'd got his number correct, a final message chimed in for his dad. Kurt couldn't help seeing it as it flashed up on the screen. It was from someone called Scar. A strange name Kurt thought to himself not recognising it immediately, not until he saw another name in the body of the text. A familiar name, a cherished and dearly beloved name. His breath caught in his chest as he read it "Sebastian."

He gasped. His mind was absolutely blown as he realised that the Scar messaging his father was in fact Scarlette Smythe. He read the message with no regret. It was short and to the point: "I haven't heard from you in days my darling. I need you. The therapy has failed. Sebastian is asking about Kurt."

Kurt didn't know what to feel as he read the words over and over. On one hand he was furious. His father had known where Sebastian was the entire time that Kurt had been pining and miserable with Blaine and he'd never said a word. To Kurt that was unforgivable and he would deal with that later but on the other hand Sebastian was asking for him that had to mean he still cared. It was the first real hope Kurt had had since Seb disappeared. Emotional tears streaked his cheeks.

Kurt closed that particular text and scrolled through some others from Scar. His rage built as he discovered literally hundreds of texts between his father and Scarlette spanning all the way back to their affair. It seemed peculiar to Kurt that his father hadn't deleted any of them. What if Carole had found them? She'd have been devastated. Kurt had a good mind to tell her.

Kurt sat himself down comfortably on his bed and proceeded to read every last one. He knew it was an invasion of his father's privacy but he didn't care. His father was a putrid liar who'd been in touch with Sebastian's mother the entire time Kurt had been pining for him. If there was a chance that Scarlette could have revealed her location in any of these texts then Kurt was not missing the opportunity to find out.

Kurt took a deep breath as he began to read. Most of it seemed to be sexting, with accompanying photos and videos. Kurt felt terrible for Carole as he scrolled past picture after picture of his father in his office at the shop doing things to himself that Kurt had hoped to never see. Scarlette had sent similar images back that turned Kurt's stomach. Straight sex was so disgusting. Ewww! 

Amongst the filth Kurt did manage to gather a few tidbits about Sebastian. His parents had picked him up in Portugal almost 9 months ago. They were celebrating his cure. Tears streaked Kurt's cheeks again at the thought of what Seb must have been through. He didn't understand how his father could condone this by carrying on a phone sex affair with this horrendous woman. 

Kurt pushed on. Scarlette mentioned France multiple times, specifically southern France once. She talked about a delightful girlfriend of Sebastian's who was a patissier at the local bakehouse, about Sebastian moving just streets away with her, about a pending engagement. It was almost more than Kurt could bear. His poor baby. He couldn't believe his father knew all this and had kept it from him. Kurt could have found Seb long ago if he'd known any of this. All his search had been focussed in Morocco not Southern France. He was absolutely furious as he thought about all the time and money he'd wasted.

He read more, most of it absolutely revolting. He scrolled past the smut pausing and rereading as Scarlette mentioned a vineyard she'd visited. It was apparently near her home and she was not surprisingly sleeping with the owner which seemed to trigger a lot of jealousy in this father even though Scarlette claimed he sadly he wasn't as satisfying as Bur. Kurt couldn't have cared less about that. He hoped the vineyard owner gave her the world's nastiest case of genital herpes. She deserved it for what she'd done to Sebastian.

Kurt pushed his animosity aside, just for now and focussed his attention on locating that vineyard. It had a very unique name and so with his heart full of hope, he asked Siri. She produced a map of a tiny town in Southern France. Through tears of joy Kurt zoomed in on the image and examined it closely. That had to be it. That had to be where his Sebby was. He didn't know what to do now. Should he call the place? Maybe ask them if they knew the Smythe family? He considered it but he didn't want Seb's parents forewarned that he knew their location. He had to go there. He had to go to France today to that tiny town. Sebastian had asked about him. 

Kurt's bank balance was not in agreement with that arrangement though. He had barely enough cash to get himself back to LA. He wondered for a moment where he might be able to borrow that kind of money. His father had it but of course under the circumstances he couldn't ask him. Finn was no good either. He and Rachel were barely scraping by in New York City. The only person Kurt could think of was Hunter. Kurt hated to ask him when he knew he'd be preoccupied taking care of Becky but he didn't really feel like he had any choice. He was positive he knew where his Sebby was and he had to go to him.

Kurt called Hunter as another text came in. His father really should give his girlfriend his new number. Poor Carole.

"Becky's pregnant," Hunter blurted without even a hello as he answered the call on the second ring. 

"Fuck wow!" Kurt was stunned. He expected to be the one sharing big news today. "Umm Congratulations? That's good news right? Better than her having a virus."

"Who knows?" Hunter seemed very overwhelmed. "I'm still in College. I don't know. A baby is kinda a big deal. What's with your new number?"

"It's my dad's old phone," Kurt sounded unimpressed. "I fell and smashed my screen. It's being repaired but guess what?"

"You found the letter," Hunter guessed. "Or all your old sex toys under your bed."

"I think I've found my man," Kurt beamed. "In France. Can you believe it?"

"No way!" Hunter was ecstatic, much happier than when he'd been talking about fatherhood. "How?"

"That's the disturbing part," Kurt grimaced sourly. "My dad's known all along."

"Oh that sucks," Hunter sounded unimpressed. "What a bastard! Are you okay?"

"I knew he didn't like Seb and I together but I never thought he'd betray me like that. He knew how heartbroken I was, how scared and worried I was. He's been talking to Sebastian's mother almost every day, if you can even call it talking."

"Was it sexy stuff?" Hunter chuckled awkwardly. "Is it hot?"

"Eww no Hunt! We're talking about my dad. There isn't anything remotely hot about it. Turned my stomach some of it. No one should never have to see cum shots of their own father."

"You're right." Kurt could hear Hunter grimace through the phone. "That's just wrong. So when do we leave for France?"

"We?" Kurt was a little confused.

"He's my best friend. I haven't seen him in eighteen months. I'm coming with you," Hunter's tone was firm. 

"You don't have to," Kurt offered quietly pleased not to have go by himself.

"I want to," Hunter was adamant. "If things don't go well or you can't find him I don't want you going through that alone."

"What about Becky?" Kurt had to ask. "She just found out some pretty life changing news. Shouldn't you stay with her?"

"Her mother and sister are coming from Minneapolis to stay for the week anyway," Hunter offered. "It's been scheduled for ages. Becky will be fine. When do you want me to book the flights?"

"I can be back in Columbus in two hours," Kurt replied anxiously. "Thank you Hunt. I'll pay you back every cent."

"I'll see what's available tonight then," Hunter smiled. "I'll text you the details."

"Thank you," Kurt said again as he checked the time. "He might not be the same Seb that we remember."

"What do you mean?" Hunter sounded concerned.

"They sent him to a gay conversion camp. He's dating a girl, a pastry chef. He probably won't even want to see me," Kurt's mood dropped.

"Fuck!" Hunter gasped in disbelief. "That's fucking horrible. I never liked his parents. You must know though that no man has ever loved another like Sebastian Smythe loved you Kurt Hummel. Honestly I'm sure he'll take one look at you and won't even remember that girl's name."

"I hope you're right," Kurt half smiled.

"I'm always right," Hunter gloated smugly. Just promise me you won't tell him I set you up with Chandler. He'll kick my ass."

"I'm hoping we'll have better things to talk about," Kurt replied hopefully.

Hunter agreed and they ended their call with friendly goodbyes. Kurt dashed upstairs. With Burt's phone in his pocket but without any explanation Kurt grabbed Carole's car keys. "I'm borrowing your car," he yelled out loudly to her as he dashed out the door.

"What the...?" Carole called back with a shake of her head. "Kids!" She huffed at Noella looking amused. "I hope he drives safe."

A text came through to Kurt as he was parked at the gas station filling Carole's car with gas. It was from Hunter. "Flights booked. We leave from John Glenn at 10:20pm. Brief stop over in New York. I've booked a hire car in Paris."

"Great, Thank you," Kurt text back, sighing anxiously. He paid for his gas and jumped back in the car. He put on some Ed Sherran as he hit the freeway. "Ahh Sebby. Here I come," he muttered to himself, his cut hand smarting where he gripped the steering wheel. "I've missed you so much Baby but it won't long now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there's not too many typos. I'm feeling a bit rusty.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt evades his father as he and Hunter prepare for their trip to France.

"Is Kurt downstairs?" Burt bounded cheerfully through the front door. He kissed Carole's cheek and pecked the top of Noella's head before sitting down beside the pair on the sofa. "How are my beautiful girls?" he grinned. "Did you two have a fun day?"

"You're in a good mood," Carole smiled warmly at Burt resting her head briefly against his shoulder as she fought to settle the restless baby. "Good day at the shop?"

"It was productive," Burt nodded, softly stroking Carole's knee. He kissed her hair. "Is Kurt downstairs?" He asked again. "I can't wait to see him. How is he?"

"He's thin and tired. He's been very quiet," Carole sounded concerned. "He watched Noella for me while I ran a few errands but mostly he's just slept. He and Blaine broke up last night. He's going through some stuff. He's not here right now though."

"Why'd they break up?" Burt asked cluelessly. "Where is he?"

"You know why they broke up," Carole rolled her eyes. "They weren't meant to be together. Blaine is totally unsuited to Kurt. You know he's still in love with..."

"Don't start on that Sebastian stuff again. They were only together a few months," Burt huffed. "Thankfully that boy is well out of my son's life. Now you didn't say where Kurt went."

"Because I'm not sure," Carole shrugged. "He was downstairs for a bit over an hour napping then he came back up and dashed out the door with my car keys. You only missed him by about 20 minutes. He has offered to help with dinner though so I'm sure he won't be long."

"Probably just went for a coffee," Burt mirrored Carole's shrug, his hand trailing further up her leg. 

She brushed it away with a shy smile. "Not in front of the baby," she warned gently.

"Pfft," Burt huffed, feeling as horny as hell. He hadn't spoken with Scarlette in weeks, not since she'd confessed to sleeping with that vineyard owner. He was able to tolerate her being with Spencer because they were married and he did have Carole but Scar taking another lover when he wanted her so badly was unforgivable. It drove him crazy with jealousy and the silent treatment was the only way he had to punish her. Unfortunately it punished him too. He'd never felt more frustrated. "She's too young to know what we're doing," he whispered against his wife ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth. "Put Noella in her playpen. She'll be perfectly fine there and come upstairs."

"Not now," Carole nudged Burt away playfully. "I need to feed her, then I have to begin our dinner. Kurt doesn't look like he's had a good meal in months."

"You seem worried about him," Burt sighed. To be honest Burt was a little worried about Kurt too. Since he'd moved to LA with Blaine he'd withdrawn almost completely from family life. He'd only visited Lima once since Noella's birth and seldom called Burt anymore or took his calls. Burt guessed he only had himself to blame. Kurt was smart. He probably sensed his father was keeping secrets from him. He'd considered coming clean a few times and just telling Kurt everything, about Scar and Spencer drugging Sebastian and forcing him into that horrendous concentration camp in Portugal, about the French girl he was seeing that Scarlette seemed to think he might marry. What was the point of that though? Kurt's was so much better off without him. Kurt really didn't need a Smythe ruining his life. Burt honestly believed he was doing Kurt a favour by hiding the truth from him.

"He's talking about moving back the Lima for a bit," Carole sounded so disappointed as she attached Noella to her breast. "He's better than here Burt. Lima isn't for Kurt."

"I'll talk to him when he gets home," Burt offered, kissing Carole's shoulder as he got up from the sofa. "I think I'll call him now actually and see how long he's going to be."

"You'll need to call your old number," Carole mentioned casually. "Kurt fell and smashed his phone screen. I loaned him your old phone while it's in for repair. That's okay isn't it?"

Burt took a deep breath. That was anything but okay. What if Scarlette was still texting him or if Kurt got nosy and started poking through the phone. He'd not only discover Burt's phone affair with Scarlette but also find out that they'd been in touch the entire time Kurt had been searching for that boy. Burt was quite sure Kurt would be furious about that. Maybe if he just explained everything calmly and clearly it would all be okay. "Of course. It's fine," Burt lied once more. He was becoming very skilled at it, plastering a fake smile on his deceptive mouth as his body filled with panic. "Did he take it with him?" He asked calmly. If he hadn't Burt may still have time to delete anything incriminating before Kurt saw it. He doubted he'd be that lucky though. Kurt went no where without a phone, not even the bathroom unless Burt was mistaken.

"I'm assuming so," Carole sounded unsure. "I didn't notice. He mentioned earlier about needing to call Hunter. He didn't bring Kurt here like they planned because his girlfriend Rebekah is ill. Poor girl."

Burt gnawed at his bottom lip anxiously, drawing blood. There was no way he wasn't completely screwed. He hoped Kurt would at least take pity on him and be discreet, perhaps choosing not to reveal his indiscretions to Carole. He felt a little ashamed of his behaviour. He was a grown ass man with a wife and a family. He probably shouldn't be recording himself jerking off for some hot piece of ass half way across the world. 

"Do you know the number?" Burt asked, as he picked up the receiver of the land line. He'd never called his own number before and hadn't bothered to memorise it.

"It's still on the note pad there by the phone," Carole pointed in Burt's direction. She was so behind in all the housework and clearing away these days. She'd forgotten how much time it took to care for a baby. Noella was precious and sweet but very demanding and it showed in the mess around their home. Maybe with Kurt here she could get her house back in proper order. She hoped so. She would be returning to work in just a few months. She needed to get organised.

Burt watched his wife feed their baby as he nervously dialled his old number. The pair were a beautiful sight together. He couldn't bare to think of what he'd do if he lost them. It was all in Kurt's hands. Burt listened as the phone rang. 

Kurt checked the number that came up on the screen. He recognised it instantly as his the family landline and ignored the call. Checking the time he knew it would be his dad and he couldn't deal with him right now. He'd just hit the freeway, heading for Columbus after filling the car and then stopping for a Lima Bean coffee and a blueberry muffin. Last time he'd got into a telephone argument while driving he'd almost killed himself. He still had the head scar. He traced his fingers over it absentmindedly, sighing as thought of his father. The man was an asshole. He never imagined he'd ever say that about him but it was true. He had a beautiful daughter and an amazing caring wife and he was playing around. It was disgusting, not to mention how he'd hidden Seb's location from him. Kurt could have had Seb released from that horrendous camp if he'd just known he was there. 

The phone rang again. His dad was certainly persistent. Kurt ignored it. He felt kind of bad about absconding with Carole's car but he had to get to Columbus as quickly as he could. He and Hunter had to make that flight. They had to find his Sebby. Kurt couldn't have his father trying to stop him or have him warning his mistress. Silence was the best policy. There was just no way he could be civil to that man after all his lying and secrets. Kurt was unsure he'd ever be able to be civil to his father ever again.

The closer Kurt got to Columbus the more nervous he got, wondering if Sebastian would be pleased to see him. Would they simply run into each other's arms like always happened in the movies? Would they kiss and kiss some more, spend the night making love and then live happily ever after? Kurt hoped so. He longed so much to be in Seb's arms again. To feel Seb moving inside him. His cock swelled in his jeans just at the thought. He have it a quick rub and a squeeze. A moan escaping him as he pondered but what if it didn't work out like that? 

What if the whole situation was beyond awkward? What if Kurt got there and Sebastian didn't want to see him? What if he'd been so messed up by conversion therapy that he didn't even know Kurt? What if was truly happy with the girl he was seeing, the pastry cook? Kurt wasn't sure how he'd cope with that but he had to know either way. At least he knew he had Hunter's support of it all turned pear shaped. Hunter was a great guy. Kurt never would have imagined when they'd first met that they'd ever become such close friends. He was grateful for Hunter.

Kurt thought of Hunter for a moment as he hit the outskirts of Columbus. His friend was going to become father. That was huge news, a huge responsibility and Kurt was thrilled for them. They would both be amazing parents and he looked forward to baby sitting for them, maybe even being the baby's godfather if they didn't ask Tarquin. He felt kind of guilty to be dragging Hunter away from Becky at such a pivotal time in their relationship. They should probably be together bonding over baby names and diapers. Hunter had offered though to accompany Kurt to France, it wasn't as if Kurt had had to talk him into it.

There was still four hours until their flight when Kurt parked Carole's new Impala outside Hunter's house. It had been a dream to drive. He might consider getting himself one once the house sold. He planned to contact an agent as soon as he got things sorted with Sebastian. He picked up the old cell phone, he'd just tossed on the seat and got out of the car. His father had called four more times, he noticed as he locked up. No doubt he was worried that Kurt might reveal his secrets to Carole. Honestly Kurt wasn't sure what to do about that yet. He had no desire to hurt Carol but his father needed to pay. With a little honesty Burt could have totally prevented the eighteen months of despair and loneliness that Kurt had endured, not to mention whatever torture Seb had been through. Kurt couldn't believe his selfishness.

Kurt teared up, biting into his bottom lip as he thought about Sebastian. Kurt was no fool. He knew what happened in those heinous places. It was unbearable to imagine his Sebby alone, scared and hurt, to imagine how that may have changed him, scarred him. Would he still be the same affectionate, loving man that Kurt remembered? Would he still have that breathtaking flirty sparkle in his eyes? Would he still love Kurt or had his spirit been so crushed that he'd be unrecognisable? Kurt felt so uneasy as he unlocked Hunter and Becky's front door.

Kurt felt almost nauseous as he stepped inside. Apparently Becky's nausea had passed though. Kurt could hear her screaming from the bedroom. "Harder Daddy! Yes! Oh God Yes! Give me your huge, fat cock." Kurt could hear Hunter's groans and the thumping as their head board repeatedly and rapidly hit the wall. He backed quickly out of the house thinking that now would be a good time to grab a coffee and maybe get something to eat while they finished. He really didn't want to listen to that. He'd had his fill of straight sex from reading through his father's phone messages. Enough was enough.

He took a walk down the street to the university campus and wandered around, grabbing himself a coffee and some red vines from a vending machine. He took a seat on an empty timber bench by the library and examined a map of France on his phone. He estimated it would be about an eight hour drive from Paris to the tiny town where Sebastian lived almost on the France/Spain border. It would have probably been quicker for them to fly into Madrid and drive north but it was too late now. The flight was booked, thanks to Hunter and Kurt was appreciative of that. He tucked the phone in his pocket and finished off his coffee. He crushed the cardboard cup in his fist and tossed it in the trash. Nibbling on a red wine he wandered back slowly to Hunter's place. How long did straight people take to have sex? He guessed like with gay couples it varied. Blaine for example could be done in under in a minute where's as with him and Sebastian it took hours, one mind blowing orgasm after another. 

Kurt's cock responded once again as he thought about being with Sebastian. He needed to get that under control before they came face to face. He could hardly greet Seb and his girlfriend with a raging boner. They'd be time on the flight to take care of it. He and his right hand could join the mile high club together. It would be soooooo romantic.

Kurt text Hunter as he approached his house for the second time to warn him of his pending arrival. He needn't have bothered though because Hunter was out front loading his bags into his car as Kurt arrived. Hunter regarded him curiously but said nothing. He just gave him a warm, brotherly half hug and a pat on the back.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt checked, unlocking Carole's trunk and pulling out the bags that he conveniently hadn't got around to unpacking on his arrival in Lima. 

"Let me grab those," Hunter offered looking at Kurt's bandaged hand. "You have your passport right?"

"I brought it in case I ended up in Amsterdam," Kurt nodded, watching as Hunter transferred his bags. "I never imagined I'd be flying to Paris."

"Are you okay?" Hunter checked cautiously. "Nervous? Excited?"

"Terrified," Kurt chuckled anxiously.

"It'll be fine. Go get your gorgeous man. Bring him home," Becky appeared in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. She tiptoed bare foot across the lawn and greeted Kurt with a big hug and peck to the cheek. "I'm so jealous. I wish I was coming with you. France is so beautiful."

"I'm sorry to drag him away from you right now," Kurt gestured to Hunter as he held Becky against his side. "Congratulations by the way," he smiled, rubbing her belly.

"It's a bit of a shock," she half grimaced, half smiled, looking down at her trim, flat stomach. "You're the only one that knows so far."

"You're gonna be great parents," Kurt reassured the couple as they exchanged nervous glances. 

Hunter raised a sceptical eyebrow and grunted while Becky nodded dubiously. "We might not keep it," she uttered quietly. 

"Oh," Kurt tried to hide his surprise as he released her.

"We should get going," Hunter stepped forward taking his girl in his arms and kissing her goodbye.

"Text me when your plane lands," she requested as their lips parted. her voice full of love and concern. "Travel safe and take care of each other."

"We will," Hunter kissed her again. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He fussed.

"My sister and mother arrive in the morning. I have a season of Shameless and a tub of ice cream to binge on. I'll be fine."

"I love you," Hunter pecked her nose.

"I love you too," she smiled, playfully slapping his ass. "Go!"

"We're going," he chuckled, getting into the car.

Kurt gave Becky a quick wave as he climbed into the car beside Hunter. His stomach was In knots as he pulled the door closed and buckled his seat belt. By this time tomorrow after eighteen long, lonely months apart he might finally be with Sebastian once more. It all felt so surreal. He wound down the car window for air. "Oh Becky," he called as Hunter started the car. "Could you please call my step mother later tonight after our flight has left and let her know where her car is? Tell her I'm sorry but I'm okay and I'll be home soon. She doesn't need to know where I am."

"Her number?" Becky side eyed Kurt. 

"I'll text it to you now," Kurt smiled. He gave her another wave along with Hunter as they pulled out of the driveway, sending her the text as they headed off down the street. She responded with a smiley face and a heart emoji, making Kurt grin. He was really fond of her. Hunter had found himself a good one. Kurt hoped they would decide to keep their baby. 

"It's a 10 hour flight, with the stop over in New York," Hunter mused. "Do you have music on that old thing or just your dad's home movies to keep you occupied for the duration?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll buy a novel at the airport or probably just sleep. I'm so fucking tired."

"Too many men in your life," Hunter teased him. "They're killing you. Chandler, Blaine, Sebastian."

"Except none of them are in my life right now," Kurt sighed lethargically. 

"Well I know if things don't work out with Smythe, Chandler is keen to be," Hunter informed Kurt seriously. "He called me twice today asking about you."

"He's a little too much," Kurt shook his head.

"And Blaine?" Hunter checked.

"Not enough."

"But Sebastian?" Hunter smirked knowing.

"He's just right," Kurt confirmed, laughing as the made their way together to John Glenn Columbus International Airport to embark on the great journey that would hopefully see Kurt Hummel reunited with his soulmate and the love of his life, one very handsome and dearly loved Sebastian Smythe or at least that's what the two of them hoped would happen. Fingers crossed. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To Paris, France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates are slow. Depression sucks ass.

After a smooth, short flight from Columbus to New York City the second one on to Paris had been terrifying turbulent. While Hunter dozed in and out Kurt anxiously gripped his friend's hand, white knuckled. His heart raced. The fasten seat belt sign flashed as the plane bounced through the air making the interior lights flicker then fail. He hated this. He wanted off the plane. He hadn't managed a wink of sleep. He'd barely managed to breathe.

"Fuck Kurt," Hunter grumbled sleepily, totally unperturbed by their bumpy journey or the darkness. "Loosen the grip dude. I'm losing feeling in my fingers."

A pale Kurt shook his head, his grasp tightening. He'd never enjoyed flying at the best times but right now he was deathly afraid. He gasped along with most of the first class cabin as the plane suddenly lost altitude and the over head baggage compartment above his head fell open from the force, scattering the contents of fellow passengers backpack up the aisle. "I finally know where Seb is," Kurt whimpered his voice weak and trembly, as a tube of lipstick rolled against his foot. "And now I'm going to die on my way to finding him. That's just perfect."

"Don't be a drama queen. You're not gonna die," Hunter chuckled as the lights came back on and the plane evened out. The seat belt light remained on but the flight attendant cautiously unbuckled her seat belt. She got uneasily to her feet and moved slowly through the cabin, reassuring the passengers unconvincingly that they were safe and that what they were experiencing was perfectly normal. Kurt was not fooled as she crouched beside collecting the contents of the emptied bag. 

"Can I get you or your boyfriend anything?" She asked Kurt politely, noting his tension and his hand in Hunter's as she eloquently got to her feet. She returned the backpack to the over head locker and closed it firmly with a smile.

"We're fine, aren't we honey?" Hunter answered on Kurt's behalf, totally relaxed and having a little fun at his expense. "We're on our honeymoon you know?" He told the attendant as he raised Kurt's hand to his lips and pecked the back of it. "My precious little dumpling here just had to see Paris. It is THE city of love after all."

Too traumatised to speak Kurt just glared at Hunter as the attendant gushed her congratulations. "Let me get you newly weds some celebratory champagne," she offered with a cheerful grin. "You're such an adorable couple."

"That's not necessary," Hunter declined her kind offer as he suggestively stroked Kurt's knee. Kurt brushed his hand away as the plane skipped again. The flight attendant clenched Kurt's seat tight for balance. "We were kinda planning to slip off to bathroom as soon as the fasten seat belt signs go off again," he half whispered none too discreetly, winking at the girl. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off my hot new hubby."

"We were not!" Kurt blushed bright red as he finally found his tongue. 

"It's okay," the flight attendant reassured Kurt with a knowing smile before turning to walk away. "Trust me you wouldn't be the first ones."

"Why did you say that? How could you?" Kurt turned to a chuckling Hunter looking mortified. He released Hunter's hand, slapping the man's chest in annoyance.

"What?" Hunter looked back at Kurt innocently, a cheeky smirk curving his lips. "I'm hot Kurtie. You'd be lucky to join the mile high club with me."

"Sure," Kurt grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Except you're not really my type. Sorry."

Hunter chuckled. "I forgot you like them scrawny."

"Shut up," Kurt looked unamused. 

"Have you ever...?" Hunter asked quietly directing his eyes toward the bathroom at the front of the plane.

Kurt shook his head. He gripped his arm rests tight and considered calling the flight attendant back for that champagne or preferably something stronger as the plane dipped in the air again. "Seb and I planned to," he shrugged, trying to concentrate on their conversation so he wouldn't think about his and Hunter's almost certain impending deaths. "But we never made it onto our flight to New York."

"So not with Blaine? Or any of the other guys you've been with?" Hunter was just curious.

"What other guys?" Kurt grimaced. "The only other one was Chandler."

"Bullshit," Hunter shook his head, ignoring the bumps in the road. "You're a good looking guy Kurt. You must have had offers."

"Some in LA," Kurt agreed, his jaw clenched in fear. "But no one like Sebastian. No one I ever wanted to be with. What about you? Have you ever done it in an airplane bathroom?"

"Hardly even done it in the bathroom at home" Hunter looked deflated. "So that would be a big fat no. Why? Are you offering?"

"No," Kurt side eyed Hunter judgementally. "You have a girl friend Hunt and a baby on the way. I thought you were planning to propose."

"I was but now I don't know," Hunter sighed heavily. "This whole baby thing. It's thrown me for a loop. I'm not ready to be responsible for a helpless mini version of myself." He looked a little afraid and a lot anxious.

"A mini you?" Kurt looked at his friend in mock horror. "What a terrifying thought! You wouldn't be doing it alone though. You must know that," he added more seriously, squeezing Hunter's hand supportively. "It takes a village to raise a child. You've got Becky, your parents near by and Tarquin to baby sit when Uncle Kurt isn't available. You guys will be fine. You'll be great parents."

"Do you want kids?" Hunter enquired with uncertainty. "I'm terrified."

"I did want kids," Kurt mumbled, mostly to himself. "I wanted Sebastian's kids. They'd have been adorable with his gorgeous green eyes and sassy smirk."

"I thought his eyes were blue," Hunter narrowed his own eyes, as he tried to recall.

"Nope. My baby's got green eyes," Kurt corrected him. "I'm trying not to get my hopes up but I can't wait to look into them again, to lose myself."

"He might not be the same guy," Hunter reminded Kurt sadly. "The Sebastian I knew was soooo into cock, especially yours. He'd have never hooked up with a girl."

"Seb's first time was with a girl. She lived next door," Kurt revealed surprisingly.

"It was not," Hunter laughed as the captain of their aircraft began to address his passengers and flight crew. They would soon be beginning their descent into Paris. He sounded relieved as he spoke. It had been a rough flight. 

Butterflies filled Kurt's stomach as he realised how close he was to seeing Sebastian again. Within the next twenty four hours they could be in each other's arms once more. Kurt was beyond nervous but he couldn't wait. They'd been apart way too long.

Despite Kurt's eagerness to see Sebastian Hunter insisted on checking into a hotel after they picked up their hire car in Paris. "We need showers, some food and a little sleep before the drive," Hunter was adamant. "Plus you could use a shave. You don't want to be giving that boy whisker rash in all the wrong places."

"What if he's not pleased to see me?" Kurt started to doubt himself as he wearily dragged his bags up to their hotel room. Maybe this was a bad plan. Maybe he should let sleeping dogs lie. Maybe if Seb really wanted to see him, he'd have called or texted or emailed. Maybe they should just go home and forget the whole thing. "What if he really is happy with her?"

"You're tired and talking crazy," Hunter looked sympathetically at Kurt as he used the key card to unlock their room. "I honestly don't know what's gonna happen dude but if it all turns south you know I've got your back."

"I appreciate that," Kurt attempted a smile as he stepped into the small room but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Do you want to take first shower?" He asked flopping down gratefully on the firm bed. "I can order us some room service if you like. What do you feel like?"

"Anything with bacon," Hunter shrugged, kicking off his shoes and searching his bag for a change of clothes and his electric razor. "I'm not fussed. I'm fucking tired. How long have I got to nap after we eat?"

Kurt looked at his phone. It was after 2pm. If he was honest with himself he was exhausted and Hunter was no better. They had quite a long distance to drive on unfamiliar roads and Kurt didn't want to risk either of them falling asleep behind the wheel. "Its just after 2pm. If we could hit the road by midnight we''ll get there by breakfast time. That's a good nine to ten hours sleep," he muttered, pinching the end of his nose and forcing his breath out through it in a successful attempt to pop his ears. He sighed in relief. That felt so much better. They'd been bothering him since half through the flight from hell. "Plus that way we'll miss all the traffic."

"Sounds good. Do you have a plan for when we get there?" Hunter queried as he casually began to undress for his shower. 

"I thought we might head straight to the local bake house," Kurt sounded determined. "It's only a small town. I'm hoping I might find the girlfriend there or at least someone who knows her and Seb. Perhaps if we just tell them we're old friends of Seb's. They might direct us from there."

"Seems like you have it sorted," Hunter sounded encouraging as he unzipped his jeans. He slipped them down his legs, stepping out of them then folding them. He sat them atop his bag. "I'm really looking forward to seeing him again."

"Me too," Kurt agree, beginning to undo his boots. He kicked them off then laid back on the small double bed. He yawned and stretched out his tired muscles. 

"Don't forget to order food before you fall asleep," Hunter pushed eagerly as he headed, now in just his underwear, for the bathroom. 

"Got it," Kurt nodded, scanning the room with his eyes for the room service menu. He spotted an information folder on a small table by the window. That had to be it. He dragged himself reluctantly from the bed and scanned the menu. It was sparse. He ordered Hunter the fettuccine carbonara and himself the four cheese risotto. He wasn't sure what Hunter might like to drink so just requested plain sparkling water. He liked it and he'd seen Hunter drink that at home. 

Once their order was placed, Kurt shimmied out of his skinny jeans, grabbed his borrowed phone and collapsed back onto the bed. There'd been so many missed calls from his dad and Carole when he'd changed it to local time on the short drive to the hotel. He felt a little guilty making them worry but he knew couldn't talk to them until after he'd seen Sebastian. His father had proved he could no longer be trusted and Kurt couldn't risk him warning Scarlette Smythe. Goodness knows what she'd be willing to do to Sebby if she knew Kurt was his way. 

Hunter returned from the bathroom. His hair was wet and tousled and a towel hung low around his waist. Kurt couldn't help giving his toned body a quick admiring glance. "What did you order me?" Hunter asked pulling on a tshirt.

"Carbonara," Kurt responded tiredly. "They don't have many options. That was about the only thing with bacon." 

"Sounds good," Hunter smiled, slipping on clean underwear under his towel. "I'm starving. Horny as fuck too."

"Don't get any ideas with me," Kurt teased him. "Do you want me to order you a hooker?"

"I'll pass," Hunter shook his head, grinning. "You really wouldn't blow me?"

"Maybe at gun point," Kurt scrunched his nose. "It's doubtful though."

"Some friend you are," Hunter laughed, taking a spot beside Kurt on the bed. "Are you holding up okay?"

"I guess," Kurt sighed. "Am I crazy for coming here and doing this? Am I about to have my heart crushed all over again?"

"You gotta do what you're gotta do dude," Hunter eyed Kurt sympathetically. "I think what you guys had makes it worth the risk."

"I hope so," Kurt sounded more confident than he felt. "I think I'll go take my shower now. How's the water pressure?"

"It's great," Hunter relaxed into the mattress. "Don't be too long. You need to eat."

"Yes mum," Kurt smirked at his friend. They liked to tease each other but Kurt was so grateful to have Hunter by his side right now. Aside from Seb he was definitely the best friend Kurt had ever had. It meant so much to Kurt that Hunter was putting his own issues aside to help him and he knew as he got up and made his way into the bathroom that he wouldn't have come this far without Hunter's support. 

"Good boy," Hunter called after his friend with a chuckle. He couldn't believe they were in Paris. He needed this break from reality as much as Kurt needed to be with Sebastian. Hunter's head was a mess and he intended to use the time to decide about his future with Becky and their child. 

Everything between himself and Becky had just happened too fast. She was his first relationship, the only girl he'd ever fucked. He loved her or at least he thought he did but he was still in college and he wasn't sure he was ready to settle down with a family. Maybe he had wild oats to sow. He wasn't sure. He sighed, massaging his aching forehead. "Fuck," he cursed, startling as a loud knock came at the door.

"Room Service," a friendly voice called.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it really is more about the final destination than the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has left me a little emotional but smiling wide. That's all I'm going to say.

Kurt shivered as he awkwardly lifted his luggage into the trunk of their hire car. It was a mild night, the sky was clear and starry but the breeze was cool. He was horribly on edge, an absolute nervous wreck and a little snappy to boot despite the decent sleep he'd got throughout the afternoon. 

Kurt always slept better with someone beside him, even if that someone was his best friend Hunter and not Sebastian Smythe the man he really wanted to be sharing his bed with. He didn't mean to be so moody right now or to bite Hunter's head of every time he spoke. He knew it was mean but he simply couldn't control it, no more than he could control time, or the weather or the feelings he still had in his heart for Sebastian.

Kurt knew he was so close now. Just hours away perhaps, if everything went to plan, from seeing Sebastian again. He wondered how much Seb might have changed while they'd been apart. Would his beautiful eyes still hold their same sexy sparkle? Would they still gaze at Kurt with the same love and adoration they once had? Kurt sincerely hoped they would. He wasn't sure though. He couldn't remember ever feeling so insecure.

"Do you want to drive the first stretch?" Hunter asked cautiously. He was almost too afraid to speak at this point as he dangled the car keys in front of Kurt for him to take if he wanted to. They'd taken the time to divide their journey up and planned to take turns each driving two hours at a time, provided that Kurt could manage with his cut hand. 

"Whatever," Kurt snapped rudely, making no attempt to reach for the car keys. He sighed with regret at the offended expression on Hunter's face. "I'm sorry Hunt. I'm being a total bitch. I don't mean it. I'm just so nervous. I feel like I want to puke."

"Not in the rental car," Hunter warned, sniggering at his friend. "I'll lose my security deposit."

"I appreciate your sensitivity," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he climbed into the passenger side of the small sedan leaving Hunter to drive. "You're such a catch."

"I totally am," Hunter grinned, getting in comfortably behind the wheel. He admired his reflection in the rear view mirror and adjusted it before closing his door and putting his seat belt on. Kurt programmed the GPS. Hunter started the engine and turned on the lights. "Are you sure you've got everything?" Hunter checked, glancing around the car interior.

"Positive," Kurt nodded, getting comfortable in his seat. They had a console full of coffee and snacks and were ready to hit the road. 

The drive was long, tedious and tiring. To pass the time they listened to the music from Hunter's phone. Kurt had wished the entire time that he had his phone with him. He honestly wasn't a big fan of the rap crap that Hunter loved and that kind of added to his tension. They took turns napping while the other drove. They ate and they talked, stopping once to swap over and then again later at about their half way point to refuel their car, stretch their legs and use the bathroom.

Hunter had flip flopped at least half a dozen times in the last four hours about his future. One minute he was going to go home to propose, the next he was paying for Becky's abortion and moving back in with his parents. Kurt could understand Hunter's hesitation. He was young, barely 20 years old. There were things he'd hoped to do, places he'd hoped to go before he settled down. Sometimes though you just had to play the hand that life dealt you. Kurt believed Hunter loved Becky and would regret it always if he lost her. Hunter needed to work that out himself though. Kurt was sure he would. Becky was pretty awesome. She'd always been very kind to Kurt and she absolutely adored Hunter. Kurt hoped like him and Seb that the couple would make it.

With fresh coffees in hand the two men wandered around the dark gas station parking lot. It seemed a little colder now than when they'd left Paris. "Is this is a mistake?" Kurt couldn't help voicing his apprehension. 

"I don't think so but I guess that depends on what exactly you are hoping to achieve," Hunter mused quietly. "Say he takes one look at you and falls into your arms what then? You two bone and we go home?"

"I don't know," Kurt looked totally overwhelmed. "I haven't really thought beyond finding him."

"Would you want to stay here with him?" Hunter somewhat selfishly wasn't fond of that idea. "Or would he come home with us? Would you try long distance or are you just looking for closure and a proper goodbye."

"I never want to say goodbye to him," Kurt shook his head, getting a little emotional. "I guess I'm hoping he'll come home with us. I'll use the money from the LA house to set us up in New York City and we'll have the life we planned just a year and a half later than we expected. We'll both finally go to college, though maybe Seb is already, then get married and have beautiful babies."

"That's a lot Kurt," Hunter was worried that Kurt's dream might no longer be realistic and try as he might he couldn't hide it.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Kurt's tears began to flow. "We had it all Hunt, Sebby and I. We had everything. We were happy and so deeply in love. He was my person and I was his then it was all gone, just in the blink of an eye and I was left with nothing, actually worse than nothing. I was left with Blaine. Do you have any idea what it was like tolerating his advances when my heart was with my green eyed angel? Do you have any idea how guilty I feel having betrayed Seb like that?" Kurt roared, almost hysterically, tears streaking his cheeks. "I love him Hunter, not Blaine, not Chandler but Sebastian. If he doesn't want me I honestly don't know what I'll do."

"You'll turn and get back in the car. You'll go home and you'll keep living. You'll get up everyday and breathe in and out and go about your day. You're strong Kurt Hummel. You'll survive," Hunter sounded certain.

"I don't know if I'll want to survive," Kurt sounded almost defeated, wiping his teary face on the back of his injured hand. "I've searched and searched for him. I've waited heartbroken and alone for over a year for this day. It can't be for nothing. I won't be able cope." 

"It won't be easy but you will," Hunter acknowledged sympathetically. "You have to. You're my best mate. Who else could I ask to be the best man at my wedding and the godfather to Hunter Junior? 

"You're not really going to call your kid Hunter Junior are you?" Kurt frowned, calming a little as he thought maybe Hunter's little brother Tarquin deserved at least one of those honours.

"Na," Hunter shook his head. "I'm thinking maybe Benedict or Tristram if we have a son and perhaps Allegra or Odette for a girl."

"You're such an elitist," Kurt sniffed as he giggled at the posh names Hunter was suggesting. "And you're so ready to be a dad."

"Maybe," Hunter still sounded a little dubious. "But that's not the issue right now. The issue is getting you face to face with your man. Now back into the car with you Mr Hummel. I'd decided that you're in no emotional state to be behind the wheel of a car so I'll drive the rest of the way. Hopefully then we might actually arrive in one piece. I don't know about you but I'd prefer to get there alive."

Kurt nodded reluctantly. He went to protest but Hunter would have no part of it. He gripped Kurt by both shoulders and directed him to the passenger side of the vehicle. Kurt didn't want to argue so he just complied with an eye roll. He didn't bother mentioning to Hunter that it was actually his turn to drive anyway. 

Kurt slept for much of the second part of the journey. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Who knew being lonely and depressed could be so tiring? Hunter woke him about 15 minutes outside of Seb's small village. It was almost 9am. The sun was up and the day was clear. Sleepy eyed and groggy Kurt gazed with interest out the window. He couldn't believe how beautifully picturesque the area was, so green and lush, so rural and quiet and so totally un-Sebastian. Kurt truthfully struggled to picture his Seb living here in this quaint little hamlet, surrounded by rolling vineyards. That panicked him a little, maybe it was a bad sign. Maybe if Seb now fitted in here he had changed in ways that Kurt had been unable to anticipate. Kurt doubted himself again as his stomach churned anxiously.

There was no time for doubts though as Hunter stopped the car and parked on the street outside the most charming, traditional little French bakery Kurt had ever seen. It had been a long time since Kurt had had a panic attack but he felt one looming now as he took in the building before him. He focussed on his breathing and practised his relaxation techniques in his head, hesitating before even unbuckling his seat belt. 

"Is this it?" Hunter checked. He sounded as unsure as Kurt felt.

"Yeah, I think so," Kurt nodded recognising the name from one of Scarlette's messages. 

"Do you want me to go in and scope out the place first?" Hunter offered quietly. He was trying his best to wait patiently for Kurt, who he'd never seen looking so pale but to be honest he was really keen to see his friend again. He had hardly let on but he'd missed Sebastian too. 

"No," Kurt shook his head, his voice strained and barely above a whisper as his heart pounded in his chest. What if Sebastian was in there? What if the girlfriend was? What if she was with him? If they were together in there? What if she was an absolute bitch? What if this wasn't the place after all and no one here knew a Sebastian Smythe? Kurt's mind raced with what ifs. What if he's just around the corner and can't wait to see you? Kurt's last thought pushed him to get out of the car. "My shout for breakfast," he smiled nervously at Hunter. "Fancy a croissant?"

"I could eat a horse," Hunter groaned as he locked the rental car. "I hope you're cashed up."

"Here's hoping they have EFTPOS," Kurt gnawed anxiously at his bottom lip as they crossed the pavement to the front door. Hunter held the door open for him and they were quickly enveloped be the enticing sweet aromas of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods. 

Kurt chose a quiet, inconspicuous table in the corner of the popular establishment and gazed around for a moment to take it all in. He wondered if Seb came here often. He probably did since his girlfriend worked here. Kurt wondered where he sat, what he ordered. Would he come in here today? If he did could it please be now?

Kurt racing thoughts were interrupted by a kick under the table from Hunter. Once he had Kurt's attention Hunter gestured with his eyes towards the French speaking waitress standing over them. Kurt knew a little conversational French but probably not enough to sufficiently or confidently order breakfast. 

"Do you speak English?" He politely asked the pretty woman. She was about their age. Her name tag said Pedra.

"I do Sir," she smiled politely. "How can I help you?"

Kurt smiled back. He couldn't help it. She had such a lovely contagious smile and the warmest eyes. "We'll need coffee," he requested desperately. "Lots and lots of coffee"

"And food," Hunter added with a cheeky grin of his own. This girl was cute. "What do you recommend?"

"We have a good breakfast special. It's very popular," she pointed to a black board on the far wall then realised it was French so translated it for them. 

"Are you American?" She asked curiously, recognising their accents. "My boyfriend, ehh maybe ex-boyfriend...my house mate is American." She wasn't quite sure what her relationship with Sebastian was anymore. They'd talked about it a little the previous night and had decided she should move to the guest room but beyond that nothing was settled. She was disappointed about it but was coping okay. Mostly she just hoped they could remain friends. She enjoyed Sebastian's company plus he was very nice to look at. She'd be sad to lose him from her life. 

"From what part?" Kurt didn't dare get his hopes up. He knew that the chances of the first person they met in his town actually knowing Sebastian were very slim. There were probably lots of Americans living in the south of France.

"I'm not really sure," she speculated. She wasn't sure Sebastian even knew with his memory loss. "Where are you from?"

"Ohio," Both men answered in unison. "I'm Kurt," Kurt continued, his tone light and friendly. "This is my friend Hunter." He wasn't sure why he was introducing himself to a waitress. He'd never done that before but she just seemed so nice that it somehow felt right. "We are here looking for a friend of ours from school."

"Your name is Kurt?" Her smile grew wide as she wondered if this could possibly be Sebastian's Kurt. It couldn't be could it? There had to be thousands of Kurt's in America. What was the likelihood of Bastian's Kurt just showing up here at her work place randomly one morning for breakfast? "What's your friend's name?" She asked hopefully. "Maybe I know them."

"Sebastian Smythe," Hunter replied quickly. "Tall, scrawny, sarcastic dude. Great dancer."

"Green eyes, amazing smile," Kurt added fondly. Incredible ass, he thought to himself but didn't add that part aloud.

Pedra beamed from ear to ear. She took Kurt's hand. "Come," she spoke firmly. "He's going to be so thrilled to see you." She gestured for Hunter to follow too and lead them out of the building. 

"But my breakfast," Hunter whined as he followed along behind the pair who were practically running down the street. "I'm hungry. I've been driving all night."

"Later," Pedra turned and smirked at him. She still held Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze as she lead him through her front gate and down her short garden path. "He's inside," she gestured towards the front door. "Come on in."

Kurt and Hunter exchanged knowing looks. Kurt released Pedra's hand and wiped his palms on his jeans. He took a long deep breath. "Do I look okay?" He checked, straightening his shirt self consciously and running his fingers through his hair.

"You look hideous," Hunter joked, trying to lighten the mood. "But it's too late to do anything about that now. You can't help the face you were born with."

"Gee thanks," Kurt scrunched up his nose at his friend before turning back to the door. "He's right in there?" He checked anxiously. "How is he?"

"Come in and see for yourself," Pedra unlocked her front door and stepped into the house, urging Kurt to follow her. "Bastian where are you?" She called loudly.

"I'm in the kitchen," Kurt heard Sebastian call back. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes flooded with tears just at the sweet sound of his lover's voice. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you'd be filling in for Warrane all day?"

"I have a surprise for you," she replied in a sing songy voice as they made their way up the hall to the kitchen. "Close your eyes."

"Fine," he grumbled, closing his eyes. "You know I hate surprises though."

"Well I'm positive you're going to love this one," Pedra poked her head around the door to ensure Seb's eyes were closed before shoving Kurt into the room. Kurt just stood there on the timber floor across from the love of his life, dumbfounded. 

He took Sebastian in for what felt like the longest time but was in fact only a few seconds. Seb looked amazing, almost just as Kurt remembered him. He was dressed very casually in a faded red Flash tshirt and old grey sweat pants. His perfect feet were bare. He appeared to be in the middle of doing dishes as he wore elbow length, mauve rubber gloves. He was simply too adorable for words and just this quick glimpse of him took Kurt's breath away. Kurt admired his slightly different hair style and how he'd bulked up just a little in their time apart. Looking him over appreciatively he held in a grateful sigh as he acknowledged he was more in love with this man than ever.

"You can open them now," Pedra offered, remaining in the door way to gage Sebastian's reaction. He looked confused at first. He stared blankly at Kurt. "Do I know y...?" He began. He hesitated, stopped short for moment as his green eyes met Kurt's glasz ones then he gasped. He recognised those beautiful eyes. He'd know them anywhere. After all they had been haunting him for weeks. As he drowned in them he couldn't believe just how much more stunning they were in person.

"You're Kurt," Sebastian whispered breathlessly unable to move or avert his gaze despite the very obvious, very rapid tenting of his sweat pants.

"I've been looking for you forever Sebby." Tears of joy silently rolled down Kurt's cheeks as he maintained eye contact and tried not to notice. It was very difficult not to notice especially when Kurt's body was responding in kind. It had been way too long and he wanted Seb so badly. 

"You're...my Kurt," Seb spoke emotionally, pulling off his rubber gloves and throwing them into the sink before finally stepping forward. He tenderly cupped Kurt's right cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "You're so beautiful," he uttered in absolute astonishment. "Too beautiful to cry."

"Thank you," Kurt responded lamely covering Seb's hand with his own as he leaned into his touch. "I've missed you so much."

As the two moved closer together, their lips brushing ever so softly, Pedra stepped away. She was horribly envious. Sebastian had never touched her like that or looked at her with such love and wonder. He'd barely touched her at all. She tried not to resent that. She wanted to be pleased for him, that his love had finally found him. She wasn't able to stay and watch though. She couldn't bear to intrude on this sweet reunion a moment longer. It hurt more than she thought it might. 

"I think we should give them a minute or maybe an hour or two," Pedra suggested to Hunter with a sad smile as she passed him in the hall on her way out. "Why don't you come with me back to the bake house. I'll make you some breakfast and just because you're so damn cute it's on the house."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb get reacquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut... probably too soon but I adore these two together and couldn't wait any longer. I regret nothing ;)

Seb smiled shyly against Kurt's lips. "I'm sorry," he muttered bashfully, averting his eyes as he heard Pedra leave and his front door close behind her.

"For what?" Kurt was confused. He held Seb's hips keeping him close, could feel Seb's very prominent, very welcome erection pressing into his thigh. He was certain Seb must be able to feel his too. He hadn't been this aroused since the last time he'd been in Seb's presence. He didn't ever want to let him go, not ever, unless it meant they were going to get even closer. He hoped they might. The way his jean zipper was cutting into his engorgement was beyond painful.

"I shouldn't have just assumed you wanted me to kiss you," Seb looked a little regretful. He felt kinda awkward. He wasn't really sure about what kind of relationship he'd had with this gorgeous guy, if any. Maybe they hadn't been affectionate with one another. He felt so unsure realising that just because he felt incredibly drawn to Kurt it didn't mean the feeling was mutual. 

"Of course I wanted you to kiss me," Kurt reached up and brushed Seb's longer hair tenderly back from his forehead. "I've missed your lips, your touch, your scent, I've missed everything about you so much." Kurt knew he was repeating himself but he just couldn't believe he was holding his Sebby in his arms again. It felt so surreal. "Truthfully Seb, I never want you to stop kissing me," he added without subtlety.

"That's good," Seb relaxed a little in Kurt's embrace. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt in this sweet man's arms. Yesterday he'd startled when the cashier at the market had accidentally brushed his hand while giving him his change but with Kurt there was none of that. There was something so special about him. Seb wanted Kurt's hands on him, all over him, touching him in his most intimate places. His dick was practically screaming for it. 

After months and months of apathy his cock had sprung back to life just at the sight of Kurt. It ached for Kurt's touch, craved it. This whole uncontrollable erection thing had been a little embarrassing especially in front of Pedra considering his inability to ever satisfy her but Kurt hadn't seemed to mind it in the slightest. In fact he was equally aroused and he was BIG. Seb was shocked by how badly he wanted to touch him, to taste him. He licked his dry lips as he resisted the strong urge to drop to his knees right then on kitchen floor. "You are my boyfriend right?" he checked timidly, stroking Kurt's face. "How the fuck did I manage to land someone as hot as you?"

"You don't remember?" Kurt's eyes filled with melancholy. His heart sank. 

Seb broke eye contact and took a step back. It hurt to see the pain on his man's stunning face. "I remember your eyes. For months now they've been haunting me in the sweetest possible way. They are even more beautiful in person. They take my breath away. Your voice too. It's so sexy, makes me feel things I don't even understand and I can sense there's this almost cosmic connection between you and I. Something so special that it makes me want to be close to you in every possible way even though for the past year or more I've been unable to tolerate human touch or to stand at attention." Seb looked down at the raging boner in his sweat pants to indicate that was obviously no longer a problem. 

"Aww Seb," Kurt reached out a hand as Seb's words caressed his heart. "What did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know that," Seb shook his head, taking another step back. "I'm sorry," he apologised again. "This is all a lot for me and I've been so rude. You're my guest and I haven't even offered you a coffee. Can I make you one? I think we have danishes. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"I don't want coffee or danish," Kurt's voice was strained. "I want..." his voice trailed off. He didn't want to push Seb too hard too soon. He couldn't risk him withdrawing, pulling away. It wasn't going to be easy but Kurt needed to take this slow.

"Want what?" Seb asked breathlessly, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes with his right eyebrow raised in challenge. He adjusted himself a little in his pants to draw Kurt's attention back to his desire. 

"You," Kurt blurted unintentionally. He hadn't meant to say that but it was too late for regrets as the words just kept pouring from him. "All I want Sebastian Smythe is you. You're gorgeous and you're perfect and we are perfect together and you're all I want. I love you so much."

Seb smiled sadly. "I think I love you too. Don't I?" He took a step forward again.

"You did," Kurt nodded with a hopeful glint in his eye. "We were crazy in love."

"I can imagine that you'd be so easy to love. You're so lovely. So open. Did we...? Umm were we...?" Seb blushed as he looked at Kurt searching for the right words. "You know..." He gave up with a shrug.

"Yes we were lovers," Kurt nodded, trying desperately to drag his eyes above Seb's waistline. 

"Were we good?" Seb smirked noticing Kurt's focus. His cock throbbed begging for attention, begging for Kurt to reach out and stroke it. 

"Amazing," Kurt giggled a little. "Best I've ever had."

"Well of course," Sebastian grinned smugly, choosing not to think about how many other guys Kurt might have had. "I mean how could we not be? Look at us. We're hot."

"You really don't remember?" Kurt felt kind of devastated.

"I wish I did," Sebastian shook his head. "You're so beautiful Kurt. Maybe you...you know...maybe you could...umm...remind me." He stepped back into Kurt's space and claimed his lips in a shy yet heated kiss. Seb's tongue slid timidly across Kurt's lips then forced its way between them to daringly caress every surface of Kurt's mouth as his confidence grew.

Kurt moaned, burying his hands in Seb's hair, pulling and tugging as he lost himself lustfully in everything Sebastian, in his taste, in his scent, in his touch, in the delicious muffled sounds that were pouring from him. Kurt's hips moved seemingly of their own accord, grinding hungrily into Seb's as Seb cupped his ass and held their bodies tight together.

"Bedroom is that way," Seb panted against Kurt's lips, gesturing to doorway on the left with his eyes. 

"Shouldn't we talk first?" Kurt hesitated. He wanted this so bad but his conscience told him maybe they should wait. It truly sucked being a good guy.

"Is that really what you want?" Seb slid his hand around from Kurt's ass to cup and squeeze the massive bulge in his skinny jeans.

"I guess it can wait," Kurt eyes fell closed as he pushed into Seb's hand with a groan. "I've missed your hands baby."

"Baby?" Sebastian smiled breathlessly. "I love that. It sounds so sexy coming from your beautiful lips. Do you top or bottom because I'm not sure I can take this monster?" He palmed Kurt through the thick denim quite aggressively. 

"You have," Kurt chuckled. "More than once." He bucked his hips into the hand holding his very swollen junk, Sebastian's hand. He almost couldn't believe it. He felt elated. "But you can top if you want or we don't have to go that far if you don't want to. If you're not ready there's other things we can do."

"You don't want me?" Sebastian's face dropped, his confidence plummeting. 

"I want you," Kurt assured him firmly, covering the hand on his own crotch and squeezing. "So much Seb. Can't you feel that?"

"Fuck," Sebastian gasped with need. He needed no further encouragement. He took Kurt by the wrist and led him quickly down the hall to his bedroom, kissing as they went. In their haste he slammed his bedroom door closed a little too heavily behind them before forcing Kurt back against it. Their lips met in frenzied need as Seb struggled to undo Kurt's belt. 

"Maybe we should slow down a little," Kurt suggested, gasping for breath. He was so close already and didn't want to finish before things really got started. 

"I don't think I can," Seb finally got the belt unbuckled. Maintaining eye contact he unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and carefully slid down his zipper. "I want to see you, taste you." He kissed down Kurt's neck, feeling Kurt's skin goosebumps under his touch before dropping to his knees.

Kurt watched, helpless to stop him as Seb eased his jeans down his thighs, his stunning green eyes wide with awe as Kurt's long rigid cock sprung free. "It's gorgeous," Seb whispered appreciatively, poking out his tongue experimentally to lick the oozing pre-cum from Kurt's tip. He closed his eyes from moment, savouring the taste. "You taste incredible," he grinned up Kurt, his eyes full of desire. "I am so gay." 

"I really hope so," Kurt grinned back at him beginning to unbutton his own shirt. He stopped, his hands grasping Seb's hair again as Seb with a tight fist around the base of Kurt's cock sank his mouth down around it and began to suck. It was heaven, just as it had always been, hot and wet, just the perfect amount of suction and tongue. Kurt gently rocked his hips. Seb had always been a master at giving head. This wasn't going to last long. Seb cupped Kurt's balls rolling them in the palm of his hand as he bobbed his head, rapidly taking Kurt deeper and deeper until his nose was pressed hard into Kurt's neatly trimmed pubic hair.

"Fuck Seb," Kurt exclaimed desperately. "Stop baby. Fuck you have to stop. I'm gonna..." but it was too late. Before Kurt could get the words out he was already exploding almost violently into Sebastian's willing mouth. Seb pulled back just a little and opened his mouth to let Kurt watch as he spurted 6, 7, 8 times in thick creamy white streaks across Seb's wet tongue. Seb attempted as best as could to swallow his reward but still some dripped from the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

Sebastian on his knees with a mouthful of Kurt's load was the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen. "So fucking hot," Kurt mumbled, his mind totally blown and his sated body weak and trembling. He tugged Seb up to his feet by his hair to lick the last traces of himself from Seb's mouth and face with a moan.

"So fucking hot," Seb echoed Kurt sentiment as he guided Kurt towards the bed. He was so so hard and was sure if he didn't get some relief soon he might just spontaneously combust. "I want you Kurt, so bad," he practically begged as he pushed Kurt down onto the mattress.

Kurt kicked off his shoes and socks and squirmed awkwardly out of the rest of his clothes as Seb watched. By his recollection this was the first time he was seeing Kurt in all his naked glory. "Your skin," Seb admired Kurt's body appreciatively, tracing a finger from the base of Kurt's throat down his chest and over his abs until he reached his belly button. "You're so beautiful. So sexy." He knelt over Kurt pressing his lips softly against Kurt's smooth soft skin, licking and nipping as he got a little braver. Kurt moaned and writhed beneath him, his erection returning in record time.

"I want to see you too," Kurt pleaded, reaching for the hem on Seb's red tshirt. "I want to touch you, feel your skin on mine. It's been so long Seb."

Sebastian pulled away. He shook his head. He knew it was perfectly normal that Kurt wanted to see him and touch him while they fuc... no while they made love but he just wasn't ready for Kurt to see his scars, evidence of the torture he'd received for doing the exact thing the two of them were doing right now expressing man on man lust. 

Seb suddenly felt so ashamed, not of his actions or of his desire for the beautiful, seemingly flawless man before him but of his own imperfect body. He wasn't sure he could bare to see the inevitable look of revulsion on a face as pretty as Kurt's when the vile ugly marks scattering his body were revealed. He didn't want to relive what awful experiences he could remember enduring to explain to Kurt how he'd been beaten and burned, electrocuted, raped and starved only to eventually still want men anyway. Well not exactly men, not all men, just one man actually, just Kurt Hummel.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt looked up at Seb with concern. He so desperately wanted Seb to be comfortable with him.

"No," Seb shook his head. "You're amazing. Maybe this is all just a little too quick."

"It's okay," Kurt assured him. "If you're not ready, even if you're never ready...it's okay. There's no rush. I'll wait forever for you if you need me to."

"Forever might be a little too long," Seb tried to keep his tone light but he was truly kicking himself as he watched Kurt get up off the bed and bend over to pick up his shirt from the floor. What an ass! It was round and perky and tight, absolutely perfect.

Seb groaned in frustration knowing he could have been balls deep in it right now if he weren't such a coward. Kurt didn't seem like a shallow, judgemental guy. Maybe he'd understand about the hideous scarring. Seb wasn't sure he could risk it. Still hard as a rock he shook his head silently.

"Everything okay?" Kurt checked cluelessly as he buttoned up his shirt and sat back down on the bed, bare assed.

"A hand maybe," Seb uttered shamefully touching himself through the fleece of his sweat pants. 

"It would be my pleasure babe," Kurt nodded. He reached out and climbed with his Sebby back into the centre of the bed. After so long without him he'd take whatever Seb was offering and bask in every moment of it. He loved his precious man more than he'd ever loved anything or anyone in his entire existence and he honestly didn't mind what they did together because he was just that ecstatically happy to be back in his company once more.

.... 

"That was so fucking amazing," Seb chuckled, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder sheepishly as he came down from his orgasm. "I'm so sorry I messed up your shirt. You're welcome to borrow one of mine while I wash it for you," he looked regretful as he tucked himself back into his sweatpants. 

"I used to borrow your clothes all the time," Kurt smiled nostalgically as he pulled Seb close. He'd just had the honour of watching the love of his life climax in his hand and it had been an incredible feeling. He loved watching Seb cum, loved seeing that contorted look of pure ecstasy on his face as he shot, loved the grunts and groans that poured from him and the way he chanted Kurt's name so desperately as if Kurt were the only man alive that had ever made him feel this good. Kurt honestly couldn't have cared less how many shirts of his Seb soiled. It was worth ruining a four hundred dollar Dolce and Gabbana shirt if it meant they could be in each other's arms again. Nothing mattered more to Kurt than that.

"You'd be so hot in my clothes," Seb growled, wiggling his eyebrows. "So sexy."

"You had a hoodie I really loved but they they had to cut it off me after my accident. It was ruined," Kurt explained as he nestled into Seb. Seb felt a little different now than last time they'd snuggled post-coitily. Seb was broader, firmer, perhaps a little more muscly and masculine. He'd been working out. Kurt liked it.

"Accident?" Seb looked blankly at Kurt. "What accident? What happened? Are you okay now?" 

Kurt nodded. He shifted his hair to the side and showed Seb the scar on his head from his brain surgery and began to tell him about his car accident. 

Sebastian pulled Kurt in a little closer eying the scar with concern but also a little relief. "Maybe you should start our story from the beginning," he suggested thinking that since Kurt was scarred maybe the scars Seb bared might not turn Kurt off after all. Kurt had had brain surgery. He'd almost died. He knew pain. Maybe Seb could trust him with his own story of suffering. Just maybe. 

"Sure," Kurt agreed, resting his forehead tenderly against Seb's. Their noses brushed softly and their eyes met warmly. It was an act perhaps more intimate than their recent sexual encounter and they both revelled in it, moving in simultaneously to let their lips softly brush. 

Kurt was so so in love and it hurt more than he could express that Seb was unable to recall or reciprocate that feeling. He cursed the wretched hateful bitch that his father was phone fucking for completely erasing his and Seb's happiness, for erasing their love from Seb's consciousness as though it had never existed. He couldn't understand what kind of human being could destroy her own son's life in such a heinous way? Just thinking about it shattered Kurt's heart all over again and made his blood boil. 

He'd been prepared for all manner of scenarios when he'd left Columbus in pursuit of Seb but he wasn't prepared for Sebastian to have no recollection of their life together at all. All those shared memories, their first date, their first kiss, their first time, their last time, all that tenderness, all their love had just evaporated. Kurt wasn't quite sure how to deal with that especially after what they'd just shared.

Kurt tried not to think about. He tried to relax, letting his body sink into Seb's pillow top mattress. Maybe if he was lucky it would just swallow him up and then spit him out in an alternate reality where Seb remembered him and their history together. A man could hope.

Seb looked at Kurt expectantly. 

"I like your bedroom," Kurt gazed around trying to gather his thoughts before he began. Seb's bedroom was an inviting space, decorated colourfully but tastefully. Kurt liked it. It was a little sparse and impersonal but it felt like Sebastian.

"Thank you," Seb shrugged. "It's nothing special but the house was affordable so... plus it's conveniently close to Pedra's work and not too far from the school. We only rent here."

"You're studying?" Kurt was pleased to hear that.

"No," Seb shook his head. "I teach English to French kids. It doesn't pay much but I like it. It gets me out of my head you know? What do you do? Where do you live?"

Kurt hesitated before answering. Seb rested his hand on Kurt's stomach. He stroked gently with his thumb hoping to encourage Kurt to open up. Mostly for Kurt it was just distracting so he covered Sebastian's hand with his own. They exchanged soft smiles as their fingers so naturally interlaced, fitting perfectly together, as if the two of them had been created exclusively for each other. 

As the pair clung together Kurt told Seb about his job in LA, explaining how he'd recently quit and was planning to move back to Lima. He omitted everything about his "relationship" with Blaine. It felt a little dishonest but now wasn't the time to talk about other men. Now needed to be just about them.

Seb listened with interest. "Did we meet in LA? I kinda thought maybe I was from New York?" He speculated. "Tell me about us, about you, about me."

Kurt nodded. He swallowed back his emotions, giving Seb's hand a soft squeeze before beginning. Seb's skin felt so good against his. Kurt wanted more of it. He wanted all of it. He never could get enough of Sebastian. "We met at a coffee shop in Lima, Ohio during our senior year. I hated you at first. You were such an asshole. To tried to steal my boyfriend," Kurt smirked.

"Was he hot?" Seb teased lightly, moving even closer to Kurt. His attraction to him was undeniable. He didn't feel like he could get close enough. 

Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes. "Only you would ask that. Let's just say he's got nothing on you."

"That's very flattering," Seb rewarded Kurt with his sexiest smirk. Kurt knew he was defenceless against the appeal of this man. One smirk and he could no longer think straight. "You're sweet. I like you," Seb muttered quietly Kurt. "How long are you staying?"

"I have no idea," Kurt edged a little closer. "Hunter and I haven't even sorted out any accommodation yet. We weren't sure if we'd even find you."

"Whose Hunter?" Sebastian frowned, his tone turning a little snarky and almost jealous. "Fuck are you seeing someone?" He released Kurt's hand sharply.

"No," Kurt took Seb's hand back instantly. He placed Seb's palm to his lips, gaging his reaction as he timidly kissed it. Seb definitely didn't pull away again, instead he seemed to kind of melt into Kurt's touch. That made Kurt hopeful and way too happy. "Hunter is our very straight best friend. You went to school with him at Dalton Academy. Actually maybe that's not accurate. Perhaps he's not straight. He might be bisexual. I'm not sure. He has a girlfriend now but he kinda hooked up with two of our other gay friends at party once. So yeah, anyway that's not important. The point is he's here with me but we are definitely not seeing each other."

"I'm gay," Seb offered bluntly, still trying to get used to the idea but definitely liking it after what he'd experienced with Kurt just now. Laying together with Kurt, Seb wondered what Hunter was like and if his relationship with Kurt really was as plutonic as Kurt suggested. He hoped so. Kurt was spectacular. Sebastian definitely wanted more of him.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, looking at Seb with light amusement. "You definitely are gay. So am I."

"Were you my first?" Seb asked quietly, looking away. 

"I was your first boyfriend but you were kinda friendly with a lot of guys before we met," Kurt spoke delicately. 

"But we were monogamous?" Seb needed to know. He was certain that if he was lucky enough to be with someone like Kurt that he'd have never been okay about sharing him with anyone else. He wasn't even okay with it now and he really didn't know why. He'd never been the jealous type with Pedra but somehow just hearing Kurt talk about this Hunter guy was pushing his buttons, making him feel insecure. He didn't like this feeling at all.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "We ARE definitely monogamous. I'd poke out the eyes of any guy that dares to look at you."

"Possessive," Seb raised an impressed eyebrow before his face dropped dramatically. "So if I've been with other people while we were separated is that a deal breaker?"

Kurt should have expected that. He'd been with other people too after all, Blaine and Chandler but still picturing Seb with other guys made him feel like his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on. "Are you in love with them?" he asked timidly, bracing himself for the worst. 

"I was in this place in Portugal," Seb began, his eyes filling with tears as he recalled. "They brought these women to me, so many woman, forced them on me day after day, trying to rape my gay away," his voice broke, a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want them," his voice was emotional, barely above a whisper but Kurt still managed to hear him. "I've been tested Kurt," he added as an afterthought. "I'm clean but I'm still very sorry."

"Oh Sebby, You're sorry?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt nauseous just considering what Seb must have been through. He knew how soul crushingly violating it was to be taken against your will, how devastatingly destructive it was to your self worth. He wrapped his arms tighter around Seb, needing to hold him close, comfort him, keep him protected and safe. "Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. That wasn't your fault and it certainly doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you Sebby. Nothing...NOTHING will change that."

Seb sunk into Kurt's arms, breathing him in, basking in his scent and warmth. He could so easily imagine being in love with this precious soul. He held Kurt tight, he buried his face in Kurt's neck, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's soft pale skin as his tears began to fall. He placed the gentlest of kisses behind Kurt's ear, Kurt sighed softly in contentment as shivers spread down his spine. He comforted Seb lovingly, in much the same way as Seb had comforted him after his car accident all those months ago. He whispered soft words of support and encouragement against his ear. Sweet words of love. 

Seb continued to cry, finally able to release all his tension, pain and heartache from this time incarcerated in that living hell. Falling back on old habits, to sooth Seb Kurt began to sing, just softly. He chose their song, the one him and his Sebby had adopted as their own early in their relationship.

"You like Ed Sherran?" Seb looked up at Kurt with red teary eyes. "I love this song. I wake up most mornings with it stuck in my head. I guess that's kinda weird cause it's sorta old now but the lyrics are beautiful. So is your voice. Don't stop."

"It's our song," Kurt smiled sadly. "You remember our song." He pecked Seb's forehead tenderly.

Seb smiled back. "Please continue," he prompted. Kurt's voice was haunting, so soothing. Seb's eyes fell closed. He mumbled some of the words but mostly he breathed deeply, calming himself as he listened intently. Rapid images flashed behind his eyes, boys, lots of boys, all in blue blazers and striped ties, singing in perfect harmony, dancing in total synchronisation, then more boys, sweaty boys, running, lacrosse sticks in hand, screaming and cheering him on, image after image, a Maserati, a coffee stop, a nasty dive of a gay night club, a short series of naked or semi naked boys, so much cock and so much ass. Seb didn't realise but he was blushing and then there was Kurt. His beautiful, beautiful Kurt. 

It all came flooding back triggered by that one song, Kurt's sweet angelic siren song - 'How would you feel.' Seb was overwhelmed. His eyes flew open as his head spun. He was trembling, in a cold sweat and a little pale. He looked at Kurt, his eyes full of fear, pain and love. 

He remembered everything, his and Kurt's first meeting, Blaine, what a douchebag! The day at the market. He now had an explanation for his vegetable lasagne. He remembered Kurt's fight for life and his long long stay in the hospital. He remembered all the times they'd fooled around and their one very special night in a pool house. Fuck that had been so hot. His cock twitched, swelling a little at the memory. It seemed all it needed was Kurt to function properly. That had been Hunter's pool house if he recalled correctly. 

Oh Hunter! Big, hot, dorky Hunter. As Seb thought about him he realised that unless something had changed he had no reason to worry about Hunter and Kurt. Kurt had been undoubtedly Sebastian's man, tender, loyal, loving and incredibly affectionate. Seb now recollected how intense their love had been for each other and all his came rushing back in an avalanche of feeling. He smiled at Kurt, gazing adoringly at him through his wet, tear soaked lashes. 

"I love you," he uttered simply, cutting Kurt off. His breath was short and he was obviously anxious. "I love you so fucking much Kurt Hummel with all my heart." Sebastian reached up cupping Kurt's face. He kissed him long and hard. Kurt responded in kind with a smile on his lips. "I fucking love you," Sebastian beamed but then his face dropped. "But I think my parents drugged me and your father hates me, huh?"


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good or bad...it's time for a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates are coming at a snail's pace. My depression and anxiety have a major grip on me right now, which had meant rewrite after rewrite. Nothing has felt good enough to share, not even what I'm sharing now.   
> I said maybe 3 or 4 more chapters and an epilogue after this but I've decided there's just an epilogue to follow. I love writing I always have but for now once this is finished I think I'm done. I've loved sharing my fucked up stories and my love for Sebastian and Kurt with you all. I love you all. Thank you for reading xxx

Kurt and Sebastian laid face to face on Seb's bed, their eyes locked, their noses and foreheads touching, lips barely separated. Seb's hand laid tensely on Kurt's exposed hip while Kurt's fingers curled soothingly into Seb's soft hair. Kurt loved Seb's longer hair. He liked having something to grab onto plus he thought it really suited his lover, made him look that much more mature. "Shh," Kurt cooed quietly against Seb's soft lips. "Don't worry about any of that right now. All that crap with our parents can wait. Please just kiss me."

Seb couldn't stop the upturn of his lips as he leaned in ever so slightly and kissed Kurt. His lips were so pliant and sweet. Seb savoured the contact, licking hungrily into Kurt's mouth. "We really need to get out of here though," Seb suggested breathlessly as he eased back a little. "Who knows what my parents would do if they found you here?"

"Do you have a passport?" Kurt checked looking fearfully into his boyfriend's eyes. They were just as beautiful as Kurt remembered and so distracting. Kurt was sure he could stare into them for days and never be bored. "Would you want to come home with me? Well with me and Hunter?"

Seb nodded, his smile turned to a frown and he looked at Kurt partly perplexed, partly disappointed. "Hang on a minute. Did you say you've been living in LA? I thought you were going to NYADA Gorgeous in New York. Why didn't you go? What the hell happened?" 

"You disappeared," Kurt muttered defensively. "That's what happened. You're the love of my life and you were just gone without a trace. I missed you so much. I couldn't cope and my life went to shit. I spent every cent I had, all the insurance money from my accident and more hiring an investigator to find you Sebby. They couldn't track you beyond Morocco. I thought I'd lost you forever. Then Blaine..."

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" Seb cut Kurt off again with narrowed eyes. "What does that cheating asshole have to do with anything?"

Kurt broke eye contact. Suddenly feeling very exposed he sat up on the edge of the bed and scanned the carpeted floor for his underwear. He reached his boxer briefs and dragged them towards himself with his foot. He leaned down and put them on, standing slightly to wiggle them up.

"Well?" Sebastian scowled impatiently. "Please tell me you didn't go back to that bastard."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," Kurt replied quietly. "It wasn't what you think."

"Wasn't it?" Sebastian looked absolutely crushed. "So you two weren't fucking?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. Yes he'd had sex with Blaine but he'd never wanted to and he'd never enjoyed it. Compared to what Seb had been through being raped by Blaine, someone Kurt knew and had once cared about, seemed so trivial. He felt like he had no right to complain about it so he just remained silent.

"Eww. Fuck," Seb scrunched his face in disgust. He frantically scrubbed at his tongue with the back of hand. "You let me suck your cock while all that time you've been fucking his ass."

"I never..." Kurt shook his head. "You don't understand. Losing you, it broke me Seb. I had nothing left."

"You had Blaine," Seb was close to tears. "While I was in that fucking hell on earth being raped and tortured, while I cried alone night after night nursing my wounds in agony. You had Blaine fucking Anderson. So don't you dare tell me you had nothing left."

"They tortured you?" Kurt turned to Seb with sad wide teary eyes. "Baby?"

"You have no idea how many fun ways they had of chasing the gay away," Seb shrugged nonchalantly as if he thought Kurt wouldn't care. "This scar," Seb lifted his shirt and pointed. "Branding iron. These ones?" he traced his finger along two long narrow scars on his ribs. "They were feeling super kind that day. They let me live."

"Sebastian?" Tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks as he reached for Seb.

"I didn't even know why I was there Kurt or how I got there. I just know everyday I prayed to die just to escape because I Kurt, I had nothing left," Sebastian pulled away.

"I searched for you every way I knew how," Kurt rested his hand on Seb's thigh. He needed to touch him. He'd missed him so much. He needed him to know Blaine was nothing and that he was cherished and so loved. "I'm so sorry. You just disappeared. One moment you were there and then the next you were gone. I didn't hear from you aside from that letter that I couldn't bare to open."

"What letter?" Sebastian looked confused. "I never sent you a letter. I had no way to."

"I got a letter a few weeks after you left," Kurt shrugged. "It didn't even have my name right on the envelope. I couldn't open it. It hurt too much then I never heard anything from you again. I wasn't sure in the end if you even wanted to be found."

"What's that mean?" Sebastian sighed. He felt so hurt and so frustrated. He couldn't believe that after the precious love that he and Kurt had shared, that while he was going through hell that Kurt had turned around and gone back to Blaine. It was like a knife through the heart. "How could you go back to him? Back to his bed after being in mine?"

"I was weak," Kurt shrugged helplessly. "I made a mistake. You have no idea how amazing it is to be here with you, how my heart soared at the first sight of you, how beautifully overwhelming it is to get lost in your beautiful eyes once again and to be able to reach and touch you." Kurt stroked Seb's leg. "I love you Seb just the same as I've always loved you. Blaine could never change that."

"Was he the only one?" Seb's tone was surly and jealous.

Kurt looked down shamefully. He shook his head weakly. "I love you," he uttered again barely above a whisper.

"Right," Seb nodded, his expression sceptical. "So who..." his question trailed off. He really wasn't sure he wanted to know. Kurt was right though, it was through no fault of his own but Seb had been gone for a long time without any contact. Kurt was hot. It was not realistic for Seb to expect that he'd lived the chaste life of a monk. 

"His name was Chandler," Kurt offered solemnly. He needed Seb to know. He wanted no secrets between them moving forward.

"Is it over?" Seb dared to ask, praying desperately that it was but giving nothing away.

"It barely began," Kurt moved closer to Sebastian linking their fingers again. "It was just a one time thing. He meant nothing. Blaine meant nothing. There's only you." 

"Kurt Hummel had a one night stand?" Sebastian smirked a little. He didn't like it but it was better than hearing Kurt had been in love. Another guy enjoying Kurt's body was way better than him stealing Kurt's heart.

Kurt half grinned and nodded. "Way over rated if you asked me."

"He wasn't any good?" Seb taunted Kurt, wanting to punch this Chandler, whoever he was, right in the junk. 

"Ehh," Kurt blushed a little. The rimming had been amazing but he couldn't tell Seb that "He wasn't you. Do you think you can ever forgive me for giving up on us?"

"I could forgive you anything," Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes. He cupped Kurt's face, teasing his ear lobe playfully between his thumb and forefinger. He leaned in and softly swept his lips across Kurt's. "I want to be with you Gorgeous but no more Blaine, no more Chandlers. It has to be just you and me. I can't share you."

"I'd never be unfaithful to you," Kurt frowned a little, startling along with Sebastian as they heard the front door of the house slam closed.

Seb looked towards the bedroom door then at Kurt as a series of crashes sounded. They heard moaning. Kurt recognised Hunter's voice asking which way the bedroom was. Pedra replied with a giggle telling Hunter to shh so they wouldn't be over heard. The walls in Sebastian's little bungalow were thin though and not much was left to the imagination as Hunter and Pedra made they way, obviously making out, down the hall passing Seb's room on their way to Pedra's then closing the door behind them.

"Didn't you say he had a girlfriend?" Sebastian frowned judgementally. "I swear if he hurts Pedra I'll be pissed."

"Becky's pregnant," Kurt grimaced. "They're not sure if they want to keep it."

"That all sounds complicated," Seb sounded upset. He was extremely protective Pedra. She'd seen him through the most difficult and confusing time of his life and after what he'd put her through he wanted her to find happiness. "Should I stop them?"

A loud male groan travelled down the hall. Kurt looked at Seb knowingly with a shake of his pretty head. "Sounds like you're too late."

"I'm hungry," Seb needed a distraction from the obvious sex noises drifting through the house. "Would you like something to eat? We could take it out to the garden." 

 

"Are you in love with her?" Kurt tried to hide his fear.

Seb smiled reassuringly. He shook his head and pulled Kurt in for a long languid kiss. "I love her. She helped me through so much but she's more like a little sister to me than anything. I want to protect her."

"You're a good man Sebastian. You wouldn't know this but I have a little sister now too," Kurt bragged proudly. "You should see her. She's beautiful."

"I bet she is. Just look at her brother. He's beautiful too," Seb stroked Kurt's face tenderly. "I'm so in love with you hotshot."

"I want you so bad," Kurt leaned into Seb's touch. "All of you always."

"Not Blaine?" Seb's insecurity forced him to check.

"Not anyone but you," Kurt replied honestly, looking up as screams came from the other room. "This feels so weird. All those months I searched for you and finally we're together. I can't believe it. Everything you've been through. Are you okay Sebby? Did you ever see a therapist or anything?"

"I haven't been able to talk about any of it except with Pedra and now you," Seb looked defeated. "The scarring is so ugly. I just hid away."

"It's not ugly baby. It's so sadly part of your story now but nothing about you could ever be ugly to me," Kurt nuzzled his nose affectionately against Sebastian's. "Nothing," he whispered against Seb's lips burying a hand in the back of his hair as they kissed.

Seb smiled sadly into it, pulling Kurt closer and deepening the kiss. It was slow and long, intensely passionate and left both men aroused and breathless. "Can the shirt come off?" Kurt asked gently, rolling Seb over on top of him. He cupped Seb's bare ass grinding his heavily engorged cock up against him. "Please let me see you Seb. You can trust me. You have to know I won't love you any less."

"I...I can't," Seb buried his face into Kurt's chest. He swore he could feel Kurt's heart beat pounding against his forehead. "You don't want to see."

Kurt kissed the top of Seb's head. "Whenever you are ready I do," Kurt stroked Seb's back. 

"What if I'm never ready?" Seb looked up, making brief eye contact. "I don't know if I can bare to see the inevitable look of pity in your gorgeous eyes." Seb rolled off Kurt and sat up on the bed. "Ugh!" Seb groaned tugging at his own hair. "Maybe they are right and all this is wrong and dirty. Maybe two men shouldn't be allowed to love one another."

Kurt frowned. He felt hurt and angry, totally frustrated. What had these people done to his Sebastian? The man he used to date who loved sex almost more than anything and who had been so proud of his body. "Do you honestly believe that?" He whispered fearfully.

"No," Seb shook his head. He stood from the bed looking at Kurt devastated. "I don't know Kurt. Maybe I do."

Kurt grimaced, his face contorting in pain. "Should I not have come here?" He got up from the bed too. Picking up his jeans from the floor. "I think I should go."

"Fuck," Sebastian cursed harshly, his face anguished. "Please no. Shit Kurt, no please don't leave. After everything I've been through Sweetheart watching you walk away would be unbearable," he reached his arms out to Kurt. "I feel kinda overwhelmed right now, a little confused but I know I need you and even if might be wrong I love you."

Kurt stepped into Seb's embrace. He wrapped both his arms around Seb's neck as Seb gripped his waist. Their eyes, soft and warm locked and fond smiles rose to both their faces before their lips met. They kissed, slow and tender, drawing it out until their need for oxygen forced them to part, then they kissed again and again. 

"Make love to me," Seb panted hungrily. His hand had long moved to Kurt's ass and he was squeezing softly forcing his throbbing erection against Kurt's. "Please I need you."

It took every ounce of will power Kurt possessed but he drew up. He stroked Seb's face looking into Seb's dark lust blown eyes with a shake of his head. "Today's been a huge day," he muttered regretfully. He wanted Sebastian more than anything. He felt like he always had and knew he always would. Sebastian was everything to him. That was why if Seb was feeling morally torn right now Kurt couldn't be with him physically. He took his time and gently explained, urging Seb to get dressed so they could enjoy a meal together.

Seb reluctantly agreed. It wasn't as though Kurt left him much choice. He pulled on his own clothes unable to take his eye off Kurt as he finished dressing. Kurt stared back almost as if he were afraid Seb might dissolve into thin air again if he dared look away. Kurt had no idea what their future held but right in this moment they were together and if he had his way that would never change.

He reached for Seb's hand with a warm loving smile. Seb took it. Together they ventured out to Seb's kitchen. Seb kissed Kurt's fingers before releasing his grip and took some salad vegetables from the fridge. He sat them on the counter top, took out two chopping boards and 2 knives. "You do the tomatoes," he grinned at Kurt. "I'll do the celery."

"Sounds perfect," Kurt smiled back. To him it did sound perfect. He and Sebastian were back together, preparing food side by side once more. He'd just an hour before received the best blow job of his life. They'd talked, cleared some cobwebs. It wasn't perfect. Kurt couldn't quite get his head around the fact that Seb had been tortured for their love and Seb understandably wasn't quite as comfortable with being gay as he once had been but still their love was strong. Kurt was sure together they could make it. The future they'd dreamed of in New York almost seemed obtainable once again. 

Kurt looked at Seb as he chopped his celery. He was the most beautiful man Kurt had ever seen. Kurt loved him unconditionally, scars, fears, doubts and all. There was no one else for Kurt Hummel other than Sebastian Smythe.

"I love you," Kurt uttered shyly as he began slicing a firm, rosy tomato. 

"I love you too," Seb replied contentedly, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: About 5 years later...

"It's time," Kurt held both of Seb's hands in his. He bounced up and down a little on the balls of his feet and giggled excitedly. Seb gazed back. His eyes sparkled with warmth as he nodded frantically. "Fuck," he mumbled nervously. "I know we've done this before but I'm terrified honey."

"No time for nerves now. You two need to get going. Carole is going to meet you there," Hunter gave them a friendly nudge towards the door. "Don't worry about Elijah. He's upstairs playing with Odette. Becky is watching them. He'll be fine." Becky and Hunter baby sat Elijah Smythe often. Although he was two years younger than their daughter the two children had grown up together so got on like a house on fire. Kurt and Seb had no reservations about leaving their son in the care of their closest friends, especially today, for such a momentous event.

"I've fed Dagwood. Don't let him tell you any different," Kurt inforned Hunter, gazing with vague amusement over at the big dopey Dalmatian who laid spread out sound asleep on their fancy leather sofa. He was the world's most spoilt pooch. Kurt, Seb and Elijah all loved him to bits. "He's had a walk too but he might appreciate another one if you're taking the kids to the park. You know how full of energy he is and please please don't let him chew up my shoes again."

"I've got this," Hunter laughed at his friend. "Stop worrying. Just get yourself to that hospital. Go and meet your new baby daughter."

"A little girl," Seb smiled proudly at his husband. "You're so fucking clever babe. You've made us one of each." Kurt smiled back, taking one step closer to door. He was still grasping one of Seb's hands tight. He couldn't wait to be a father again, to hold his daughter, their daughter in his arms. When Kurt and Seb had got married four years ago it hadn't exactly been their plan for Kurt to father their children but they'd sadly discovered when trying to conceive Elijah the following year that Seb's vile experiences in Portugal had left him infertile. They'd been devastated at the time but honestly now it made no difference to them at all who had supplied the sperm for their offspring. Formal adoption aside, Elijah was definitely as much Sebastian's son as Kurt's. Blood or DNA or whatever just weren't a factor. Elijah loved his dads and they both adored him and they were certain it would be exactly the same with Cloudette, now that she was almost here.

"I have my cell phone," Kurt looked directly at Hunter. "Elijah's ventolin..."

"I know where the brat's ventolin is," Hunter rolled his eyes. "I know where the first aid kit is. I also know where Seb hides his stash of chocolate chip cookies. I promise everything will fine. Get out of here before Pedra pushes your baby out and you miss the entire beautiful, screaming birth experience."

"Right, right," Kurt agreed. That seemed to shake him into action. He dragged Seb anxiously out of their adorable Manhattan brownstone leaving the door agape in his haste. Hunter closed it after them, smiling in their wake as Seb screamed back at him to stay out of his stash of hidden cookies or suffer the consequences. They were very good cookies, well worth defending.

Hunter chuckled to himself as he wandered upstairs. He could hear his wife chatting away happily to the children. He was so content now in his marriage to Becky. He'd proposed to her immediately after returning from France and they'd been wed in Ohio just before Odette was born. It had been a rocky road for a while after Becky had found out accidentally about Hunter sleeping with Pedra but eventually they'd got through it and were currently happier than they'd ever been. They loved seeing his friends happy too especially Kurt and Sebastian since they'd both been through so much. No couple deserved happiness more than those two did.

Out on the street Kurt and Seb climbed into their preordered Uber. They clung close together in the back seat, hand in hand, silently exchanging excited, loving glances. They were too anxious speak, almost too nervous to breathe. Their baby daughter was on her way and neither of them could wait to meet her.

As they drew closer to the hospital Seb raised Kurt's hand to his lips. He kissed his palm softly. "I'm so nervous," he whispered, his hands trembling. "But there's no one I'd rather share this with than you."

"I feel the same way," Kurt pecked Seb's lips. His body, still after all this time tingled from that simple contact the way it always had. More than ever he thoroughly adored the flawless man he'd married. "I hope Pedra's okay," he grimaced. "It was so wonderful of her to agree to do this for us again especially after last time." 

"She's a wonderful woman," Seb agreed. He'd been so pleased when Pedra had agreed to flee France with him to escape his parents and relocate to America. It had had its ups and downs mainly with Becky because of Hunter's little faux pas but otherwise New York suited Pedra. She'd done so well for herself there. She'd quickly scored a good job in a popular bakery and settled in a quaint, cheap, older style apartment in the East Village. She'd even dated a little here and there but mostly seemed happy enough without a regular boyfriend. She'd stayed close friends with Seb and after a little initial resentment towards Kurt for 'stealing' him had soon become close to him as well. 

Pedra had been the couple's only choice for a surrogate when they'd decided pretty early on to start a family and luckily for them she had been more than willing to take a turkey baster for them both, not just the one time but twice now, even after Elijah's birth had been breech and an extremely painful ordeal for her.

This second time around honestly didn't seem much better. Pedra had chosen to forego the luxury of pain relief and Carole could hear her screams from where she stood waiting outside the birthing suite for the expecting couple. She half smiled at them as they exited the hospital elevator. She was close to Pedra, a mother figure really since Pedra's parents were no longer alive and it worried her to hear the girl suffering like that. They needed to get in there to her.

"Thank you for being here," Kurt gratefully greeted Carole with peck to the cheek.

"Where else would I be?" She narrowed her eyes teasingly as Seb gave her an awkward side hug. Today was a very special day and Carole wouldn't have missed it for anything. She had moved to New York with Noella just prior to Kurt and Sebastian's elegant Hampton's wedding in an attempt to move on from her very messy divorce from Burt. It had worked wonders for her. She had a lovely new man in her life, though it hadn't progressed to anything serious yet.

With Kurt and Sebastian living in Manhattan and Finn and Rachel in Brooklyn with their daughter, Daisy-Drizzle, relocating to New York City had simply been the most sensible option. She liked being close to both her sons and her grand children and Noella was happy there too. She'd settled in well at a new school and had made many lovely new friends. 

No one was really sure where Burt was these days. He'd had a huge falling out with Kurt after Kurt's return from France over Sebastian and all the secrets he'd kept. Rumour had it that he'd run off to Europe to eventually marry Scarlette. Spencer had finally divorced his deceitful cheating wife after catching her in his bed with his married boss Alec AND his boss's 17 year old son Marcus. For Spencer seeing his wife take it up the ass from a boy younger than their own son had been the final straw. Enough had been enough. 

Enough had been enough for Sebastian too. He'd cut all ties with them both the day he'd left that tranquil French village with his scars, beautiful boyfriend and two closest friends. He'd decided that if he never saw them ever again it would be too soon. He wanted neither of them anywhere near Kurt or their little family. They were simply dead to him, just as they deserved to be. Who needed cruel, heartless people like them? He knew he didn't. 

"You two look like you're being lead to the slaughter," Carole gently teased the father's to be, noting their pale, anxious faces. "Relax boys. Pedra's doing so well. The midwife ruptured her waters an hour ago and she's almost fully dilated now. It should only be an hour or two. Go in and see her. She could use the support."

"Is she at the biting stage yet?" Seb grinned looking warily at the door. "Kurt still has a scar from where she dug her fangs in last time."

"It's barely anything," Kurt shook his head fondly at his husband. He pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed Carole the tiny pink scar on his forearm where Pedra had bitten him during Elijah's labour. The trio laughed quietly. "Where's Noella?" Kurt checked, glancing around and just realising his younger sibling was absent. "I thought she might be here since Seb is."

"She's on a school trip. Rachel is picking her up after." Carole chuckled. Seb looked relieved. Everyone who knew Noella knew that she had a massive crush on Sebastian. Kurt found it thoroughly amusing, partly because he knew it was harmless but mostly because it embarrassed his beloved so much. Seb was beyond uncomfortable with the way the heart eyed child stared so adoringly at him and always hung off his every word. Something about it just didn't feel right to him. It creeped him out.

Honestly though Noella wasn't much different from Kurt in that respect. Kurt was still as obsessed with Sebastian as he'd ever been and the feeling was undeniably mutual. The only difference between Kurt and his little sister was that Kurt's love was so sincerely real and so devotingly returned. He was the fortuitous one that got to wear Sebastian's wedding band and have smoking hot sex with Seb as frequently as he could handle, which luckily for the both of them turned out was extremely often. Marriage and fatherhood hadn't effected their sex life much at all. They'd become very inventive in that regard, even if sometimes all they got was a morning quickly before Elijah woke. 

Having a strong support network helped too, They had lots of family, as well as friends who were essentially family, who were a god send when it came to them getting alone time. Seb and Kurt often returned the favour too. They enjoyed baby sitting Noella, Odette and Daisy-Drizzle. Elijah always enjoyed it too as long as none of the girls touched Derpy, his favourite My Little Pony. Nothing fired him up quicker.

At the hospital the waiting trio stood huddled nervously outside the birthing suite door. Carole knocked politely and they all cautiously ventured inside. Pedra was nestled on her knees into a cozy, oversized bean bag on the cold linoleum floor. She rocked her way agonisingly through a rather nasty contraction. She groaned deeply, looking gratefully at Seb as he took a spot on the floor beside her and gently proceeded to comfortingly rub her lower back.

"Not long to go," the midwife encouraged Pedra. "Your husband is here now honey. You'll be fine."

"Umm, I'm actually his husband," Seb gazed proudly at Kurt. "Isn't it in Pedra's file? The baby is his."

"It's ours," Kurt told the midwife, gesturing between himself and Sebastian as he corrected his husband. "Pedra is our surrogate." It was beyond important to Kurt for Sebastian to know that being unable to contribute sperm didn't make him any less of a father. This baby that Elijah had decided to name Cloudette after his favourite story book character would always be as much Seb's as it was his. No doubt like Elijah she would adore Sebastian, after all he was an amazing, nurturing father. 

There was nothing that Seb loved more than to be at home with his family. Unlike his parents he made it his business to be home every night for dinner with Kurt and Elijah. They cooked together. They walked Dagwood together. They cuddled and talked, watched Disney movies, read stories, finger painted. They laughed, they sang and they danced. They visited the park and Grandma Carole. Whatever they did, they did it together. They were unbelievably happy and Cloudette was going to be a welcome addition to their special little unit. Her daddies and her big brother were so looking forward to spoiling her rotten.

"I need to push," Pedra whined reaching out for Kurt's hand as Seb cooed soothingly in her ear and continued to rub smooth circles into her back. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that this was a surrogate situation," the surly midwife looked between Kurt and Seb with disgust. "She told me earlier it's a girl. How are you two men going to raise a girl? A girl needs a mother. It's not right."

"Is that so?" Seb instantly flared up while Kurt and Carole beside him glared up at the ignorant woman from their places beside Pedra on the floor. "What's not right is your prejudice. I'm appalled. I am a proud gay man and I love my husband with my entire heart. You will never make feel ashamed of that and trust me lady there have been plenty who've tried. They couldn't break me and you won't either. As far as I'm concerned you, Nurse Bitchface can take your ignorant hate and go fuck yourself with it, resting assured that Kurt and I will provide our daughter with a very warm, loving and nurturing home."

After drawing a much needed breath Seb had been set to continue his tirade but Carole had tactfully stepped in. "Perhaps there may be another member of staff more suitable to assist us today," she suggested, watching Seb to make sure he was okay. 

The midwife scowled fiercely at the labouring group. "Fine," she spat out as she stormed angrily from the room. "You're sinners all of you. You're going to burn in hell."

"Fuck, Fuck Fuck," Pedra cursed, pulling all the attention instantly back to her. She cried out, baring down as the next two contractions came practically one on top of the other. "What did you do that for genious?" She shrieked hysterically at Sebastian. "The baby is coming. Get her back here right now! I need her back!" 

"You're going to be fine," Kurt grimaced in pain as Pedra's fingernails dug savagely into the skin of his wrist. He looked past Pedra to Sebastian lustfully. "Defending our honour babe. That was super hot," he smirked seductively. "I promise when we get home tonight, you're getting the best blow job of your life AND that other thing you really love that we rarely get a chance to do." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Something I did not need to know," Carole blushed a little, interupting before Seb could respond and the conversation could escalate further. Carole knew both men were consenting adults but Kurt was still her son and she always felt a little awkward whenever any of her kids talked like that. "Pedra honey, I think it's definitely time," Carole deliberately changed the subject. "You hold tight to these two strapping young men here, who both love you and breathe sweetie."

As Carole spoke a new staff member entered the room. He was tall and dressed in scrubs with a very friendly disposition. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I'm Jared. Your friendly neighbourhood midwife," he announced with a contagious grin. "Let's get this baby out and into the big wide world shall we?" and then that's what they did.

After what seemed like hours of screaming, breathing, clawing and pushing for Kurt and Sebastian and of course for poor Pedra, baby Cloudette arrived into the world. She was pink and pretty and perfect, weighed 7 pounds 8 ounces and had a particularly strong set of lungs. Carole assisted Pedra with her delivery of her placenta while Kurt snuggled into Sebastian's side watching intently as Seb nursed their daughter for the first time.

"She's got your eyes baby," Sebastian beamed at Kurt. His green eyes emotionally teary as he hummed Ed Sheeran and played gently with the tiny infants even tinier fingers. "She's gorgeous. Just look at her."

Kurt admired his little girl. He admired his husband too. He kissed Seb softly. "I love you so much Sebby," he teared up a little too, huffing as his phone began to ring.

"You better get that," Seb urged him. "It could be Hunter. Elijah has probably stuffed Cheerios up his nose again or maybe it's Lucky Charms this time."

"Please no," Kurt laughed, taking his phone from his pocket. It wasn't Hunter though. It was his work. In all his excitement he'd forgotten to call in to the Broadway theatre where he was currently playing the lead role of Simba in The Lion King. It had been his second leading role since graduating from NYADA the previous year and he was loving every minute of it. He couldn't believe it had slipped his mind. "Shit," he grimaced at Seb, hesitating before answering. "I forgot to call work."

"They knew it would be any day now," Seb offered with a fond shrug as Kurt took the call. "Isn't this why you have an understudy?"

Kurt nodded, blowing Seb and their daughter a kiss as he stepped from the room to take the call. Seb cooed softly at little Cloudette. He tenderly kissed the top of her head and breathed her in. She was everything and she conveniently couldn't have arrived into their lives at a better time for Sebastian. He was currently on semester break from the final year of his law degree at Columbia. It hadn't been an easy task, juggling his marriage, fatherhood and his education or to swallow his pride and accept that it was money from the sale of Blaine Anderson's LA mansion that was funding their lives but somehow despite everything that he was dealing with including a little PTSD from his time in Portugal he was top of his class. His professional future looked as bright as his personal one. He'd already been offered his pick of numerous prestigious jobs for after graduation.

Sebastian squirmed in his skin as he thought of Blaine. He still hated him, possibly more now than he ever had, even though they'd never heard from him again after Kurt sold the house. Sebastian had been quietly pleased, considering it karma when the douchebag had ended up in California state prison and had his show cancelled following a very ugly, very public rape trial. 

It still bothered Seb that while he'd been lost in Europe, Kurt had been forced to endure that asshole's unwelcome advances. He'd wanted to kill him, tear him limb from limb once Kurt had eventually told him the whole story about the time the two of them had spent together in LA. Maybe someone in the lock up would kindly do it for him and appease the guilt that he constantly felt over his inability to protect the man he loved from harm. 

There was no doubt ever in anyone's mind that Sebastian Smythe loved his man and no doubt either that he was jubilantly happy in his marriage. The relationship wasn't without its flaws of course. Like every couple they had their fair share of disagreements Kurt was undeniably incredible but also incredibly stubborn. He was still a health nut obsessed with his musical divas and Seb still loved burgers and fried chicken and sports but as Seb looked down at the sweet baby girl in this arms he knew that together he and his husband shared not only two flawless children but also a truly wonderful life. 

It didn't matter anymore whether Burt Hummel liked Sebastian or whether his own parents were homophobic assholes. All that mattered was Elijah, Cloudette, Hunter and his family, Pedra, Finn and Rachel and Daisy-Drizzle, Carole and Noella and of course his precious, darling husband. his soul mate, the love of his life, the father of his children, the man who no other man could ever measure up to. His Kurt. 

In that moment, in that hospital room, not so unlike the one where they'd first fallen in love after Kurt's car accident Sebastian knew, just as he had on that very first afternoon at the Lima Bean right back in high school, that in his lifetime he could never and would never love another human being more than he loved his partner in life Kurt Smythe. Kurt was his person and he was Kurt's and they had been deeply blessed with a love that defied all reason. Sebastian was confident no matter what challenges lay ahead for them that they would only become stronger facing them all united, him, their kids and that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xx The End xX
> 
> Thank you for reading. I love you all xx


End file.
